Roads Untraveled
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: After a night, neither can remember, both are stuck trying to pick up the pieces all while setting down roads neither one thought they would ever have to travel.
1. Don't Believe

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction and does not depict the ideals or feelings of those mentioned. I do not own any one/thing mentioned and are property of themselves as well as WWE. (Though I wouldn't mind claiming Roman Reigns as my own.)  
**

This is mentioned at the end but Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso, and Naomi are refered to by their real life names. Jimmy is Jon, Jey is Josh, and Naomi is Trinity.

* * *

_**Don't Believe**_

Roman sighed, rubbing his face with one hand as he looked in the mirror, the drinks finally wearing off into a dull hangover. He groaned, looking back at the bed, finding lump that he didn't remember laying there. His heart was in his throat as he walked over and pulled the blanket back just enough to see whom had made it into his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw short dark hair. It wasn't someone he would regret sleeping with. He looked under the sheets, finding the other body completely clothed. He smirked, dropping the blanket and walking back towards the bathroom to get a shower. "Thank God," he muttered, pulling off the only bit of clothing he had on: his boxers, off and stepping into the cold tub.

He couldn't remember much of the night before, only that he'd let Jon and Josh buy him drink after drink in celebration, and what they were celebrating, he couldn't remember either. He sighed, fiddling with the water tabs before finding a pleasantly hot shower flowing over him, wetting his hair and sliding down his stiff body. He groaned, smiling in bliss. "Feels fucking good," he murmured, running his hands through his hair.

It was a slow shower. Roman took his time washing and conditioning his hair before moving to wash his body with the hotel's complimentary body soap. He was going to enjoy it as much as he could, knowing that the hot water wouldn't stop until he turned the water off.

He was rinsing off when he heard the crash and scurrying around the room. He groaned, more in frustration that he was going to have to leave the hot shower than the conversation that he was sure to happen. He turned the tap off before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. He took another towel and dried his hair, tossing it on the floor before opening the door to find scared blue eyes looking up at him.

"What happened last night?" the deep voice asked, panic starting to set in. "What did we do? Did we? Holy shit, we didn't, did we?"

Roman was almost amused at the panic in the slightly younger man's voice. He paused, watching as smaller male completely stopped before walking to the edge of the bed to sit down and calm down. "I don't think anything happened," Roman finally said, pushing his damp hair back, wishing he had a pony tail holder to tie it back with. "You're still clothed, I didn't wake up naked." He stretched upwards, those blue eyes raking up his near naked frame before meeting his eyes. "You okay now Cody?"

Cody shook his head, rubbing his face with the heels of his hands. "I don't remember anything," he whispered, looking down at the carpet, attempting to ignore a very handsome, very naked man in front of him. "Last thing I remember was Randy buying me a drink and Ted, he was in town to visit." Tears hit his eyes hard, thinking of his ex-lover. "I fucked everything up if I'm here…."

Roman sat down next to Cody, unsure of what else to do. "You okay?" he asked, a little worried for the other superstar if he was beating himself up already. "Cody?" He touched the shaking shoulder, sparkling blue eyes looking up into his grey ones. He paused, those tears tearing at his heart. He swallowed, pulling his hand back. "Is there anyway to fix it?" He had no idea what it was that Cody was upset over, or even what them sharing a room had done to ruin.

Cody shook his head. "I doubt it. It took me nearly six months to even get him to come see me, obviously I didn't mean that much to him," he answered softly, clenching his teeth to keep from doing something stupid, like crying in front of someone he'd barely taken the time to really even talk to. "I'm sorry, I'll just get out of here." He went to stand, stopping when his head started to pound from his standing too fast. He sat back down. "I don't know what the hell I drank but my head's killing me."

Roman tried not to smile. The guy was cute. "Get a shower first, helped me," he suggested, pointing towards the bathroom. "Just warn me if you shower fast, I'm gonna get dressed." He stood, walking over to the closet and finding his suitcase. "I'm not going to jump you in the shower if you're worried."

Cody chuckled, standing again slowly this time. He made his way into the bathroom and stripped down, finding dark hickeys along his chest. "Fuck," he gasped, looking down to find one on his hip, just above the waistband of his jeans, as well. "Roman!" he called frantically, waiting for a reply.

"Shit, I didn't even hear the water running," he called back, his voice teasing as he came closer. "You decent?"

"Just come here!" Cody called back, afraid of undoing his jeans. He turned towards the open door, looking up into the confused face. "Look at this! What am I supposed to do for the show?" He looked down, counting the four on his chest and adding it to the barely there one on his collarbone and the last one on his hip. "I can't hide these."

Roman chuckled, wondering if he'd been the one to give those love bites or not. He had to admit they looked good on the bronzed body. "And you need me for?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you a biter?" Cody asked, looking for any kind of proof that he'd been with Roman, knowing he was one that would leave a mark in a heartbeat if he wasn't reminded not to. "Because if you didn't do this, I don't know who did."

"Ted?" Roman asked, shrugging.

Cody shook his head. "I would've woken up in his bed," he murmured, feeling his body start to shake. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt nauseous. He turned towards the toilet, falling to his knees before vomiting right there. He heaved, his stomach completely empty.

Roman winced, walking over and opening the small plastic cup that was next to the sink. He filled it with cool water before handing it to Cody. "Here, drink this," he soothed, squatting down to rub the small back. "We'll figure it all out, but you have to calm down." He backed away after Cody calmed down and took a few sips of water. "I'm gonna get dressed. Just call if you need me."

Cody nodded, shaking violently as he rested against the toilet. Inside his mind he was begging to remember something, anything from the previous night. "Please, what happened, where did this come from?" he asked softly, touching the mark on his collarbone gingerly.

Roman sighed, pulling on his pants. He pulled his shirt over his head and down his torso before laying back on the single bed, looking over at the alarm clock. He read 10: 45 AM. He groaned, turning to his side and covering his eyes with an arm. It wasn't but a moment later that his phone was ringing, sending a shrill song into the air. "Go 'way Seth," he growled, uncovering his face and searching the bedside for his phone. "What?"

"You sound grouchy," Seth teased, a laugh evident in his voice. "So, you gonna tell us what happened last night? Dean and I are excited for all the juicy details."

Roman sat up straight. "What are you talking about?" he asked, panic evident in his own voice. He swallowed hard around a sudden lump in his throat, waiting for a reply. "Seth, I'm serious."

Seth didn't pick up on it. "With Rhodes? You two were all over each other last night at the bar. I mean, you were pretty tanked, and the shots your cousins were feeding you weren't helping. So, did you fuck him? Was it good?" he asked, waiting for the answers. "Rome?"

Roman shook his head, trying to remember. "Seth, I don't remember anything from last night," he admitted, suddenly wondering if he was the one to blame for Cody's hickeys, though he'd never really been one to leave them before. "I just woke up to him in my bed. We were both clothed."

Seth's voice was serious. "You don't remember anything?" he asked, worried for his best friend. "Roman, are you alone?"

"No, Cody's in the shower," he answered, groaning at the headache that was returning. He rested his head in his hand, closing his eyes and massaging his temples with his thumb and middle finger. "I'll just come to you after he leaves. It'll be less awkward that way." He hung up a moment later, flopping back on his bed. He wasn't sure if he should tell Cody the information he knew yet or not. He was sure other superstars would question Cody about it later, but he didn't want him to find out like that. He waited a few minutes before getting up and searching through his clothes for something that could possibly fit Cody.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked, a few minutes after that, his jeans on, the hotel's towel over his shoulders, the dark hickey's showing brilliantly. He watched as Roman finally pulled out a shirt. "Changing?"

Roman shook his head, trying to keep his eyes off of Cody's bare torso. "Put it on. No one will know the difference," he said, turning towards the other half of the room.

"Why does it matter?"

Roman couldn't help but chuckle as he turned back to Cody, eyes locking with the blue ones. "Unless you want to do the walk of shame back to your room, I'd put it on."

Cody felt his cheeks heat up. "We don't even know if all that happened," Cody muttered, pulling the shirt over his head, tossing the damp towel to the floor. He looked down at baggy shirt with a frown. "Everyone's gonna know this is your shirt."

"Not if you go right to your room and change."

"I don't even know if I have my room key."

Roman watched as Cody started digging in his pockets, sighing in relief when he held up the plastic card. "Well, that's the only thing that's looking up so far today," he teased, earning a dark look from the smaller male. "Well, it is."

Cody nodded a moment later, a small smile covering his lips. "Hopefully, the rest of the day will go that way too," he finally said, looking down at the carpeted floor. "I guess I'll go then. Um, maybe we'll see each other around or something."

Roman nodded, feeling more than a little awkward. "Yeah, I'll see you on RAW or something," he replied, looking over at Cody's fidgeting form. "So, do you just walk out or am I supposed to do something?"

Cody looked up confused. "I've never had a one night stand or anything, so if I'm supposed to do something I wouldn't know. I'm just gonna go." He turned and headed towards the door, looking back for only a moment to give a small, shy smile. "See you around Roman."

Roman nodded, waving slightly as the door shut, leaving him alone in the room and completely vulnerable to the "what if's" of his mind. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his key card off the bed side table before heading to the door and opening it. He looked around the deserted hallway, sighing as he looked at his room number before going off to search for Seth and Dean's room.

* * *

Roman found the room number he was almost sure that Seth had told him the night before and knocked. He heard shuffling on the inside before the door was yanked open and he was met with concerned chocolate eyes. "I'm here," he said softly, following his team member inside the room before collapsing onto the couch. "So what were you talking about this morning?" He looked over to find Dean sitting at the hotel room's little table, drinking a bottle of water, the complimentary newspaper in front of him.

Seth smiled, sitting across from Roman on the foot of one of the queen sized beds in the room. "Well, you and Rhodes left together last night, I thought you were going to rip his clothes off before you left," he explained, looking over at the sound of the newspaper rustling. "Jon and Josh were feeding you guys shot after shot."

Dean looked over, one eye brow cocked, waiting for Seth to get the more interesting parts of the night. "Don't just tell him the tame shit that he did," he growled, watching as Seth winced. "It was Fandango's wonderful idea to do body shots half way into the night."

Roman looked over, already sure he didn't want to know what had happened with that.

Seth sighed, shooting Dean an irritated look. "I was getting there," he snapped, turning back to Roman and continuing on. "It all started out fine, Jon and Trinity were using it to their full advantage, she was pretty gone too. Then Bryan and Brie got into it and it got a little out of control from there. Cody was watching and someone yelled that he should be the next shot holder and Josh dared you to be the one to take it."

Roman covered his face with his hand. "You're lying to me, you have to be," he groaned, looking over to find Seth rustling around in the mused sheets for his phone. "What are you doing now?" He felt his heart stop when Seth came to sit by him and held up his phone.

There on the screen was him right in front, Cody laying across a table, the shot right in his navel. Seth's finger pressed play and cheering and yells filled the room.

_Roman's cheeks were stained deep red, Cody's were the same_._ Roman shakily poured the clear shot into Cody's navel, smiling up at him. "You 'kay down there?" he asked, his voice evident enough that he was pretty plastered._

_Cody tried not to laugh as he nodded, his blue eyes focused down on Roman, his shirt hiked up to his chest to keep from getting soaked in alcohol. "Just do it 'lready," he whimpered, shivering just slightly._

"_Yeah go on Roman!"_

"_Go! Go! GO!"_

_Other cheers and chants were going on as Roman lowered his head, his eyes focused up on Cody's. His tongue traced down an inch or so of toned skin before his lips touched Cody's taut belly and sucked up the shot. He pulled away a moment later, pulling Cody up so their lips could meet, his hand fisting in the short dark hair._

_Some of the liquor slid from between their connected lips, showing that Roman had shared the shot with Cody instead of taking it on his own._

_More cheers and yells were heard and the recording stopped._

"So, yeah, you don't remember any of it?" Seth asked, looking at the shocked and confused face. "Yeah, that's the tame part. A little later, you were shoving your tongue down his throat before you both left. We all thought you were taking him back to your room for some privacy."

Roman was still staring at the phone that was now in Seth's lap. He groaned, covering his face in his hands before leaning back on the couch. "What the fuck was I thinking?" he snarled at himself, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and looking up at his friends. "We must have made it back and passed out, because we woke up with clothes on." He stopped, taking Seth's phone and replaying the video. "So I did do it."

Seth looked at him confused. "Did what?" he asked, taking his phone back when Roman handed it to him. "You remember something?"

"He had hickeys all over him this morning when he got in the shower. He was freaking out over them," Roman explained, shaking his head, more than a little dumb founded. "I don't normally leave marks on anyone."

Dean shrugged, a secret smile on his lips. He was amused watching the normally in control and levelheaded Roman frazzled. It was a pretty interesting and entertaining sight.

* * *

Cody wrung his hands together as he waited in his room. He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat. He'd already talked to Randy on the phone, getting his ass handed to him verbally by one of his best friends before being told that he was on his way over, not taking in a word Cody had tried to say. He heard the hard wrap of knuckles on the door. He bolted to it and threw it open, taking in the angry man in front of him. "Randy, I…."

"DO you have any idea what you caused last night?" Randy all but snarled, shutting the door behind him and leading Cody back to the middle of the room. "Ted as worried sick when you just left, and letting Fandango talk you into letting that over grown oaf do body shots off you." He rambled on, completely unaware of the shock and terrified look on Cody's face. "Are you going to say anything?"

Cody stumbled back to sit on the bed, his stomach churning. He was almost sure he was going to vomit again. "I…. I don't remember any of it," he murmured, tears already starting to cloud his vision. "I just left him there?" He looked up, the anger quickly fading from Randy's face. "All I remember is drinking with you and Ted and finally getting time to see him and waking up in Roman's room. Everything else is blank."

Randy stopped completely, watching Cody clutch his head in his hands, his body violently shaking. "Codes?" he asked gently, sitting next to the other man and resting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't remember any of it?"

Cody shook his head. "No." He whimpered, trying not to think about how bad he'd messed things up with Ted. "He probably hates me now, doesn't he?" he asked, tears leaking free. "It took all that time to get him out here and I fuck it all up."

Randy pulled Cody to his chest, knowing Cody wasn't lying. "What do you remember?" he asked gently, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "I can fill in some of the gaps."

Cody pulled up, wiping the tears away as he thought. "I was sitting with Teddy, you had gone off to get drinks. I told him that the road sucked without him and that I missed him. He told me that it was all over and to leave it at that, he was happy at home with his wife and son," he felt his body tremble, the coldness of those words chilling him all over again. "I went to the bathroom and after that it's all blank."

Randy nodded, holding up his phone. "And Roman didn't see the need to tell you what had happened this morning?" he asked, more than a little pissed at the bigger man.

"He didn't remember either," Cody replied, looking over as Randy showed him some pictures. His eyes widened.

He was standing with Teddy outside the bar, both smiling.

Him and Randy were taking shots, his nose wrinkled from the unpleasant taste.

Cody's eyes teared up at the next one, it was him and Ted sitting right next to each other, Ted's arm around him. They're foreheads were pressed together, Teddy's eyes open and focused on Cody, Cody's eyes closed. Both of their cheeks were flushed.

The next one was on him giving the camera a thumbs up while he was laying on a table, his other hand holding up his shirt to expose his belly. His face was full of laughter, nothing like he felt at that moment.

"Here's a video," Randy said, pressing the play button over the screen.

Cody could hear the cheering, the camera focused on his face.

"_You okay down there?" Randy's voice asked, his words slightly slurring together. You could hear the excitement in his voice, the happiness fading when the camera turned to the tall Samoan man, his hair tied back, cheeks just as flush as Cody's._

""_m fine!" Cody retorted, waving Randy off. He stiffened, his eyes meeting those of the other man that was going to be taking the shot off of him._

"_You 'kay down there?" Roman asked, his voice evident enough that he was pretty plastered, even over the cheers and yells._

_Cody nodded, obvious that he was trying to keep from laughing. His eyes were focused on Roman. His eyes closed as Roman's head lowered, devious grey eyes on him the entire time. Cody visibly shuddered as a tongue ran down to his navel before those lips touched him. _

Cody shivered, wide eyed as he watched Roman pull him to his feet and shove their mouths together in a kiss, the liquor sparking in the light as it slipped from between their lips. He swallowed hard, feeling oddly okay with the way Roman had devoured his mouth, clutching the back of his hair with little remorse.

The phone showed the floor before it was refocused.

_Randy was pulling Cody free from Roman's grasp, throwing a dark look at the taller male. More cheers and yells were coming from the crowd, some of disappointment, others waiting to see what happened between Randy and Roman. "C'mon," he growled, barely audible on the recording as he attempted to steer Cody away._

_Cody shook his head, yanking free from Randy, grabbing another shot that was set up for the next couple and took it. He grabbed Roman by the front of his shirt, turning him back to face Cody before tugging him down so they could share another liquor infused kiss, this time, amber running between their lips. His own hand wound in the dark hair, deepening their kiss._

_Randy's face was contorted in fury. He allowed Cody to let Roman go before fully yanking him back into the crowd. "Give me that fucking thing!" he snapped at the person holding it before the recording stopped suddenly, once again focused on the floor._

Cody was in shock, his heart rapidly beating and eyes wide. "Ted saw all of it, didn't he?" he asked, covering his face with his hands, not wanting to know anymore about the night.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, he was pretty pissed off. I caught him in the parking lot before he could leave. When we got back in, you were already gone," he explained, looking over at the distraught man. "You should probably call him and explain everything."

Cody looked over at Randy like he'd grown another head. "Like he's going to believe it. It took me this long to get him to really see us and I go and fuck it up. He'll either ignore me or kick my ass next time we do see each other," he explained, hating himself. "The entire locker room probably has this recorded."

Randy was silent, knowing more than a few of them had their phones out recording the body shot sessions.

* * *

(A/N): Well, I finally found something that I wanted to write that wasn't more than two years old. So I hope everyone's okay with that. I've got this serious love for Roman Reigns and I've been dying to write him. Also Jimmy and Jey's real names are Jonathan and Joshua. Jimmy is Jon, Trinity's (Naomi) fiancée and Jey is Josh. So, tell me what you think, I always love hearing from you! The chapter title is Don't Believe by Seether. Story title is Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

InYourHonour: I'm glad! =]  
PassionWriter101: I'm sure it'll all come to light eventually throughout the story!I hope you enjoy!  
LegacyChick: I'm glad you like it! I was a bit terrified of putting them together. We'll get there, *wink wink*. Eh, sometimes people are dumb. XD  
CheekyClaudine: I'm happy! Just hold onto your socks! Here's an update!

* * *

_**Loose Ends**_

Roman was stretching his neck from side to side, eyes closed when he felt a hand on his chest. The grey orbs slid open, taking in the chocolate brown ones that were looking up at him.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was listening in.

Roman nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "Seth, what are you hiding?"

Seth shook his head. "Nothing, but you never know what the McMahon's are going to have us do, especially after this weekend," he answered, leaning against the wall next to Roman. "Have you talked to Cody at all?"

Roman shook his head, giving an irritated look to his best friend and tag partner. "No," he answered quickly, trying to keep the slightly younger male from his mind. He wasn't going to admit that he'd been on Roman's mind nonstop since they'd woken up together. He needed a clear head to do his job.

Seth took the hint to stop asking about the other man. He looked around the hallway once more, leaning over and pulling Roman's ear close to his lips. "Tonight," he whispered, earning a smirk from the other male. "After Dean leaves."

Roman merely nodded, knowing exactly what Seth was talking about. "Still nothing?" he asked back, shivering as the warm, moist tongue touched the shell of his ear. "Not here, word travels fast, remember?"

Seth nodded, pulling back. "I don't think he even cares," he muttered, sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "Or he's that fucking blind." He tried to ignore the stinging in his heart. "We better go, Dean's gonna be looking for us if we don't make it to the curtains."

Roman nodded, stopping into an empty room, pulling Seth in with him. He grabbed the back of Seth's bun, smashing their mouths together. His tongue lazily roamed the sweet mouth, a groan escaping into his mouth from Seth's throat. He pulled away a moment later, smirking. "His loss," he teased, leaning in and pressing a softer kiss to the plush lips. "Don't worry, he'll notice you."

Seth nodded, knees weak and skin burning under his clothes. "Don't do that when we're out first," he growled warningly, pulling his two toned hair out of the bun and replacing it neatly. "Save it for later." He smirked, leading him and Roman out of the room and to the ring entrance.

Roman only shrugged, eyes trailing down the firm ass in front of him. For a moment, he was back to normal and Cody and the night he couldn't remember wasn't on his mind.

Roman stood there, listening to Hunter, Randy, and Bryan talk their big games before he was finally able to leave the front of the ring and make his way back to the locker room until they were going to be needed. He pushed his hair back out of his face as he went through the curtain, his eyes meeting blue ones. He paused, swallowing hard. He looked down the bare chest, finding that whatever Cody had done had either gotten rid of the hickeys or covered them so well no one would even know they were there.

Cody's eyes widened, stepping back to let the three members pass him easily. He looked down at the floor, fiddling with the tape on his hand. He hurried past the three, waiting for his cue to head out to the ring.

Roman started following the other two members of the Shield again, looking back at the golden tights Cody was wearing. He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking about Cody at that moment. He didn't know if he knew about the body shots, though he was sure Cody had heard the story already, or about who had given him the hickeys. He let the other two leave him as he made his way into catering and grabbed a bottle of water, hoping to distract himself.

He watched the match, smirking at Mike's intrusion and dancing. He shook his head, a sudden dark look taking over when he saw Damien jump into the ring and attack Cody. He didn't know what had happened between them, but he knew it had to've been big for two friends to become mortal enemies like they had. He felt his hands ball into fists before releasing at the end of the unprompted tag team match.

He looked away from the screen, wondering why he was even watching, it wasn't part of his night. He had to focus on the gauntlet match he was having later, sure he was the last one in it, but he had to be alert, just in case Bryan made it through Seth and Dean before him. He started back to his locker room, drinking the last of his water and tossing the bottle away. He tied his hair back, sure that it would just get in his way before hand.

"Roman!"

He turned, eyes widening at the dark look in the blue ones that were set on him. His body turned, arms over his chest as grey eyes looked over the bronzed body again, admiring the fresh coat of sweat, a fading hickey already starting to show through the heavy make up. "I see you found a way to cover them up," he teased, slightly startled when Cody didn't stop, but kept coming right at him. It wasn't a moment later that he knew why. His head snapped to the side, his cheek throbbing from the impact of Cody's fist. He looked back in disbelief.

Cody growled, taking Roman's hand and leading them away from prying eyes. It wasn't until they were alone in his locker room that he turned to face Roman, his jaw set in anger. Fury was built up in the fiery eyes. "You deserve that after everything," he snapped, pacing in front of Roman, the anger building up inside of him.

Roman looked at Cody incredulously. "You're kidding right?" he asked, touching his sore jaw tenderly. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He grabbed Cody by the arm, turning him so they could look at one another.

Cody went to his bag and grabbed his phone. He pulled up the video he'd had Randy send him before shoving it into Roman's hands. "When the hell did body shots involve kissing?" he asked, watching shock and what he swore was a blush spread across Roman's face. "And these fucking hickeys were from you. They aren't in the video and Randy said I had to have left right after all that!"

Roman sighed, handing Cody his phone back gently. "I know," he admitted, running his hand over his face in frustration. "Seth had a video of it too, well the first part, he didn't have the second shot, so that's new for me." He looked down into the even angrier face. "Look, I only noticed it after watching the video again. I told you before, I don't know what happened that night either."

Cody sighed, his anger deflating from him. "You probably don't care, but Ted won't even talk to me," he breathed, tossing his phone back in his bag before sitting on a bench and leaning forward, head in his hands. "I just want to know what happened. Why did I leave with you?"

Roman tried not to take offence. He knew it wasn't like they were best friends or anything so there was no real reason for them to leave together. "Look, just forget it happened. He'll come around eventually," he offered, standing in front of Cody, his voice cold. He didn't want to spend the night thinking about it either.

"Easy for you to say," Cody muttered, standing so their chests were pressed against each other. "You don't have anything to fix." He turned his head to the side, clenching his jaw, not wanting to back down. "And with all of these, no one believes that we didn't have sex."

Roman closed his eyes, taking Cody's chin in his hand. His grey eyes opened, so that his and Cody's ice blue ones could meet. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you've got a lot going on with it, but you're not the only one that's trying to figure things out," he retorted, unsure of why he was divulging any information about himself to the other superstar.

Cody wasn't swayed. "Really? And what are you dealing with?" he asked sarcastically, lips a thin line. He looked into those beautiful eyes and tried to ignore the way his heart was racing. It wasn't beating out of anger, there was something else there that was making him feel anxious, nervous almost. He swallowed around a lump in his throat.

Roman let Cody go, his eyes the first to back down this time. "Nothing, never mind," he hissed, deciding against telling Cody that he was currently being plagued by dreams of what could've happened, how that little body had somehow seduced him into wanting it. "I've got to get back."

Cody stopped Roman, grabbing the front of his vest and pulling him closer. "Don't walk away from me, the least you can tell me is what you're thinking. Because right now, the only thing on my mind is you," he ground out from between gritted teeth. "I can't remember what happened, all I have is a video and other people's stories, but that doesn't tell me what I was thinking or how I felt. I'm tired of reliving it in my dreams."

Roman's eyes widened, finally taking into account that perhaps he wasn't the only one that was struggling with keeping his mind off of the other man. He was silent, unsure of what to say. His heart was thumping madly against his breastbone. He wanted to let Cody know that he wasn't the only one.

Cody sighed, closing his eyes before swiftly yanking Roman closer to him, their lips barely meeting in a chaste kiss. His hand tightened into the black material of Roman's vest, the other one numb beside him.

Roman's hand had shot out to grab the wall to keep his balance. He felt those soft lips on his and before he had a moment to think his were molding to press against Cody's. His free arm wrapped around Cody's waist, pulling him closer, the pressure increasing on their lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel, finding that it felt so familiar.

Cody's once numb hand had found a new boldness as he moved up, grasping the dark tresses and fisting in them. His own mouth had coaxed Roman's open, his tongue the first to make it out and against the sweet lips. He couldn't help but groan, Roman's tongue slipping into his mouth, the soft scruff of his well kept beard pushing against his clean shaven face. He didn't understand why it felt so wonderful to be kissing the Samoan. He whimpered, Roman's bigger body pressing even closer. He could feel his body reacting to the simple kiss.

Roman was the one to pull away a moment later, licking his lips and looking into the half lidded eyes. "Is that what you wanted to know?" he asked gently, his face only inches from Cody's. He received a silent nod, Cody's hand slowly unwinding from his hair. "You aren't alone." He smirked, pulling free from Cody. "We'll talk later, right now, I have to get back to Seth and Dean. I'm in room 243 at the hotel."

Cody nodded, suddenly feeling a little sick to his stomach. He'd promised himself not to reimagine what had happened, or let his influence his actions. He just wanted to confront Roman about what he knew about that night. He groaned, watching as Roman left. "Fuck, what are you doing?" he asked softly, his heart reminding him of Ted, their past. All he'd wanted was to rekindle that love they had shared before Ted's wife had gotten pregnant.

Randy stood, gritting his teeth after what he'd seen. He'd been the one to tell Cody to talk to Roman, find out what he knew, but he never expected Cody to make any sort of move on the bigger male. He wanted to bust into the room and slap the hell out of Cody, tell him everything that was on his mind, how he was only pushing himself further away from making things up with Ted. "Fucking idiot," he growled, clenching his fists before throwing the door open.

"So you were going to just talk to him?" Randy asked, stepping into the room, his catching Cody off guard. "Because it sure as hell looked like a helluva lot more than talking." His piercing blue eyes angrily met the uneasy ones. "What the hell are you doing?"

Cody sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. It's all that's been on my mind since that day. All I have is the video you sent me Randy, I need to know what happened, why I left when I was there for Ted," he answered, more confused than when he'd cornered Roman. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"Well you better figure it out before you spend all this time trying to fix the mess he's already caused," Randy ground out, watching Cody's head hang in frustration. "Just forget about what happened that night Cody. If he didn't fuck you, then just leave it alone."

Cody's eyes narrowed as he looked up. "I don't remember asking you how to handle this situation. I asked for your help to find out what happened and to apologize to Teddy. I'm plenty old enough to handle myself Randy. You don't have to treat me like a kid anymore," he lashed out, dark blue eyes focused on him. "I'll handle Roman any way I see fit."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "Then let me be the one to warn you, you keep up with this and if he hasn't already fucked you, he will by the end of it. And then you'll be left where you are now when he moves on to someone else," he growled, turning back to the door. "Think about it Cody, you aren't some teenager anymore, and he's obviously not interested in a relationship." With that he was gone, leaving an upset and angry superstar behind.

* * *

Roman followed behind Seth and Dean, through the crowd to the ring, a deep scowl on his face too keep him in character, even though his mind was set on something far away from his character. He looked up at Seth after he hopped the barrier before letting his eyes wander up the ramp to the man in the front row. His face still stoic as those blue eyes met his. He paused, his entire body encaptured by those eyes. He heard Dean yell something at Seth and he turned, focusing on his tag team partner, resting his hands on the ring and watching closely.

Cody's eyes were focused on Roman, a scowl in place. He wasn't interested in what Hunter was trying to prove, nor did he want to be out there with the others when he had other things on his mind. He looked over at some of the other guys, listening to the buzz of whispers around him. He picked up on different things, some good about the publicity this was giving Bryan and others complaining about how it was getting annoying already. It was what he heard between the Uso's that made his listen hard.

"You think Rome's gonna do something about it?" Jon asked, his eyes focused on the back of Cody's head. "He's been pretty off since."

Josh shook his head. "It's none of our business," he growled back, moving to one side to get a better view of the match. "Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong, he'll just lash out at us."

"But it's just not like him," Jon tried again, earning a dark look from his twin. "Don't give me that look. You know there's something up, if he's not going to tell us, it's our duty as family to find out and fix it."

Cody felt his heart rate increase. Were they talking about him? Was he making the bigger man act strange? Was it Roman's inability to remember what had happened that night throwing him off?

Roman watched as Bryan stretched Seth backwards, making his lithe little body arc into a deep back bend. He bit his lower lip quickly, thinking about how flexible Seth really was. He followed around the ring keeping and eye on Bryan and Seth, looking over at Dean for instruction. He smirked, Seth ramming Bryan into the barricade. He had to admit Seth was a feisty one. He watched as Seth continued on, walking over for a high five before getting back into the ring.

He continued to watch the match, keeping his eyes as far away from the entrance as he could. He shouted encouragements and directions to Seth, only stopping when Seth went flying over the announcers' desk. He looked over, worried about how Seth had hit before rolling into their laps and under the table. He didn't have to wait long before Seth was back up, and fighting hard against Bryan again. He smirked when he heard Dean take the lead in verbally supporting Seth.

It was the moment he saw Seth start rolling towards the outside that he rushed over, catching him before he fell to the floor. "You okay?" he asked gently, looking up only to see Dean already taking it to Bryan. He smirked, leave it to Dean to get worked up over someone pinning Seth.

"I'm good, just tired," Seth gasped out, sitting up. "Keep an eye out for Dean. We're running low on time." He took a deep breath, leaning against the ring as Roman stood. He watched him jump into the ring, hearing Dean struggle against the LaBell Lock that Bryan was notorious for using.

Cody couldn't keep his eyes off of Roman. Sure he was a big man, but he was graceful, fluid at how he took the lead and jumped in, saving Ambrose from the lock that all of them hated. He was focused on the ending, arms crossed over his chest.

Roman got off of Bryan and looked over at Dean. "You alright?" he asked, nodding back at the slow nod be got from Dean. "Let's go!" He turned, ready to take out Bryan if he needed to, at least to the fans before he too fell victim to the same lock. His eyes widened as Bryan wretched him back. Fuck it hurt! He was released and he clenched his fist, hoping to get feeling back in it quickly and ease the pain.

Cody watched on, eyes focused on Roman's moving form.

"Are you that interested?" Del Rio asked, looking from Cody back to the ring. "Reigns is setting up for a spear."

Cody briefly looked over. "As long as I'm not the one on the receiving end of it," he answered, watching as Roman's body doubled Bryan. He winced, trying not to imagine the pain that must come from a hit like that.

Del Rio smiled, keeping his comment to himself, Hunter's music starting. He looked away, before looking back at the ring, watching as the three members picked Bryan up and threw him back to the mat.

Cody winced at the impact. It wasn't until he heard Randy's music that he looked back at the stage, head bowed, a dark look in his eyes. He watched the other man walk down to the ring, a look of pure hate radiating off of him. His eyes followed Randy into the ring, straying to Roman whom was leaning in the corner watching Randy RKO Bryan as well. He looked away, wondering where Hunter was trying to take the storyline. He admitted it was over kill.

It wasn't until Randy started back towards the curtains again that he looked over at Cody, his eyes hardening further, showing how angry he really was with the other man. He turned, showing his belt to the crowd before walking back to the back, the cameras going off.

Cody followed the other superstars after Hunter led them back. He sighed, making his way to his locker room and grabbing his things. He needed to get out of the arena before he did something stupid, like try and find Roman. He wanted, needed to find out what it was that was going on between them and get it to stop so he could return to his normal self. He sighed, hurrying out, missing the satisfied look on Randy's face as he passed by.

* * *

Roman sighed, pulling off the vest and tossing it towards his bag. He'd already pulled out his street clothes, ready to change and go back to the hotel. He was sure he would shower there, sure that if he tried to at the arena he would have to again when he made it back.

Seth smirked, always enjoying the sight of Roman's bare skin. He pulled his hair back, stripping of his vest and shirt as well. He licked his lips, ready to taste that skin under his lips. He pulled on his t-shirt, and moving to change his pants. "Your arm okay?" he asked, watching as Roman went to clenching and unclenching his hand, a slightly pained expression gracing his face.

Roman nodded, his eyes moving over to the smallest member of the group. "Yeah, Bryan just locked it in deep," he answered, his own eyes running over the tight shirt, his arm forgotten. He had to admit, Seth was handsome. "You sure you want to put clothes on?"

Seth smirked, ready to say something smart but cut off as the door opened. "Hey Dean," he greeted, turning his entire attention to the middle member.

Dean grinned, already changed with his bag over his arm. "You're both slow as hell, you know that right?" he asked, earning a dark look from Roman and a playful middle finger from Seth. "Anyway, I'm heading back, you riding with?"

Roman shook his head. "Naw, I'm gonna catch a ride with Jon and Trinity. I needed to talk to them anyway," he answered, pulling on his t-shirt finally, working on undoing the belt on his pants. He growled it getting stuck again.

"What about you Seth? You gonna make me ride back alone?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his jaw set to chewing the gum in his mouth. He waited, Seth's entire face lighting up. He enjoyed that look.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I'll ride with you, give me a minute though. I'll meet you in the parking lot in a few," he answered, enjoying the idea of him and Dean riding back alone. He waited until Dean had nodded and left before turning to an amused Roman. "You okay with that?"

Roman chuckled. "You're really going to ask that question?" he asked, shaking his head, finally getting his belt to come loose. "Go, I'll catch up later, you'll have him to yourself." He worked the ring pants off, reaching for his jeans. He stopped, jeans on his hips but undone when Seth's hands rested on his chest. "You don't have time."

Seth nodded, reaching up to pull Roman into a firm kiss. He groaned, Roman's tattooed arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. He pulled away a moment later, licking his lips. "Call before you get back. We'll be cleaned up by then," he advised, earning a questioning glance.

"Don't push your luck," Roman warned, nodding towards the door. "Go, before he leaves you and you miss the opportunity." He watched as Seth finished changing and hurried out the door, bag over his shoulder. He shook his head, knowing how Seth felt about Dean, and how the other man seemed to be oblivious. At least, he could help Seth try and get it out that he had feelings for Dean. Because Dean obviously wasn't going to make the first move, even though he knew Dean had a sweet spot for their youngest member. He finished dressing, wondering what he was going to do to keep busy when he got back to the hotel.

* * *

(A/N): Well, lets see, where do I start? I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the pairing and story so far. I know we're only 2 chapters in, but I hope that you'll all be with me until the end. So, things are a little complicated, between the boys. Let's see how that turns out. Also, if you haven't noticed, or read my other works, there are always other pairings going on besides the main one and there are times side pairings do take center stage. Just fair warning. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying! And thank you for all of the reviews! You have no idea how much inspiration they give me. After all, they motivate me to write more for you guys! Until next time lovelies! Title is Loose Ends by Imogen Heap.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Dangerous Game

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

Moxie Steele: I'm glad you like it all. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.  
.Slash: I'm glad! Honestly, I just wanted to write Roman with someone and I really like Cody so BAM. XD You haven't read one with DeanXSeth?! Stay turned dear!  
PassionWriter101: So many things I want to say! I hope some questions are answered here love. Have an update =]

_This is flashbacks/memories_

* * *

_**Dangerous Game**_

Trinity was giving Ariane a hug good bye when she saw Roman walk up. "You get left again?" she asked teasingly, smiling at her future family member.

Roman shook his head with a grin. "Naw, Seth wanted to leave with Dean, so I was giving them some time alone," he explained, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "You and Jon riding together?"

Trinity nodded, hooking her arm with Roman's and leading him to where Jon was currently chit-chatting with Josh, both sitting close to where catering was cleaning up. "Hey babe, look who I found wandering around," she said, earning a look from her fiancée and his twin. "I figured I would've had to pull him off Cody, but he looked so lonesome."

The twins started laughing, both ignoring the slightly annoyed and shocked look on their cousin's face. "Oh c'mon Rome, that was funny. After the last time, we're surprised you aren't with him, honestly," Josh said, earning a playful shove from Jon.

"More like 'on him'," he threw in, earning a dark look from Roman. "Just teasing. C'mon, smile already, you'd be doing the same to us if one of US woke up with another member of the roster, well besides me. Trin here is the only one I'm waking up to."

"Better be," Trinity warned, this time earning a soft chuckle from the man she was currently holding on to. She looked up, happy to see a smile. "You wanna get something to eat with us? Let you-know-who get some time alone?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan," he answered, watching as Trinity unhooked their arms and walked over to Jon to take his hand in hers. He followed behind the happy couple, his other cousin next to him. "So, this wedding thing. When's it happening?" He earned a dark look from Trinity. "Just messin'. I know you guys got a lot going on to think about it."

It wasn't long before they were all piled in the rental car and off to some place to eat. They found a decent, low profile restaurant and took a booth, Trinity and Jon on one side with Josh and Roman cramped in on the other side.

"You know, a table would have been better," Josh said, bumping elbows with Roman. "Can't take this lug anywhere without needing extra room." He earned a good shove for that one. He smirked, thankful that he was on the outside.

"Anyway, we've been meaning to ask you," he started, earning a dark look from his twin. He gave an equally dark look back. "This thing with Cody, what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately. Was it that bad? I mean you didn't even get back to us when we called."

Roman suddenly regretted going out to eat. He ran a hand over his face, unsure of where to start or even what he was going to tell them. "Honestly, I don't even know what happened. Apparently, after all the shots you two gave me, I ended up blacking out. So when I woke up, I was in my hotel room, not sure how I got there if I was that bombed, and Cody was in my bed," he explained, stopping when he saw the waitress start towards them. After they ordered he continued. "Seth took a video and that's the most I know."

"The one of the shots?" Trinity asked, pulling her phone out. She earned a nod. She pressed the screen a few times before showing the pictures to Roman. "I got these. I don't really remember taking them, but if you're interested."

Roman groaned, running a hand over his face again, looking helplessly at the photo of him and Cody wrapped around each other, their lips fused together, his body pushing Cody into the wall. He didn't dare swipe to the next one. He groaned, handing the phone back. "See, that's the fucking problem. I don't remember any of this. That next morning he was freaking out about it because he didn't remember either. He's got hickeys all over him and apparently I made them," he confessed, shaking his head.

Trinity was the one to speak up. "So, um. Did you guys, ya know, do the do?" she asked, earning a warning glare from Jon. "You all were thinking the exact same thing!"

Roman shook his head, suddenly wishing he'd just walked back to the hotel. "I woke up in my boxers, he was fully clothed. I don't think it got that far, but it's not like anyone's going to believe him the way he looks." He sighed, thinking about how sick Cody'd gotten. "He's got a lot going on now."

Trinity nodded. "Ari said she saw him getting make up caked on him. I didn't believe her, but it makes sense now. I figured they would've been from Ted." She saw the flicker of guilt go through Roman's eyes. "He's still with Ted isn't he?"

Roman shook his head. "Not from what I know. He was saying that he was down to visit. I think he was trying to fix whatever they had going on," he speculated, shaking his head before resting it in his fist. "I have no idea why it's even on my mind. It's not like I like the guy or anything." It wasn't a total lie. He hadn't really thought about Cody, his mind more set on his job and solidifying a spot on the main roster along with Seth and Dean.

Josh looked over at Trinity and Jon. "You guys happy now?" he asked, the set of eyes next to him a little confused. "He was talking about it during the gauntlet match. He's worried about you being off because of it, and I can't disagree, but he could've been a little more tactful." He turned his attention to Roman. "Look Rome, we're here if you need us, but getting mixed up in something with Rhodes could be messy. It doesn't matter how long Ted's gone, they always get back together, doesn't matter that Ted left the company."

Roman nodded, smirking at Josh. "Thanks," he answered, pushing Cody from his mind to enjoy his time out with family. "Don't worry, I'm not thinking about him like that."

* * *

It was few hours later that they were back at the hotel. Roman had sent a quick text while he was in the car, listening to Jon and Trinity try and one up each other in making fun of the other. He chuckled, breaking away from the group and making his way to the elevator, thinking Trinity would fit in just fine as part of the family. He shook his head, pushing in his floor and watching the doors shut. Once they opened, he stepped out, feeling more at ease than he had since he'd woken up with Cody. He was going to take Josh's advice and put it out of his mind. He didn't want to get mixed up in anything.

He slid his keycard in and opened his door. He dropped his bag inside the door and flipped in the light before walking over and cracking the door that joined his and Seth and Dean's room just slightly. He smirked, the other one already ajar. He knew Seth would tell him about what happened sometime that night or the next morning. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it at his other bag at the foot of the bed before slipping his jeans and underwear off. He needed a shower.

He took his time, enjoying the way the water relaxed his muscles. He groaned in contentment, finishing up and stepping out. He toweled off before wrapping one around his waist. He knew he roomed alone, but he'd already walked out once too often to find either Dean or Seth hanging out on his bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. He looked out, finding that he was actually alone and stepped out, stretching and shivering in the cool air. Easily, he ran a hand through his hair, moving to tie it back.

He'd barely gotten comfortable laying on his bed, remote in hand when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned, getting up and walking over, hoping it was just someone lost. He looked through the eye hole, a little shocked to see Cody standing there. "Give me a minute. I just got out of the shower," he called, kicking his duffel bag away from the door. He dug through his other bag, now on the floor in front of his bed. He pulled out a pair of gym shorts and quickly pulled them on, tossing his towel towards the bathroom.

Cody was trying not to fidget with his hands when the door opened. He swallowed hard, looking up from the ground to Roman's face, the bare, expansive chest calling to be touched. He followed Roman in, keeping his eyes from straying to any other part of the other man. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier in the locker room. It's not your fault that this happened. And I'm sorry for kissing you. That was completely stupid," he started, looking down at the carpeted floor.

Roman turned to Cody, nodding. He wondered why he didn't completely like the sound it. "Well, okay," he stated, unsure of what else to say.

Cody felt some tension slip from his shoulders. He bit his lower lip, his eyes raising up to meet Roman's. "We can be friends, I just want to move on and forget what happened is all," he explained, heart racing. He swallowed hard again; telling himself this was the only way he was going to be able to make things as close to normal as he could.

Roman nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest. He had no idea what to say to the brunette. He thought about what Josh had said at the restaurant and sighed, telling himself not to get mixed up with someone like Cody and his own personal issues. He could see the nerves slowly retreating from Cody's eyes and easily being replaced with irritation.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked, biting back the sound of frustration.

Roman was a little surprised. "What do you want me to say?" he retorted, completely unsure of where the conversation was going. "So we're friends, great. There's nothing else to discuss."

Cody's jaw clenched. "You could at least say what you're thinking."

Roman shrugged. He wasn't going to divulge that kind of information. "I think it's a plan. I'll see you around the arena, maybe we'll hang out or something," he replied, watching as Cody's eyes moved to the floor. "Look, I'm not trying to sound like an ass, I've never been in this kind of situation, so I don't know what else to say."

Cody nodded, turning his head to the side and looking at the wall. "I haven't either." He stopped, sighing. "I just wanted to apologize anyway. I'll see you around," he finished, meeting the grey eyes once more.

Roman nodded, feeling more awkward than he had when they woke up together. He walked with Cody to the door, his arms wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull him in and satisfy his body's need to remember the feeling. He gave a small smile. "Good night Cody," he whispered.

"G'night Roman." With that, Cody set off down the hall.

Roman sighed, shutting the door. After everything at dinner, he hadn't expected to still want to relive that night, this time taking in every sound, every taste and commit it to memory. Shaking his head, he decided that it would be better just to turn the light out and go to bed.

* * *

Seth's chocolate eyes opened, taking in the outlines of the room. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He threw the covers back, looking at the clock. He sighed, the green numbers reading 2:45AM. He looked over at the other man across the small isle.

There on his stomach, arms under the pillow, was the middle member of The Shield. His blond hair was mused and giving the illusion of a halo the way the small amount of stray moonlight hit it, mouth partially open in a light snore. The blankets were only covering him from the waist down, showing his strong back to the entire room.

Seth groaned. He took in the sight; heart aching that another night had gone by with them sleeping in separate beds. He'd tried everything to get Dean's attention, accept throwing himself completely at him and he wasn't that desperate. He stood, making his way to the conjoined doors. He smiled softly when he saw that Roman had already undid his.

"Rome," he whispered roughly, pushing the door open just enough to slip through before shutting it completely. "Roman." He cursed loudly, stubbing his toe on the edge of a piece of furniture before stumbling, his hands catching him on the edge of the bed.

Roman jumped awake. "Seth?" he questioned, rubbing his face to rid himself of the sleep that lingered before reaching over and turning on the bedside lamp. "What the hell are you doing over here?" he asked, watching as Seth climbed into his bed. "What happened?"

Seth shook his head, resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "Turn the light off, it's blinding," he suggested gently. He closed his eyes as the darkness took them over again. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Roman was confused as he leaned back on the headboard, wrapping his arms around Seth.

"Nothing happened. In the car we just talked about the show. I kept pinching his hand and eventually he just grabbed mine. It wasn't long. We were back here almost a minute later," Seth explained, letting his body rest into Roman's. "Once we got in the room I told him I was gonna get a shower, and left the door cracked. I left my shampoo in my bag on purpose just so I could ask him to grab it for me. He didn't look up from the floor. I walked out in just the towel. Not a glance over from the book he was reading. I even got in his bed, and put my head on his chest. He just complained about getting wet."

Roman nodded, resting his cheek on the top of Seth's mused hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling more than a little sorry for the youngest member of their group. He knew how Seth felt, but Dean, he was hard to read and sometimes hard to understand. He felt a warm hand rest high on his thigh. He bit his lower lip, Seth's soft hand moving up under the leg of his shorts. "We'll get caught, you keep that up."

"It doesn't matter," Seth answered, slipping his hand back before throwing a leg over Roman's lap, pressing their hips together. "He doesn't care." He leaned in, smashing his and Roman's lips together in a bruising kiss. His hands flew into the dark locks, pulling the hair band out and running his fingers through the still damp hair. "Just do me."

Roman groaned, hands firmly grasping Seth's hips, pulling them even closer. His own hips were bucking up, enjoying the friction of Seth's grinding down into him. He knew that Seth only used him for physical comfort and he was okay with it. It gave them both release, so he couldn't complain.

Seth whimpered, biting his lower lip as lips moved down his neck, teeth and tongue nipping and licking at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Fuck, Rome," he groaned, body shivering under the torturous fingers that were already working over his chest and running over his pebbled nipples. His arms wrapped around Roman's neck, his back suddenly meeting the soft sheets. He decided he'd let Roman take control for the time being.

Roman didn't waste anytime stripping Seth's boxers off of him, taking the hardening flesh in his hand and stroking him to full length. His lips moved down to a pink nipple that he promptly took into his mouth, his tongue running over it, eliciting a deep moan from the smaller male. "Don't wake Dean," he whispered roughly, free hand plucking the other nipple. He smirked, watching as Seth's lower lip receded into his mouth, white teeth biting deep into the rose colored flesh to keep quiet. "We'll have hell to pay."

Seth whimpered, closing his eyes and imagining that it was in fact the man in the next room that was touching him, teasing his body into submission. He arched his hips, Roman's hands sliding his boxers off, leaving his hot skin exposed to the cool room. "Please," he moaned, eyes cracking open to see that dark head between his legs, tanned lips on the inside of his thigh, his pale legs draped over the brown shoulders. He had to admit, Roman looked hot between his legs.

Roman nipped Seth's thigh, earning a jump from the smaller body. "Is this what you want?" he asked, slowly dragging his tongue from Seth's thigh to just above the neatly kept, dark, pubic hair. "Hm?"

Seth nodded passionately, ready for any kind of attention to be on his straining cock. "Please, Rome, don't tease me like that," he begged, squirming on the bed. He nearly yelled out when he felt that hot mouth around him, burning tongue swirling around the head. His hands fisted in the sheets, back arching up.

Roman smirked, resting his hands on Seth's hips to keep him from bucking up. He watched each of the facial expressions gracing Seth's face as he bobbed up and down the hard shaft, giving Seth as much pleasure as he could. One hand slipped up from Seth's hip to toy with a hard nipple. He felt hands wind into his hair again, slowing his pace until he stopped, just the head touching his hips.

Seth tugged Roman up to him, pressing their lips together. "Please Roman," he whispered again, pushing so he was the one straddling Roman's hips again. He eased away, kissing down Roman's chest. He was quicker than Roman was, his hands yanking off the gym shorts before swallowing Roman's equally hard rod. He groaned, a strong hand fisting his hair almost instantly, the room filled with Roman's harsh breathing.

Roman bit back his moans, loving the way Seth sucked. It was probably the best head he'd ever gotten. He was going to miss it whenever Dean figured out that Seth really wanted him. He looked down, watching that two toned head bob over him. He licked his lips, Seth always taking as much of him in his mouth as he could, the hot mouth sucking and teasing. "Ready?" he asked, easing Seth off of him.

Seth nodded. "Do you have any lube?" he asked, flipping his hair back as he sat up and leaned back on his heels, cock pointing straight at Roman. He saw a dark look run through Roman's eyes. "I'll take that as a no." He groaned, getting off of the bed and disappeared back into his room.

He crept quietly through the room, freezing mid step when he heard Dean roll over, mumbling in his sleep. He breathed heavy, heart pounding from almost getting caught. He shook his head, looking for his bag in the darkness to pull out a small tube and wrapper. He tiptoed back to Roman's room, chest heaving by the time he made it back. He groaned at the sight waiting for him. There on the bed was Roman, slowing stroking himself, legs spread perfectly to give Seth the entire view. Licking his lips, he got on the bed, kissing up the muscled thigh, lube in hand.

Roman reached down for the little wrapper Seth had brought. "You want me to do it?" he asked, Seth's lips already on his again, a new desperation in their kisses. He went to grab Seth, his attempt blocked as the wrapper was finally pushed into his hand. "It'll hurt if I don't."

Seth shook his head, two fingers already inside. "Takes too long when you do it," he gasped, rocking back on his slick fingers. "Hurry up, I'm almost ready." He watched closely as Roman opened the condom and put it on. He smirked, crawling up to straddle Roman's hips, the tip pressing right at his stretched hole. "Ready?"

Roman nodded, that slick hand running over his covered cock, lubing him up. He pulled Seth in, the head pressing against the ever tight ring of muscle. He groaned loudly, Seth's body squeezing him. "So fucking tight." He looked up into the closed chocolate eyes, sure that Seth was envisioning it was Dean under him, Dean's cock filling him up. He pulled Seth close to him, his hips pushing up into Seth's. "You can pretend it's him."

Seth's eyes widened. "That's not fair to you," he answered, panting at the feeling of Roman being all the way inside him. He licked the shell of Roman's ear, gently sucking on the upper lobe. He gasped, Roman's hands easing him up to start a slow pace between them. "Rome…."

Roman couldn't help but smile; Seth was too good hearted. "Don't worry about me," he ground out, mind going fuzzy from the perfect friction. A hand moved up the long back, over the long tattoo before resting on the back of Seth's neck. He turned his head, lips attracting to Seth's, the slap of their hips and heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Seth whimpered, pulling back and leaning back, hands resting against Roman's thighs to keep him steady as he rode Roman harder. He looked down at the tanned face, those grey eyes mesmerizing. He tried to keep close to silent when Roman's warm hand wrapped around his hot tool. He tried to focus on those long, slow strokes, mimicking them with his hips. He smirked, Roman sitting up and flipping them so that Seth was once against on the bed, Roman over him. He wrapped his legs around the thick waist, his lips moving all along Roman's neck.

Roman sped their pace up, lifting up with his legs tucked under him, Seth's hips on his thighs. He smirked, pumping into the hot, sweaty body below him. He watched Seth stroke himself to their thrusts. He could see that Seth was close, his body shaking. He leaned back over his tag team partner, nipping Seth's ear. "Cum for me," he murmured, shoving himself right into the bundle of nerves that always sent Seth over the edge. He wasn't disappointed when after a few stroke he felt Seth's face buried in his neck, teeth sunk into his shoulder to keep his voice down. He felt the hot fluid coat his and Seth's bellies.

Seth was gasping for breath when Roman only last a few more strokes before his body had stilled over him, harsh breathing and muffled moans in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Roman, pressing a kiss to the sweaty neck, the large organ still pulsating inside him. "Thank you," he whispered, feeling better. He felt a kiss to the side of his head before the bigger man had pulled away, disposing of their used condom. He breathed deep, Roman laying back down next to him.

Roman wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders, more tired than when Seth had woken him up. "You know, you can just tell him how you feel," he finally mentioned, pushing his hair back. He smirked at the dark look Seth was giving him.

"Don't you remember the last time that happened?" he asked, shaking his head at the memory.

_Dean was leaning back against the cubbies in the locker room, ear buds firmly placed in his ears. His blue eyes were closed, his mind lost in the music that was pumping into his brain._

_Seth stood only a few feet away, body shaking from nerves. He shook his arms out, swallowing hard around a lump in his throat. He looked over, getting a comforting smile from Roman as he waved and left the locker room, giving them complete privacy. He looked over at the middle member and walked over, his fingers slipping over on thin wire and tugging gently. It popped free, those blue eyes suddenly on him._

_Dean looked over as Seth sat next to him, confused as to why Seth wasn't looking at him. "What's on your mind?" he asked, pulling out the other bud and sitting up straight, giving the youngest member his undivided attention. "Seth?"_

_Seth watched his hands fidget in his lap for a moment before taking a breath and looking over at the cool blue eyes. "I want to tell you something," he started, getting an intrigued look._

_Dean's lips twisted into a predatory smirk. "Okay?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and looking Seth up and down. "Is it about the match?" He earned a shake of the two toned locks._

"_It's more of a personal matter," Seth finally was able to bite out, nerves over taking him. He'd only been practicing for the last month on how he was going to tell Dean, and spent longer than that talking with Roman about how he should go about it._

"_If it's about my socks, I swear I'll start picking them up," Dean laughed, stopping when he saw the confused look on Seth's beautiful face. "It's not my socks." He earned a shake of the head. "Is it leaving the towel on the floor?"_

_Seth shook his head again. "No, it's nothing like that," he finally managed to get out. "Dean, I like you." He stopped, heart stopping yet hammering against his chest hard enough to steal his breath, not that he could even breathe at the moment._

_Dean's smile only brightened. "Well, I'm glad. I like you too Seth," he chuckled, reaching to put his earbuds in again._

_Seth stopped him, resting a hand on Dean's bicep. "No, Dean. I _like _you," he repeated, putting more emphasis on the confession. He watched as the smile fell for just a moment before being replaced with an even bigger one. He didn't dare move or even smile back. He was serious and at that moment he was terrified._

_Dean shook his head, chuckling as he put one ear bud back in, his hand ruffling the free locks quickly. "Good one Seth," he replied, waving a hand as he made his way to the door. "Had me going there for a second." With that he was out the door, leaving Seth to sit there, completely dumb founded and heart broken._

"_It wasn't a joke…."_

Roman winced, remembering that when he'd found Seth sitting there he had wave a hand in front of his face to get him out of his trance to even find out what had happened. "I can talk to him Seth," he started, the moving head making him stop.

"No, I want him to believe me when I say it," he snapped, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his bent legs, resting his head on the soft sheets. "I want him to realize that everything I'm doing is to get his attention. I want to be the one to do it."

Roman nodded, understanding. "If you're sure."

Seth nodded, looking at the man next to him. "So, you and Cody, friends now huh?" he asked, earning a dark look. "We could hear you next door when he came by. Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Roman asked, closing his eyes, resting his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

Roman cracked an eye open, seeing that devious look on Seth's face. "Like that, when you know something I don't," he retorted, letting his eye slip shut again. "Go to bed, it's late."

"Not until you admit he's on your mind," Seth teased, watching as Roman's brow furrowed. "You like him, don't you?"

"Don't be an idiot." He turned his head away from Seth, eyes opening to look over the dark room. He whimpered, Seth's lips pressing against the most sensitive spot on his neck. He groaned, a hot tongue tracing around it. "Don't Seth, I'm tired."

"I'll keep it up unless you admit it."

"Fine, yes, I'm interested in him." He felt those lips move back and he sighed in relief. "Wouldn't you be if you woke up with him in your bed, covered in hickeys you made?" he asked, dropping his hands and looking back into the warm eyes. "I just want him to get out of my head. I'm not getting involved in everything he's got going on."

Seth nodded, understanding. "Have you asked to fuck him? It couldn't hurt. Then you're both happy, because obviously, you're on his mind too," Seth suggested, earning a good shove. "Just saying."

"And I'm just telling you to go to bed, or else we're going to really get caught," Roman warned with a chuckle, yawning. He smirked, Seth leaning over for a small, soft kiss before getting out of his bed and heading back to his room. He heard the doors click shut before he got comfortable and slid under the covers, his mind fuzzy but focused on Cody before he fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N): Well, I have to say, it's been a LONG time since I've written a smut scene. I do apologize if it's not up to par. I gotta say though, it's not too bad for not writing one in over a year. I do hope some questions have been answered. If not, I kinda promise that they will be answered throughout the entirety of the story. Please be patient with me, some things will take a little longer to explain, or that I can't divulge right away. Anyway, hope you're enjoying! Title is Dangerous Game by 3 Doors Down. See you next time!

JacktheSinister _JaketheJust


	4. Start Of Something Good

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3**

LegacyChick: Yay! Eh, Dean's a strange one, that's all. XD But Seth does have a point.  
PassionWriter101: Dean's just Dean. Haha. Sometimes life is complicated like that, for everyone. Hope you enjoy!  
InYourHonour: I'm really, really glad!  
Elstro1988: I'm glad you like it! Honestly, I'm pretty much in love with Roman, ask my husband. XD. I have no idea how people love Dean so much, he's freaking creepy! At least to me. Josh Mathews... X'D I forget about him sometimes. I can't give too much information about the pairings, or else there wouldn't really be much reason to keep reading but I can say that anything can happen and every person on the roster is fair game. I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Hope you keep reading and enjoying!

* * *

_**Start Of Something Good**_

Roman felt his heart rate start to slow, sweat dripping down his chest and legs. He stretched upwards, trying to unknot a few muscles that were tight in his back. He smiled softly, enjoying how energized he was after a workout. He pulled out the blaring ear buds and reached into the pocket of his gym shorts to pull out his phone and stop the music. He tucked both away safely in his pocket and headed towards the showers. He wasn't surprised to see Seth lacing up his shoes in the locker area, sleep still in his eyes. "Rough night?" he asked, sitting down right next to him on the bench. "You look like hell."

Seth looked over, eyes near bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Dean kept me up, and no not like I want," he explained, scrubbing his face with his hands, trying to wake up. "He made me watching the show that I can't even remember."

Roman smirked, tipping Seth's chin up so their eyes could meet. "And did you attempt to distract him?" he asked, earning a dark, hateful look from the youngest member. "Just wondered."

"I could've walked around naked with 'Fuck Me Dean' written on my ass and he wouldn't have looked away from that screen," he grumbled, standing and pulling out a larger MP3 player from the pocket of his sweatpants. "I've got to work out, or something. I go back to that room and I'll sleep all day. See ya later Rome."

Roman gave a quick wave, watching Seth walk into the gym. He shook his head, leave it to Dean to manipulate Seth into watching a show for who knows how many hours straight. He grabbed his shower things from his bag and quickly washed up before changing into jeans and a t-shirt, his hair pulled back into a neat bun. He wondered what his cousins were up to. He lifted his bag and headed to his room, ready to call them.

He was back in the lobby before he pulled his phone out and dialed the number. "Hey Jon, what're you guys up to?" he asked, adjusting his bag and walking aimlessly around the fancy lobby.

"We're going up to the pool for a while, you should join us. Trin wants to play chicken," Jon explained, giving out a sudden laugh, his fiancée hitting him right in a sensitive spot in his ribs to grab his phone.

"I can't play with just Jon and Josh, and Ari won't let Josh pick her up. We need more people," Trinity explained, laughing out loud when Jon retaliated.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle, telling them he'd be up in a while. He shook his head, ready to get changed and cut loose for a while. He wondered if Dean and Seth would want to join, It would give Seth a reason to partner up with Dean. He smirked at the idea, sending a text to both of them.

* * *

Cody looked down at his phone, praying for an answer from the other man. He'd been texting him for days, apologizing and trying to explain that nothing had happened. He set it off to the side, sighing. He just wanted Ted to know that hadn't changed, that his love was still strong. He leaned back against the high back of the chair, resting his cheek on his fist, eyes scanning the lobby. His eyes fell on one person in particular as he entered the hotel, his phone to his ear, gym bag over his shoulder, and a smile on those full lips. "Roman," he murmured, wishing he had a reason to go and talk to the other man. He looked at his phone, remembering that he'd broken all reason for communication off when he'd said he'd wanted to forget about their night together.

He heard his phone ring. He looked over, anxious to see if it was Ted finally calling him. He smiled, jumping up. It was the sandy blond. "Hello?" he asked, trying to keep his excitement in check. "Ted?"

"I don't have too much time to talk. I just wanted to tell you to stop texting me," he said, voice stern and cold.

Cody bit the side of his cheek, a little hurt. "Ted, I…" he paused, looking around the room for eavesdroppers. Once he found there weren't any he started towards the stairwell. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you and I don't remember what happened." He was cut off by an angry groan. He sat on the second step, heart heavy.

"Listen, I don't have time for any of that. I'll be in town probably tomorrow. We can discuss it then. I'll talk to you later," Ted answered, hurrying to get off the phone.

"Teddy," Cody murmured, cradling his phone to his ear, hands shaking. "I love you." He heard a small intake of breath from the other end. He smiled softly, hoping that Ted knew he was being serious. "I'll see you then." He took Ted's brief goodbye and hung up, tears in his eyes.

He stood, his hand clutching the phone harder than he really needed to. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth to fight them off. Once he felt they were gone, he turned to the door. He pushed it open, the luxurious lobby greeting him like nothing had happened.

He sighed, letting his shoulders relax before he started towards the elevator. He needed something to do, some place to be alone. He figured he could use a swim and Natty had said the pool was rather nice. He smirked, he'd do that. He pushed the up button for the elevator and waited. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it, finding a text from Randy.

"You okay?"

Cody jumped, looking over to find Roman standing next to him, gym bag still hanging from his shoulder, phone now gone. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, shoving his phone into his pocket. He tried not to focus on the smile on Roman's lips, his lips wanting nothing more than to steal it away. He looked down at their feet, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

"Because you looked upset," Roman answered honestly. "Ted finally talk to you?" He earned a nod, Cody's eyes still on the floor. "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to about it, but if you want to get your mind off of it, some of us are going up to the pool. Couldn't hurt, ya know?"

Cody felt a small smile grace his lips. "Sounds like fun," he answered, looking up into the grey eyes. "I'll be up in a little while." He heard the bell on the elevator and stepped on when the doors opened. "Riding up?"

Roman nodded, stepping on as well. "Just so you know, you may end up with someone on your shoulders," he warned, smiling broadly at the confused look. "Trin wants to play chicken. Right now it's just her and my cousins and Ariane, but she won't let Josh pick her up. Last time he nearly drowned her."

Cody let out a small laugh, finding that he could really be friends with Roman, as long as he kept his mind away from that night and his almost faded hickeys. "Yeah, I know how that goes," he answered, pushing in his floor number, watching Roman press his right after. "You guys seem to have a lot of fun."

"We're from a huge family, we have to have fun or else there's a fight," Roman explained, almost sorry that the elevator was opening to Cody's floor. "I'll see you at the pool."

Cody nodded, a little giddy that he was going to have some fun and his mind wouldn't be focused on fixing things with Ted or trying to remember his night with Roman. "See you there," he replied, voice soft as he walked out of the elevator. He watched the doors slide shut, wondering why his heart was beating so strangely in his chest, or why his stomach felt like it did a summersault when saw that smile on those lips. He shook his head, knowing it would only lead to more complications if he dwelled on it.

Roman rode to his floor, thinking about how easy it was to interact with Cody. He smirked, thinking he could keep up the farce and let himself believe that he could just be Cody's friend without thinking about how that little body would move under him. He ran a hand over his face, trying not to give into the mental images.

Once in his room, he dropped his workout bag and quickly changed into his swimming trunks, wondering why he was so excited to go up. He smirked, his phone's ring tone pulling him from his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pants and smirked, it was Seth. "Hello?" he asked, answering.

"You seriously want me to go swimming after everything we talked about this morning?" Seth asked, annoyance and exhaustion in his voice.

"Dean already said he was going."

Seth groaned, smacking his face a few times with one hand. "Fuck… Fine, I'll be back up in a minute." With that he hung up.

Roman chuckled, if he couldn't say anything to Dean about Seth then he would try and set up as much interaction between them as possible. Eventually, Dean had to notice Seth's advances. He gathered up a spare hair tie and a large bath towel from the bathroom, ready to head out. He decided to wait for Seth, knowing if he didn't, the two-tone haired male would crawl back into bed and pass out.

Seth was up a few moments later, excited to for the chance to see Dean half naked but so exhausted that he could almost pass out on his feet. He ran his key card through the machine and stepped in, stalling when he looked into the room, a firm, white ass grabbing his attention. His felt his cheeks flush, his mouth go dry, and his entire world lit up. There in front of him was Dean pulling up his trunks. He watched them slide over the muscled legs, over that tight ass, before resting on Dean's hips. He would seriously have to do something to thank Roman for that sight.

Dean turned, running a hand through his short hair, blue eyes landing right on Seth. "Hey," he started, a light pink staining his own face. He licked his lips, reaching over and grabbing his towel off the bed. "You okay?" He wasn't going to bring up that Seth had walked in on him bare assed.

Seth nodded, voice still gone. He dropped his gym bag at the end of his bed and dug through it, trying to focus his mind on something other than that beautiful ass and how it had affected him. He found his own set of trunks and swallowed hard, he wasn't going to be able to put them on with Dean in the room with him. He already had enough problems trying to cover up his growing erection. "I'm gonna go change," he squeaked, hurrying into the bathroom, nearly slamming the door. "I'll meet you up there!"

Dean chuckled, smirking at the door before heading out.

Seth took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he tugged his clothes off. It took him a few minutes before he was calm enough to pull on his trunks and fixing his messy ponytail. He looked into the mirror, nodding to himself before leaving, stopping as he opened the door, Roman standing there, smirking. "What?" he asked, turning towards the elevators.

"Get a peep show?"

Seth didn't dare turn around, his face burning. "I guess I should say thank you," he said stiffly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Roman smirked, wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders and leading him up to the pool. "You just had good timing. I didn't do anything."

Once they'd made it to the top of the hotel, they stepped out of the elevator just to be slapped with the heavily saturated air. Roman smiled, watching as Jon and Josh tossed a ball back and forth, Ariane sitting on the edge in her string bikini, her legs in the water, a close eye on the twins. He looked around for the others, finding Dean and Trinity talking on the other side of the pool, and there emerging from the water was the man he was looking forward to seeing.

"About damn time you made it up," Jon called, tossing the ball to Josh and motioning to Dean and Trinity. "Hey babe, we can get this game on now if you want." He sent a warning look at Roman, his eyes trailing from him to Cody.

Roman shook his head, tossing his towel and keycard on a close table before walking over to the shallow end where Cody was pushing water out of his eyes. "Better?" he asked, walking down the steps into the cool water. He shivered, knowing the water would feel great once he'd gotten used to it.

Cody turned, smiling when Roman waded over to him, nodding. "Yeah," he answered, a small splash making him look down, the small, plastic ball floating harmlessly between him and Roman. "I think they're ready for your game." He looked over, the twins both looking away. He looked down at the water, a little unsure. "I'll sit out and watch."

Roman looked over, sending a glare at his cousins. "Then we'll be uneven. C'mon, you can hold up Ariane. I'll get Josh," he suggested, smirking at the way Cody nodded at him, as they waded over. "You okay with riding Cody, Ari?"

"Don't make it sound like that!" Ariane snapped, glaring at her best friend when she started laughing with her fiancée and his twin. She shook her head at the others, slipping into the water. "You promise not to try and drown me?"

Cody nodded, holding his hand out for her to take. "I'm not the greatest chicken player, but we'll kick some ass," he stated, smirking at the determined look in Ariane's eyes. "Ready?"

Ariane nodded, watching as Cody dove under the water and lifted her up, her small frame easily lifted out of the water on his shoulders. "Alright bitches, lets go."

"C'mon Seth, Dean!" Roman called, diving down and lifting Josh up. "When did you get so fucking heavy?" he asked, struggling for a moment to get Josh right on his shoulders. He watched as Seth and Dean joined in, Seth riding high on Dean's shoulders, and Trinity climbing up on Jon. "I guess this is a go then."

The others nodded, Trinity and grabbing hands while Seth and Jon locked up, each trying to topple over the other. Roman kicked out at Dean's legs, trying to get him to lose his balance. "C'mon Josh!" he cheered, Dean's foot catching him just right for him to stumble. He felt Josh slide to the opposite side, his arms wrapped around Seth. They were the first to splash into the water, Jon surfacing with a laugh as he watched Dean hurry over to where Ariane and Trinity were still battling it out.

Cody was doing all he could to keep from letting Jon trip him. He tried to stay under Ariane for as long as he could but when he felt a foot fly back, he lost his balance and him and Ariane slipped into the water, Trinity cheering. He surfaced and looked over at a fuming Ariane.

"Cheater," Ariane bit out, her eyes narrowed on Dean.

"Them's the brakes sunshine," Dean teased, moving to focus on Jon and his quick feet. He held tight to Seth's thighs, feeling the smaller man squirm around to fend off Trinity's brutal attacks.

Cody watched in amazement, standing next to Roman. He looked over, looking up to find the grey eyes focused on the match in front of them, but so full of energy and happiness. He smiled, reaching out and touching the bigger hand.

Roman didn't look over. He just took Cody's hand in his under the water before he'd thought. "Go Seth!" he called, laughing at the mock hurt look Trinity was giving him. "You got this!"

"Shut up Roman," Ariane teased, rooting for her best friend to best the two toned man. "Get that mouthy trolls legs Jon!"

It was only a few minutes before Trinity and Jon finally fell to Seth and Dean, the other two celebrating for only a moment. There was a huge splash and Seth surfaced sputtering from the sudden toss. "Thanks Dean!" he growled, wrapping an arm around Dean's neck and legs around his waist before attempting to put him in a headlock.

Roman rolled his eyes, it was painfully obvious that Seth was trying to flirt. He dipped under the water and lifted Cody up on his shoulders. "Alright you guys, me and Cody here are going to take you and Dean down," he challenged, trying not to let his lips curl up in a smile at the way Cody's body seemed to fit perfectly with his.

Trinity nodded, partnering up with Josh. Ariane let Jon pick her up and they all went at it again, Cody and Seth locking up with Trinity and Ariane fighting harder than before.

Roman fought hard against Dean, looking into the determined face before a strange look over took. He was confused, up until Dean tipped Seth back on purpose, Cody following along since the two were locked together. Roman sputtered, Cody's legs tightening around him and causing him to get a face full of water.

Seth lifted up, glaring at Dean. It wasn't until he saw how Roman and Cody were interacting that he let a smile slip into place.

Cody was coughing, the sudden drop catching him off guard and causing him to inhale water. Roman's hands were on Cody's shoulders, his worried eyes focused on the smaller male.

"You okay?" Roman asked, taking one hand and pushing the loose bits of hair back. He smirked, Cody's eyes red from the chlorine. "Don't worry, we'll get them back for it." He earned a nod and wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders, both watching the remainder of the chicken match.

The victors of the round were easily Ariane and Jon. The group continued on until they were tired, and most of them had sore shoulders, but all of them had smiles and were laughing.

Ariane sighed in contentment, toweling herself off. "I'm gonna head back to my room, you guys wore me out," she said, wrapping the towel around herself and looking at the others in the pool. "Roman, you should try out the sauna. It's great for your muscles. I was in there earlier." She smirked, waving before leaving.

Roman nodded, his shoulders sore from carrying everyone's weight for the entire time. He smirked, arms wrapping around his neck, blond hair making its self known as he looked over. "What's up?" he asked softly, eyes moving to fix on Cody as he climbed up the ladder to get out.

"We're going to get something to eat, you coming with us?" Seth asked softly, pressing his chest against Roman's back. "Or are you going to stare at Cody's ass?"

Roman went to grab Seth, finding that it was a lot harder to do than he'd originally thought it would be. After a moment of struggling to no avail, he stopped and waded over to the edge. "I'll stay. I'm gonna check this sauna out."

Seth smirked, pressing a kiss to the back of Roman's ear, earning an involuntary shiver. "I won't let him steal you that easily," he teased, letting Roman go and hurrying to get away. He laughed, getting out just fast enough to miss Roman's arm swipe out for him. He grabbed Dean's arm, poking his tongue out at Roman. "Never gonna catch me!"

Roman glared, shaking his head, watching as Seth and Dean left, Seth still stuck to Dean's arm. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up, swearing he saw a small smile on Dean's lips. "Idiots."

"You staying here Rome?" Jon asked, toweling his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sauna. I'll catch up with everyone later," Roman said, pulling himself out of the pool and standing, the water slamming into the damp concrete from his trunks. He grabbed his towel, smoothing his hair back with it and wrapping it around his own waist. He looked up, Cody standing next to him, those hands fiddling in front of him. "What's up?"

Cody shrugged. "Did you want company?" he asked, crossing his hands over his chest to keep him from fidgeting. "I don't want to go back to my room yet, Randy's getting on my nerves."

Roman shrugged, unsure of why he was so excited to still have Cody's company. "If you're up to it," he answered, grabbing his key card and heading to the door that led to the sauna. He felt his chest tighten, the heat enveloping him. He smiled, walking in and finding a nice spot to spread his towel to dry and for him to sit. Easily, he leaned back on the second row, his arms spread.

Cody did the same, sitting close and enjoying the way his body seemed to automatically relax. He sighed, content in the silence between them. "Feels nice," he breathed, leaning back, eyes closed, and arms resting at his sides. "Better than listening to Randy any day."

Roman smirked, shaking his head. He looked over, his eyes traveling from the bare feet, up strong calves. He swallowed, the dark blue and white swim trunks loose. They continued up the smooth skin of Cody's stomach, one barely noticeable hickey, his hickey, still just about the waist band. He licked his lips, moving up the broad chest to the long neck before finally resting on plump lips, slightly parted in a slow pant at the heat. He shifted, looking away.

Cody heard Roman move around and opened his eyes. He looked over, smiling. "I talked to Ted," he started, unsure of why he was bringing the other man up. "He's gonna be in town sometime tomorrow. Maybe he'll see the show."

"Did you two make up then?" Roman asked, unsure of why his voice sounded so irritated. He looked back over, Cody's eyes on the floor near the heater.

Cody shook his head finally, thinking about all the talking he'd be doing that next night. "It's the first time I've talked to him. He was busy when he called so, yeah. He's still pissed at me, I know it," he explained, pulling on leg up for him to wrap his arms around and rest his cheek on his knee. He hated how his heart started to ache thinking about it.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Roman bit out, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his own knees, hands clasped. "Isn't he married? Why are you even worried about it?" He saw the guilt build up in those clear blue eyes. He waited, anxious for an answer.

Cody only gave a soft, weak smile. "Because I love him," he answered honestly, his eyes meeting Roman's. "I fell for him almost instantly. When we were paired up to start tagging, we fit perfectly and we never fought. I tried not to think about it, because he was engaged and I knew he wasn't interested anyway. He got married and secretly I was devastated. Randy helped me through a lot after that."

Roman nodded, unsure if he wanted to hear the rest of Cody's story. He hated the sad tone Cody's voice held while he reminisced about how him and Ted had started out. He clenched his jaw, tongue pressing hard against the backs of his teeth, begging to be let lose.

Cody continued, "We were on the road all the time, he was barely home with her. We were sitting at the hotel one night and he'd just gotten off the phone with her." His voice got soft, eyes hardening at the memory. "They'd been arguing about him being on the road so much. He laid back on my bed, messing up my solitaire game. I asked him if he was okay and he just looked at me. He sat up, grabbed the back of my head and kissed me." He smiled sadly. "He said he was then."

Roman tried to control himself. He felt bad for Cody, the way he talked about Ted, the way his voice was so soft and caring. He didn't want to think about what had caused them to fall apart.

"That's how it started. We were inseparable while we were on the road and he didn't go home nearly as often as he could have. Even if we weren't paired together for the show, we made it so we were together. It was almost perfect." Cody's voice cracked, his face scrunching up to fight off the impending tears. "Then she got pregnant." He stopped, biting his lower lip and turning his face away from Roman.

Roman waited, allowing Cody a moment to regain his composure and take a few shaky breaths. He didn't dare reach out or try and console Cody. He was literally hanging off of each word that came out of Cody's mouth, the story giving him more insight to what and how Cody thought.

"I became nothing over night. He stopped wanting to be near me, stopped calling, stopped everything. He told me that we couldn't be together anymore, that the affair was over," he chuckled bitterly. "During our entire relationship he never called it an affair. I wasn't the "other" man. Every time he said he loved me, every time we'd been together, it was suddenly nothing." He took a moment, letting everything settle in the air. "I let it go. I let him go. I knew I had to. I was a wreck, Drew even picked up on it while we were tagging. It broke our team apart but we stayed friends.

"One night Ted came up to my room while Drew was there. It was awkward. Eventually Drew left. Ted was pissed about me and Drew spending so much time together. We ended up arguing and I told him it didn't matter, that we were over. I guess it hit a nerve because he pushed me up against the wall." Cody blushed, thinking of how rough and raw that night had been both emotionally and physically. "After that he'd only see me once in a while. That night he came up; he was pretty drunk too. He has to have something to loosen him up for him to be the Ted I know." He gave a humorless chuckle, sighing. "I sound pathetic."

Roman was a little blown away at the story. He'd expected Ted and Cody to have some sort of history, but he hadn't expected Cody to still be that attached. "You don't," he started, finally finding the courage to reach out and touch Cody's arm. "Just someone stuck in love with someone who doesn't love them back."

Cody looked over at Roman, those grey eyes soft and full of kindness. "It seems like it huh?" he questioned, his arm tingling from where Roman's hand had touched him. "He still tells me he misses me, misses us. He just pulls me in deeper each time we're together." He smiled, wondering why it felt so easy to talk to Roman, let him inside his head, into the darkest parts of his mind. He'd never even told Randy about some of his and Ted's story and there he was pouring it all out to Roman.

"Sounds like he's missing out," Roman stated, leaning back against the second row, thoughts heavy in his mind about everything he'd been told. He looked away, those clear blue eyes pulling him in. He didn't want to admit to himself how jealous he felt at the way Cody had talked about Ted or how his love was still so strong.

* * *

(A/N): Well, there we go, another chapter! I hope you enjoyed. The next one's gonna be a dousy! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Title is Start of Something Good by Daughtry.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	5. The Promise And The Threat

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 4**

LegacyChick: Meh, he'll get a small chance to defend himself for his douchyness. XD Yes Dean, Wake up!  
PassionWriter101: Hopefully Cody'll see that. No one deserves to be #2. Oh, Dean. He's uh, well... you're right, who knows. I hope you enjoy love!  
Sparkles Blue: I'm glad! I hope you enjoy the ride!  
InYourHonour: =] Ya gotta start somewhere. I'm glad you're enjoying!

* * *

_**The Promise And The Threat**_

Cody looked at the moving scenery, his eyes focused on nothing but blurring colors, his mind filled with thoughts about that night. He smiled softly, letting his forehead rest against the cool glass. He'd get to see Ted; he knew it. The text message was there on his phone, telling him that Ted would be there before Raw, he would to be at the show.

"You okay over there?" Randy asked, looking over from the driver's seat. "You look a little, odd." He smirked, Cody's eyes turning to him, a less than enthused look on his face. "Okay, okay, turn off the look."

Cody smirked, leaning back and looking out the windshield, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "I'm excited," he whispered, almost afraid of it all being a dream that he would wake up from any moment. "Ted's coming tonight. I'll finally get the chance to talk to him."

Randy nodded, passing another car. "You sure that's such a good idea?" he asked, earning a confused and slightly irritated look. "I mean, with Reigns all over you as of late."

Cody just stared at Randy, wondering where the hell he'd heard such a thing. "He's not all over me. He's just a friend Randy. We barely talk," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back out the passenger side window.

Randy stopped the car suddenly at a red light. "Not after what Ariane was spitting out last night at the bar," he retorted, the blue eyes back on him, fire in them. "You're spending a lot of time with him."

"Leave it alone Randy, it's not like that," Cody snapped, the car revving up before taking off again. "There's nothing between me and Roman." His heart jumped, Roman's name tasting odd on his tongue. "It was just pool games with the Uso's and Ambrose and Rollins."

Randy scowled, turning into the arena's parking lot and finding a parking spot. He turned the car off and got out. He watched as Cody followed, grabbing his bag from the open trunk. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, waiting for Cody's true feelings to come out.

Cody flipped around, face to face with Randy. "Yes Randy, I'm sure that it was just games," he ground out, taking in the smug look and finding it only irritated him more. "Fuck off Randy, it's not what you think." He turned to walk away, hiking his bag higher up on his shoulder.

Randy's hand shoot out, roughly grabbing Cody's arm and pulling him so their eyes met. "For your sake, I hope not," he growled, looking into the confused eyes. "It would be a shame for something bad to happen to one of you."

Cody's eyes narrowed, knowing all too well about Randy and his hidden threats. His lips thinned into a tight line, his blood boiling. "Let go of me. Whatever's going on in your twisted head, let it go. I told you, there's nothing between us. For Christ's sake; Ted's coming tonight," he scathed, retching his arm free from Randy's grip. "That's the only person I'm involved with." With that he turned and stalked into the arena, jaw clenched. He didn't look back, only stalked through the arena to find the locker room.

He threw his things down in disgust, biting his lower lip and sitting on the bench, shaking his head. "Christ," he mumbled, looking down at the floor, head in his hands. "Fucking Christ…."

"You know he doesn't like that."

Cody's eyes snapped up, grey eyes and a smirk on him. He couldn't help but feel his lips turn up into a relieved smile. "Hey Roman," he answered, leaning back against the wall. "What are you doing?"

Roman shrugged, stepping into the room and letting the door shut. "Roaming. Seth and Dean had to go back to the hotel, Seth left his vest and Dean won't let him drive the rental," he explained, leaning against the opposite wall, arms over his chest. "So, ya know blasphemy doesn't help much."

Cody couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head. "Just pissed off," he muttered, looking away. "Randy and his stupid mouth."

"I've heard he has a pretty good one."

Cody's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. He didn't want to think about what Roman was implying, but he was sure that there was some truth to the rumor somewhere. "I wouldn't know, and I don't want to find out," he chuckled, looking back over at Roman. "You're dressed early."

Roman looked down at his black vest and pants. "Yeah, we're supposed to be up at the beginning of the show," he explained, looking back up, Cody look pretty handsome in a suit jacket with the blue and white shirt underneath, the first two buttons undone to give a small peak at the tanned skin. He swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat down, looking away from the teasing flesh.

Cody nodded, feeling a little awkward after everything he'd just argued with Randy about. He wouldn't admit it, but he did find the bigger man attractive, but that was as far as it went. He sighed, sure that if anyone saw him and Roman together it would get back to Randy and he'd hear more from the older male.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen Ted yet," Roman started, watching as Cody pulled his suit jacket off and folded it neatly before laying it on his gym bag. He watched Cody shake his head. "You wanna go look for him, cuz he's not going to find out hiding out in here."

Cody shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah, I wanna get something to drink anyway," he agreed, standing and following Roman out of the room. "So, are you dating anyone?" He smirked at the surprised look on Roman's face. "It's a legit question."

Roman shook his head. "No. I'm not really the dating kind," he answered honestly, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. "Why?" He looked over, Cody shrugging. "Who wanted to know?"

Cody smirked, turning to look up into the beautiful eyes. "It's a secret," he teased, unable to hold back a chuckle at Roman's confused look. "And I'm not going to tell."

"Really?" he asked, an eyebrow rising. "Because I think I can beat it out of you."

Cody stopped, taking a step so his and Roman's chests were almost pressed together. He raised up to his tip-toes, trying to make their heights closer. "I don't think you can," he retorted sarcastically, heart starting to race when Roman leaned in, those full lips close to his ear. He bit his lower lip, silently taking in a deep breath.

"We'll discuss it later," he whispered, eyes landing on two men coming towards them. He pulled away, a little disappointed that he couldn't use the line he'd had planned. He'd planned on using it as a chance to tease Cody. He felt his eyes narrow, eyes landing on Ted. He took another step back, eyes moving to rest on Cody and how that handsome face lit up. He clenched his jaw.

"Teddy," he whispered, looking up at Roman with a smile. Excitement took him over. He turned back to the two walking towards them before walking towards his lover. He felt himself break into a run, his arms opened wide when he collided with Ted, the other man's arms wrapping around him almost instantly. "I missed you so much!"

Randy gave an approving smirk, watching as Cody latched onto Ted, his body shaking. He looked up, catching the dark look on Roman's face. His smirk only intensified, cold blue eyes meeting steel grey ones. He walked over, letting the two have some privacy between them.

Roman growled, watching as Cody pulled away and looked into the handsome face. He felt his chest tighten around his heart when Cody leaned back in and pressed a soft kiss to Ted's cheek.

"Jealous?" Randy asked, looking up into the darkened face. "Because that's the only person he's got eyes for." He couldn't help but let his smirk deepen even further at the way those grey eyes were clouded over. "I'd back off, if I were you."

Roman snorted, turning and walking away. He didn't look back, he didn't want to see the reunion between the two lovers. He stormed into the Shield's locker room, overturning one of the long benches with a powerful and well placed kick. He roared, kicking the bench again, stopping only when he was panting. He slammed back into the wall, scrubbing his face with his hands. "What the hell is a matter with me?" he asked angrily, wishing he knew why it had bothered him so much to see Cody with Ted.

"Well, shit, who pissed you off?" Dean asked, forcing the door open and looking at the overturned bench. He stepped in, holding the door for Seth. "We're up in a few minutes, you gonna be okay when we go out?"

Roman nodded, dropping his hands and looking at the other man. "I'll be fine," he growled, looking over at the confused chocolate eyes. "I'll be at the curtain." He grabbed his tag belt from where it had fallen on the floor from his out burst.

Seth and Dean nodded, watching Roman walk out, the door slamming shut behind him. They exchanged a look, both a little worried about the enforcer.

Roman trudged through the hall, hiking his belt up his shoulder. He didn't understand why Cody was on his mind. "Fuck," he mumbled, stopping only when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned, eyes widening at the clear blue ones on him.

"Hey, you left before I got a chance to…."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Roman snapped, interrupting the smaller male. He looked away, thinking about what Randy had said. "Ted's here, no point in talking to me." He took in the shocked and confused face. "He's all your interested in anyway, right?"

Cody stood there silently, shocked at what Roman had said to him. He watched as the bigger man walked away, confused and hurt. "Roman," he murmured, suddenly thinking about what Randy had said in the car. He bit his lower lip, turning back to his locker room.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked as Cody entered the locker room, meeting the blue eyes. "Cody?"

Cody nodded, trying to brush the hurt off and focus on the man that had come to see him. "I'm fine, how was your flight?" he answered, sitting next to Ted and looking over, a smile spreading across his lips without any effort.

Ted shrugged. "It was okay. I don't have a lot of time. I came up for tonight, but I have to leave in the morning." He looked down, trying to ignore the hurt look. "So, what do you and him have now?"

Cody sighed, resting his hand against Ted's cheek and moving so their eyes could meet. "He's just a friend. I've been trying to tell you that nothing happened. When we woke up, I had all of my clothes on."

"Did he?"

Cody sighed, knowing the dark, possessive tone well in Ted's voice. "He was in the shower when I woke up. He said he still had clothes on when he woke up," he explained, his other hand on Ted's other cheek, keeping him from turning away. "I'm sorry Teddy, I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything."

Ted sighed, leaning forward so he could rest his forehead against Cody's. His eyes slipped shut, his lips parting for sigh to pass through them. "I was angry. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I didn't want to hear about what could've happened, not with him."

Cody smirked, leaning in, pausing just before their lips could touch. "I'm yours Ted," he whispered, pressing a tender, chaste kiss to the plump lips. "Always have been."

Ted smirked, cupping the back of Cody's head and firmly pressing their lips together. He groaned, Cody's hands slipping down to his chest, the strong fingers stroking his chest.

* * *

Roman stood at the end of the ramp, watching as Randy came down. He tried to keep a neutral face, knowing he had to for his character and to keep from letting loose on him. He stepped to the side with Seth, letting the WWE champion walk past them and get into the ring. He took his place back in the middle of the ramp, mind focused on what Cody and Ted could be doing at that moment. He clenched his jaw, looking down before looking back up at the entrance. He was honestly tired of hearing the feud between Randy and Bryan already. He was thankful when it was over and he could head back to the locker room.

Seth looked over, stopping Roman just after they'd stepped in, worried about the bigger man. "Rome, hey, what's going on?" he asked, dropping his belt and grabbing the other man by his vest and pulling him so their eyes could meet. "Talk to me. This isn't like you."

Roman shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "Just leave me alone," he breathed, pushing Seth's hands away. He started back towards the locker room, turning his head to one side, looking down a hallway. He suddenly wished he hadn't. There against the wall was Cody, freshly changed into his gear, ring coat in hand, Ted's mouth pressed against the skin of his neck. He paused, watching Ted pull back and devour the willing mouth. He shook his head, scrunched his face before storming back to the locker room.

Cody smiled, pushing Ted away gently. "I have to go. I'll see you at the hotel, okay?" he asked, more than a little excited for the night to be over. He pulled away completely, stealing one last kiss before stepping out of the hall and started down towards catering, the smile fading from his lips as Roman took over his mind. He looked back, more than a little confused at how he felt. He wanted to go find the Enforcer and find out why he'd suddenly changed, where all of those hurtful words had come from.

He looked up, pausing when Hunter and Randy started past him. He walked towards them, wanting to have a few words with Randy.

"Sup Cody, how are ya?" Hunter asked, extending his hand. He took Cody's in his and gave it a small shake. "How's your dad?"

Cody hated small talk with Hunter. "Oh, he's great. Thank you for asking," he answered, sneaking a look at Randy. "I just wanted to say I think tonight's main even will, uh, be great. As long as nobody gets involved." He looked around, not meeting the Viper's eyes which he knew were focused on him.

Hunter looked a little surprised, watching as Cody tried to reason with him and Randy about facing Bryan at the upcoming pay per view. He smirked, taking it all in with a smirk.

Randy only watched the two, eyes focused on Cody, and how their eyes wouldn't meet. He'd warned Cody about being around Roman.

"I can see how you're probably clouded on that, after all you have a lot on your mind lately with the uh," he stumbled, trying to find something bring something else up other than him and Ted, knowing the cameras were watching. "You getting married and everything, you got a wedding coming up, probably busy planning that, have a lot on your mind." He paused, hoping that it was a good enough smooth over. "It makes me uh, did you get an invitation to that wedding?" He tapped Randy with the back of his hand, the champion turning to him.

"I didn't get an invitation, did you?" Randy returned, focusing on Hunter's words. He looked from Cody to Hunter and back again, listening as Cody was graced with a match with him as an "early wedding present". He tried not to smirk, watching as the realization fell over Cody's face that he wasn't just having a match, but a match to keep his job.

Cody was completely flabbergasted. He looked from Hunter to Randy, knowing the older man had something to do with it. "Fuck!" he snapped after the cameras had turned off. This wasn't scripted, he was seriously fighting for his job.

* * *

Roman walked into the locker room a short time later, finding Seth alone. "Where's Dean?" he asked, taking a step in and dropping his belt on the bench, now back up straight.

"Talking to Hunter, you okay?" he asked, standing from his spot on the bench, putting his phone away into his bag on top of his gloves. "Rome?"

Roman shook his head, grabbing Seth by his vest and shoving him against the wall, their lips crashing together. Easily he felt teeth scraping against his, a tongue just as forceful fighting against him in the smaller male's hot mouth. He pulled Seth into the showers for the locker room and slammed him against the stone shower wall, hands yanking at the ammunition vest Seth wore.

Seth helped Roman with his clothes, tossing the vest and pulling his shirt off. He felt lips move down to his neck, sucking and biting. "Don't leave marks Rome," he gasped, a firm hand massaging him over his pants. He groaned, fingers working on Roman's vest before pushing it back to expose the bare chest. He paused, the look of need and want in those grey eyes maddening. He smirked, dropping to his knees and undoing Roman's pants and pulling them down to his knees.

Roman couldn't help but let out a loud moan, that hot mouth taking him in deep. He wound a hand in the messy hair, messing it up further. "Fuck, yes Seth," he ground out between clenched teeth, a slick tongue teasing the head as Seth's soft hand massaged his balls. He pulled Seth up a few minutes later, undoing the other man's pants and yanking them down and off. He crashed his body against Seth's, lifting the youngest member up.

Seth's legs wrapped around Roman's waist. "We need something," he gasped, Roman's teeth sinking into his nipple. "I have some in my bag." He was let down only long enough to get the small tube and returning. "I don't have any condoms here."

Roman shook his head. "I don't either," he murmured, frustrated. He looked down at his arousal, resting his forehead against the cold shower wall. "Fuck!"

Seth smirked, walking over in just his boots and handed Roman the lube. "Don't cum in me," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the tattooed shoulder, surprised eyes on him. "We're both clean, and you need it."

Roman nodded mutely, kissing Seth gently, pulling his body close. He opened the tube and coated two fingers in the lubricant. He eased one finger into Seth, smiling at the gasp that filled the room. "Feel good?" he asked, wincing at dull nails that were already digging into his back.

Seth groaned, another finger slipping into him and stretching his entrance. "Rome, please," he gasped out, lips busy working on Roman's neck, his erection pressing against Roman's. "Please, fuck me!"

Roman didn't need anymore coaxing than those words. He easily lifted Seth back up, dropping the lube bottle and pinning that hot body between him and the shower wall. One hand gripped one of Seth's ass cheeks, the other lining himself up with Seth's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, looking deep into the chocolate eyes. He earned a nod. He pressed into the tight ring of muscle, resting his head in the crook of Seth's neck, biting his lower lip so hard he drew blood.

Seth tried not to cry out, his teeth sunk deep into Roman's shoulder. He groaned, Roman thrusting into him until he was fully filled. He whimpered, Roman's hand on his hips. "It's okay, use me," he gasped, holding tight to Roman's neck as the thrusts came fast, rough, and unsteady. He whimpered, Roman's hand wrapping around him.

Roman licked at the droplets of sweat that were running down Seth's neck, his mind completely focused on drowning in the small body's heat. He groaned, shifting his thrusts to run into Seth's sweet spot. He earned a loud gasp and he continued on, pumping Seth fast and hard, his thrusts getting more powerful.

"Rome, please," Seth whimpered, leaning back against the wall. "Slow down. I'm not going to be able to do my job if you keep going like that." He watched as Roman's face pulled out of his neck. He smiled, those lips meeting his. He could taste blood. He sucked Roman's lower lip into his mouth, stopping the blood flow. "I'm close."

Roman nodded, leaning in and kissing Seth, slowing his pace and focusing on getting the smaller male to cum. He wasn't disappointed when he was rewarded a few moments later when Seth groaned into his mouth, that body tensing up.

Seth felt his cock spasm, his hot release landing between his and Roman's sweat slicked bodies, coating both of their stomachs in a thin layer. "Cum for me Roman," he breathed, voice deep and wonton. He smirked, running a shaky hand through the loose hair.

Roman pulled away from Seth just enough for his cock to slip free from Seth. He groaned, his hot tool landing between them. He took it into his already sticky hand and stroked himself to completion. "Fuck," he growled, his own body shaking with his orgasm. He breathed deep, letting Seth down and leaning back against the other wall, knees weak.

"Hey, anyone here?" Dean's voice echoed out.

Seth's eyes met Roman's, suddenly afraid that they would be caught. His body shook in fear, knowing it would only take one look at them to know what had happened.

"I'm here," Roman called, voice wavering just slightly. "What's up?" He kept a close eye on Seth, sure that if it had been him to answer the call, Dean would follow the deep voice.

"You seen Seth?"

Seth shook even harder.

"No. I think he's in catering, I'll be out in a few, just gonna get a shower," Roman called back, heart racing in his chest. He waited a moment, ready to hear the clicking of boots either coming towards him or leaving.

"Well, if he comes back before I do, tell him to come to stay here. I'll be back."

Both Seth and Roman relaxed when they heard the door shut. Roman looked around for a towel, dampening it with the shower nozzle and cleaning himself.

Seth did the same, tossing the dirty towel off to the side before redressing. "I'm not complaining, but normally it's me coming to you for this. What's on your mind?" he asked, pulling his vest back on and fixing his hair. He watched as Roman zipped his vest back up.

Roman shook his head, leading him and Seth back into the locker room. "Nothing," he mumbled, knowing Seth would see right through it. He wasn't wrong when Seth turned him so their eyes met. Reluctantly, he told Seth that Ted was there.

"Shit, Cody's really gotten to you," he started, reaching up and pushing the damp hair out of Roman's face. He felt worry take him over. Never had Roman ever gotten so wrapped up in one person, not in the time he'd known him. It was normally a fling that never lasted long because Roman got bored or the other person wanted more from the relationship than the Samoan man did. "Rome, this isn't good."

"I know, I don't know what the hell's wrong with me. I don't know why I'm jealous," he muttered, clenching his jaw and turning away from Seth. "It doesn't make any sense."

Before Seth had a chance to speak, Dean was coming back in: smiling. "Well, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," he chirped, jumping into what Hunter had wanted and the news about Cody's match with Randy and it's stipulation.

Roman was shocked, hurrying out of the room to find the closest tv. He'd missed most of the match, but he was just in time to watch Cody tweak his knee. "Fuck, get up Cody, get up!" He just stared at the screen, watching as Randy won. He snarled, running to the curtain just as Randy came in, Hunter's voice loud from the speakers just outside. "You son-of-a-bitch," he snapped, wanting nothing more than to spear that smirk right off Randy's face. "What the hell are you doing?"

Randy wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Don't blame me. This is your fault. If you would've left Cody alone, he'd still be employed," he growled, passing Roman.

Roman fought hard to keep from following the smug bastard. He looked back at the curtains, just in time to hear Hunter tell Cody he was fired. "Fuck," he snapped, punching the nearest wall. He turned, swearing that he would find a solution to the problem. "I promise, I'll fix this."

* * *

(A/N): So, I told you it would be a dousy! Hope you liked it. Seems like both men have some issues to work out, huh? Well, I hope you're all enjoying. Until next time lovelies! Title is The Promise And The Threat by Evan's Blue.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	6. The Beginning Of Sorrows

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
**CheekyClaudine: =] I'm glad you like it and thank you!  
PassionWriter101: Hopefully it'll all come out into the open soon, if not now. I don't think it would've been good in the end. Haha. Well, we'll see. I hope this pleases you dear!  
Sparkles Blue: Angst at it's finest. Haha. I almost feel bad, he's always such an ass all the time. XD They do, don't they? They make it so easy with how they act together on tv.  
kj20012: I'm glad you like it! Welp, here's another chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

_**The Beginning Of Sorrows**_

Cody whimpered, sitting on the bench in his locker room, blue eyes focused on his wheeled gym bag. He had no idea what he was going to do. He'd just lost everything he'd had. He lost his dream, his job, his friends, but most of all, he'd lost whatever connection he'd had with Roman. He sighed, feeling tears well up in his eyes, his eyes fluttering shut to keep them at bay. He felt angry and ready to snap but at the same time he just felt empty and alone. He shook his head, choking down the sob that was threatening to tear through his throat. "Dammit!"

He'd already changed back into his regular clothes, his suit jacket resting in his lap. He stood, shaking his head, ready to leave the arena with his head held high. He'd figure it out. He'd find something else if he had to. He pushed the tears back, smacking his cheeks a couple times before pulling on his jacket. "We'll make it Codes, we always do," he murmured, trying to keep positive.

"Hey."

Cody's eyes shot to the door, fierce blue eyes meeting his. "Hey," he answered stiffly, unsure if he really wanted to talk to Randy or not. He turned to his bag, zipping it up and turning to the door. "I have to 'leave the premises', according to security and Hunter." He started past Randy, his arm getting caught by his best friend.

"Look, Cody, it wasn't meant to be like that," he started, fiery eyes on him. "If you hadn't brought up 'what was best for business' then Hunter wouldn't have put that stipulation." He tried to explain to Cody the situation, but once he saw a surprised and angry etch into the handsome features he knew it was useless. "You know how the McMahons feel about the Rhodes."

Cody pulled away laughing humorlessly. "So this is my fault, isn't it? Like it's my fault that you had to go running to him to begin with because of what happened with Roman. Isn't that right Randy?" he asked, voice steadily trembling as his body began to shake. "Well let me tell you Randy, I can handle myself. I don't need you to _look out _for me."

"I'm trying to save you both a lot of pain Cody, don't you understand that?" Randy asked, desperate for Cody to listen. "It's not my fault that Reigns has eyes for you."

Cody shook his head, tired of hearing it. "No, Randy, you're trying to save yourself the memories. Just because you got hurt, doesn't mean the same will happen to me and Ted. I'm not the one walking out," he snapped, earning shocked and angry eyes on him. He turned, finishing his way out of the room, heading towards the closest exit.

He wasn't surprised when a few security guards surrounded him. He looked at them, clenched his jaw and started his way out. He shook his head, hearing his name being called. "What?!" he roared, eyes landing on Josh Matthews and the cameras following him. He didn't want to deal with them.

"Cody, obviously a very, uh, emotional night for you. Do you have any parting words for the WWE Universe?" Josh asked, swallowing hard, unsure of how angry the superstar was.

"P-parting words?" he forced out, a little flabbergasted at how they always seemed to find him when he wanted to be alone. "Yeah, sure. Randy Orton beat me fair and square that's what happened. He was the better man, I lost, that happens!" His voice was rising with his temper and frustrations. "It was that damn stipulation: if I _lose_." He paused, holding back the choking in his voice, it becoming real all over again. "F-fired…. My job, my dream."

Josh felt bad for Cody, but stayed silent, his hand slightly shaking holding the microphone for Cody to talk into. He watched as clear tears filled Cody's eyes. He wanted to break character, tell Cody that he was sorry and that he didn't like it like the other members of the locker room.

"I… I shouldn't be surprised because for over two decades," he paused for only a moment, his eyes landing on Randy, "for over two decades the McMahons have hated the Rhodes. My dad set Florida on fire, he was a Hall Of Famer, he shows up here and they put him in polka dots and they make him dance." His voice lowered, lips a tight line and venom dripping. "My brother was a second generation stud, the natural, and I loved him." His voice cracked. "And they put him in gold paint, and he's never been the same." Tears were evident in his voice. "And me! I have a wife to provide for now Josh." He turned, ready to just leave, his eyes catching grey ones where Randy had once been standing. He locked eyes with Roman, the dark look still on the handsome features. He didn't know when Randy had left or how long Roman had been there.

"Cody, uh Cody, Cody, you mentioned your wife," he paused, completely unaware that Cody was even seeing someone, let along getting married. "Uh, you're getting married soon. Have you spoken to your fiancée, is there anything you wanna say to her now as she's watching Monday Night Raw?"

Cody swallowed, jaw clenched. He knew Roman had heard about his "wife". He let his eyes stay with Roman's only a moment longer before he turned, closing his eyes tight as he opened the door, his heart jumping at the slam of the door behind him.

Roman stood there, unsure of what he'd just heard from the younger male. He licked his lips, wondering if it was just a cover up. He turned away, thinking it had to be since it seemed like the only person Cody had eyes for was Ted.

Cody sighed, unsure of how he was even going to get back to the hotel, he'd rode with Randy. "Fuck," he growled, looking around the parking lot, finding no one around. He shook his head, sitting down on the curb, sure that someone would come out soon enough. He would walk, if he'd been paying attention on how Randy had gotten there.

"Hey, you're still here."

Cody looked up, that deep voice all too familiar. "Mike?" he murmured, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hey. Yeah, I didn't drive and I wasn't paying attention to the road while Randy was driving."

Mike shook his head, setting his bag down next to Cody's and sitting on the curb. "You okay? I mean, as okay as you can get?" he asked, looking over at his friend and taking into the miserable face. He didn't get an answer. "Cody?"

Cody's eyes were focused on the asphalt, his lower lip stuck between his teeth. He was thinking about what he was going to do. "I'm still in shock," he whispered, looking up into concerned blue eyes. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Mike nodded, standing and grabbing his bag. "You want a ride back?" he asked, unsure of what to say to comfort the other man. "C'mon, Hunter won't get away with this. This has the locker room going nuts. You should've seen the Uso's. They were pretty pissed."

Cody winced, not wanting to think of Jon or Josh, they only made his mind wander to Roman. He stood, grabbing the handle of his luggage and followed Mike to his car. "Thank you. I appreciate it," he started, placing his bag with Mike's in the trunk and getting in. He buckled up and sighed, unsure of what he was even going to say to Ted when he got back to the hotel.

"So, I heard Ted was around," Mike eased, testing the waters. "You guys okay, after… uh… everything?" He looked over, unsure of how to read the cold look of Cody's face. "Cody?"

Cody shook his head, trying to snap out of the funk he was getting into. "We're okay, I guess. I'm supposed to talk to him when I get back. He's only here for tonight," he answered, looking out the window at the passing buildings.

"Cody, you're one of my best friends and you probably don't want to hear this right now, but…"

"Then don't say it," Cody muttered, knowing exactly what Mike was going to say. "Just let me enjoy what I have."

"That's the thing Cody, you don't have anything!" Mike snapped, exasperated. "He's just stringing you along now." He looked over, mouth shutting just as he saw the first silent tear slide down the smooth cheek. He sighed, mentally cursing his big mouth.

Cody wiped it away hurriedly, shaking his head and forcing on a smile. "You don't understand. It's not one sided. He cares too, it's just harder on him," he reasoned, turning his face completely away from Mike's view. He bit back the few stray tears threatening to fall. He was thankful when he felt the car stop in the parking garage of the hotel. "Thanks for the ride Mike, I'll see you later."

Mike hit the steering wheel, watching as Cody retrieved his things from the trunk and started towards the lobby. "Fuck," he growled, knowing he'd just made things worse in Cody's head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…."

Cody sighed, dragging his bag behind him, as he entered the lobby of the hotel, the cool air hitting him, making his shiver. He put on a happy face, keeping his eyes from wandering around. He headed straight to the elevator before nearly punching the up button and waiting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he made it up to his room.

The doors dinged and opened, the ornate interior bright and inviting. The doors shut after Cody stepped in, the speakers playing soft classical music, which only aided in relaxing Cody's tension.

He watched the doors open to his floor and he stepped off, a certain excitement starting to course through him. There was nothing that he could do at that moment, he realized. He let that sink in as he made his way down the hall to his room. He pulled out his keycard and swiped it. He couldn't let it all get to him, he had Ted that night and he was going to enjoy every moment he could without thinking about work.

He flipped the light on before tossing his bag on the double bed. He pulled off his suit jacket and shirt before changing into a regular t-shirt and jeans. He put on a smile, taking comfort in knowing that he'd be with the man he loved just as soon as he left the room. He pulled off his dress shoes and put on his sneakers and headed out.

He felt like a school girl going to her crush's house for the first time, a feeling he'd never lost while he was with Ted. He bit his lower lip, almost jogging back to the elevator just to ride to the next floor up. He smiled, easily finding Ted's room and knocking on the door. He waited, excitement making his body tremble and breath quicken. This was what he needed.

Ted opened the door, a finger to his lips as he continued on with his phone conversation. "Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow afternoon babe," he answered, walking back into the room, eyes shutting as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache coming on. "I promise I won't forget. Give Tate a kiss for me, I love you too. Bye bye babe." He shut the phone, sighing as he turned to Cody. He gave a soft smile, moving in and hugging Cody to him. "I watched the show."

Cody nodded. "I don't want to think about it. I only have you for tonight," he replied, letting his arms wrap around Ted's waist, a smile spreading across his lips as he relaxed into the warm embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Cody pulled away slightly, moving up to kiss Ted lightly on the lips. He felt his heart skip a beat, those soft lips molding to his. His hands moved up to cup Ted's face, one of Ted's already in his hair, the other on his hip. He groaned, Ted's tongue moving over his lower lip, wanting access into his mouth.

Ted felt a zing go through him the moment his tongue touched Cody's, both moving against the other in slow, lewd movements. He pulled Cody closer, those strong hands moving down his neck to his chest. He felt them fist in the bottom of his shirt, Cody tugging to get it off.

Cody was shocked when Ted pulled away from him completely. "Ted?" he asked, confused. He took a step closer, Ted taking one back. "What's going on?"

Ted sighed, clenching his jaw and swallowing hard. "Cody, the reason I came out here was to tell you that I… we…" he paused, voice hushed. "This can't go on. I can't keep leaving my family to meet you."

Cody felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and stabbed repeatedly. He'd always known that this day would come, he'd only hoped for it to take a lot longer. He nodded, fighting back tears. "Ok," he whispered, closing his eyes and turning away. He refused to let them fall. "Well, thanks for telling me to my face." He knew he couldn't fight or blame Ted for needing to break it off. After all, he was the other man.

Ted sighed, moving to rest a hand on Cody's shoulder. He tried not to feel hurt when Cody jerked away. "Cody, I want to be there for Tate as he's growing up. I don't want it to be like my dad and be on the road all the time," he tried to explain, feeling like a complete asshole. "Cody?"

Cody shook his head. "I understand. It's fine Ted, it's not like this was anything important anyway. Just a work fling, huh?" Cody asked, trying hard to force out a chuckle that didn't sound like it was full of tears. "I'll see you around then." He started towards the door.

Ted gritted his teeth, reaching out and turning Cody towards him. "Cody, don't act like I don't care about you," he growled, feeling helpless at the sadness in those blue eyes he loved so much. "You know this isn't just a fling."

Cody smiled sadly, anger taking over. "Really? Because if I remember right, it took me six months of begging for you to see me, just so I could see your face Ted. And during that time our conversations were under ten minutes and those weren't often either. So, you tell me what I am to you," he retorted, tears already filling his eyes. "Where I'm from, that makes me the whore on the side Ted."

Ted sighed, frustrated. "What do you want me to do, leave my wife, walk away from my family to be with you? Is that it?" he asked, watching as Cody's facial features contorted in anger. "What is it that you want?"

"That's low. I've never asked you to leave her, and you know I never would. All I ever wanted from you was some of your time. I knew I'd have to share your heart and body with her, the least you could give me was some time."

"I can't!" Ted snapped exasperated, running a hand over his face. "This is hard enough. I was trying to tell you this the last time we were together and you ended up leaving with Reigns. I didn't renew my contract you know that. I'd only be able to see you if you were close. It's not fair to either of us."

Cody was silent, biting his lower lip.

"That's why I didn't want to talk to you. I knew I wasn't coming back to the WWE. I needed time to figure out how to tell you everything."

Cody nodded, nostrils flaring as he fought off the tears, some already pushing their way down his cheeks. "Well thanks for telling me," he muttered, reaching for the door handle.

"Please, Cody, don't act like this. I want to be fair to both of us."

"Act like this? Act like what? Hurt? Upset? I love you Ted. I've loved you for the last five fucking years, and now you're telling me to turn that all off to make life easier. Well, fuck you. Fuck you Teddy," he snarled, hiccupping from the tears choking him. "Obviously, I'm hurt and I need some fucking time."

Ted wrapped his arms around Cody, pulling him in close. He hated the feel of those hot tears on his shirt, knowing he was the one that had caused them. "I love you Cody, that's why I'm doing this," he whispered, trying to mask the hurt when Cody pushed him away.

"Great way to show it," Cody mumbled, wiping his face of the lingering tears. "Enjoy your life." He pulled open the door and stepped out, ignoring Ted's calls. He hurried down the hall to the elevator, punching the button before getting on and slamming a finger into the door close button. He wasn't going to give Ted a chance to catch up.

* * *

Roman chuckled, watching as Dean fought with Seth on how their luggage was going to fit in the trunk of the rental car. He shook his head, Seth fixing the bags so they fit just right, leaving a scathing Dean. "C'mon you two, I'm ready to head back. I think we deserve some drinks after tonight," he said, steering Dean away from the trunk to the driver's door. "C'mon, you'll get him back later."

Dean smirked, yeah he sure would. He shook his head, getting in and starting the car, waiting until Seth and Roman were inside before backing out and starting back to the hotel, sure they would find a liquor store somewhere in between. "So, Roman, you haven't had anything to drink since the day you and Cody woke up together, any reason you want one now?" he asked, looking at the bigger man in the rear view mirror.

Roman shrugged. "Just figured a beer or two would be good, nothing serious," he answered, earning a knowing glance. "What?"

"I think there's more to the story Rome," Dean teased, earning a dark look. "Look, c'mon man. If you like the guy, it's okay. You don't have to hide it from us. Right Seth?" He gently nudged Seth in the arm with his elbow. "We're friends before we are teammates."

Roman smirked, leave it to Dean to know so much more than he'd ever let on. "Thanks Dean, but it's not like that. He's with someone else anyway, that's too damn messy," he said, resting his head back on the headrest, the smaller man taking over his mind. He was trying not to think about how he'd acted the last time he'd seen Cody.

Dean shrugged, finding his first destination and getting out. "I'll be right back. Don't bitch about the beer either," he growled teasingly, smirking at Seth as those chocolate eyes rolled.

Seth waited until Dean was out of earshot before turning from his spot in the front seat to look at Roman. "You okay?" he asked softly, knowing just by how Roman was staring out the window he wasn't. "Hey…." He reached out and laid his hand on Roman's knee, those steel grey eyes meeting his finally.

"I yelled at him the last time I saw him," he admitted, slouching in the already small seat. "All because I was jealous of how he was with Ted." He looked away, running a hand over his face. "I can't get him out of my head, and I know it doesn't fucking matter because he's with Ted."

Seth only nodded, letting Roman open up and get his thoughts out. It was rare that Roman was this talkative about himself or what was on his mind. He gave a soft, hopeful smile. "It'll all work out in the end Rome," he said gently, his hand moving up Roman's leg slightly. "And until then, you always have me."

Roman smirked, tenderly touching the strong hand on his thigh. "And what happens if Dean actually steals you away?" he asked, watching as a slow blush took over Seth's scruffy cheeks. "Because, I don't think he'll share."

Seth was saved from answering, Dean making his way back out of the store with a case of beer under one arm and a plastic bag in hand. "Shit, what the hell is he planning," he asked, pulling his hand back and looking over the haul when Dean opened the back door and set the beer and bag next to Roman. "What the hell did you get?"

Dean only smirked, shutting the door and getting back behind the wheel. "Well, let's just say, it's gonna be a fun night," he laughed, starting back towards the hotel.

Roman wasn't sure if he liked that idea. Once back at the hotel, he carried his bag and the case of beer up, wondering what Dean had planned with the two bottles of liquor clanking together in the bag he was carrying. He tried not to get excited for Seth, hoping that maybe it would only take a little liquid courage to get Dean to see the obvious. It didn't take long before he was back in his room that Seth was bursting through the joined doors, dressed only in a pair of gym shorts.

"C'mon Rome, cheer up, drink a little bit," Seth cheered, cheeks already a little flush from his own intake. "Roman, let's go have shots."

Roman shook his head, unsure of what it was that Dean had given Seth to act so hyper. "Dean!" he called, allowing Seth to drag him back into the other room. "What the hell did you give him?"

Dean held up the clear liquid. "I didn't know he was such a light weight when it came to Tequila. He's only had a couple shots," he explained, a small smirk on his lips. "Want some?"

Roman chuckled, wrapping his arm around Seth's waist to keep him steady. "Why the hell not?" He took the bottle from Dean and held it to his lips, drinking down a few burning gulps before turning it back down and making a face at the taste. He wasn't a fan of tequila or the burn of it running down his throat but the effects were immediate and it didn't take long before he felt a little better. He hissed, his stomach hating the sudden liquor.

Dean looked a little shocked but didn't say a word. He'd only seen Roman drink like that once before after a bad break up before they were moved up to the WWE. He didn't dare say anything, his eyes moving to Seth's swaying body. He smirked, knowing he'd be babysitting the two toned man again.

Roman stumbled back into his room a couple of hours later, a silly grin plastered on his lips. He cracked his door, sure that Dean wouldn't want to wake up to see him across the room asleep. He shook his head, thinking of how Seth had been dancing around, showing off his tattooed back. He moved over to his bed, feeling like he was floating when his back hit the sheets. He groaned happily, thinking he just needed to nod off and he'd feel better in the morning.

"Rome!"

Roman fell to the floor, Seth's body bouncing his just enough to the side for him to be unbalanced on the edge. "What the hell?" he growled, struggling to get up. "Why did you do that?" he asked, finding wobbly feet and standing. "I'm too drunk for that."

Seth smirked, sitting back on the bed. "Well, Dean went to get ice and left me alone. I don't like being alone," he mumbled, laying on the pillows. "I'll go back in a few, just let me relax for a few."

Roman sighed, pushing Seth over so he could sit on the edge of his bed, hanging his head in his hands, a headache taking over as he thought about what he was going to do to help Cody. "Don't fall asleep. I'm not sharing a room with Dean."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Roman smirked, shaking his head gently, a warm hand touching the hem of his t-shirt. He took comfort in Seth being there, it gave him a little reprieve from his mind. "I think Dean's back," he said a moment later, the other door closing. "He's over here."

Dean's head popped through the joined doors, his hair a mess and cheeks pink from the alcohol. "Seth, I got the ice," he snickered, going back into his room. "Stop bothering Roman. Let him mope a little bit."

"I'm not moping!"

"See, he's not moping!" Seth called, clawing his way out of the soft sheets before stumbling back into his and Dean's room. He smiled, eyes raking over Dean's standing form, trying to drop ice cubes in two glasses for them. "Dean?"

"What's up?" Dean turned to Seth, pausing at the way Seth stood there at the table, those chocolate eyes half lidded and sleepy. "You bowing out?" He smirked, walking over with the glasses and setting them on the table where they'd been sitting.

Seth shook his head, taking a step closer. "Close your eyes," he breathed, taking another wobbly step closer to Dean, closing the gap between them slowly. "Please?"

Dean tried to chuckle, unsure of what Seth was planning. "You aren't going to hurt me are you?" he asked, earning a confused look.

"No, I wouldn't hurt you Dean," Seth breathed, bringing one hand up to touch Dean's face, fingers lightly flowing over the blue eyes. "Thank you." He stood there for a moment, gathering the courage he needed to close the space between him and Dean and touch his lips to Dean's.

Dean's eyes shot open, He didn't dare move, his lips staying shut and straight. He couldn't let himself give in. "Seth?" he asked, stiffening when he felt that hot tongue sneak into his mouth. He groaned, unable to keep from wrapping his arms around Seth, his mouth devouring the bitter taste of alcohol and sweetness of Seth. He groaned, pushing Seth back against the wall, pinning him.

Seth whimpered, hands running through the short hair before tangling in the thick strands. He felt hands on his hips as he let Dean's tongue run over every nook and cranny of his mouth. "Fuck, Dean," he whimpered, eyes opening. He felt his heart sink when Dean turned away from him and started twisting the caps on the bottles. "Dean?"

"Go to bed, you're drunk," Dean barked, telling himself to ignore the tingle of his lips and how his pants had become tighter. He heard Seth get into his bed, and inwardly he sighed, knowing he'd hurt the other man's feelings again.

* * *

(A/N):Well, I hope everyone's enjoying all the angst and hurt, because I know I'm enjoying writing it! Haha. Anyway, a lot's gone down, let's see what happens next chapter. I hope you're all still down for the ride! Let's see where we end up next chapter! Title is The Beginning Of Sorrows by Skindred.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	7. The Lines Begin To Blur

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 6**

CheekyClaudine: It'll become more clear in the future, I promise. I'm glad you're enjoying!  
PassionWriter101: You tell him! *shudders* I can safely say that there is nothing that happened between Randy and Roman. Terrifying though. Yes, he had to. I hope you like it!  
Meow: Well I'm glad you're liking it. It's an interesting pairing, I will admit that, it just seemed interesting and different at the time. Haha. It's okay, I like putting them through hell too. XD  
Sparkles Blue: You better gather those feels up, you're gonna need 'em! Haha. Sadly, there's much more hurt to deal with. I'm glad!  
M. S: I'm glad you like it dear! I hope you enjoy another chapter!

* * *

_**The Lines Begin To Blur**_

Roman felt the overwhelming tension in the car the next day as they drove from the hotel to the next town for the Smackdown taping. He didn't dare ask about it, his own mind filled with how he was going to somehow get Cody his job back. He slouched down in the front seat, the question of why Seth was laying in the backseat instead of sitting where he was, running through his mind. He let his eyes watch the passing scenery, crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed, pulling his lower lip between his teeth to chew on while he thought.

"Rome, if you don't tell us what you're thinking about, I'm going to have to have Seth smother you with a pillow," Dean said, breaking the hour long silence. He looked in the rear view, the other man's sad chocolate eyes also plastered to the moving outside. He felt his heart twinge in pain, knowing that he needed to talk to him.

"Cody," Roman muttered, sitting up straight again and uncrossing his arms. "I have to get him his job back." He shook his head, the night before still lingering and making his thoughts sluggish. "I have to."

Dean shook his head, knowing Roman was getting in over his head. "You sure about this? Hunter's on a war path," he explained, turning to look at the bigger man for a moment. "One wrong move and he'll fire you too, and then the Shield's a man down."

Roman nodded. "I know, that's why I'm still thinking about it. Fucking Randy," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. "I know he has something to do with it."

"Just forget it Rome," Seth muttered, looking into the rearview mirror, his eyes locking with blue ones. "It's just going to hurt you in the end." He looked away, crossing his arms tight over his chest. "Even if you get his job back, it's not going to change anything."

Roman sighed, knowing that something had happened between Dean and Seth. He'd always known Seth to be upbeat and optimistic, it was only when things went south with Dean that he turned into a downer. "It doesn't matter if things change or not, he didn't deserve this. And Hunter needs to come down a peg or two. I know we're his enforcers but this is ridiculous," he fought back, turning his attention back to the outside. "I don't know."

The three spent the next hour in near silence. They only spoke when the need arose or mumbled lyrics would fill the car with the radio.

It was early afternoon when they arrived in town, and the sound of a rumbling belly was the only thing that had them stop before hitting the arena. It was Seth's. They climbed out of the rental, Roman stretching upwards to relieve his tired legs and kinked back.

Roman reached into his pocket, his phone vibrating. He looked at the text message and smiled. "Jon and Josh are here too, they saw us pull in," he said with a smirk, watching as Seth got out and stretched out as well. "C'mon, we'll just sit with them and Trin."

"Well, talk about a coincidence," Josh called a moment later as Roman and the others sat down at the table. "We haven't ordered anything but drinks yet, so you're just in time."

Roman nodded, smirking. He felt himself start to relax, time with his family always seeming to do that. "So, what do you think's going on tonight," he asked, looking over the extra menus that had been given to them.

"I heard there's going to be a big meeting," Jon started, looking from Seth to Dean, finding that they had Roman between them, which was odd. "Not that it matters for your guys, you're Hunter's right hand men."

"Only at work," Dean interrupted, smiling at the waitress as she came back and took their orders. "Other than that, Hunter's pretty stuck up. I mean, doing the corporate thing, he's turned into a big snob."

Trinity nodded, sipping at her water. "Right, and with what he did to Cody," she fumed, setting the glass down and looking over at Roman, the stormy face making her slightly uneasy. "Everyone is pretty much shutting down. Ari even said Brodus wasn't himself the other day."

"Speaking of Cody," Roman started, earning a few surprised looks, mostly from his cousins.

"Here we go again," mumbled Seth.

"I want to get Cody his job back," Roman continued on, shooting a dirty glance in Seth's direction. "I just don't know how to do it. I need some ideas."

Josh and Jon shared a look, both unsure if they wanted to get in on the conversation. "Roman, didn't you say you weren't going to get mixed up with him?" Josh asked, more than a little afraid of what Roman was thinking.

Roman sighed, shaking his head. "It's not like that. I'm doing it as a friend. Whatever started this was because of me. Randy pulled some strings or something with Hunter. I'm just trying to fix it," he explained.

"Who said it was your fault?" Seth asked, looking back over at the group, trying hard to keep his eyes off of Dean.

"Randy."

"And you believed him?" Trinity asked, more than a little amused at Roman.

"Why wouldn't I?" Roman asked.

"Because he'd lie to his own grandma to get in someone's head," Jon answered, watching as the realization finally fell over Roman's face. "To win a battle against someone like Hunter, you have to play the game. Stroke his ego."

Roman nodded, taking the advice to heart. He'd figure something out.

* * *

Roman was walking through the hallway, searching for Jon and Josh after their match with Jack and Cesaro. He needed to find something to get his mind off of Cody and everything that had happened. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, stopping when he heard Hunter's voice carrying down the hall, rushed and angry.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Calling and demanding to reinstate his brother. I fired Cody for a reason!" he snapped, a crash following.

Roman smirked, the words, _stroke his ego_ filling his mind. Oh, he could do that. He turned the corner, finding the exact person he needed to talk to. "What's going on boss?" he asked, knowing it wouldn't take much for Hunter to spew why he was angry.

"Dustin Rhodes has the balls to call me and ask for his brother to be brought back. He even said he'd do a match for it. Can you believe that?" Hunter growled, fuming at how ballsy Dustin was being. "I haven't heard anything from him in years."

Roman nodded. "Well, why don't you let him?" he asked, those furious blue eyes on him.

"What did you say?"

Roman looked at the floor before meeting those eyes. "Why don't you let him come and have a match for Cody's job?" he asked again, sure that he'd have to work quick or else deal with Hunter's wrath. "Stir things up a little."

Hunter paused, waiting to hear where Roman was going with the idea. "Now, why the hell would I do that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, sizing the slightly bigger male up. "Tell me that Reigns."

"Well, it gets the crowd involved. Dustin was big, still is. People love him," Roman started, thinking hard. "He'll boost ratings and you can make him an example. Put him up against someone you know he can't beat. It's a win-win for you and the business, and we all just want what's beset for business." He smirked, Hunter starting to think, those eyes looking away while a hand came up to rub a stubbly chin.

"You might have a point there Reigns," Hunter mumbled, looking back. "But if I take on Dustin, I'll have to deal with Dusty. I hate dealing with him, he makes everything about himself."

"Don't worry, the Shield will deal with him if it gets that far. After all, that's what we're for, isn't it?" Roman asked, hinting that him, Seth, and Dean would take care of anything that went against Hunter's ideas. "Just do what you think's best."

Hunter smirked, clapping his hand on Roman's shoulder. "I knew I liked you guys for a reason," he said, nodding before walking off.

Roman brushed his shoulder off from where Hunter's hand had been. His smirk dropped into a deep frown. "Yeah, you think about it," he muttered, turning the opposite direction and starting away.

"You know, it takes some serious balls to talk to Hunter like that, especially about a Rhodes."

Roman turned, his eyes landing on Mike. "I'm doing it for a reason," he answered, looking the other superstar up and down, taking in the relaxed but defensive position. "Cody didn't deserve what happened."

Mike nodded, smacking the gum in his mouth. "He's lucky to have someone like you that cares enough to fight back," he said, smirking. "He's pretty torn up about everything still, especially his fake marriage."

Roman nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in this situation," he retorted, looking down at the floor. "This is the least I can do."

"So you're saying you don't care?" Mike asked, an eyebrow rising in curiosity. "Because you're doing a shitty job if you don't." He chuckled, earning a dark look. "Listen, I'm going down to see him after the Smackdown taping next week. You should come with me. He could use the company. Besides, Pensacola is closer than LA. Just shoot me a message if you decide to." He handed Roman the piece of paper he'd been holding in one hand.

Roman took it, watching as Mike walked away. He smiled softly, thinking seriously about going to see the other man. He tucked the paper in his pants pocket before heading back to his locker room. He pushed the door open, eyes falling on Seth as he sat there with his ear buds in, music blaring. He sat next the smaller male; knowing he had to talk to him, figure out what the hell was going on. "Seth?" he asked, tipping Seth's chin up so their eyes could meet.

Seth looked away, pulling out his ear buds. "What?" he asked, already sure he didn't want to talk to Roman. "Don't give me that look."

"What happened?"

Seth shook his head; he didn't want to think about it. "Nothing."

Roman gave a knowing look. "Don't lie," he eased, leaning back against the wall. "What happened with Dean? He's the only one that puts you in this kind of mood." He looked over, the chocolate eyes focused on the ground. "Seth?"

"I kissed him last night," he admitted, biting his lower lip for a moment, trying to keep from remembering. "At first he didn't even move. I had to shove my tongue down his throat before he even kissed me back," Seth explained, hands starting to fiddle with his phone and hanging ear buds. "Fuck Rome, it was great. He had me up against the wall and then… then he just pulled away and told me to go to bed because I was drunk."

Roman nodded. "You were pretty drunk Seth," he pointed out; suddenly wishing he hadn't with the way Seth seemed to sink further into the bench. He rested a hand on Seth's knee, offering a comforting smile. "Don't think about it. He probably thinks it was the alcohol."

"If he'd fucking believe me, he would know that it wasn't!" Seth snapped, jumping up and kicking the bench opposite of them. "I'm sick of pretending like I can wait for him. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of putting myself out there to just get rejected."

Roman nodded, knowing exactly what Seth was saying. "He'll come around Seth, you know he will. He protects you without thinking. Look at RAW he pinned you in the corner to keep you from getting hurt."

"He better hurry up then, I'm getting sick of waiting," Seth snapped, tossing his phone at his bag and heading towards the door. "Did you get things figured out with Cody and Hunter?"

Roman smirked, his steel grey eyes meeting chocolate ones. "If it goes well, then yeah, it's figured out," he answered, watching as Seth nodded. "My bed's always open."

Seth smirked, turning back to Roman and smashing their lips together in a lip-bruising kiss. "Keep it warm; tonight I'll be in it," he growled, pulling away. "Our match is coming up, we should hurry and find Dean."

* * *

Roman was silent in the back of the rental car, sore from Bryan's attacks on them at the end of the show. He could still feel the tension between Dean and Seth. Inwardly, he sighed, wishing they would just talk about what had happened and get it out in the open. Once at the hotel, he was quick to get his things and start up before the other two had even made it out of the car. He knew if he wasn't around, they would have to talk it all out.

Dean reached into the trunk for his bag, his hand brushing Seth's. He paused, hurt when Seth's hand yanked away from him. "Listen, about last night," he started, taking his bag, after Seth had pulled his out, and shutting the trunk.

"There's nothing to talk about," Seth finished, slinging the bag over his shoulder and starting towards the lobby. He bit his lower lip, knowing if he listened he'd only get rejected again, like he had every time before.

"Seth, wait, let me finish," Dean huffed, jogging to catch Seth, his bag being dragged behind him. "It shouldn't have happened." He felt his heart twinge when he saw the hurt deepen in the dark eyes. "Look at me."

"Why? So you can hurt me more?!" Seth snapped, eyes locking with Dean's. "Is it because we were drunk? Is that what you're going to blame it on?" He let out a held breath, his body shaking. "Is that the only reason you kissed me back? Because if it is, I need to know now."

Dean shook his head, sighing loudly. "Seth…."

"Answer me!" Seth yelled, desperate to know if his feelings were in vain. "I'm tired of putting myself out there Dean. Every time I tell you I like you, you treat it like a joke. It's not a fucking joke. I like you, I have for a while! If you aren't into me, just fucking say it so I can stop thinking that I have chance."

Dean's eyes widened, his mouth shutting. He looked down at the concrete of the parking garage, unsure of what he should say or do. "I know it's not," he murmured, unsure of where to even begin.

"Then why are you stringing me along? Either you want me or you don't, stop toying with me!"

Dean gritted his teeth, grabbing Seth by the arm and pulling him into the elevator room. He pushed the down button, only to push Seth against the wall of the elevator when it opened, his lips planted firmly against Seth's, their bags forgotten on the floor beside them.

Seth groaned, unable to think or even breathe as Dean's tongue swept into his mouth, that devilish tongue taking over. He felt Dean's fists in the front of his t-shirt, his own hands hanging limply beside him. Before he knew it or even could enjoy the mind-blowing kiss, Dean had pulled away, those beautiful blue eyes focused on him.

Dean stood there, taking in the flustered look on Seth's face. "It wasn't because of the alcohol," he whispered, taking a step back. "But this can't happen, not right now." He heard the door ding showing they had reached the main level of the parking garage. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Roman leaned back on the pillows, one arm behind his head as he looked at the piece of paper Mike had given him. He was seriously debating on going to see Cody. They were friends, and he did already miss the handsome face. He let his hand fall to the side, his eyes moving from his bed to the dark night sky visible from his window. He shook his head, sitting up and digging in his pocket for his phone, pulling up his messages.

_Hey Mike, It's Roman. What day are you going down? I'll drive in and you can tell me where to go._

Roman sighed, letting his phone rest beside him. He stood, rubbing his face; still unsure if it would be a good idea to go and see Cody after the way he'd acted. He didn't want to think about it, not when it led to him thinking about how there was a chance that Ted would be there. He growled, heart pounding in his chest. He stopped, his phone jingling a little tune to show he had a message. He picked up the phone, checking it.

_Probably Wednesday. I'm flying in. Text me when you hit Tampa, I'll give you directions._

Roman tried not to smile, his gut twisting in knots. He couldn't back out, not after saying he'd go. He tossed his phone into his bag at the foot of the bed on the floor, his shirt following before laying back down, both hands behind his head, his mind wandering. He closed his eyes, wondering if a nap would do him any good.

It wasn't but a half hour later that Roman woke to someone getting into his bed, a soft head resting on his chest. "Seth?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other wrapping around the broad shoulders. He didn't hear anything, just soft breathing. He looked over, the conjoining doors barely open. He turned to face Seth, brushing loose hair from the somber face. "You okay?"

Seth shrugged, curling closer into Roman. "I don't know," he murmured, looking up into the sleepy eyes. He felt Roman shift, pulling him into the strong chest. He sighed, wrapping an arm around Roman's middle, pressing a soft kiss to his sternum.

"Did you talk to Dean?" Roman asked, always enjoying the warmth of Seth in bed with him. He felt Seth nod. "And?"

"I don't know." Seth sighed again, pressing another kiss to Roman's bare flesh. "He finally believes me. After screaming at him about it, he finally acknowledged how I feel. He kissed me in the elevator. God Rome, it felt amazing but then he tells me that it can't happen." He paused, propping up on his elbow. "He went to work out when we got back, I pretended to be asleep when he got back."

Roman listened, letting everything sink in. He knew Dean had his own way of doing things, but this made no sense. He knew Dean had feelings for Seth, it was in the way he treated Seth, the way he acted around him, they way he protected him. He stayed silent, unsure of what to say to comfort Seth. He didn't have to wait long to feel soft, scruffy kisses all along his chest. He groaned, a hot tongue running over a nipple. "You sure about this?" he asked huskily.

"Yeah," Seth breathed, crawling on top of Roman and gently touching their lips. He rocked his hips into Roman's, strong hands already on his hips, tugging at his pajama bottoms. He allowed Roman to slip them off of him, his body returning to its place over Roman, their lips remaining fused.

Roman pushed Seth back, ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. He looked over the smaller man, really taking in the erotic sight of his team member. He crawled over to Seth, cupping his chin and kissing him tenderly. "Lay down," he murmured, getting up for only a moment to grab the necessary supplies.

Seth laid back on the pillows, taking in the strong scent of Roman. He sighed, wishing it could be Dean's scent that he was breathing in, that was drowning his senses. He gasped, a hot mouth on his half hard cock. "Fuck," he whimpered, remembering to be quiet to keep from waking Dean. Both hands tangled in the messy bun, moans being ripped from his chest.

Roman swallowed as much of Seth as he could down, wincing as the hands tightened in his hair. He smirked, the dark eyes closed. He eased back down Seth, lubing up one finger before easing it into the hot canal.

Seth's eyes flew open, that single finger brushing right along his sensitive bundle of nerves just as they entered. "Roman," he whimpered, body shaking. He was used to Roman waiting to tease him with that spot, making their sex last longer. "Please, I'll cum early."

Roman pulled off of Seth, pulling his single finger out, a second following the first in. "It's okay," he answered, pressing kiss after kiss to the pale thighs. "Just enjoy yourself." He heard a hiss fill the room when another finger joined the others. He knew Seth would complain about him taking too long, but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting him.

"Please, no more, need you," Seth murmured, grinding his hips back on the three digits. His chocolate eyes met the steel grey ones as Roman lifted up to his knees, flipping his loose hair back, showing his own hard cock jutting out. He licked his lips, heart pounding at the downright sexiness of the man in front of him.

Roman opened the condom quickly before rolling it on and lubing himself up. "Ready?" he asked, lifting Seth's legs up around his waist. He saw the nod and leaned over Seth, his hand just outside the broad shoulder, his other guiding him in the well prepared hole.

Seth groaned, his arms wrapping around Roman's neck, his back arching up to hurry the initial entry. He loved the way Roman easily filled him. "Rome," he groaned, burying his face in the warm neck, his lips moving over the strong pulse.

Roman bit his lower lip to keep from being loud, Seth's mouth moving every hot button on his neck. "We'll wake someone up you keep it up," he warned, his hand moving to the pale hip. "Seth."

Seth didn't care, not at that moment. "Move," he begged, bucking up into Roman. "Please, just move."

Roman complied, pulling himself back before easing back in. "This okay?" he asked after a few slow, easy thrusts. He heard a 'yes' in his ear. He wasn't usually that gentle with Seth, their sex was needy, passionate, even downright dirty at times, but it wasn't comforting, at least not the gentle kind.

Seth whimpered, pulling Roman closer to him, the strong arms wrapping around his back, cradling him against the bigger body. "Make me forget Rome," he pleaded, hands tangling in the long black tresses. "Please."

Roman shook his head, pulling back so their eyes could meet. "Just pretend it's Dean," he started, seeing the tears already built up in the beautiful eyes. "Close your eyes, I won't talk."

"But…."

"We both know that's who you want Seth, don't worry about me right now," he reasoned, moving in and biting down on Seth's ear. "Let yourself go."

Seth whimpered, Roman running right into that spot inside of him. "Dean!" he nearly cried, his voice muffled by Roman's shoulder that he'd latched onto. "Fuck, Dean." His eyes closed and he could easily see Dean over him, moving inside of him, making love to him. He could see those blue eyes on him, the strong muscles rippling under the tight skin.

Roman smirked, kissing down to Seth's neck, kissing every spot he knew would drive Seth insane. He knew he should feel a little hurt being so easily replaced in Seth's mind, and he probably would have, if it had been anyone else. He groaned, biting his lower lip. He felt Seth tighten around him, begging for him to finish. He pulled back, reaching between them to take Seth in his hand.

Seth stuffed the heel of his hand in his mouth, biting down on it to keep from crying out in pleasure. His hips moved with Roman, his body getting hotter, his muscles tightening. "Gonna," he started, lips once again on his. He gasped, nearly crying out when he felt the tension in his belly break and he came between him and Roman.

Roman breathed hard, only lasting a few thrusts in the tightened hole before he too fell into the bliss of orgasm. He leaned into Seth, gasping for breath. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him, keeping him from pulling out of the smaller man. "Seth?" he asked, looking up into the dark eyes.

"Do me again."

Roman was a little shocked. He'd never been asked for another round. "Seth?"

"Please."

Roman nodded, pulling free to dispose of their used condom and grab a new one. He could hear the need for more than sex in Seth's voice. He leaned back in, brushing blond and black hair from Seth's sweaty face. "You're going to be sore if we go too long," he warned, a strong kiss hitting him.

"It's okay, just make me forget for a while."

* * *

(A/N): I hate this chapter; I've rewritten it twice, hated it both times, and then ended up with this. I'm just going to keep it, put it out there, and move on. It's not what I wanted, but I have to move on or the story will never continue. Blah. Anyway, I'm sorry if it's not up to par, I just can't stand editing it again and want to get past it. On another note, Dean, you tease. He's such a strange one, for lack of better words. Anyway, onwards and upwards. I hope you lovelies like it. Chapter title is The Lines Begin To Blur by Nine Inch Nails.


	8. You Make Me Feel

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 7  
**

Sparkles Blue: I just didn't like it. Haha. It just wasn't what I was aiming for, but as long as everyone likes it. Meh. XD Oh yes, you have to be! =] Don't worry, you'll get it. Yep, that's Dean, and we'll just have to see.  
PassionWriter101: You get 'em! XD Don't worry, we'll see some headway soon. Yep, visits! Just keep in in your mind. =]  
megsjedi: First off holy cow! I haven't heard from you in FOREVER! XD I'm glad you're enjoying dear! Hey, don't apologize, we all have lives, believe me I understand! Point, point. Yeah, it sucks a bit for poor Seth. I did to, don't feel bad. I love me some Cody! XD  
InYourHonour: I'm glad! Well, it he wasn't it wouldn't be Dean. XD Haha.

Sidenote: I'm sorry for slow chapters. I've been trying to keep a regular schedule where I can update on Sun, Tue, and Thurs but my entire house is filled with a sick bug. Not only have I been sick but so has my husband, toddler, and 2 month old. Yuck!

* * *

_**You Make Me Feel…**_

Seth yawned, walking into the arena. He'd spent as much time at home as he could, only flying in the same day as the event. He hadn't spoken to Dean in that entire time, a rarity when they normally spoke at least once a day. He pulled his wheeled bag behind him, rubbing his eyes with his fist as he looked around to find his locker room. He was exhausted, he hadn't slept well since the night he'd spent in Roman's room before he went back to Davenport. He shook his head, trying to get pumped up for the show that night.

He made his way through the hallways, finding the door with the sign showing it belonged to The Shield. He pushed the door open, looking in to find it completely empty. He smiled, thankful to be alone. He sat on the bench, leaning back against the cold wall, placing his bag under him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, letting his mind wander, knowing it would only land on what had happened between him and Dean. He groaned, wishing it would just leave him alone. He didn't want to think about the other man. He didn't want to feel like he did anymore.

"Hey."

Seth looked up, smiling at the dark haired man that was coming in. "Hey Rome," he answered, closing his eyes. He just listened to the ruffle of clothing as Roman dug through his bag. He heard boots hit the floor and he jumped, feeling himself start to doze off. "How was the flight?"

Roman shrugged, mumbling about the terrible service. "You okay Seth?" he asked, turning to the half lidded eyes. "You look like shit."

Seth smirked, sitting up straight and stretching. "I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping right," he mused, yawning.

"Dean on your mind?"

Seth looked away to the floor, a frowning. "No."

Roman gave a soft look, knowing better than to believe Seth. He turned back to his bag, telling himself he would talk to Seth about it later, when there wasn't a chance that Dean could walk in or overhear them. "Dustin's here tonight," he stated, feeling himself smile. He knew Cody's brother would easily knock off anyone for Cody's sake.

"He's going to fix all of this?" Seth questioned hesitantly, leaning over to untie his shoes. He needed to get dressed. "He hasn't been in a match for years, you think he's gonna knock off Randy that easy?"

Roman nodded, pulling out his gear and setting it on the bench. "Yeah, it's family. I'd do the same for Josh and Jon in a heartbeat," he explained, knowing that him and Cody and a few others knew the business better due to being generational superstars. He slipped his own sneakers off and started on his belt. "I'm going down to Tampa on Wednesday, I'm meeting Mike." He waited to hear what Seth had to say.

Seth stopped working on his laces and looked up, a little surprised at the confession. "You sure about that?" he asked, returning back to the task of getting a knot out of his shoe lace. "I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but it seems like he's getting under your skin."

Roman paused, taking in the statement. He couldn't disagree, there was something about Cody that had gotten into him, made him want to get to know him, interact with him. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it before slipping his jeans down and off. "He is," he finally admitted, turning to face Seth. "No use in lying about it."

Seth nodded, finally freeing the laces and slipping his last shoe off. "This is going to sound like some jealous lover," he mused, chuckling to himself. "This won't end well Rome. I hope I'm wrong but, there's a chance that he'll just play you. I don't want to see you hurt like that again. Neither does Dean."

Roman gave a soft half smile, knowing Seth was only concerned about his well being. "I know." He pulled on the black slacks he wrestled in and fasted the black belt. He slipped his t-shirt over his head, tossing it into the bag. "I don't plan on letting him in that quick. I want to be his friend first. It sounds strange, even to me but I want to take this slow."

Seth looked up, his eyes widened in shock. "Ok, who the hell are you and where is Roman? Because you, are not the Roman I know," he laughed, earning a good, playful shove from the bigger man. His features fell as he undressed, keeping his eyes away from the tan skin of Roman's chest. "Have you talked to him?"

Roman felt his body pause momentarily before he pulled on his vest. He zipped it up silently. "He called a couple times asking if I'd talked to you. He knows you're not happy," he finally said after another moment of silence. "I'm not saying that you guys have to be best friends right now, but for the show you have to put this off to the side." He watched as Seth paused in his movements of pulling on his matching black pants. "He's worried about you."

"Yeah, he's really good at showing it," Seth growled, tightening the belt and ripping his shirt off. He pulled on his under armor and vest, zipping it up before digging in his bag. He felt his body start to shake. "I'm going to warm up. I'll see you at the front when the show starts."

Roman didn't have a second to say anything before Seth was opening the door. He felt his heart skip a beat, Dean standing on the other side, his hand up from where he was about to push the door open. He felt the sudden tension fill the room and he took to looking for something, anything in his bag. His eyes never left where the two had both stopped, their bodies frozen.

Seth felt his heart ache as he pounded against his breastbone. He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor before pushing past Dean without even a hello. He bit hard into his bottom lip, tasting blood. He knew it was childish to act like he was, but he was too confused to act rational. He didn't understand how Dean could say he wanted him just as bad but the timing wasn't right.

Dean watched as Seth started away, sighing as he stepped into the room and threw his bag next to Roman's. "He's still pissed off at me," he murmured, looking over at the still rummaging Samoan. "Did he say anything?"

Roman looked over, the dark circles under Dean's eyes making him worry slightly. He looked down at his bag before meeting the blue eyes. He knew he'd regret saying anything, but he couldn't keep from it now. "He told me what happened with you guys," he started, earning a slightly alarmed face. "He's liked you for a while." He stood up straight, knowing Seth would kill him if he heard him, but at that moment, Roman was sick of seeing Seth so distraught over the older male. "He's not going to wait on you forever Dean. If you want him, you better do it soon."

Dean groaned, eyes focusing on his gear. "I know," he whispered, grabbing his clothes and boots. "I want him Rome. Believe me, I want him." He set them on the bench as he started to undress, first pulling his shirt off and pulling on the tight fitting under armor. "I'm terrified of hurting him. I don't have any idea how to be someone's boyfriend." He sighed, pulling his jeans off. He pulled on his black slacks and fastened his belt, thinking about the two toned man. "You can't tell him any of this Roman, I have to get my head right."

Roman inwardly sighed, finally realizing how scared Dean seemed to be about Seth. "Just be honest with him. He's not going to break you in half, unless you're into that," he chuckled, earning a playful punch to the arm. "Don't be afraid."

"Who said I was afraid?" Dean asked cockily, tossing his head back and resting his hands on his hips, a teasing smirk plastered to his lips. "Fear and nerves are two totally different things."

Roman laughed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, you win. But seriously, don't leave him in the dark for too long. He'll move on before you get a chance," he warned lowly, grabbing his black tape from his bag. "He's waiting at the curtain for us. Hurry up and finish getting ready."

"Hey Roman," Dean called, stopping Roman from leaving the locker room fully. He saw those grey eyes turn to him. "Don't get hurt again, with Cody. I heard Mike saying you were going to see him." He gave an encouraging smile.

Roman nodded, giving a half smile back. "I don't plan on it," he admitted, turning back to the door. "Thanks Dean. It's nice to know I have you and Seth as my friends."

Dean shook his head, grabbing his own white tape and starting on his hands. "I'm serious Rome," he whispered, looking back up. "You fall for him and it could end up messy. Don't get involved if you can't handle that."

Roman was still, knowing full well that he was putting himself out there. "Sometimes we all have to take those kinds of chances. I'll see you out there," he reflected, stepping out of the room. He had a lot to think about. He didn't even want the possibility of getting hurt, but something about Cody made him want to take the chance, a chance he hadn't taken in years.

* * *

The night went rather fast, and it wasn't until Dustin had stopped in the hallway, his eyes searching for the tall dark haired man he wanted to speak with, that it slowed down. "You seen Reigns?" he asked a passerby, smiling at the small woman.

"Roman?" she asked, thinking hard. "Well he's probably with Jon and Josh. Here I'll lead you to them." She started towards catering; sure that's where they were. "I'm Trinity, we haven't got a chance to talk yet. Yeah, thought so. Rome's the one in black." She pointed to her cousin in law. "I'm up for my match. Good luck against Randy. We all want Cody back."

"Thanks," Dustin replied, walking towards the Samoan men. "Reigns?" He saw three sets of eyes move to rest on him, the twins smiling and greeting him. "I just wanted to say thank you, Mike told me it was you that got Hunter to let me have this match."

Roman gave a quick nod, smirking. "Don't thank me. Just get the job done," he answered. "Hunter needs to come down a peg or two, and you ruining pretty boy's face is just the icing on the cake, at least for me."

"I know this was because of Randy's mouth. I'll keep it in mind while I'm out there," Dustin said, cracking his knuckles under his gloves. "I'll see you guys after the match."

The three cousins nodded, watching as he walked away.

"Roman," Jon started, stopping only when he saw the warning glance that Josh shot him. "Look, I'm worried about what you're doing here." He ignored the darkening look on his brother's face. "This thing with Cody, whatever it is, get out while you can."

Josh sighed, knowing he felt the same way. "We're not saying it to be dicks. We just don't want you to mess your career up. Hunter's on his high horse and he's looking to make anyone an example, don't think because you're his right hand men that he won't do the same to you, especially to keep Randy champ and happy." He could see the steel grey eyes harden. "Rome, please, listen to us. Don't get involved anymore."

"It's not that simple," Roman murmured softly, thinking about that smile that seemed to be stuck in his head. "If I hadn't taken him back to my room that night, this wouldn't be happening. Randy's pulling the strings, just to show he can."

"You can't still believe what Randy said," Jon sighed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Even if it's true, do you realize how much trouble you could get into? Are you willing to give up your dreams for his?"

Roman stopped, heart pounding. It was his dream to be there and he could easily lose everything if he wasn't careful. "I'm just trying to do what's right," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes moving back to the television screen just as Dustin's music hit.

Jon and Josh shared a look, both knowing all too well that neither of them were going to deter their cousin. "Just be careful," Josh finally said, watching the match between Dustin and Randy.

Roman nodded, his mind set on the match as he watched Dustin battle hard against Randy. He was cheering on the inside for Randy to fall victim to Dustin's powerful moves, only to be disappointed when Randy pulled his RKO and pinned Dustin for the three count. His heart fell, mouth going dry. He felt his stomach drop, watching as a camera ran to where Stephanie was waiting for Dustin.

Roman looked over, listening to everything that Stephanie had to say to Dustin. His eyes widened, watching as Dustin walked away defeated after losing his job as well. He was silent, feeling two sets of dark eyes resting on him. He looked down at the floor, finally realizing how much he was putting on the line. "Don't say anything," he growled, shaking his head as he walked away.

* * *

Roman tried to keep his mind clear as he focused on driving from the arena to the hotel, knowing they had an early flight the next morning. He looked over at Dean, the other man sitting uncomfortably in the passenger seat. "You okay?" he asked, a little worried. "I know Bryan was working you over pretty good, but you look pretty bad."

"I'm sore as fuck," Dean growled, wincing as he turned slightly in the seat. "Aren't you? Fuck, it hurt looking at you after you speared the steps." He sighed, trying to get his muscles to relax. "Seth drove himself?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, he was already at the arena when I got there. You can ride with him tomorrow. You guys have to talk or something, I'm not sharing a room with one of you," he teased, turning into the hotel's parking lot. For once he was thankful that it wasn't a parking garage. "C'mon, he's probably already up there steaming up the rooms."

Dean nodded, following Roman out of the car and into the hotel, thankful that Roman had grabbed both of their bags. He begged his imagination not to think about Seth in the shower, letting his own muscles relax under the hot spray. He groaned softly, knowing Seth needed it after getting thrown into the announcer's table again, but it didn't keep his mind from going straight into the gutter.

Seth heard the door open. He looked up from his magazine his eyes landing on Dean and Roman as they entered. "Hope you guys don't mind, I got comfortable," he announced, going back to what he'd been reading, wearing only a pair of long gym shorts, his chest bare. In his peripheral, he could see Dean rummage through his bag that he'd set on the foot of his bed for some clothes before heading into the bathroom, not even uttering a word. He sighed, letting his face fall into the glossy pages. "Fuck me…."

Roman smirked, shaking his head at the two as he carried his own bags into the joined room, shutting his door so he could get some privacy to strip and shower without interruption. He wasn't going to make it easy for Seth to run to him.

Seth groaned, loose strands of hair falling into his face. He didn't want to share the room with Dean. He'd secretly hoped that Roman and Dean would trade, but he knew that he'd never get lucky enough for that. He rolled over to his back, magazine falling to the floor. He pushed the loose strands out of his face as he sat up, wondering if he could find anything to do to get his mind off of the man in the shower.

Dean felt his sore muscles start to loosen up under the hot stream of water. He groaned, enjoying the feeling. He stood with his head tucked into his chest, hands pressed on the shower wall as the hot spray him the base of his neck and ran down his sore back. "Fuck, that's good," he muttered, tipping his head back to wet his hair. He started washing, his mind focused on the other man just past the door. He sighed, knowing Roman was right, that they needed to talk, to get things out in the open.

Seth flopped back down on his bed, nothing in the room doing anything to keep his attention, and he couldn't bother Roman with the door shut. He laid back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling with a frown. He heard the bathroom door open. He could feel his head turn to see the steam roll out, Dean walking out in a pair of thin pajama bottoms, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, a hand drying his hair with it still. He swallowed, eyes roaming down the expansive chest.

Dean didn't dare look at Seth, not that he didn't want to. He made his way to his bed and gingerly laid back on it, breathing hard when he still felt tense muscles in his back. He groaned, trying to find a comfortable position.

"You okay?" Seth asked, sitting up and looking over at the pained expression on Dean's face. "Dean?"

"Yeah, just sore from the match," Dean answered, closing his eyes. "I'll be fine." He whimpered, the bed groaning as new weight was placed on it. He opened his eyes, Seth crawling onto his bed and pushing him to his belly. "What are you?"

"Just tell me if it's too much," Seth hissed, throwing one leg over Dean so he could sit on the firm ass. His hands took to kneading the tension out of Dean's shoulders; his hands moving down the long back slowly, working the muscles loose until they were pliable again. He tackled the tighter knots first, branching out to the smaller less tense places until the entire surface of Dean's back was relaxed.

Dean groaned, the pressure and heat from Seth's hands doing wonders to him. He felt Seth shift over him and more warm skin pressing against him. "Seth?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to see that Seth was leaning over him, the two toned head resting against his shoulder, those chocolate eyes closed. He turned, upsetting Seth's position, causing him to fall to the side. He didn't waste a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

Seth laid there, stiff as he cheeks pressed against the strong chest, the strong, steady heartbeat pounding in his ear. He tried to relax in the strong arms, his quivering arm sliding around Dean's waist. "D-dean?" he questioned, the arms tightening around him. He pulled away slightly, looking up into the relaxed face, the blue eyes closed, a soft snore escaping the barely parted lips. He couldn't help but smile, curling in closer to the other man. "Good night." He pressed a soft kiss to the breastbone, enjoying the strong arms around him more than he knew he should.

* * *

Roman groaned, getting into the rental car the next night, sure that he was going to hate life the next day or so. He was so sore from attacking Paul and then the six man match against his cousins and Ziggler. He relaxed into the leather material, tenderly touching his sore jaw. He was going to have to return the favor back to Jon. He looked over, watching as Seth and Dean walked over, close together to fend off the chilled air. He smirked, shaking his head at the two. He didn't know what had happened the night before but Seth and Dean were pretty well back to normal, well, as normal as the two got.

Dean opened the passenger side, easily climbing in and looking back at Seth as he got in the back. "Your flight leaves around midnight, right?" he asked, looking at the Samoan. He earned a nod. "You still sure about going down there?"

Roman nodded again. "I already said I would, I can't back out now," he answered, starting the car and pulling out of the arena. "Besides, I need to figure some things out, going down there is really the only way to do that." He snuck a glance into the backseat, Seth leaning heavily against the driver's side door, his legs propped up on the other side of the bench seat. "You look tired."

Seth groaned, cracking one eye open. "Yeah and sore," he added, voice gravelly. "Your cousins hate me, I swear." He cracked a smile, knowing that it wasn't true. He enjoyed being in the ring with them, their matches always noteworthy and entertaining. As a performer he loved it, as a normal person he hated how physically demanding it was to put on that good of a show.

"I'll tell them to tone it down a little bit next time," Roman chuckled, looking back to find Seth flipping him the bird, a smirk plastered on the two toned man's lips. "Well, if you're offering." He couldn't help but laugh, watching as those brown eyes shot open in the rearview.

Dean was chuckling in his seat, always enjoying listening to Roman and Seth play fight back and forth. It was always entertaining to hear some of the comebacks and insults they came up with.

"Keep it up Rome, see what happens when you get back for Night of Champions," Seth threatened, smirking wider. He settled into the seat, eyes focused on Dean, his smirk fading into a soft smile. Him and Dean hadn't talked about sharing the same bed but Seth wasn't in an hurry to find out why, not when Dean was showing him small bits of affection instead of ignoring him. He was almost sad that he had to go back to Davenport.

"When are you flying into Detroit?" Dean asked, reclining his seat slightly.

"Saturday morning," Roman answered, thinking of how tight he was going to be pulling his schedule. "Hopefully."

Dean nodded. "Seth?"

"Friday," he mumbled, eyes fighting to keep open. "We have a bunch of stuff to do Saturday afternoon for the show, I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of our signing." He shuffled around a little more, resting his head on the back of the seat and letting himself drift off into a light slumber.

"He's really tired," Roman pointed out, looking back at the sleeping man. "What did you do to him?" He couldn't help but snicker at the look he got from Dean. "I mean he's in a better mood. You had to say something."

Dean shook his head. "Nope," he answered, not wanting to share about how good it had felt to hold the smaller man in his arms, at least not yet. "I'll drive your car back to the rental place tomorrow. One less thing for you to worry about."

Roman nodded, pulling into the hotel's parking lot. "Thanks. You think we should take Sleeping Beauty up to your room before I head out?"

"We better, he'll bitch about being stiff if he sleeps there for too long."

* * *

(A/N): So, wee have a pretty good insight into Dean finally. Now, just to get his goofy self to let himself go! At least he's making progress. Well, I don't have much to say, just hope that you're enjoying the ride! Welp, onwards and upwards! Chapter title is You Make Me Feel… by Cobra Starship.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	9. What Lies Beneath

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 8**

PassionWriter101: Isn't he though? I'm really starting to have a little soft spot for him. =] Well, you don't have to wait any longer love. Hope you enjoy love!

Sparkles Blue: Yesh they are! No need to wait! =]

LegacyChick: I promise, some of your questions WILL be answered! =] I'm glad you think so, and it does make sense finally.

megsjedi: Yes, and well, ya never know. Haha. I'm glad he makes sense. It's explained a little better this chapter. Well, you'll see dear! I really hope you enjoy it! =]

CheekyClaudine: I'm so glad! I try really hard to proofread and keep to as few mistakes as possible, we all know terrible grammar/writing can ruin the most amazing stories. I gotta say, it's definitely different. XD Thank you!

* * *

_**What Lies Beneath**_

"Mike honey, you sure about all this? You have to be in Detroit by Friday night so you can be ready for everything for Hell In A Cell," the platinum blond asked, looking over at her fiancée. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Cody and I don't mind coming down to Tampa, but this is rather sudden."

"You'll understand when we get there babe," Mike explained, reaching over and taking the dainty hand in his. "I promise. We'll only be here for today. We'll fly out in the morning, but I got the honeymoon suite at the hotel, so I can pamper you."

A pleasant smile graced the angel pink lips. "You spoil me."

"I only want to give you the best Maryse," he admitted softly, bringing her hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to their laced fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mike eased into the driveway of his best friend's house, enjoying the sight. He'd always liked Tampa, but only to visit. He smiled, getting out and breathing in the warm air. "C'mon babe. You know he's probably going stir crazy waiting," he teased. "Don't bring up you-know-who. Cody doesn't know he's coming."

Maryse felt an eyebrow rise, skeptical of Mike. "You think this is really going to work?"

"Don't see why not."

Maryse shrugged, shutting the passenger door and walking up to the door. He pressed a perfectly manicured finger against the doorbell, straightening her short, strapless, black dress as she heard hurried footsteps.

Cody flung the door open, eyes wide and happy to see the two. "Maryse!" he chirped, pulling her into a friendly hug. "How've you been? Mike didn't say you were coming with him." He let the woman go looking her up and down. "You haven't changed at all."

Maryse smiled, leave it to Cody to give the best compliments. "Well, you know Mike can't keep all of you to himself just because I'm not around as much," she chuckled, following Cody into the large house. Her eyes followed the short hallway, the stairs on the left to the second floor, two doors to the right. It was a darker hallway, but just as soon as she was at the end she smiled, the living room and kitchen opened up together, the small curved island separating them with abundant natural light spilling in from the large windows and sliding glass door.

Mike draped an arm over Cody's shoulders, steering him to the couches so they could sit and talk. "So buddy, what've you been up to?" he asked, sitting down on the first larger couch, turning to wrap his arm around his bride to me, Cody taking a seat on the one adjacent to them.

Cody shrugged. "Planning. I spent a lot of time on the phone with Dad and Dustin," he answered, tucking his jean clad legs up on the couch with him, sticking his bare feet under a small throw blanket. "How's the show?"

Mike shrugged, shaking his head. "Not as fun without you there to torment. I'm surprised Ted's not here to keep you company," he admitted, wincing at the hurt look that seemed to spread slowly over Cody's face. "Cody?"

"He… uh… he left me," he murmured, exhaling softly. "That night you gave me a ride back, yeah. I haven't heard from him since that night."

"Shit, man I'm sorry. I didn't mean…." He stopped, tripping over his words. "You deserve better anyway." He earned a confused look from Maryse, her brown eyes looking from Mike to Cody's adverted eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cody breathed, trying to give a soft halfhearted laugh. "Too bad you're straight, and you have this beautiful lady wanting to marry you." He dodged a throw pillow that Mike had tossed at him.

Maryse only laughed, pushing Mike to the side playfully. "If you want him, I'll give him to you for a night," she teased, only laughing harder at the confused and distraught face Mike turned to her. "At least he's handsome."

Mike only gapped at his wife to be, turning his head to pout. He felt his pocket vibrate and he turned to answer it, his play face twisting into a genuine smile. "I see how it is," he said, tapping away at a text message. "Just give me away to the first person who asks for me."

Maryse nodded, dodging a playful push. "If you were ever curious…."

"No! No where near," Mike interrupted, shaking his head viciously. "Sorry Codes, I don't care if you and Maryse play for the same team, but I'm not a conquest!" He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, playfully glaring at the two.

"He's just mad he's not pretty enough," Maryse giggled, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"No where near as _dashing_ as some of the others."

"Ok, ok, fine, you both win!" Mike hollered, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, knowing that Cody and Maryse would continue to pick on him if he didn't find another subject for them to settle on. "How long do you think Ted'll be away this time?"

Maryse's smile fell, watching, as Cody seemed to deflate and recede into the couch. She'd known about Ted and Cody for years, and she'd always teased Ted about how it would be more fun to watch their segments using Cody instead.

Cody shrugged. "It's really over Mike," he finally answered softly, throat constricted. He shook his head, trying to keep from letting it bother him. "He's focusing on his family now."

Maryse stood, making her way over to Cody and sitting next to him. She easily wrapped her long arms around him, letting him rest his head against her chest. "Don't worry about him," she hummed, running her French manicured nails through his hair. "You need to be someone's number one, not number two." She really felt bad for Cody, knowing he loved Ted more than he would ever let on.

Cody sighed, enjoying the soothing sound of her strong heartbeat in his ear. "I'm okay, just upset still. It's been five years, who wouldn't be?" he asked, pulling away and giving a watery smile. "Anyway, this wedding you two have planned."

Maryse smiled brightly, going right into details about their bigger plans. She couldn't help but be excited, and it gave Cody something else to think about. She looked over at Mike, watching as he typed on his phone quickly. "And then we were thinking about a long honeymoon, well I was anyway."

Cody chuckled, leave it to Maryse to plan everything and let Mike just go along for the ride. He listened intently, thinking about his sisters' weddings and how it was always about the bride, the groom just had to show up. He figured it was easier anyway, that way Mike would live to at least see the wedding day.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that your dad was going to be there Monday," Mike started, setting his phone in his lap. "I know Dustin's got to be pretty upset after this week."

Cody nodded, thinking about how hard his brother had fought for him. "Yeah. The thing is, Dustin called for almost two days before Hunter agreed to it and now they're making this big deal about Dad coming in since he called. I don't know what Hunter's planning. I don't know what changed his mind," he explained, leaning back against and looking over.

Mike smirked, exchanging looks with Maryse. "Someone stepped up for you, played Hunter real good into it," he explained, watching as a confused but thankful look spread across Cody's face. "Yeah, you got some good friends looking out for you."

Cody's head cocked to the side, trying to think of who would've gone out and risked their job as well to get his back. He knew it wasn't Randy. "Are you talking about yourself again?" he asked jokingly, only to think harder when Mike shook his head. "Who then?"

Mike didn't have a chance to answer, the doorbell ringing, cutting their conversation off. He only smirked as Cody got up from his perch next to Maryse and headed to the door, confusion heavy in his face.

* * *

Roman groaned, the seven hour drive making him tired. He tried to focus on the road, only finding that his mind would wander to Cody and how he'd react to seeing him. He figured Mike had told Cody he was going to come visit, since he didn't have Cody's phone number. He was nervous, his hands sweaty against the warm steering wheel. He wasn't sure how Cody would take to seeing him, after all, the last time they'd spoken he was lashing out at him.

"Fuck," he growled, reaching over and turning the radio up louder, hoping the music would drown out his thoughts. When it didn't, he smacked the wheel in frustration, feeling tension in his shoulders start to set in. He tried to relax into the seat, knowing it was because he was tensed up. He started down a residential neighborhood, looking hard at the numbers on the houses.

He finally gave a soft smile, eyes resting on Mike's rental car. He pulled into the drive, and parked, feeling reality set in. His chest hurt from his heart beating so hard. He tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes, his phone vibrating in the console. He grabbed it, reading the text before replying and stuffing it in his pocket. He took one last deep breath and got out of the SUV.

Roman looked around, the neighborhood filled with large beautiful houses with even more beautiful yards. He easily took in the beautiful landscaping around him, and smiled at the brightness of it all. He swallowed around a lump in his throat, walking up to the large white door. He took a moment to shake his nerves out of his arms before pushing the doorbell. He heard footsteps before the door opened and there stood the man he'd come to see, a confused and surprised look plastered on the handsome features. "Hey," he said, forcing out a nervous smile.

Cody felt his lips turn up into a genuine smile. "Hey," he repeated, opening the door wider for Roman to follow him in. "C'mon in." He closed the door behind Roman, heart jumping as he looked over the Samoan. He couldn't believe Roman was right there in his foyer. He led the other man into his living room, joining the other two, Maryse now back next to Mike. "I don't know if you've met. Maryse, this is Roman, Roman, this is Maryse. She's Mike's fiancée."

Roman reached out and shook the small hand, smiling at the beautiful woman. "Nice to meet you," he greeted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking over at Mike, giving a nod.

"You want something to drink or anything?" Cody asked, returning to his spot on the other couch, feet on the floor.

"Uh, no thank you," Roman answered, smiling awkwardly.

"You can sit down, we were just teasing Mike," Cody said, patting the spot next to him. "How long are you in town anyway?"

"Just tonight. I gotta get the missus home before I fly out to Detroit for Night of Champions," Mike explained, taking Maryse's hand into his, trying hard to hide the smile that was trying to come out when he saw Roman sit down next to Cody. He could feel the awkwardness between them, but hoped that the attraction would outweigh it.

"So Roman, you like WWE?" Maryse asked, looking the big man over with a curious eye. She took a moment to decide that he was in fact rather handsome and that he looked good sitting next to Cody.

Roman nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it's pretty exciting," he answered, starting a discussion between the four of them that lasted for well over an hour.

Mike snuck a look down at his watch before nudging Maryse's hand with his. "We hate to jet off Cody, but we've got to get to the hotel to check in," he lied, standing from his spot on the couch and helping Maryse up. "We'll see you soon though."

Cody nodded, standing so he could walk the two to the door. "Well, it sucks that you have to leave but I know you have to get your beauty sleep. You sure you don't want to stay Maryse?" he asked, chuckling at the hurt look Mike shot him. "I'm just teasin'."

"Uh-huh," Mike replied, wrapping an arm around his fiancée and leading her to the door. "You take care of yourself, I'm sure you'll be back sooner than you think."

Cody shrugged. "I still wish I knew who went out on a limb for me. I own them a lot," he murmured, still unable to think of who would really want to help him out that bad.

Mike smirked. "He's in your living room."

Cody looked back down the hall, shocked. "What?" he asked softly, looking back at the door to find that Maryse and Mike were already halfway down the walk, Maryse looking back with a smile and waving.

Roman sat on the couch, sure that Mike had just rushed his wife to be out the door. He took a deep breath, waiting for Cody to return. He looked up, Cody walking back in with an unreadable expression. "Everything okay?" he asked, telling himself to stop being nervous. He'd been alone with Cody before, why was it now that his heart was racing?

Cody nodded, smiling softly. "You can take your shoes off. Make yourself comfortable," Cody said, walking into his kitchen and opening the fridge for something to drink. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"Erm, water's fine," Roman answered, untying his shoes and setting them next to the couch. He stood, walking into the kitchen and leaning on the island's counter, watching as Cody poured them some cold water.

Cody put the pitcher back in the fridge before handing the cool glass to Roman. "I'm surprised to see you," he admitted, looking down into his glass before taking a sip. "I didn't know you knew where I lived."

Roman took a moment to look at Cody curiously, his brow slightly furrowed. "Mike didn't tell you?" he asked, those blue eyes meeting his, also confused.

"No. Was he supposed to?"

Roman gave a half sigh, half laugh. "He caught me last week at the show and told me he was coming down and said you would probably want company. He was supposed to let you know I was coming down," he explained, shaking his head. "I mean, if that's okay. I can always go if you…."

"No," Cody interrupted, shaking his head. "I don't mind the company, actually I would really like it." He felt his cheeks start to heat up. He took another drink to steady his nerves. He muttered into his water, "Sneaky bastard."

Roman took a long drink, looking down at the tiled floor. He was going to kill Mike for making him feel so awkward. "So, your dad's coming up on Monday."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty determined to get my job back." He looked up into the adverted grey eyes, smiling. "Thank you."

Roman looked up, confused. "For what?" he asked, unsure of what Cody was talking about.

Cody smiled, setting his glass down on the island. "For standing up to Hunter. Mike said you were the reason he's letting me fight for my job now. I appreciate it," he clarified, looking back down at the counter. "It means a lot to me."

Roman shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for," he said, shrugging. "You didn't deserve any of it."

"In Randy's eyes I did," Cody growled, walking back over to the couch. "You hungry? I was thinking about being lazy and ordering out tonight." He earned a slight nod. "Pizza good? I have beer in the fridge. I'll put the game on and it'll be a guys night."

Roman chuckled, thinking this would be something him and Dean would do on a regular Friday night. "Okay." He watched Cody dig in his jean pocket for his phone before calling the pizza place and ordering their dinner. He took the time to look around the bright house, the furniture tasteful and comfortable looking. He smiled, thinking that Cody's house was warm and inviting, it felt like a home, unlike his house. Roman's house was just where he slept most of the time, his time spent more on the road or at his cousins' houses.

"It'll be here in about half an hour. Any particular team you want to watch?" Cody asked, walking over to the tv and turning it on. He grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch, flipping channels.

Roman answered that any team was fine before joining Cody, this time on the same couch as before. His eyes ran over Cody's loose t-shirt and jeans, finding that Cody looked just as good in regular clothes as he did dress ones and ring gear.

Cody flipped channels, finally finding a game and leaning back. "Weren't you in the big leagues once?" he asked, looking across the room to find Roman's eyes on him instead of the tv.

"Nothing serious," he answered, looking away, knowing he'd been caught. "Just practice teams and off season stuff." He kept his eyes on the floor, licking his lower lip before taking a chance a looking up, thankful that Cody's attention was on the television.

Cody smiled, sneaking a glance over at the other man, eyes falling down neatly pulled back hair, the long tresses tied up in a bun. They slid down the strong chest that was easily outlined by the tight shirt, the snug jeans hugging every bit of Roman's thighs. He tried not to blush thinking that they had to hug his ass just as nicely. He was pulled out of his trance by the doorbell. He jumped up, nearly tripping as he hurried to the door.

Roman chuckled, standing and meeting Cody at the beginning of the hall. "Anything I can do?" he asked, noticing the small blush on Cody's cheeks. He easily took the pizza box, allowing Cody to hurry ahead of him and get out plates and two bottles of beer. He set the pizza down on the island, watching intently as Cody popped the tabs and handed him one.

An hour later, the two were both feeling rather good and loose from the beer. They were cheering for opposite teams which ended up with them bickering back and forth about calls they didn't like against their team, until the game ended, Cody's team leading by only two points.

"So what do I get since I won?" Cody asked, laughing as he leaned into the arm of the couch, blue eyes focused on Roman.

"I didn't know we were betting on the outcome," Roman teased, leaning back and smiling. He couldn't help but think that Cody looked good with a pout on his lips. "Depends, what do you want?"

Cody smirked, walking over and sitting down next to Roman, hands sliding up to steal Roman's hair band. He ran his fingers through the long wavy tresses. "Let me play with your hair," he murmured, leaning in.

Roman shivered, those fingers running along his scalp in a way he'd never felt before. "That's something a girl would say," he breathed, eyes closing. He didn't have a come back when his head was laid in Cody's lap. He only felt his heart start to race.

"I have sisters, I used to love playing with their hair," Cody admitted, enjoying the feel of the soft hair running through his fingers and wrapping around his wrists. "How do you stand it long? I tried once and hated it."

"Hair ties," Roman chuckled, looking up into the baby blue eyes. "And patience." He let his lips stay stuck in their smile, knowing he shouldn't enjoy the feel of those hands on him, not when they still belonged to someone else. "I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you even friends with someone like Randy?" he asked, thinking about what Cody had said before about Randy thinking Cody deserved to lose his job. "With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

Cody snickered, thinking about the older male. "He's actually one of the best friends a guy could ever ask for. He's really supportive and easy to talk to. He's just a little odd about some things," he explained, looking towards the tv, thinking about the last time they'd talked.

"Like you and Ted?" Roman asked, almost spitting out the other man's name. He looked up, finding a soft but hurt expression on the other man's face.

Cody sighed, hands stopping in Roman's hair. "Randy was in the same situation. He's happily married and has a daughter, but he was so caught up with Adam, it was almost pathetic. Not that I can talk."

"Adam? Really?" Roman asked, more than a little surprised at the confession.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, you'd think he was with Jay all this time, huh? Couldn't be further from the truth though. No, Randy loved him more than anything but Adam couldn't handle being the other man. Randy ended up leaving Adam for his family. He doesn't talk about it but we knew that it was one of the hardest things he ever did. He didn't want the same to happen to me and Ted," he continued, looking down into the steel grey eyes. "It didn't help us though."

Roman looked up curiously, confused at what Cody was saying. "What?"

"Ted, he left me," Cody stated, trying to keep the sting at bay. "The night I was fired, he left me when we got back to the hotel, just like Randy left Adam." He sighed, sinking into the couch, heart aching. "I'm not mad at him. I know he needs to be with them, it just hurts more than I thought it would."

Roman could see the few tears start to build up in the beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry. He was all over you at the arena, I didn't think it would change," he spilled, looking away when he realized what he'd said. "I saw you in the hall, he didn't look like he wanted to leave."

Cody chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "He's like that. It's better to be the one to get out first than get hurt. I don't think he realizes how much I cared. Stupid me, falling for a married man, I really set myself up to get hurt."

"I know what that's like," Roman whispered, his own past coming to mind. He was silent, remembering the pain like it had just happened.

"I thought you told me you weren't the dating kind?" Cody asked with a chuckle.

Roman moved his head to the side, his vision focusing on the couch facing them. "I'm not…" he paused, sitting up, "anymore." He swallowed hard. "I didn't used to avoid relationships."

"What happened?" Cody asked softly, watching as Roman stood, his long hair falling down his back, framing his solemn face. "Roman?" He waited, the Samoan standing in front of the sliding glass door.

"A few years before I started working in FCW I was really happy. The girl I was dating was pretty much perfect," he started, looking over at Cody, the smaller male leaning against the back of the couch, arms folded under his cheek as looked over at him, the smaller body hidden by the couch. He turned back to the dark outside.

"Girl?" Cody queried.

Roman chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she. I'm actually bi, but Josh just calls me greedy," he explained chuckling at the previous arguments between them, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his reflection. The chuckled died on his lips a moment later. He hadn't talked about her in years. "We never fought, we didn't argue, hell we barely said anything sideways to the other. We'd been dating for two years and I couldn't see my future without her and I didn't want to. I spent six months setting it all up."

Cody listened intently, knowing that Roman was letting him in deep.

Roman sighed, shaking his head gently. "I took her out to her favorite restaurant on our three year anniversary. We had her favorite meal, the best wine. I took her to Pensacola Beach and we walked along the shore line. Jon and Josh had spent most of the evening setting up a little area for us, a blanket in the sand with a bottle of chilled champagne. Christmas lights all around it, making it sparkle. I told her that I wanted her to be with me forever, that I wanted to have kids with her." He took a deep, shaky breath, the hurt fresh in his mind. "I asked her to marry me there in the sand, the city lights sparkling in the water."

Cody's eyes widened, looking down at the tile of his kitchen floor. He bit his lower lip, the waiver in Roman's voice a little shocking.

"She rejected me, said she didn't want that kind of commitment at that point and she didn't want kids. She left and I stayed on the beach, getting drunk on expensive champagne, staring at the stupid ring," Roman continued, shaking his head, his long hair hiding his face. He was thankful, the tears burning his eyes. "Jon and Josh picked me up the next morning, I couldn't even drive." He blew out a heated breath. "When I got home she wasn't there. She left me completely a few days later, saying she needed space and we should see other people."

Cody felt his heart breaking for Roman. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth again, knowing he'd be the same if he'd been hurt like that. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, only for Roman's soft, gravelly voice to cut him off. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip, he could hear tears in that strong voice.

"Best part of it all, we ran into each other about a year later. She'd gotten married and was pregnant. She was really happy. I was devastated. Jon took me out drinking, I ended up getting in a fight and arrested all because I wasn't over her. I hadn't dated anyone after she left, and after that I decided I didn't want to seriously date anymore, so I haven't," he finished, looking down at the floor before looking back at the glass, swallowing hard to keep the memories away and the threatening tears at bay.

Cody felt his heart break in his chest as he stood. He padded over to Roman and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his cheek between the broad shoulder blades. "I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his hands flat against Roman's stomach.

Roman shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. I don't want to put myself out there like that again."

Cody felt the warmth between him and Roman grow, the shallow breathing evening out into slow deep breaths. "You think you'll ever date again?" he asked softly, smiling when he felt the large hands rest over his.

"Depends. That person would have to be special and patient with me. It's been years, I would probably suck at it. Besides who would want to have that kind of relationship with me?" Roman answered, telling his heart to slow down and stop racing, knowing Cody would be bale to hear it.

"Would you let me take the chance to change your mind?" Cody asked, telling himself that he was only imagining the hitch in Roman's breath and the hammering heartbeat in his ear. He felt Roman turn to him, his arms still wrapped around the large waist, two hands cupping his face.

"Didn't you know, you shouldn't answer a question with another question?" he deflected, steel grey eyes looking down into the handsome face. He could feel every fiber of his being telling him to run, not to let himself fall victim to those eyes, not to give in and open his heart again.

"Really?"

Roman paused, smiling gently, the playful tone only making him want to give in more. "Really," he breathed, tongue peeking out to moisten his lips as he leaned in slowly, looking for any hint of disapproval before his eyes slid shut and his lips pressed against Cody's.

Cody whimpered, arms wrapping around Roman's neck, those full lips making his knees go weak. His own eyes were squeezed shut, sure that if they opened he would wake up from a wonderful dream. He started backwards, leading Roman away from the door and back towards the couches.

Roman wrapped an arm around Cody's waist, following slowly, lips parting. He felt a hot tongue rush into his mouth, gingerly touching his before taking the chance to roam his mouth. He could taste the bitter beer in Cody's mouth still. He groaned, Cody pulling him back on the couch. He eased Cody back, letting him lay back on the cushions, one knee between Cody's legs, the other foot firmly planted on the floor to keep him steady.

Cody let their tongues retreat into his mouth, the powerful tongue sweeping along his teeth and tongue in way that made him groan. He felt Roman pull away just enough to break their kiss, but continue kissing down his cheek to his neck, the devious lips pressing butterfly kisses against his burning skin. He could smell Roman's cologne and the faint, lingering scent of his shampoo.

Roman's hand slid down Cody's chest, sneaking under the loose shirt to slip up the heated skin. His other was shaking as it held his upper body above the other. He felt Cody arch up into him, his fingers sliding over an already erect nipple. He felt his lips turn up into a smile as they kissed down the strong pulse, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin.

Cody whimpered, hips grinding into the couch, wanting nothing more than to be touched. He felt teeth lightly sink into the hollow above his collarbone where his neck met his shoulder, a spot only Ted knew about on him. "Teddy," he groaned, heart lurching when he heard his voice in the otherwise near silent room. He swallowed hard, Roman's body frozen above him.

Roman pulled away, trying to ignore the hurt in his heart. He didn't look at Cody as he sat back, the arm of the couch digging uncomfortably into his lower back.

Cody sat up, cursing himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't…."

"No, it's okay. You just broke up. It's normal for you to think about him," Roman rationalized, pushing his hair back out of his face. He tried not to feel the hurt run through him. "It's late, I should go."

Cody's arms shot out, lightly but desperately grabbing the strong bicep. "Please, don't leave like this Roman. You can stay here," he sputtered, cursing his stupidity for letting his body out run his mind. "You don't have a flight to catch or anything right?"

Roman shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea," he murmured, grey eyes meeting icy blue ones. "I really should go."

"Please, don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't… it wasn't…. Please, it's late. We'll talk in the morning after some rest," Cody pleaded, pulling his hands back and balling his fists. He could almost punch himself for being so stupid. "Please."

Roman sighed, clenching his teeth. "Okay, I'll stay," he sighed, sure that he'd regret it. He looked away from the relieved blue eyes, heart still aching.

* * *

(A/N): And some questions are FINALLY answered! I've been waiting to get to this chapter since inception! So, now we know why everyone was worried about Roman, and why he never felt that emotional attachment to Seth! Isn't Mike a sneaky little bugger? Oh and Maryse and Miz are actually engaged, pretty nifty huh? Well, this is by far the LONGEST chapter of the story! I hope everyone is enjoying, more interesting stuff next chapter! Onwards and upwards, enjoy the ride! Chapter title is What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	10. Should Have Known Better

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 9**

LegacyChick: Nope. You're being realistic and I like that!

CheekyClaudine: I'm sure you're not the only one thinking that love.

InYourHonour: Thanks dear! Eh… in his defense, only Ted knows about that spot!

PassionWriter101: I'm glad! It's hard trying to pack information in without giving EVERYTHING away, or at least it is to me. Sometimes, being real is harder than doing what's right. Yeah, yeah it was. Yeah, poor Rome. Well, here's the next chappie love! I hope it's just as good!

Sparkled Blue: Well, my job is done! To be honest, this is the first time I've ever written Maryse where she's not a total bitch. XD Yeah… I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much!

megsjedi: I'm assuming so, but they are pretty cute together, at least on google. XD Shoot, I understand completely! Right! I guess Cody didn't get that memo. I can't answer those questions yet, but I can promise that we will see what happens. I hated seeing it too. Tata love!

* * *

_**Should Have Known Better**_

Roman woke the next morning, wondering when he'd fallen asleep. He looked around the room, the sun just making its way into the large living room. He pushed the blanket to the side, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, the sound of an infomercial playing softly. He was no stranger to a couch, but he was always stiff when he first woke up. He stood, stretching upwards, eyes finally coming into focus and landing right on the other lump on the adjacent couch. His heart jumped, the sleeping man's face contorted in a dark, hurt look. He sighed, thinking about the night before.

He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't let it bother him. He was putting himself out there too fast, too easily. The grey eyes looked over at the other male once again, thinking how handsome he was before he wondered why Cody had fallen asleep on the sofa when he had a bed he could've easily slept in. He shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking around for the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror, pushing his loose hair back. He looked down at his wrist, wishing he knew where his hair band had gone, only to remember that Cody had stolen it the night before. He turned the water on and splashed some onto his face, telling himself to stop thinking about it. "So fucking stupid," he muttered, turning the water off and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked rough, though the over sized t-shirt and lounge pants didn't help him. He looked away, trying to start his day as normal as possible.

Cody woke half an hour later to the smell of breakfast wafting in the air. He groaned, smiling at the wonderful smell. "Mmm," he groaned, rubbing his eyes and curling up a little tighter into a ball before sitting up, pushing his own blanket away. "Roman?" He looked up, the strong back to him. He felt his heart thump in his chest.

Roman easily flipped the eggs before returning to the sausage in another pan. He smirked, stomach growling at the smell. He'd always been able to cook, something his mother had forced him to learn when he was young.

Cody stood, rubbing his eyes with a fist like a little kid again. His own pajama clad legs took him to the kitchen, pulling out a barstool from the island and sitting down. He cocked his head to the side, brows furrowing in curiosity when he noticed that Roman had tied his hair back with a spare pen. "Smells good," he said, causing the bigger man to jump. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Roman turned, eyes falling on the sleepy eyes. "Morning," he greeted, turning back to their breakfast. "Sleep okay?" He felt stupid for starting small talk between them like nothing had ever happened.

Cody shrugged, crossing his arms on the counter and resting his head on them. "Bad question, try again," he laughed, watching as Roman moved along his kitchen. "I'm glad you can cook. I'm not functional enough to make breakfast this early." He smiled, the deep chuckle from the other man's throat reverberating in his ears. "How did you get your hair up like that anyway?"

Roman smiled, turning the fire off and scooping out the eggs with his spatula. "Practice," he said easily, dividing up the food onto the two plates. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your kitchen."

Cody shook his head, stomach growling. "Not at all. I told you to make yourself at home," he repeated, scooting the plate closer to him and taking the offered fork. "This looks amazing!" He easily dug into the delicious food, smiling at the empty plate when he was finished. "I don't get food like that unless I'm at my mom and dad's. Thank you."

Roman shook his head, looking over from his own seat, only nibbling at his own. He'd been starving when he'd started, but now with Cody awake, his stomach had turned sour, making it hard for him to eat. "No problem." He took another bite, scooting around the remaining food, wondering if they'd talk about the night before or sweep it under the rug and pretend it never happened.

Cody got up and placed his plate in the sink, turning to lean against it so he could face Roman, though is eyes never left the floor. He swallowed, knowing Roman felt just as awkward as he did. He looked down at his arms crossed over his chest, the black band popping out against his tanned arm. He pulled it off and handed it over to Roman. "I should give this back to you."

Roman looked up, taking the band and slipping it down his wrist. He pushed his near empty plate away before pulling the pen out and letting his hair fall down his back. He groaned, feeling the tension ease out. He didn't like using pens in place of hair bands only because it gave him a headache, but when desperate times called for desperate measures. "Thank you. I was wondering what happened to it earlier," he said, gathering his hair up easily and tying it back in a neat bun.

Cody nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. "About last night, I… I'm still sorry. It wasn't…" he paused, lost for the right words. "He's the only one…"

Roman shook his head, stomach turning. "Don't apologize," he bit out, trying to ignore the words begging to come out. "You don't have to explain yourself."

Cody let out an annoyed sigh, smashing a fist into the counter, the loud banging catching Roman's attention. "Yes, I do!" he snapped, frustrated beyond belief that it was so hard to get the words out. "I wasn't thinking about him. It was just… he's the only one that knows about… about that spot on me. It was out of reflex." He looked down at the floor, clenching his jaw, wishing he could go back and change it.

Roman smiled softly, standing and walking over to Cody, tipping the other man's chin up so they could meet eyes. "It's fine," he breathed, trying hard to tell himself that it really was. "I'm used to it."

Cody felt his heart drop when Roman's hand left him. He looked away, moving to the side so Roman could put his dishes in the sink as well. "It shouldn't be like that," he mumbled, looking up into the slightly taken back eyes. "No one should be a substitute for someone else."

"Sometimes, it's easier that way."

Cody growled, grabbing Roman by the front of his shirt and pulling him down for their eyes to be level. "No, it's not. You can give me that tough guy act all you want but we both know you're lying." His mouth turned down into a deep frown, his body shaking from how close the other man was.

Roman smirked, gently touching Cody's hands, untangling them from his shirt. "You win," he whispered, standing straight, but keeping Cody's hands laced with his. He was surprised when he felt two plump lips on his in a soft, gentle kiss. He felt his heart race, his mind telling him not to let it sway him. His eyes closed, a hand leaving Cody's to cradle the soft cheek. He felt Cody's tongue slip out of the hot mouth and run over his lower lip. He pulled away. "We shouldn't."

Cody looked away, slightly hurt. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, taking a step back, breaking all contact they had between them. "If you want a shower, it's upstairs, first door on the right." He turned, mentally slapping himself for trying to force fixing things between them. "I'm going to get dressed."

Roman nodded, holding every fiber in his body back from following Cody and pulling him into a plethora of kisses. He sighed softly, walking into the living room to grab his bag, thinking a hot shower would do him some good. He hoped it would take his mind off of Cody.

He climbed the stairs, noticing the pictures hanging along the wall. He took a moment to look each one over as he made his climb, smiling at the family photos, knowing his house had ones just like them all over. It was the one at the top that made him stop.

There in a mahogany frame was a picture of Cody and Ted standing in their swimming trunks at a beach, two smiles brighter than the sun bouncing off the water plastered to their lips. Ted had his arm wrapped around Cody's neck, their cheeks pressed against each other's. Cody's hand was resting low on Ted's hip, right on his hip bone under the blue material.

Roman shook his head, wondering if he could make Cody smile like that. He doubted it, telling himself that he wasn't the dating kind, that he didn't get into serious relationships to keep from getting hurt or hurting the other person when they wanted more than he was ready to give. He turned, taking the last step and reaching for the door handle. He opened the door and stepped into the spacious bathroom, taking in the white tiled floor and matching marble counter top. He had to admit, Cody had good taste.

He undressed slowly, folding his clothes and stuffing them in the bottom of the bag before pulling out his clean clothes for that day and setting them on the counter. He pulled out his soaps and turned to the shower. He opened the shower door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him before looking over the single knob.

Roman looked at it for a moment, hoping he knew how to work it. It was always new to him no matter how similar a shower could be to another, none of them were ever the same, meaning he had to learn quickly how to adjust the water temperature before he either scalded himself or froze.

He turned the handle, jumping at the cold spray that hit him before warming up. He smiled, stepping into the hot water, letting it run down him. It easily took the tension out of his head, making him sigh, before running down his shoulders and tense back, down his perfectly sculpted ass, swirled around his legs before plummeting into the shower's floor and sliding down the drain. He looked down at his feet, pulling his hair free, keeping the band on his wrist.

He started shampooing his hair, scrubbing his scalp with the pads of his fingers, his nails tracing down to his neck, making him think of how gently Cody's fingers had ran through it. He tried to push it from his thoughts, rinsing the soap out and conditioning.

He sighed, letting the water run over him again, his eyes shut, his mind's eye replaying how gently Cody had kissed him the night before over, his heart racing and fingers tingling. He could hear his cousins' voices in the back of his head yelling at him to get out, leave while he still had the chance. Part of him wanted to listen, another telling him to stick it out and give it a chance.

He breathed in a hot breath, thinking about how it had all started with Cody in his bed. Normally, he would've just let it go, chalked it up to a one-night stand but when he'd seen the video, when Cody had punched him, he'd been enticed by the little firecracker. He'd allowed himself to want to know more about Cody, making his initial lust for that body turn into more of a burning desire to get to know Cody and let things play out.

"Yeah, that was a great fucking idea," he mumbled, running a hand over his soaked face, Ted's name floating through his brain. He was there, in Cody's house, his heart begging to let the walls down and go after the younger man. He couldn't go through that kind of pain again.

"Hey Roman, I brought you a towel. Um, I'll set it on the counter for you."

Roman turned, thankful for the frosted glass when he heard the door open. He watched Cody step in, setting the large towel where he said he would, eyes never leaving the floor. His throat was tight. "Thank you," he finally managed to say, those eyes looking up for only a split second. He turned back to the water, unable to keep his eyes on the smaller man. "I'll be out in a few."

Cody nodded, face hot. He'd gotten a glimpse of Roman's outline in the frosted glass, only making his imagination run wild with how the other man looked naked. He headed out, shutting the door. His heart raced in his chest, his breathing labored. He hadn't meant to invade on Roman's time in the shower, knowing they both needed some time alone but it was better than Roman calling to him afterwards.

He hurried down the stairs, telling himself to calm down. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, arms crossing over his chest as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes lingering on the bathroom door. He still felt like an idiot from the night before. He'd seriously messed up. He sighed, sitting on the second to last step and resting his face in his hands, thinking that it was probably good that they had stopped.

He blew out an irritated puff of air, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, wondering why he was even thinking about it. He needed to move on from Ted, let himself take chances but the night before wasn't what he'd had in mind. He did want to explore the attraction, the chemistry between him and Roman but he didn't want to jump into bed with him. He'd just wanted to kiss him, but his mind had went numb after their lips touched and his body blindly took over, seeking more.

"Fuck," he growled, looking up at the front door. He'd begged Roman to stay, and at that moment he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if he should just let it go or figure out some way to fix it. He shook his head, replaying their conversation. He knew Roman didn't want to get hurt anymore than he did. He didn't want to be the next one to do it to him, and he didn't want to just be another meaningless relationship to the Samoan.

Cody felt his heart twinge, realizing that his attraction went deeper than just chemistry. He liked Roman. He liked how gentle he was, his thoughtfulness, his boldness. He felt his body start to tremble. He really liked him and that scared him.

He looked up at the top of the stairs, wondering how he was going to make it down that road. He'd never seen himself with anyone other than Ted, even if they were part-time lovers. The thought of starting over was frightening, especially with someone like Roman, where there was always a chance that he could be left for wanting more than Roman was willing to give. He looked back down at his hardwood floor, the fear settling in him.

He stood, walking away down the hall, telling himself he had to cut it off, had to stop whatever it was between them before one of them or both got hurt. He stopped when his hands touched the counter top of his island, his mind reeling. "Fuck, why is this hard?" he asked out loud, voice trembling.

He leaned over, resting his head on his hands, feeling his heart slam against his chest in a steady rhythm. He softly sighed, mentally preparing to tell Roman that it would be better for them to remain friends and to keep their hands and lips to themselves. He was saved from listening to his inner voice of reason when the doorbell rang. He looked up, hoping for whomever it was would take his mind off of Roman.

Cody stood, straightened his shirt and made his way back to the foyer. He touched the cool knob and put on a smile, trying to cover up how flustered he really was. He pulled the door open, his eyes going wide. He swallowed, heart stopping in his chest and stomach dropping. He took in the blue eyes ahead of him, a nervous smile on the pink lips. "Teddy?"

Ted's lips turned up into a more confident but still weak smile. "Hey," he whispered, licking his lips before looking down at the stone under his feet. He looked back up, the shocked face still staring at him.

Cody stepped to the side, body numb. He motioned for Ted to come in. "What… um… what are you doing here?" he asked, shutting the door and leaning heavily against it, sure that if he didn't he'd have fallen from how weak his legs felt.

Ted shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes. "I came to apologize," he started, voice trembling. He was nervous. Him and Cody had been through break ups and make ups before, but the last time he'd been more harsh than he'd ever had. "I miss you."

Cody's heart sped up, his eyes looking up at the top of the stairs. He didn't want to think about Roman being up in his shower with Ted in his foyer. "I… I…." he stammered, wishing he knew what to say. He missed Ted too, but it felt wrong to say it.

"I haven't heard from you since that night and I said some mean things to you. I… I said some things I didn't mean," Ted explained, nipping his lower lip, looking up to blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you. I want us to be together."

Cody felt like his dreams were coming true but being shattered at the same time. He stood there, silent, eyes searching Ted's. He wanted to say yes, let things go back to the way they were. "I…" he whimpered, thinking about what Maryse had told him the day before. "I…" The memory of Roman's kiss filled his head. "Ted…."

"I'm serious Cody. I want to fix this. I…" he paused, reaching out and taking Cody's hands in his. "I told Kristen about us. She said she'd accept it as long as it didn't interfere with her and Tate."

Cody felt his heart nearly stop its hammering, the one thing he'd wanted was right there. "Ted, I…" he breathed, biting his lower lip, tears burning the backs of his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He was so conflicted. He felt Ted pull him in, soft lips on his. He closed his eyes, hands breaking away from Ted's to clutch the chest of Ted's shirt.

Roman smiled, pulling his hair back, the towel over his shoulders. He looked down at his sock clad feet, telling himself he was going to take a chance. He breathed in deep before letting it out slowly, trying to fend off the nerves. He would ask Cody if they could take their time; learn together. He turned, pulling the towel from around his neck and draping it over his forearm. He grabbed his over night bag and opened the door.

"Hey Cody, what do I do…" he stopped, grey eyes landing on Ted and Cody at the bottom of the stairs, their bodies pressed close together, Cody's hands clutching the front of Ted's shirt, lips fused. Roman's heart slammed up into his throat, his jaw clenching. '_It doesn't matter how long Ted's gone, they always get back together_'ran through Roman's head, Josh's voice loud and clear. "…with this?"

Cody heard Roman's voice. He pushed Ted away, fear filled eyes looking up at the tall man at the top of his stairs. "Roman," he murmured, stepping back from his ex, breaking all contact.

Ted turned to look at what had caught Cody's attention. When his eyes landed on Roman, they darkened, a deep set frown touching his lips. "What's he doing here?" he asked, all since of dignity leaving him.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," Roman growled once he'd made it to the bottom of the stairs. He didn't look at Cody as he passed him, handing over the damp towel. He bit his lower lip, cursing himself for even indulging the idea that he could try a relationship with Cody. He found his shoes at the end of the couch he'd slept on and quickly pulled them on, telling himself to just go.

Cody hurried into the room, leaving Ted in the foyer. "It's not what you think," he started, reaching out and touching the tense shoulder. He pulled his hand back when he saw the fiery look in Roman's eyes. "Please. I know what it looked like."

"It doesn't matter," Roman answered coldly, tying his shoes and standing. He went to walk past Cody, the smaller man blocking his every attempt to leave. He sighed in frustration, looking down into Cody's pleading eyes. "What?"

"Don't go…" Cody whispered, eyes begging for Roman to wait, let him explain. "Not like this."

Roman shook his head, clenching his jaw and hiking the long strap of his bag up on his shoulder. "Right now, I need to," he answered, looking away. He took a step towards the door, Cody stepping in front of him again.

"Just let him go," Ted snarled, coming up behind Cody, arms crossed over his chest. "Unless he's your new lover." He looked over the bigger male, jaw set, ready for anything the other man had.

Cody whipped around; hurt fresh on his features. "It's not like that!" he snapped, brows furrowed. "We're just friends."

Roman let those words slam into him. _Just Friends_. He smirked, evading Cody and walking past Ted, their eyes locking as he passed. "See? Just friends," he rumbled, not daring to look back at Cody as he left the house. He pulled the door closed behind him, hands shaking as he dug in his bag for his keys. He swallowed hard, getting into his SUV and pulling out, wanting nothing more than to go back in and beat the living daylights out of Ted.

Cody stood there, eyes closed, knowing he'd fucked up again. "Dammit!" he snapped, throwing the towel at the couch. "Why? Why did you have to do that?!"

Ted stood there, a little shocked at Cody's outburst. "Cody?" he asked, turning his lover towards him. "Baby, talk to me. Why was Reigns here? What's going on?"

Cody shook his head, sighing out loud. "I can't be your number two Ted, not anymore," he cried, frustrated beyond belief. "I can't do this. I love you, I do but I can't keep sharing you!" He felt tears start down his cheeks. "I can't keep doing this."

Ted wrapped his arms around Cody pulling the smaller body close to him. "Hush, calm down, you're upset. We'll talk about in a little while," he soothed, hot tears splashing into his shirt. "Cody?"

Cody pulled away, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "No, we need to talk about it now," he said, standing his ground. "You have your wife, your son to be with. That's your first priority right?" He turned his head, biting his lower lip, telling himself not to regret what he was going to say. "No matter what I'll always come second. We'll still sneak around and I'll see you when it's convenient. I want more than that Ted. I want someone who can be all mine."

Ted was shocked, his eyes following back to the door. "I can't give you all that," he muttered, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. "I love you, we can make this work. I'll see you as often as I can. I'll give you everything I can."

Cody shook his head again, watery blue eyes meeting Ted's. "It's not enough. You have a family: they come first. I know that and I would never ask you to change it but I need more. I want a real relationship where I'm number one."

Ted sighed, it finally hitting him that Roman had to have gotten out of the shower. "And Reigns can give you that? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" he asked, voice deep, agitated. He looked away, fuming at the thought of those hands all over Cody. "Is he what you want then?"

Cody stood still and silent, eyes closing for a brief moment. "Yeah," he breathed, a fresh stream of tears falling. "I want to try. I deserve that at least." He gave a soft, sad smile, hanging his head and looking at their feet. "I'm sorry Teddy."

Ted stood there in shock, heart aching. He looked around the room, hurt and anger building in him. He could feel the burn of tears in his own eyes. "Fine," he murmured, throat tight. "Is he better? Is that it? Does he fuck better than me?"

Cody looked up, fire in his eyes. "We haven't…"

"Don't lie! Why else would he be here? You left the bar with him that night, why wouldn't you let him do it again?" Ted asked out of anger, regretting it just as soon as it left his mouth. He took a step back, cursing his mouth for running faster than his head. He was lashing out because he was hurt; he knew it. "Cody, I didn't-"

"Get out."

"Cody?"

"Get out!" Cody yelled, pointing to the door. "Just fucking get out!" He looked up, hurt prominent in his eyes. "I'm done with being the one on the side. I'm doing being your whore. I'm sick of loving you like I do and watching you walk in and out of this fucked up relationship! Just go!"

Ted bit his lower lip, turning to leave, knowing it would be better than trying to apologize for his rash and harsh words. "I'm sorry Cody. I didn't mean it," he breathed, heart breaking at the sound of Cody hiccupping. He walked away, stopping when his hand touched the cool door knob. He looked back, Cody still standing there, eyes focused on the floor, tear tracks thick on his cheeks. He sighed, that sight tearing him apart inside. "I love you."

"Out!" Cody cried, stalking towards Ted and forcing him out the door, slamming it shut. He leaned heavily against the door, closing his eyes as he slid down it, arms wrapping around his knees as he let another wave of tears go. "Just go…."

* * *

(A/N): A pretty deep chapter, if I do say so myself. The hurt keeps on coming, doesn't it? Thoughts? Let me know what think lovelies. Funny sidenote, this is the only chapter so far that doesn't have a line break in it. I'm pretty proud of that! XD I don't have much to say at the moment so as always, onwards and upwards! Title is Should Have Known Better by Hinder.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	11. Fight Inside

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 10**

InYourHonour: I'm glad you like it! Well, we'll just have to see what happens.

EverlastingWonderland: I'm glad you think so, I do apologize for the heart breaking though. I has tape! =]

LegacyChick: Yeah, Ted's an ass. XD Sometimes, relationships tend to do that. We'll see some of them this chapter. Promise. =]

PassionWriter101: *offers cookies as peace offering before running and hiding under her bed* Is it safe? I'm sorry, Teddy's such and ass, messing things up. And Roman's got some thinking to do. Yay Cody! And I hate to say it but you're right dear, hold on tight!

Megsjedi: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Hey, my first Nascar reference! Awesome! Roman sure is tasty to think about huh? Eh, it takes some time to get that fed up. No problem dear, we all need those kinds of fantasies.

Sparkles Blue: *hugs* No sads, love! You tell that Ted! (He's getting it from EVERYONE!) That's and issue with a lot of people, communication. Hopefully they can rectify it soon! I'm sorry for the feels. Hopefully it will get better.

* * *

_**Fight Inside**_

Seth looked over at Roman, his eyes fluttering up to Dean and his worried gaze before they returned to Roman. He'd noticed the powerhouse of their group hadn't said much since he'd flown in. He was less than enthusiastic the day before too. "How was Tampa?" he asked, wishing he hadn't when he saw Roman's shoulders tense. "Never mind." He went back to getting dressed, pulling his vest on over his under armor. He fiddled with some of the pockets, eyes never leaving Roman's seated form. "Darren and Titus are pretty excited for the match."

"Yeah," Roman breathed, eyes focused on the floor. His mind was focused on other things, mostly how stupid he still felt for even letting himself _think _that Cody would think of him as something other than a friend. He shook his head, standing and heading towards the door. "I'll see you guys around."

Seth watched Roman leave, concern heavy in his heart. "Something happened," he stated, looking over at Dean, his features softening. "By the looks of it, something bad." He sighed, looking down at his gloved hands, wondering what it could be.

"He'll tell us eventually. Give him some space," Dean answered, walking over to Seth and resting a hand on his shoulder. "If nothing else, we'll tag team him tonight about it." He smiled, running his thumb over a scruffy cheek, enjoying the feel of warm skin under his hand. "C'mon lets warm up."

Seth nodded, enjoying the touch more than he wanted to admit. He sighed inwardly, the tender touch over too quick. He followed Dean, catching up so he could hook their arms. He smiled, earning a goofy grin from the other man. They still hadn't talked about the night where Dean had held him. He wanted to, find out where they stood. He thought about how the night afterwards they were back in separate beds, like it hadn't happened.

"Thinking hard?" Dean asked, looking over at two toned man.

Seth shook his head, pushing it all away so he could focus on his match later. "I'm fine," he answered, turning his head away from the other man.

* * *

Roman roamed the backstage area, finding the silence of deserted hallways deafening. He leaned against one of the stone walls, hanging his head and sighing. He found it nearly impossible to stop thinking about how he'd left Cody's place. He'd been so angry, so hurt. He shook his head, rubbing his face with one hand. He knew better than to get involved, hell everyone had told him to back off, not to let Cody get under his skin. He cursed out loud, wishing he would've listened.

He tilted his head back, eyes focusing on the ceiling. His arms crossed over his chest, his lower lip falling victim to being worried between his teeth. He couldn't help but replay what he'd seen behind his eye lids every time they shut. He sighed softly, letting his eyes fall shut, wishing he could see something other than Cody in Ted's arms, those plush lips pressed against someone other than his own. "Fuck!" he snapped, the flat of his fist smashing into the wall. He opened his eyes, a bitter taste filling his mouth.

He looked around, shaking his head, knowing it was his own fault for thinking that things could change, that he could change. He pushed off the wall, needing to do something to get his mind to stop.

He saw his cousins after a few minutes of wandering and forced a smile, walking up to them and resting an arm on Jon's shoulder, both chatting about the match between Kofi and Axel. "Hey," he started, both looking up at him. He paused, those eyes looking him up and down.

"Where were you?" Jon asked, pushing Roman's arm off of him. "We came down on Thursday to see you, and you weren't home." He looked up into the adverted eyes; worry filling him. He was almost afraid of what Roman was going to tell him.

Roman swallowed, knowing he had to tell them. "I was in Tampa," he answered softly, turning his attention to the television screen. "You were right Josh, it's messy getting involved with Rhodes..."

Josh and Jon shared a look, both knowing instantly what Roman was talking about.

Jon bit his lower lip, looking back at the screen, trying to find some sort of encouraging or funny words to take Roman's mind off of it. "What happened?" he finally asked, unable to think of anything that he could use to distract his cousin. He knew Roman was taking it hard, normally he'd have already brushed it off and moved on to the next person.

"Don't ask," Roman breathed, crossing his arms over his chest, not wanting to think about it. "It doesn't matter how long HE'S gone, they always get back together."

Josh winced, the malice in Roman's voice overwhelming. "We tried to warn you," he sighed, earning a sideward glare. "I'm just saying Rome. I'm not going to sugarcoat it because you wouldn't listen. Now, I'm begging you, leave him alone or else you're going to really get hurt."

Jon was a little surprised at his twin's outburst. He'd been thinking the exact same but he hadn't wanted to say it. "Rome," he murmured, the dark look softening into an unreadable expression. "Maybe it's better this way."

Roman didn't want to hear it. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed, wondering how long it would take him to rebound back to his old self. He looked up, just as Axel pinned Kofi for the win. "Trin ready for her match?"

Jon nodded, knowing Roman just wanted to get away from the conversation. "Yeah. It sucks that they won't give her a good push though. I mean, almost everything's pretty well scripted but, jeez, I know people are tired of AJ's act."

Roman nodded, knowing he was more than a little tired of the childish battle between AJ and the rest of the locker room. He looked away from the screen, eyes landing on Seth and Dean who were making their way over. "I have to get warmed up. I'll see you guys later."

Josh and Jon said their goodbyes, their eyes following Roman as he joined up with his other teammates. "You could've been a little more comforting," Jon started once Roman was out of earshot. "He's really got a thing for Cody."

Josh gave a dark look. "Tough love bro. It's better to be blunt with him about how it is before he really falls for him. Remember last time? I'm not going to watch him end up like that again. It's better he finds out now since he didn't listen to us before."

Jon sighed, shaking his head. "What if we're wrong?" he questioned, looking up once he heard his fiancée's music hit. He loved watching her perform. "This is the only person he's done this with since her."

Josh growled in frustration. "Are you even listening to yourself?" he asked, staring at his brother in disbelief. "Seriously? Cody's not going to just walk away from Ted, that's like you and Trin breaking up for good. Nothing good can come from Rome falling for Cody, not a fucking thing!"

Jon narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw. He wanted to hope for the best, that maybe whatever it was between Cody and Roman could somehow over come everything that Cody had with Ted. He sighed a moment later, giving in. He knew better than to be that optimistic. He just hoped for Roman's sake, that he moved on quick.

* * *

Roman got into the back of the rental, thankful that Dean had the foresight to get an SUV. He stretched out, resting his temple against the cool glass, watching as Dean and Seth got in. He smirked, watching them interact. He almost wanted to ask if they'd moved past their game of cat and mouse and just given into each other. He rode in silence, focusing on the passing buildings and people.

Seth turned to look back at Roman, tapping his knee gently. "Hey, you okay Rome?" he asked, sneaking a look over at Dean, those blue eyes looking into the rearview every few seconds. "What happened?"

Roman shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "Nothing," he answered, mumbling under his breath.

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing'," Dean stated, stopping at a red light. He turned to look at Roman for a moment before looking back at the road. "What the hell happened in Tampa?" He waited, nothing coming from the backseat. "We all know something happened, just tell us Rome, it'll be easier that way."

Roman growled, but stayed silent. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Rome, c'mon. Talk to us. We're here for you and we don't like seeing you like this," Seth tried, chocolate eyes filled with worry. "Please, just talk to us. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Roman answered, growing more and more annoyed at the two in the front seats. "Just leave it alone."

"We're just trying to help," Dean muttered, narrowing his eyes, finally starting to drive after the light turned green.

"I didn't ask for your fucking help, did I?" Roman snapped, eyes snapping open. "Just leave it alone. I don't want to fucking talk and I sure as hell don't want your help!" He looked back out the window, wishing he had missed the hurt look in Seth's eyes. He didn't like lashing out at them, but he did just want to be alone.

Seth turned back to sit in his seat right, head bowed and lips trembling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, keeping to himself the rest of the ride back, feelings more than a little hurt. Roman had lashed out at him plenty of times before, but never so coldly.

Roman sighed once they'd stopped, getting out. He took his bag from the back, leaving the other two behind as he made his way to the lobby, checked them in and took his key. He didn't want to talk, he didn't even want to think after his outburst, he just wanted to take a shower and get some sleep so he could attempt to focus on the show the next night.

Dean pulled his shirt off in his and Seth's room once they'd gotten in and tossed it into his bag. He looked over at the two toned man, who was changing in a pair of sleeping pants and black tank top. "You okay?" he asked, shucking off his jeans. He stood there a moment, catching those brown eyes on him, Seth already changed and laying back on his pillows. He smirked, pulling out a pair of lounge pants to cover his boxer briefs.

Seth shook his head, swallowing hard, eyes roaming up the bare chest to the smirking eyes. He knew Dean was teasing him. "Not when you do that," he breathed, getting up from his laid back position on his bed. "I'm gonna go check on him. You'll be okay for a little bit?" he asked, turning his attentions to something, anything else. He would rather deal with Roman's yelling than being near Dean's teasing body.

Dean nodded, smirking at the way Seth walked through the conjoined doors. He sighed, sitting down on his own bed, wishing he could find some way to let himself go with Seth. He could easily tease him all he wanted, but actually giving in, that was another story. He groaned, grabbing his ear buds and mp3 player. He shoved the buds in, deciding to take refuge in his music.

Seth looked around the room, finding Roman laying face down in his pillows, the covers up to his waist. He smirked, feeling evil. He eased back the covers and got in, his warms hands running over Roman's expansive back. "Roman," he breathed, the warm skin enticing him as well. "Hey, don't ignore me."

"Go away," Roman bit out, turning his head so their eyes met. "I'm serious." He turned his head back, those wandering hands never leaving him. "Seth, c'mon. I just want to be alone."

Seth frowned. "Well, I want you," he whispered, lips pressed right against Roman's ear. He felt the other man shiver. "It'll take your mind off of it." He fell gracelessly out of the bed, Roman's rough push more than a little shocking. He stood up, worried more than he had been. "Rome, hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just go back to Dean," he growled, turning to his side, his back to Seth.

Seth sighed, getting back onto the bed, this time over the blankets. "You never turn me down. Talk to me Rome, what really happened in Tampa?" He waited a moment, the silence deafening. "What happened with Cody?"

Roman sat up, running a shaking hand over his face, more than a little irritated that he couldn't get Seth to leave him alone. "Nothing," he half lied, heart jumping at the thought of the other man. "Nothing at all."

Seth looked over at that saddened grey eyes. "Rome…" he breathed reaching up so his fingers barely touched the smooth cheek. "Hey, look at me. Don't lie to me. I know you better than that." He gave a small, encouraging smile, hoping Roman would give in and tell him what had happened.

"Ted's what happened," he muttered, gently brushing Seth's hand away so he could scrub his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked over, wishing he could just drown himself in the hot body next to him. He knew Seth would let him. He sighed, allowing Seth to pull him into a hug where his head rested comfortably against the strong shoulder.

"We have all night, just talk away," Seth gently pushed, taking the liberty to run his fingers through the loose tangled locks. "Dean'll fall asleep pretty quick."

Roman smirked, leave it to Seth to know exactly what he wanted. He jumped into the entire story starting from his and Mike's texts to how he'd left after finding Cody and Ted together at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed at the end, feeling more than a little better finally letting it out.

Seth stayed silent through the entire story, growing more and more pissed off at Rhodes. He had a deep set frown on his lips, his scruffy cheek pressed against Roman's forehead. "I can kick his ass for you," he growled, looking down to find amused eyes looking back at him. "I can, Dean'll help when we tell him what happened. No one messed with your heart and gets away with it!"

Roman actually chuckled, pulling free from Seth's comforting warmth and touch. "Don't say that," he whispered, leaning back on his pillows, eyes still set on Seth's sitting form. "It sounds wrong."

Seth paused, looking at Roman with a strange face. "You're my best friend Rome, how can you say that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you belong to Dean."

Seth deflated, pulling a knee up to rest his cheek on. "Not really," he muttered, looking back into the confused grey eyes. "I know I have to be patient but he makes me so confused, like he wants more only to drive me away again. Last week we slept together and the next day he acted like nothing had happened."

Roman felt an eyebrow rise.

"Not sex, just slept in the same bed. I was rubbing his back and he just held me. He likes to tease me, I know it but actually letting anything happen he fights. I don't know if I like him better this way or when he just ignored me," he explained sighing at the end. "But we're not here to talk about me. You gonna be okay tomorrow night then?"

Roman nodded, ignoring the way his heart thumped in his chest. He didn't want to think about Cody's dad being there. He looked away, groaning when he felt lips on his neck. "Don't," he growled, fighting hard to keep from giving in.

"You're still turning me down?" Seth pouted, smirking when he eyes traveled down to the beginning of a tent under the covers. "Because it seems like someone wants my attention."

Roman whimpered, Seth's hand slipping under the covers to touch him over his boxers. He hated those nimble hands. He grabbed Seth's hand, stopping the teasing strokes. He couldn't use Seth, not knowing how Dean felt about him.

Seth pouted a little harder but finally pulled his hand away. "It's not one sided you know," Seth murmured, crossing his legs in front of him. "You're not the only one that gets off."

Roman gave Seth a look of warning. He wished he could tell him that the only reason he was declining was because of Dean. "Go to bed. We've got a lot of driving to do tomorrow," he finally muttered, nudging Seth off his bed and towards the door. "See you in the morning."

Seth waved him off as he walked away, turning at the door and poking his pink tongue out. He smiled, earning one in return. "Night Rome."

* * *

Mike wandered the hallways at the arena, telling himself he would find Roman before the show really got started. He turned a corner, finally finding Roman there chatting with Ambrose. He smiled, thankful that he'd caught up with him. "Reigns," he called, walking up, the conversation stopping between the two.

Dean looked over at Mike, curious as to why he was coming up to them. "You've got a fan club Roman," he teased, earning a playful shove to the side.

"I need to talk to you," Mike started, looking over at the blue eyes focused on him, and amused grin on those smug lips. "Alone if possible." He narrowed his eyes, that smirk only intensifying.

Dean nodded, his gaze falling on Roman. "I'm up next anyway, I'll see you afterwards. If you see Seth, tell him I'll meet him back in the locker room."

Roman nodded, watching as Dean walked away, the dirty blond shaking his head. "What do you want Mike?" he asked, voice low and vicious. His stony face focused on the conflicted blue eyes.

"I talked to Cody," Mike started, pausing when he saw the dark look on Roman's face get even darker. "He told me what happened."

Roman looked away, taking a step back so he could lean against the wall. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, so?" he asked, jaw clenched. He didn't have time or the way to talk about Cody. He'd just apologized to Dean that morning about being an asshole over the entire thing, only to find out that Seth had taken the liberty to fill him in. He was thankful, not wanting to tell the entire story over again.

"Roman, it's not…" he stopped, trying to find the right words that were cliché.

"Not what Mike? What it looked like? Not how he wanted it to be? Not how he wanted to tell me that it wasn't over? Does it fucking matter? Obviously, it isn't over for them. So why the hell should I get involved?" he questioned, voice steadily rising in intensity. "And thanks for telling him I was coming down. Maybe he would've told Ted to wait until I was at least gone before showing up."

Mike stepped back, back pressing against the wall across the narrow hall. He'd expected Roman to be upset, angry even but he hadn't expected him to be so vicious. "The truth is, I didn't tell him so he wouldn't have the chance to ignore you. You don't have to believe me but Cody does have something for you."

"Sure has some wonder-fucking-ful way of showing it."

Mike winced, looking down at his boots. "Look, I know you don't want to hear it, but he didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was all bad timing. Roman, c'mon look at me. He's not with Ted," he said, desperate for Roman to listen to him. "Ted showed up spewing about getting back together. After you left Cody threw him out."

Roman rolled his eyes, not in the mood to listen. "Your point?" he asked, looking down into the pleading blue ones. "If that's all you're here for, you might as well walk away."

Mike growled, frustrated with the Samoan. "Look, here's his number. Just text him or something. He's been wanting to talk to you," he explained, digging in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a folded piece of paper and holding it out for Roman to take. "Just take it. Tell him yourself that you don't want to hear it. I'm not going to be your messenger."

Roman took the folded paper, Mike nodding and leaving. He looked down at it, his shoulders sagging, a sigh escaping his lips. He didn't want it. He opened it and looked at the numbers inside, wondering if he should really text him or not. "For fuck's sake, Roman, just let it go," he growled, folding the paper and stuffing it into his pocket. He turned, making his way back to the locker room, an unnoticed set of burning blue eyes focused on him.

He pushed open the door, sighing. He couldn't help but smirk at Seth who was laying back on a bench, one booted foot on the bench with him, the other set on the floor, one arm under his head, the other over his face, two black wires hooked into his ears. Roman walked over, trailing gentle fingers over the leg on parallel with the ground, making sure to run right over the crotch of Seth's pants, the pink lips parting in a gentle sigh.

Seth moved his arm, eyes focusing on the one teasing him. "You had your chance last night," he groaned, Roman's hand sneaking up his chest, his vest sitting next to him on the floor. He whimpered, Roman running heavily over a nipple. "Don't tease me like that."

"But it's so tempting when you leave yourself open," Roman chuckled, a warning look flickering over Seth's face. He easily tweaked the pebbled nipple over the black material, earning a deep groan.

Seth jerked away, standing and grabbing Roman by his vest. "Keep it up," he warned, one hand grabbing Roman's flaccid cock through his pants. "I'm not going to be the only one wrestling with a hard on."

The door opened, causing Seth to jump back pulling his ear buds out and look at the final member of their group coming in. He smiled, eyes landing on the sweaty face. "Good match?" he asked, sitting back down, hoping to hide the half hardness between his legs that Roman had caused.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Hunter's looking for us though, he wants to talk to us," he said, a little breathless. "Dusty made it okay, he's with Nattie right now."

Roman felt his heart lurch at the name. He nodded, following Dean and Seth out of the locker room and down to Hunter's makshift office. "What's up boss?" he asked, stepping in last and shutting the door.

"Ah, boys," Hunter started, walking over and looking the three over. "I want you guys to attack Dusty in the ring. I know he's not going to agree to the terms Stephanie has so we want to show him how this business is run."

Roman swallowed hard, sneaking a glance to Seth after Hunter had turned. He met worried chocolate eyes on him. "Are you sure?" he asked, voice wavering just slightly.

Hunter smirked, nodding. "Yeah, now go. Stephanie will need you in a few." With that he waved them off, smirking when he opened the door and Randy walked in. "Well, there you are."

Roman locked eyes with the Viper before following the rest of his team out into the hall, shaking his head. "We can't do this," he muttered, stopping Dean and Seth. "This is out of control, we can't just attack Dusty, he's what, sixty?"

Seth nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking that he had to hurry back to the locker room to get his vest. "We have to stay in character, maybe we can get him to play along. Or else we're going to end up on the chopping block."

Dean nodded, agreeing with the other two. "Look, we'll figure it out, Seth get your vest, they're motioning for us now," he said, a crew member waving for them to hurry up and get into their places. He looked over at Roman, taking in the nerves. "Calm down Roman. We won't hurt him."

Roman nodded, his full thoughts on Cody and how much damage this could do to him. Sure, he was still angry but he wasn't going to take that kind of anger out on his father. He grit his teeth, following the other two to their places once Seth was back.

He followed Seth and Dean, completely focused on a way to get out of doing Hunter's bidding. He jumped the barricade and took his place on the ring skirt, pacing and gripping the top rope tight. He wasn't ready for this.

"This hardly seems fair," Stephaine stated, flipping her long brown hair back, a devious smirk on her lips and in her eyes.

Roman paused, heart slapping harder against his chest. He hoped for some kind of miracle. He was almost thankful when he heard Paul's music. He waited, anxious to hear if they were going to take on the giant. His heart fell when he heard Stephanie ask what choice Dusty would make.

He waited on the outside of the ropes when Stephanie commanded them to attack, unable to charge with Dean and Seth. He knew they were only staying in character, but he couldn't get his feet to move. He was thankful when Paul stopped them. He looked around, smirking at the chairs on the outside. He jumped down, going for them. He knew he'd have to apologize later for forcing Paul into being the bad guy, but he couldn't do it.

Seth and Dean took the chairs, all of them sharing secret smirks, knowing there would be no way they would have to use the chairs on Dusty. They stood there, heckling Paul and Dusty, all of them feeling more than a little bad about forcing Paul into punching the man in the face.

Roman walked away with Stephanie, looking back and clenching his teeth, wishing he could've come up with a better way to handle what Hunter had caused. "Fuck," he growled once he'd made his way to the back and Stephanie was out of earshot. He covered his face with one hand, wondering how he was supposed to talk to Cody after something like that.

* * *

Dean looked over at Seth once they'd gotten into their room, "You okay?" he asked, dropping his bag and gently touching the back of Seth's head, finding a good sized lump. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Seth nodded, wishing he hadn't. "Just a headache, nothing to worry about. I'm pretty versatile," he chuckled, reaching up and taking Dean's hand in his, those gentle fingers a little too rough on his tender skull. I think I've had worse."

Dean smirked, pulling his hand free and turning to his fallen bag, ready to get undressed and ready for bed. He was actually pretty tired. "I'm gonna get ready for bed," he stated, looking over to where Seth had already pulled out his gym shorts. He paused, mouth going dry as Seth stripped his shirt, showing his long tattoo. He bit his lower lip, the black jeans following leaving Seth to stand there in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. He tore his eyes away, shaking hands digging in his bag for his own lounge pants.

Seth snuck a glance over at the other man, pulling his shorts on and setting his bag on the floor. He turned to shut the curtains, giving Dean just enough privacy to change and lay down. He turned, those blue eyes already shut, hands under the beautiful head. He took a running start before leaping into Dean's bed, jostling the other man before he fell to the ground. "You okay?" he asked, peeping over the edge of the bed at the surprised face. "You look okay."

"You're gonna think, 'look okay'," Dean growled, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Seth, both starting to wrestle on the bed, sending pillows and sheets to the floor. He pushed Seth back, both falling to the side, causing Seth to be the one in control, only to push him back over the edge of the bed so that he landed back first on the floor. He groaned in pain, his wrists pinned down by the smaller man, the long hair loose from their struggling.

Seth smirked, his legs straddling Dean's hips, their eyes locked. "I win," he whispered, the smirk slowly fading, heart thumping hard in his chest. He looked deep into the icy pools, waiting for Dean to push him away. He leaned in, eyes flicking down to look at the plush lips.

Dean felt his own heart hammering blood so hard he could hear it rushing in his ears. He wanted it. He wanted to take that mouth and plunder it for every taste he could.

Seth was only a few inches away, his lower lip retreating into his mouth before his eyes slipped shut and they pressed against Dean's in a soft, chaste kiss. His stomach did a flip. His lips pressed a little harder, his tongue sneaking out and running along Dean's lower lip.

Dean suddenly turned his head, breaking their kiss. "No," he murmured, eyes barely open.

Seth groaned softly, resting his forehead against the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered, breathing in Dean's scent. He paused, feeling something hard pressed against him. "You're hard."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up. "Yeah," he breathed, wishing Seth hadn't noticed it. "With you half naked rubbing against me, how could I not be?" He groaned, Seth's hips sinking into his, showing the other man was slightly aroused as well.

"Do you always get aroused when someone rubs against you?" he asked, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's neck, his hands keeping Dean's arms pinned above him.

"Seth," Dean warned, hips bucking up into Seth's, making both of them groan. He bit his lower lip, those devious lips parting so Seth's hot tongue could draw lazy, intricate designs against his collarbone. He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to the side, upsetting Seth's position, but successfully pushing him away. "Stop."

Seth leaned against the bed, slightly hurt. He looked down at the carpet, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. "I'm sorry," he repeated, eyes moving down to his erection. He groaned, covering it with his hand.

Dean shook his head, getting up and heading for the bathroom, cursing himself. He looked down at his rock hard cock, touching it over his pants after shutting the door. He had Seth right there, ready, willing even. He growled, looking at himself in the mirror, more than a little pissed that he couldn't get himself to just let go and enjoy where their spontaneity took them.

* * *

(A/N): Well, another chapter down. I do apologize for this one taking so long. This is a really busy time for me. Not only with Halloween but my mom's birthday (which is the same day) and my dad's birthday (Nov. 2nd), which is still pretty hard to handle every year. I'm not fully happy with this chapter either, mostly because I tried to cram WAY TOO much into it. So if it's a little choppy I apologize. Anyway, thoughts are always appreciated so let me know loves! Onwards and Upwards. Chapter title is Fight Inside by Red.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	12. Give Me A Reason

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 11**

Sparkles Blue: Yeah, most people would be pretty angry. They are good together, it's fun writing them that way. Dean's just a difficult person, I hate to say. XD. Well….

PassionWriter101: We will certainly touch on this soon! Yes you do! I hope you like it love!

InYourHonour: I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, he tends to do that sometimes. Haha. Yeah, poor Rome. Here's more for you lovely! Actually it wasn't that bad at all. Each year it gets easier, haha.

LegacyChick: You should totally be Dean's conscious! XD We will definitely see!

megsjedi: I thought so, but I'm glad it's still readable and followable. Yeah… about that…. See, they're the good guys here! XD Yeah, he tries to be anyway. Well, I can't say too much, but some of the problems are only beginning. Genius? You flatter me so much lovely!

Takerslady: Hey you! I haven't heard from you in ages! But yes, Ted's an ass, and a lot is going on with that group. Haha. I hope you're still up for the rest of the story!****

**You guys are so wonderful! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and thoughts. We've already reached 50 and that's so heart warming and inspirational. Thank you for your support and reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. THANK YOU! -JJ**

* * *

_**Give Me A Reason**_

Roman stared at the screen of his phone, wondering if he should text Cody or not. He knew he didn't have the guts to call him. He sighed, letting his arm flop down on the bed, his phone falling softly into the blankets. He looked up at the ceiling, hands moving to cradle the back of his head under his pillows. He needed to at least ask about Dusty, find out if he was really okay or not. He rolled over his right side, gently fingering the edges of his phone. He picked it up. Flipping through his contacts quickly before falling on Cody's name and number. He took a deep breath, wondering how to start the message. He tapped at the screen, typing his message out and reading it over.

_Cody, it's Roman. How's your dad?_

Roman hit the send button, dropping his phone beside him and closing his eyes. He didn't know if Cody would answer him and even if he did, would it be out of anger or would it be trying to talk about the last time they'd talked? He sighed, eyes opening to look at the bare wall. He almost hoped Cody would bring up how he'd left.

A jingle filled the room, making Roman's steel grey eyes snap down to his phone. He felt his palms start to sweat, his heart beating faster. He took the phone in his hand, swallowing down his nerves and opened the message. He felt his heart jump.

_Fuck you_

Roman groaned, tossing his phone off the bed and onto his carpeted floor. "Fuck!" he groaned, shoving his face in his pillows. "FUCK!" He suddenly sat up, throwing the pillow as hard as he could across the room, it landing harmlessly against the wall. He got off of the bed, kicking his stray clothes on the floor before getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and plain black t-shirt. He pulled his hair back into a neat bun and looked around for his phone. He snatched it up and shoved it into his hip pocket, before heading out of his room and down the hall to the front door. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys from hanging beside the door and headed out to his SUV. He slammed the door behind him so hard, the decorative panes of glass rattled.

He drove across town, pulling into a gated apartment community. He parked, and headed up the stairs, hoping they would take his mind off of the text message. He knew Cody was going to be angry, but he hadn't expected him to be so angry that he didn't even want to talk about what had happened. He stopped on the third floor, walking over to the apartment and knocking loudly. He hoped they were home.

The door opened a moment later, confused brown eyes looking out. "Roman, you okay?" the woman asked, opening the door and letting the bigger man in. "Jon and Josh are in the living room. Mina's on her way over too."

"Thanks Trin," Roman murmured, voice barely above a whisper. He stepped in, walking through the kitchen to the living room where Jon and Josh were playing video games. He sat down on the empty couch, the twins sitting on the floor, two bottles of soda on the coffee table behind them. "Hey guys."

Josh looked back, pausing the game the moment he saw the look on Roman's face. "What happened?" he asked, setting the controller down and turning so that they were facing each other. "What's wrong?"

Jon set his controller down as well, turning to see what had made Josh stop playing so suddenly. He knew that look on Roman's face, it was the same defeated look he'd had right after his failed proposal. ""Roman?"

Roman shook his head, chuckling sadly. "He hates me," he whispered, looking down at the carpet, his lower lip receding into his mouth, his tongue running along the plump flesh. "I know you guys don't want to hear it, but whatever this is, it's got a hold of me and I don't want to fight it this time. I'm tired of being alone."

Jon looked over at Josh, the dark eyes mirroring his. He looked down at the coffee table, unsure of what to say. "Roman, are you sure? He's already hurt you enough, are you sure you want to risk anymore of yourself?" he asked, the grey eyes looking up into his.

"We don't agree with you being with Cody, but we aren't going to stop you. We just want to make sure you're going to be okay," Josh continued, looking up into his cousin's face. "We're here for you, that's all we can do."

Roman gave a half smirk, nodding. "Thanks," he answered, thankful beyond belief for his family. "So, Mina's coming over?"

Josh and Jon nodded in unison, a wide smile on their lips. "Yeah, we were gonna hit the beach sometime later, we were going to call you once we got ready to see what you were up to actually," Josh explained, turning back to the screen and picking his controller up. "I had to finishing beating Jon's ass in this game though."

Jon looked over, barely grabbing his controller in time to turn his car hard to the right to avoid missing a building. "If I remember right, I was the one that winning," he growled, smashing the side of his car into Josh's, causing them both to veer off course.

Roman chuckled, looking up to find a curious look on Trinity's face. "Sorry, I just invaded," he chuckled, leaning back to look up into the dark eyes.

"You wanna walk with me?" she asked, Jon's eyes looking up from his game, curious as to what his fiancée was up to.

"You're going to take Roman on a walk? I don't think he brought a leash."

Roman sent a playful glare at his snickering cousin, telling himself to remember to spear him for real in one of their upcoming matches. "Everything okay?" he asked, standing and walking over to the dark skinned woman, allowing her to hook their arms. He smiled, looking down her shapely body, the long dress only accentuating her already fantastic curves.

She waited until they were out of the apartment before answering. "I just want to talk to you," she started, walking him down the stairs to the courtyard, smiling at the early fall leaves. "What makes you think he hates you?"

Roman sighed, leave it to Trinity to pick up on what was really bothering him. He dug into his pocket, showing her the messages between them. "We only did what we had to. I didn't want to attack Dusty, neither did Seth or Dean, it was the only way to keep from actually doing it," he explained, shaking his head. "We were just thinking on our feet."

Trinity smiled softly, stopping them so they could sit on a bench partially covered in shade. "That's his dad Rome," she breathed, looking down at the stone pathway and unhooking their arms so she could rest her hands in her lap. "After what happened in Tampa, whatever it was, this is a lot. That's like someone doing that to your dad. You'd be pretty pissed off too. He probably doesn't know. You're lucky he even sent something back. At least he's doing that much."

Roman nodded, looking up into the partly cloudy sky, telling himself he needed to straighten things out, or at least explain what happened and why. "You think he'll listen?" he asked, looking over at the knowing smile.

"You went to see him in Tampa, I overheard Mike talking to him on the phone in catering on Monday, he'll listen. And even if he doesn't want to, you can always make him. You are bigger than him," she chuckled, enjoying the smile on her cousin's lips. "There's the Roman I know." She stood, brushing her hands against the skirt of her dress, smiling. "I want you to be happy. If Cody makes you happy, stop holding back. Jon told me about what happened before, don't let that stop you, and don't let Ted have his way. He's got other priorities; Cody knows that. He can't give Cody everything he deserves."

Roman nodded, standing as well. "Thanks Trin, I mean it. This is new for me. I haven't felt this way since her, and that's terrifying. I just don't want to end up getting thrown away again," he explained softly, wondering why it was so easy to let her in.

Trinity's smile faltered, knowing well what Roman was saying. "Sometimes we have to take that leap of faith Rome. You can't guard your heart like this and want a relationship. You have to be able to take the chance that it can and possibly will get broken," she explained, touching the tattooed arm gently. "He's doing the same. From what I've been told, Cody's only been with Ted while he's been in the industry, that's not a lot of experience for him either."

Roman nodded, letting Trinity's words sink in and hit home. He thought about what he was giving up, giving into. He hadn't thought too much about what Cody had to deal with as well. "You're right," he finally sighed, running a hand over his pulled back hair, head already starting to ache from a dull headache coming on. He smiled, thinking he would let it all sink in later while he was alone, at that moment he just wanted to forget about it.

"Well, this is a sight."

Roman and Trinity turned their attention to the woman walking up to them, both smiling. "Well, if it isn't the only girl I was scared of as a kid," Roman teased, walking up and hugging the woman to him, looking her up and down. "You're looking good."

She smirked, playfully patting Roman on the chest. "You're not looking too bad yourself," she answered, taking the liberty to wrap her arms around Trinity in a sisterly hug. "So where are the other boys at?"

Trinity pointed up to her apartment door. "Playing video games," she laughed, leading them back up. "So Tamina, where are your girls?"

Roman walked behind them, smiling and thinking about the fun that was going to ensue from them all being together.

* * *

Seth was walking out of his flight's terminal, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he pulled his wheeled luggage behind him. He hated flying so early in the morning. He looked at one of the clocks, finding he had a good few hours before he could check in at the hotel. He wondered what he would do with his time. He stopped, looking around for a sign to direct him to the car rental that had to be close to the airport.

"Morning."

Seth turned quickly, a goofy smirk meeting him. "Dean?" he questioned, looking the man up and down, smiling. "What are you doing here?" He took a step back, eyes skimming over the tight jeans up to the loose shirt, the sculpted arms hidden under a zip up hoodie, the zipper open to show the blue t-shirt underneath.

"Roman said you were flying in early, I figured I'd pick you up," he explained, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie, the smirk on his lips never leaving. "Unless you have other plans."

Seth shook his head, a little dumb founded. Him and Dean had only spoken briefly a couple times over the week after their little incident, and it never came close to what had happened. "I'm just a bit tired," he answered honestly, following Dean out to the rental car. He placed his bag in the trunk before getting into the passenger seat, more than a little surprised when Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together as they drove. He smiled softly, enjoying the feel.

"I can take you back to the hotel and you can get a nap. Roman won't be in until this afternoon. He had to catch a different flight."

"Why?"

"He overslept."

Seth rolled his eyes, leave it to Roman to oversleep and miss his flight. "He must have be having it rough right now. With everything that's going on with him and Cody and now what happened last week. He's probably got a lot on his mind," he rationalized, watching the cars pass them as they drove. He bit his lower lip briefly, the comfortable silence that had fallen over them about to be broken. "I think we should talk."

Dean felt his stomach lurch at those words, suddenly nervous. "Okay?" he asked, turning a corner and looking over at Seth for a moment. "What's on your mind?"

Seth looked down at their hands, hoping to pull some kind of courage from it. "This thing between us," he paused, trying to find the right words. "Is it something you really want? Because I need to know your boundaries." He looked over, the car coming to a stop in the parking garage a moment later. He waited for those beautiful blue eyes to look at him. "I want to know what I can and can't do so you'll stop pushing me away."

Dean sighed, eyes dropping to their joined hands. "I don't know what I want," he barely whispered, tightening his hand around Seth's. He felt Seth go to pull away. "I know I want this, I want you, I just don't know how much of you. I need to figure it all out." He sighed again, looking up into unreadable brown eyes. "I don't want to push you away. I just… I don't know what I'm doing."

Seth sat there, still unsure of where he stood. He looked away, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "What are you comfortable with?" he asked gently, a strong thumb stroking the top of his. His eyes trailed over to the sight, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He had what he wanted right there, and he was on the verge of losing it all. "I'll give everything I can, as long as you're comfortable."

Dean swallowed hard. He licked his lips, unsure if he could even say it all out loud. He reached over tipping Seth's chin up, his lips pressing softly against Seth's. He could at least kiss Seth. He parted his lips, Seth's moving with his. His tongue darted out, the tip touching Seth's gently before gliding into Seth's mouth, taking in the warm, spicy taste. He groaned, one of Seth's hands slipping into the back of his hair. He pulled away after a few more long strokes of his tongue against Seth's, pressing their foreheads together. "This okay for now?" he asked softly, ice blue eyes meeting half lidded brown ones.

Seth nodded slowly, mind blown by just how gentle and passionate Dean's kiss had been. He leaned in again, pressing another soft but chaste kiss against the moist lips. "Yeah, this is okay," he confirmed, silently telling his heart to slow down. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was certainly the best one they'd shared.

* * *

Roman was looking into the mirror that night at the arena, dousing his hair with water, his mind still focused on how he should talk to Cody. He wanted to do things face to face, get it out in the open between them, but he was sure that Cody wasn't going to want to see him. He could always do it over the phone, but he didn't want Cody to hang up on him or ignore his messages. He sighed, pushing the now wet locks back, shivering when the cool hair hit the back of his neck.

"You ready for this promo?" Seth asked, coming up behind Roman and wrapping his arms around the bigger man, and smiling at the dark look. "C'mon, just focus on being moody because we have this three on eleven match, no one will know the difference. You can text him when we get back. What's the worst that can happen?"

Roman smirked, shaking his head. "You have no idea," he answered, standing up straight and turning to the locker room, twisting his neck side to side to loosen up and fully get into character. "So, you're actually in a good mood tonight, what did you guys do before I got in?"

Dean looked down at his boots, busying his hands with the laces, cheeks tinting pink. "Nothing really," he answered, making sure the other boot was just as tightly tied. "Ya know, the usual."

Seth smirked, thinking it was cute that Dean was avoiding the question. "Yeah, nothing too exciting," he said with a smile, his eyes meeting Dean's. "Well, I'm gonna go out there. Hurry up before we miss the start." He took his leave, looking back before letting the door shut behind him.

Roman shook his head, knowing something had happened between the two, why else would Seth be so happy and upbeat? "You guys finally stop this silly game?" he asked, earning a shocked look. "I'm happy for you. You both deserve to be happy, especially with each other."

Dean sighed, rubbing his face gently, wincing when the tape rubbed against him wrong. "It's not like you think, Roman," he started, steel eyes on him. "I don't know if I can give him what he wants. He's the only guy that I've ever looked at like this, so everything is so awkward for me. I really care about him and I don't want to hate it, if something happens."

Roman chuckled, those icy eyes darkening. "You mean sex?" he asked, putting it out there that he was open for the conversation, as long as it was quick. "It doesn't matter what equipment he has, as long as you're both into it, but we'll have to talk about this later at the hotel. We're up."

Dean nodded, sighing softly. He needed to talk to someone about it, and the only one he was comfortable doing that with was Roman. "Yeah, you're right," he muttered, standing and grabbing his belt, grabbing Seth's forgotten Tag Team belt as well. He shook his head, wondering what he was going to do with the other man.

He met up with Seth, handing over the belt before taking his hand and leading him the rest of the way to where they were supposed to shoot their promo before their match. He smiled, looking back to find Roman, belt in hand, following behind them, a strange sort of smirk on the tanned lips.

Roman sighed after the camera went off, waiting an extra moment before grabbing his belt from the stack that they'd created. "You guys ready for this?" he asked, throwing his belt over his shoulder, looking to the crew member that was motioning for them to follow so they could get into position.

Dean and Seth nodded, knowing that they would probably be sore when the got done. Sure, all of their moves were cushioned as much as possible to keep from actually hurting each other, but eleven on three, it was still a little excessive.

Roman followed the second crew member that had showed up, deciding that Dean and Seth should enter together. He was ready for the match, he just hoped he could get his head in the game and focus on giving a good show. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts of Cody to the side, he had to separate it from work.

Dean smiled at Seth before their music hit, nodding at him. "Ready?" he asked, his character taking over. He earned a nod, one of those gloved hands pulling out the hair band and freeing the two toned locks. He turned to the doors, strutting down the isle, attempting to ignore the hands patting him on the shoulders, back, and chest. He didn't dare look up at Seth walking in front of him, knowing he'd easily want to break some of those hands that were no doubt all over the good looking man.

Seth jumped the barricade, looking back at Dean, eyes running all over the handsome man. He turned, a scowl on. His eyes widened just as he felt the hard impact of someone jumping on him. He'd barely got a good look at the man before he realized that it was Cody and Dustin that were pummeling him and Dean.

Roman jumped the barricade, eyes focused on Bryan, still telling himself to push Cody from his mind. He looked over, Dustin with his face fully painted jumping at him. He barely had time to attempt to block some of the impact as Dustin jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. "What the hell?" he asked, voice loud and unsteady.

"I trusted you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Dustin snarled, landing another punch to the strong jaw before security grabbed him and pulled his off. "We trusted you!"

Roman sat there in disbelief, eyes following Dustin before he looked over at his other team members, Dean attempting to push hard against the barricade to keep from getting kicked by Cody's flailing legs. He crawled over, asking if the other two were okay before looking up, eyes focused on the raging blue ones. He knew Cody was pissed, but this was more than a little over the top.

Seth was fired up, pissed at getting jumped, and not the fake part-of-the-show type of jumped, those punches and kicks had been real. He started away from Dean and Roman, cursing out loud.

Dean looked back at Roman, ribs hurting from the well placed kick Dustin had given him. He tried to focus on making it look like part of the show and getting angry over it. He was still in shock that Cody and Dustin had jumped them.

Roman tried to focus on the match as much as possible, only to fall victim to being the first one of his team eliminated. He trudged backstage, knowing he'd fucked the order up. He was supposed to be the second one to fall, leaving Seth as the last member standing. He pushed his hair back, staying close to the entrance to the ring, waiting for Dean so that they could keep an eye out for when they had to return to the ring.

"Reigns!"

Roman turned, a fist colliding with his cheek. His head snapped to the side, his eyes widening. He looked over at the fiery blue eyes, Cody's sweet face contorted in anger. "What the fuck?!" he snapped, grabbing Cody by the front of his shirt, pulling them so they were close. "What the hell's a matter with you?"

"My father! You, you and your friends were going to tear him apart with chairs?" he asked, voice choppy with anger. "He's almost seventy! For Christ's sake Roman, if this is about what happened in Tampa…."

"You think I'm that fucking petty?" Roman roared, pushing Cody back, forcing himself to keep from getting physically violent. He looked over the smaller male, breathing heavy. "I don't give a damn about what happened in Tampa. If you want to be with that bottom feeder, that's fine. But what happened last week, we didn't have a choice!"

Cody stood there, more than a little shocked. "You didn't have a choice? You brought chairs to the fucking ring! How is that not a choice?"

"If we didn't bring the fucking chairs do you think Paul would have punched him?" Roman asked, voice rising. He waited, Cody staying silent. "We were sent out and it was the only thing I could think of okay? We were thinking on our feet. I'm sorry your dad got hurt, but we didn't have any other choice. We weren't going to tear him apart, we aren't heartless!"

Dean hurried over to them, stepping between the two, pushing Roman back. "Not here Rome, someone's going to tell Hunter," he growled, narrowing his eyes as he looked over at the youngest Rhodes brother. He could see Dustin running over to them, his own eyes narrowed on him and Roman. "Real fucking smooth Rhodes."

Cody held his arm out, keeping Dustin from attacking the two. "Why didn't you tell me that? It took you days to text me," he started, searching for some kind of answer in those steel grey eyes. "Why?"

Roman narrowed his eyes, pushing his hair back. "Why do you think?" he questioned, turning as Dean pulled him away. He looked over, Dean's hand tightening on his wrist. "What?"

"Seth's getting the shit stomped out of him, they've been calling for us for a minute now," he snapped, dragging the bigger man closer before dropping the hand and running. "Argue later!"

Roman looked back at the brothers for a moment before snorting and running out, sure that Seth would have an earful for him at the end of the show.

Cody stood there, more than a little stunned. He focused his attention on his brother, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go. Hunter wanted to see us before he tossed us out," he growled, turning his back to the entrance and walking towards Hunter's office.

"But, what about them? Do you really believe him?" Dustin asked, looking from his brother to the empty entrance. "Cody?"

Cody stopped, looking back for only a moment. "I don't have any reason not to."

* * *

(A/N): Well lovelies, this is probably one of the fastest chapters I've EVER written. I do hope you enjoy it! So, we're finally starting to get a good look in everyone's heads, especially Dean's. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone that's read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and everything else. Without you guys, I don't know where I would be! With that said, we've made it past 50 reviews, you have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel that you guys take the time to tell me what you think. I really have no words to ever describe how wonderful it makes me feel. I only hope that I can keep you guys happy and along for the ride. With that said, onwards and upwards! Chapter Title is Give Me A Reason by Three Days Grace.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	13. Come Undone

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12**

Sparkles Blue: Of course! Lol. I'm glad, it's gotta be awkward! I try, it's really kinda fun but challenging to do and actually make it work. I'm glad it's believable, that's always my worst fear that it just sounds bad! Here's some more for you dear!

LegacyChick: I can understand that. Personally, I like the challenge of it all and working it so it actually sounds good. But that's just me. Just to be clear though, everything is scripted in the story, the only "real" thing was Cody being fired and the few weeks after that. Yay Dean!

PassionWriter101: Yeah, so we all have to be patient with him! XD Honestly, I never thought I would be writing them together, but ya know, things happen. Haha. Trin is just adorable! Course not, it's family! You're a Tamina fan?! AWESOME! We'll def see!

InYourHonour: Yay! Let's see how well they do now. I'm glad you liked it lovely! It's cool love, read when you get time, we all have lives. I hope your trip goes well!

Takerslady: Well, this is your chapter! XD

Megsjedi: =] Well thank you, you make me blush! See, you got the right idea! XD Some people are just a tid bit dense though. You know until you said something, I didn't even notice it. Haha. Yes! Maybe they'll stay that way for a bit. XD I sure hope so! I'm only aiming to please my audience!

******Note: I hate to say it, but there may not be an update for about a week or so. My husband's uncle just passed and we are currently trying to figure out if we are going to make the trip to his funeral in KY or not this weekend. I'll keep everyone posted though! Take care! -JJ**

* * *

_**Come Undone**_

"What the hell was that? Huh? He better be happy that you have something for him because I'm a half second from tracking his ass down and pounding him into the ground!" Seth snapped, gingerly touching the back of his head. "Fucking little prick!"

Roman only watched as Seth continued to vent, pacing around the locker room and throwing things. He was actually amused. "Calm down, you would've done the same thing if it had been your old man," he said, trying hard to keep the chuckle out of his voice. He walked over from his bag, physically stopping the smaller male by resting his hands on the tense shoulders. "Just think of something else you could be doing with all that energy."

Seth paused, looking down at his boots. He wished he could use it for that. "Yeah, I wish," he muttered, smirking as he looked up into the steel grey eyes. He pulled away, grabbing his things that he'd thrown around the room and shoved them back in his bag, thinking about how good a hot shower would feel before he fell into bed and passed out.

Roman shook his head, sighing at the youngest member of their group. He knew he was angry, and to be completely honest, he wasn't exactly happy with what had happened, but he did try to rationalize it and keep an open mind. He quickly changed out of his ring gear and into his street clothes, a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He would get a shower after they'd got back.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked, coming from the shower area that was sectioned off, hair wet and slicked back. "Because I could use a warm bed right now." He smiled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, eyes raking over Seth's bare chest. He felt his face grow just the slightest bit hot as he looked away, not wanting to get caught.

Roman nodded, thinking he needed some time to sit back and think. He wanted to figure out where he need to go, and how to even talk to Cody, so far thinking that it hadn't been a wonderful exchange.

Seth finished changing and followed Roman out to the car, jumping in the front seat and groaning. He was sore as fuck. "What were you guys even doing? I know those stomps don't really hurt that bad but, after a while, it starts to sting," he asked, trying to fend off a smile when his hand snuck into Dean's, the other man's lips turning up into a smirk. "Don't think because you're handsome that I'm not still ticked off."

"I'd never dream of it," Dean answered, looking over for a moment before turning his attention to the road. He drove the rest of the way in silence, thinking about how he was going to get Seth out of the hotel so him and Roman could finish their conversation. He really needed it.

It wasn't long before they were back at the hotel, all three piled up in Seth and Dean's room, Dean and Roman sitting at the table in front of the window, a card game in front of them. Seth was flipping through channels, finally giving up when he couldn't find anything worth watching.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," he said, getting up and pulling his shoes on. "You guys want anything?" He looked over, chuckling at the determined look on Roman's face. "Don't even worry about it, Dean always wins."

Roman looked over, frowning. "Not this time, he won't," he growled, looking down at the cards in front of them and then at his hand. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing it was a losing battle. "I'm good, what about you Dean?"

"A six pack of beer would be great," he said, laying his cards face down on the table, smiling at the standing man. "Please?"

Seth shook his head, smiling. "I more or less meant from the vending machine down the hall, but if you really want it, I guess I can run to the gas station down the street," he pondered, crossing arms over his chest, poking his lower lip out. "But it's going to cost you."

Dean raised an eye brow, turning his body to face Seth, ready to hear his demands. "And that is?" he asked, almost scared of that devilish smile on pink lips.

Seth leaned in, whispering in Dean's ear, "You have to kiss me like you did in the car after Rome goes to his room." He nipped the tip of Dean's ear, earning a soft groan. "Promise?"

Dean could only nod, that hot breath ghosting across his ear, sending little jolts of pleasure down his spine to pool in his groin. "Promise," he breathed, watching as Seth pulled back, a smile on those perfect lips. His blue eyes followed Seth as he grabbed his jacket from his bed. "Wait."

Seth stopped, turning back to the two. "Yeah?" he asked, a little surprised when Dean stood and walked over to him. He smiled, looking up into the blue eyes. "Dean?"

Roman smirked, turning his head to the window when he realized that Dean had looked back at him. "Don't mind me," he joked, watching the reflection of the two in the highly polished window. He smiled at the shy way Dean leaned in and pressed a short, but meaningful peck to Seth's lips, both smiling before Seth left. He waited until Dean sat back down before turning his head back to their game. "You really want beer?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but it was the only way to get him out of the room so we could talk," he admitted, turning his cards over and tossing them into the pile between them. "I don't want him to hear all this."

Roman tossed his cards in as well, waiting for Dean to start the conversation. He watched as Dean scuffed his sock clad foot across the carpet, a hard look on the unsure face. "Dean, just say what's on your mind," he finally said softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know about this Rome," he started, looking up from pile of cards. "This thing with Seth. I've never been attracted to men before, but there's something about him that makes it hard to control myself. I don't want to hurt him but I don't know if I'll ever be able… to… ya know."

Roman's lips turned up into an amused smile that he fought hard to keep suppressed. "Sex, is that what you're worried about?" he asked, chuckling lightly, unable to hold it in.

Dean glared at Roman, the light chuckle dying instantly. "It's not just that. I want to give him everything he deserves but I don't want to start this and hurt him in the end. It sounds fickle, I know. I just don't… I don't want to fall in love with him. And I don't want him to fall in love with me. Not if I can't make him happy," he explained, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He groaned in frustration, dropping his hands into his lap, eyes focused on the floor again.

"Sounds like you're a little too late for that Dean," Roman stated softly, offering a comforting smile. "Sex doesn't make a relationship, you should know that, look at your history of girlfriends. You should talk to Seth about it. He wouldn't force you into having sex with him, hell it took him nearly a year before getting the guts to kiss you. Have some faith in him and yourself. Just go where it takes you and if you can't go all the way, I don't think Seth would hold it against you."

Dean nodded, a defeated smile ghosting across his lips. "I would though."

"I know this is kinda awkward coming from me, but does he turn you on? Do you get hard if he touches you?" Roman asked, thinking of another approach to get Dean to stop worrying. He already had an answer when Dean's slightly stubbly cheeks started to stain a light pink.

Dean nodded, thinking about their little wrestling match. "Yeah."

"Then you don't really have anything to worry about. Sex is the same no matter who you do it with. Seth just as the same thing as you."

Dean chuckled, never thinking of it that way. "I guess that's one way of looking at it," he said, looking up into the comforting grey eyes. "Thanks Rome. Don't say anything to Seth, okay? I want him to hear it all from me."

"Don't worry, he won't hear anything from me," he promised, reaching over and piling the cards up before starting to shuffle them. "Now, lets play a real game instead of that poor excuse of a hand before Seth left."

Dean laughed out loud, nodding. "Yeah. So, you and Cody then, what's going on there?" he asked, looking over and wishing he hadn't. The once happy and carefree look on Roman's face had suddenly been replaced with a stony, guarded one. "If you don't want to talk about it, I didn't mean anything by it."

Roman shook his head, knowing he needed to get it out to more than his cousins. "No, you're fine," he answered, shuffling the cards a few more times before dealing them. He smirked, thinking about the smaller male. "He's got something over me." He gave a soft laugh, thinking about what Trinity had told him. "He makes me want to try serious dating again. Almost sounds stupid with someone like him, but there's something that keeps me trying."

Dean nodded, looking at his cards with a smile. "It's a good thing Rome. You deserve to be happy. But are you sure you want to do this with him? You're fighting a five year relationship here."

Roman shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I have to take the chance. If I don't, I'll never know."

* * *

Cody was laying on his couch, looking at his phone, telling himself to just get the courage to either call or text Roman. He'd acted like an ass a few days before when him and Dustin had jumped on Roman and the rest of the Shield. He sighed, tossing his phone to his feet. He couldn't do it.

"Cody? You still thinking about him?"

Cody groaned, rolling over so his body faced the couch and his back faced his brother. "No," he lied, closing his eyes. "Why are you here anyway?" He sat up, smiling at the hard glare his brother was giving him. "I'm teasing."

"Michelle sent some food. She wanted me to drop it off before I went home," he explained, pointing to the Tupperware container on the island in Cody's kitchen. "And I have a key, remember?" He pushed Cody's legs down before flopping down next to his baby brother. "What's on your mind? And don't lie, I know better."

Cody smiled, pulling one leg up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it and resting his cheek against his knee. "I was just thinking about everything, and yes I was thinking about Roman," he admitted, sighing softly. "Everything's just really confusing with him."

Dustin leaned back, looking his brother up and down. "You sound like you and him have something going on. What ever happened to Ted? I haven't seen him around lately," he asked, sure that with a little prodding, Cody would tell him anything and everything.

Cody sighed in frustration, thinking about Ted and how it had taken him days to get him to stop texting. "We split. I was tired of being his whore."

"Don't say that," Dustin snapped, giving Cody a hard look.

Cody shrugged. "It's the truth. He left me when I got fired and when Roman came to visit he showed back up wanting to get back together. That's why he never texted me about what happened with Dad. He probably thinks we're back together."

"He came here?"

Cody nodded, taking the chance to explain how it all had started up until where they were. He looked over, his brother's dark eyes focused on him intently. He shrugged again, looking down at the floor, wondering how stupid he sounded.

Dustin took a moment to take it all in. "That's a lot Codes," he said slowly, wondering just how to continue. "So, he's something you want to… uh… to pursue?"

Cody looked up, almost sheepishly. "I really like him Dust. Besides Ted, I've never looked at someone like this. But after Monday, I'm sure I just made the biggest ass out of myself," he explained, smiling softly. "I probably sound so stupid."

Dustin shook his head, reaching over and ruffling the dark hair. "No, just love struck. We're flying out day after tomorrow, try and talk to him before Monday. And stop moping around the house, you look like a teenage girl."

Cody smacked Dustin with a throw pillow, glaring at him. "Do not," he bit out, lashing out with his pillow again when Dustin started laughing.

* * *

Roman, Seth, and Dean were standing in Stephanie and Hunter's office, all three less than enthused on being there. Roman bit back a yawn, still tired from his flight in. He'd taken a late one, attempting to give Seth and Dean as much time together alone as he could. He looked over, Hunter finally acknowledging them.

"Tonight, we're supposed to talk to the Rhodes. Since I can't seem to get them out of my hair, I want you three to tear them apart. When we leave the ring, take them out so they can't win Sunday. Rollins, Reigns, they're facing you at Battleground. I want you to break them, so they know they aren't welcome back here. And take out Dusty too," Hunter growled, his eyes moving from one member of the Shield to the next, locking eyes with all three of them. "Because if they win, it'll be hell on you two."

The three men nodded, all unable to speak.

"Now get out of my office."

Roman led the group out, looking back at Seth and Dean once they'd gotten far enough away that he was sure that Hunter wouldn't over hear them. "I'm not doing this," he snapped, pursing his lips together to keep from yelling. "I'm going to find Cody. We'll attack, Hunter won't be able to tell it's staged."

"Wait Roman," Dean growled, reaching out and grabbing his friend's arm. "You can't. If anyone sees you with him and it gets back to Hunter, he'll get someone else to do his bidding that will gladly do it. Besides, if Randy sees you, this entire situation is only going to get worse. We need a plan."

Seth smirked, looking over Roman, an idea hitting him. "Guys, Josh and Jon. No one will ever think about Roman talking to them. They can pass the message along. Rome calm down, we aren't going to hurt him. You guys have too much to deal with already, we don't want involved in anymore than we have to be," he elucidated, slipping a hand into Dean's. "And if we need to be super discreet, there's always Trinity. Jon can tell her, she can tell Cody. The diva's love him."

Dean looked over, smiling. "This might work. Roman, c'mon. We have to work fast before the show gets too far in or else we're going to have to do a lot more damage than you want," he stated, looking over at Seth. "We'll look for Trinity, you look for Josh and Jon."

Roman nodded, parting ways with the duo and looking for his cousins. He tried not to hurry through the halls, knowing they could be just about anywhere. "For fucks sake, I can't get rid of them any other time," he muttered, turning a corner and finally sighting the two, both nibbling on some fresh fruit from catering. He hurried up to them, pulling them to the side so no one would over hear.

"What's going on Roman?" Josh asked, losing a few pieces of fruit to the floor. He almost pouted, really looking forward to the fresh pineapple. "Roman?"

Roman took a breath, trying to calm down enough to explain what he needed. "I need you to do me a favor," he started, earning a confused look from the twins. "Will you find Cody and tell him that The Shield's going to attack him and his dad and brother after Stephanie and Hunter leave the ring? Tell them to work it, make it as believable as possible. We aren't going to be pulling real punches. If they have to get chairs, that's fine. Can you do that for me?"

Josh nodded, looking from Roman to his twin and back again. "Not that I don't mind going to tell him, but why aren't you doing it?" he asked, setting the remainder of his plate to the side on a rolling cart. "Just wondering."

Jon looked over, less than enthused. "If he talks to Cody, don't you think Hunter will hear about it? This is the only thing not scripted in the show. Whatever Cody did, really pissed him off," he explained, looking back to his cousin. "We'll pass it along Rome."

"Thank you," Roman breathed, a soft smile touching his lips. "Tell him I'm sorry for all this. I'll see you guys later, I have to get ready."

Josh and Jon nodded in unison, turning their attentions to what they needed to do. Jon was the first to leave catering, telling Jon he would look for Cody and that he should look for Dustin.

"You sure about that? You've been pretty hostile about Cody since this started," Jon stated, giving his brother a look of warning. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just want to warn him to stop playing games with Roman. He's already went out on a limb to help, he doesn't deserve to have a broken heart on top of it," Josh clarified, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't act like you don't want to do the same thing."

Jon shook his head, knowing he couldn't argue. "Just don't say too much. We told Rome we'd be there for him. We don't need to get involved other than that. Got it?"

Josh nodded, waving his brother off as he left and began searching the hallways. He'd been looking for almost half an hour before finally stumbling onto Cody. "Hey," he started, looking around them for any eavesdroppers. Once satisfied that they were safe he sighed. "Rome sent me to tell you that him and the Shield are going to attack after you guys talk to Hunter and Stephanie in the ring. Work it, okay. They aren't going to be pulling real punches. Okay?"

Cody's eyes widened, nodding. "Okay," he answered, more than a little surprised. "Hey Josh, is he still angry, about everything?" He waited, the contemplative look only making him worry. "I mean it's okay if he is. I just, I just wondered."

Jon shook his head, sighing. "Look, what happens between you and Roman isn't any of my business, but he is my family. I don't know what happened in Tampa, but I do know that it really hurt him. If you want to know if he's still mad, you need to ask him yourself. I will say that if you keep doing this to him, I will drive all the way to Tampa to kick your ass. I'm not playing," he warned, turning his back to Cody. He'd done what he'd set out to do, now he was going back to catering to finish his snack.

Cody smiled slightly, knowing all too well about that kind of family protection. "You probably don't believe me, but I really do care about him," he said aloud, dark eyes turning to look at him.

Josh turned and walked up, grabbing the collar of Cody's shirt in one hand and pulled him close. "Then either leave Rome alone or leave Ted. You don't understand what kind of damage you're doing to him," he snarled, eyes narrowing into the surprised blue ones. "We clear?"

Cody shook his head. "I'm not going to be like her," he murmured, those dark eyes widening in shock. "And I'm not with Ted. I haven't been for a few weeks. You don't have to believe me, but I do want to be with him."

Josh was still in shock as he let go of Cody's pressed shirt, backing up. "He… he told you about her?" he asked, sighing. "He hasn't even told Trin, Jon had to explain it to her." He paused, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the concrete floor. "I believe you."

* * *

Roman sighed, leaning back against the cool wall in the locker room. He replayed how him and the others had jumped Cody, thinking that they'd been pretty believable, especially with him ripping Cody's vest of and screaming at him. He smiled, thinking about how those buttons had flown around, giving him just a taste of the tanned skin underneath. He turned his head to his bag, a jingle making him wonder who would be texting him at the end of the night. He reached over, digging through his gym bag and grabbing his phone. He opened the message and smiled.

Thank you

Roman knew it wasn't much, but it was more than he'd heard from the smaller man in the last week.

"You get a love letter?" Seth asked, coming out from the shower, toweling his hair. "Cuz you're smiling like you did." He felt a shirt hit him in his jean clad leg. "Now, now, don't throw your clothes at me. I know I'm good and all."

"Shut up Seth," Dean laughed, shaking his head from across the room. He pulled on a fresh shirt and looked over at his teammates. "Ready to go? Don't pout at me like that. Get your shoes on."

Roman chuckled at the two, wondering how long it would take Dean to give in. "Let's go. I'm tired," he said, tapping away on his screen. He looked up, glaring at the two giving him knowing smiles.

You're Welcome

Seth slid on his shoes and grabbed Dean's arm, leading him out to the rental, his bag wagging behind him on his shoulder. "So, are you going to need beer again tonight?" he asked, teasing the two as they started off down the road. "If you do, get it now, I'm not leaving once we get back."

"No, I think we're okay this time," Roman answered, looking down at his phone, wondering if Cody would send one back to him. He chewed his lower lip lightly, wondering if he should start the conversation. He decided against it, sure that Cody would rather spend his time texting Ted, telling him about what how he was going to fight and get his job back. He sighed, shoving it into his pocket, thinking that a hot shower and bed would get his mind off of him.

Seth smiled once in the room, tossing his bag at the foot of his bed before pulling his shoes off and changing into a pair of his usual gym shorts and black tank top. He watched as Dean set his own bag down and pulled off his shirt, leaning back on his own pillows in just his jeans and socks.

"What?" Dean asked, tucking his arms behind his head, blue eyes closing. He was comfortable.

Seth shook his head, getting up and crawling onto Dean's bed. He threw a leg over Dean's waist, hands resting on the broad chest, hair loose. "Hey," he breathed, bright blue eyes snapping open to meet his. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's forehead, backing away just enough to graze his next kiss to the tip of Dean's nose.

Dean held his breath, anticipating the next one to land on his lips. He was only slightly disappointed with it landed on his cheek, then his other cheek. "Tease," he breathed, one hand moving to cup Seth's bearded cheek, their eyes holding fast to each other. He ignored that playful smirk when he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Seth could melt in that touch. He eased his tongue along Dean's lower lip, groaning when he felt Dean's tongue meet his between their lips, pushing against him lightly. His hands moved to fist in the sheets outside Dean's shoulders, telling himself not to want more, not to push.

Dean's hands moved to rest on Seth's hips, their kiss continuing slowly, both men unsure of the waters. He whimpered, Seth's hips pushing down into his. He felt Seth's lips leave his and move down his chin, pressing ghost like kisses down his neck before the tip of his ear was taken into the hot mouth. He bit his lower lip, tightly gripping the narrow hips, fighting hard to keep from bucking up. "Wait," he gasped, Seth's teeth lightly sinking into him.

Seth suddenly pulled away, sitting straight up, his hands touching Dean's on his hips. "I'm sorry," he murmured, telling his body to calm down and will the stiffness between his legs away. "Too much?"

Dean gave a slight nod. "Just a little," he murmured, sliding Seth to the side to lay next to him. He looked down, Seth's hard rod pressing against his leg. "I'm sorry." He sighed, frustrated.

Seth shook his head, resting it against Dean's shoulder. "I'm fine," he promised, melting into the warmth of Dean's side, the strong arm wrapped around him. "We'll go as slow as you need."

Dean sighed again, this time turning so he could face Seth, tipping his chin up. He looked into those big beautiful dark eyes, telling himself to let go and tell Seth everything. He wanted to, he wanted to tell him all his fears, his wants. "Can…" he paused, unsure of what his mouth was saying, his mind in a dozen other places. "Can I…"

Seth waited, a soft smile splayed on his lips. "Can you?" he questioned gently, hoping his encouragement gave some ease to Dean. He leaned in, pressing a supple kiss to Dean's chin, smiling when he pulled back.

Dean sat up, breaking all contact with him and Seth, unable to ask with those eyes on him. "Can I… t-touch you?" he asked, voice a mere whisper. He looked back, the contemplative eyes focused on the sheets, Seth's body moving to sit up as well.

Seth tried to weigh the options in his head as quickly as he could. He wanted those hands all over him, fuck, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more but he didn't want Dean to feel forced and he didn't want to have blue balls again. He looked up, an apologetic smile touching his lips. "Maybe we should wait for that," he murmured, wishing he could just dive in.

* * *

(A/N): I'm not completely sure how I feel about this chapter… I'm not happy with it, but I don't hate it. I just feel like it's lacking something, but if I don't leave it alone, I'm only going to get frustrated and give up on it. So, anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it! Let me know loves! Also, put on your seat belt, the next chapter is going to be a wild ride! Onwards and Upwards. Chapter title is Come Undone by My Darkest Days.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	14. Fallout

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 13**

CheekyClaudine: I'm glad! It's always nice to see various sides of a person. Haha. Thank you dear, I hope I can keep you happy!  
Sparkles Blue: Isn't it though? Well, you'll be kinda happy this chapter! =] Bingo, someone understands how it is! XD Well, read away dear, you'll get some skin. Let's be honest we're all pervs here. Haha. I do apologize for that. It just builds the anticipation. Haha. Ooh, I take that as a compliment, in a strange sort of way. XD Thank you. I know he appreciates it.

EverlastingWonderland: I'm glad you like it! It is nice once in a while, though it's hard to see Dean any other way but cocky when you watch him on tv. Haha. Yes, and more to come. I'm really glad you liked it!

PassionWriter101: Thank you. Yes, yes it is! Well, it's getting the point that they don't have a choice. Yeah, protective as all get out! I hope you like it, this chapter is LONG!

megsjedi: I'm glad, I tried really hard to make it flow because it took me a WHILE to get it set up right. Thank you, I appreciate it. In all honesty, I don't like to take breaks or I tend to fall off the face of the earth for months on end and I don't want to do that again. Right now, I'm just there for my husband and his family, they need the support more than I do. You do the same love!  
**  
Thanks everyone for the support. I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, my husband couldn't get time off work to make the trip so we've been spending our extra time with his parents. So, you don't have to wait the entire week. Now, I will warn you ahead of time, this chapter is over 9000 words long, not including the replies to reviews, this note, the title, or the author note at the bottom. It is LONG. Anyway, enjoy everyone. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**_Fallout_**

Roman stretched out by the indoor pool, smiling at his cousins as they splashed each other. He needed the day to relax. He laughed, Josh pointing at the outside, causing a distraction just small enough to take Jon's eyes off of him which led to Jon getting dunked under the water. "I can't believe you feel for that!" he called, pulling his bare feet back when Jon sent a wave of water at him. "Missed me."

Jon glared at his bigger cousin before getting out of the water and forcibly grabbing him by the arm, yanking him hard enough to dump Roman out of his chair and right into the water. "Did I get you wet?" he asked once the bigger man surfaced, coughing up the chlorinated water. He sat squatted beside the pool, laughing.

Roman coughed a few more times, grabbing Jon by the head and plunging them both under water. He released and surfaced, laughing when Josh waded over to them. "I don't know," he mocked, laughing at Jon when he surfaced and pushed his hair back.

"Jon!" Trinity snapped, walking down the stairs into the warm water. "Stop picking on people bigger than you, don't you know Roman can just sit on you?" She looked into the shocked and hurt face. "It's the truth!"

Roman waded over to her, picking her smaller frame up and throwing her into the deeper end. "I'll make you think truth," he called, the woman standing and laughing. He waded over, Jon and Josh taking a moment to search for a beach ball.

Trinity smiled, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "How've you been Rome?" she asked, hoping he knew what she was talking about.

Roman shrugged, looking down at the clear water. "I haven't talked to him yet. I'm not sure what to say," he said, looking up to find Jon throwing the ball at them. "I was going to find him sometime this week."

Trinity nodded, the beach ball splashing right in front of her. She picked it up and punched it back, giving her fiancée a competitive look. "You'll want to do it soon. That way you can discuss the match on Sunday. This is what you wanted, now you just have to make it look good. Hunter will never know the difference," she explained, hurrying to hit the returning ball before it touched the water. "You have to try harder than that!"

Roman smirked, knowing he'd have to thank Trinity one day for being one of his rocks. He shook his head, taking the chance to punch the ball back when it flew behind her. "You guys call that volleyball? Uncle Rik would be ashamed!" he called, both twins narrowing their eyes at him, before sharing a look and a smile of pure competition.

Josh and Jon fought hard against Trinity and Roman, happy when their game had ended. They'd scored ten points first. "Yeah, who'd be ashamed now?" Jon gloated, pointing at his cousin before tossing the ball over gently. "Your serve."

Josh couldn't help but chuckle, stopping when he heard the glass door open. He looked back, his body completely stopping when he saw the confused and somewhat awkward looking man there. "Jon, let's go," he muttered, the beach ball crashing right on the top of his head and bouncing away. "We need to go."

Jon looked over, finding Cody standing there in his swim trunks and a t-shirt, a towel over his shoulder. He looked back at Roman, the color drained from the tan skin. "C'mon Trin!" he called, grabbing the ball and heading for the stairs. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, wondering why Josh was so adamant about them leaving. He handed his fiancée her towel before heading to the door, taking her hand and leading her out. Josh followed silently.

"Why are we rushing out?" Jon asked, looking back at his brother, who had a dark look clouding his handsome features. "Josh?"

Josh shook his head, sighing. "They need to talk without us around," he muttered, meeting eyes that mirrored his.

Jon and Trinity both looked at Josh like he'd grown another head, both shocked to be hearing those words out of his mouth. "What happened on Monday?" Trinity asked, pressing the button to go down on the elevator, looking down at her bare feet, thinking she'd forgotten her flip flops in their hasty retreat.

Roman swallowed hard, grey eyes looking up into the unsure blue ones. He walked to the stairs, getting out and walking over to his things on the table where he'd been sitting. He wrapped his towel around his waist and pushed back the fly aways that had escaped his bun. He didn't speak, throat tight as he passed Cody and touched the door handle.

"Wait," Cody said, voice soft. He turned, his once fear frozen body finally under his control again. "Please. I… I wanted to talk to you." He looked down at the painted concrete, biting his lower lip. "Thank you, for what you and the others did on Monday. After how we acted, I wouldn't have blamed you, if you guys really did beat the shit out of us."

Roman turned, eyes landing on Cody. "We're just doing what's right," he explained, the awkwardness tense between them.

Cody sighed looking up into the steel grey eyes. "I'm sorry, not just about the attack, but everything," he started, stopping when Roman held his hand up. He watched those beautiful eyes close for a moment before they looked away from him.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget everything happened," he muttered, gritting his teeth, telling himself to be civil, just smooth things between them so they could have a normal, civil friendship.

Cody shook his head, taking a step forward and taking Roman's hand in his. "How am I supposed to forget about how your hands feel on me?" he questioned, those eyes wide and on him again. "Or how I feel about you? I've been thinking about all of this since the day you left."

Roman yanked his hand free, finding it hard to keep from touching the warm, dry skin of the other man. "Because, it doesn't matter, does it?" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel his heart slamming into his sternum. "I think things were pretty clear in Tampa. I'm not the one you want."

Cody tightened his jaw, knowing he'd deserved to be reminded of how bad he'd messed up. "I don't think they were," he breathed, his hands fiddling in front of him.

Roman was getting irritated. "I think walking in on you and Ted making out at the bottom of the stairs was clear enough. Look, I'm not here to play games with you. I'm not willing to put myself out there if you're going to just play me," he snapped, a little surprised at how easily it all flew out into the heavy air.

Cody winced, the malice overwhelming in Roman's voice. "I'm not playing games," he merely whispered, looking down at his sandaled feet. "What you saw was a mistake. Ted and I haven't spoken since that day. We aren't together, and I don't want us to be," Cody explained, terrified to look up. "When Ted came over, he went on about us fixing things and before I could really get anything out he had his tongue down my throat. I'm not going to lie and say it was all one sided, but it wasn't because I wanted it. I just reacted like I had for years." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm being honest with you and I have feelings, real, feelings for you."

Roman stood there, more in shock than anything. He turned his head, eyes falling on the chairs across the pool as his hands fell to his side. "No bullshit?" he asked, heart thumping harder and faster. He wanted to believe Cody, he wanted nothing else than to say what he was feeling and thinking.

"No bullshit," Cody mimicked, eyes opening and looking up. His met grey pools before a small smile graced his lips. He took a step closer, reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind Roman's ear, his breath catching in his throat. He looked into the beautiful eyes, his smile widening. "Do you trust me?"

Roman was a little taken back by the question. "Why?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. He bit his lower lip, Cody's fingers straying down the side of his neck, making him shiver. His eyes slipped shut, the heat between their bodies intensifying. He could feel Cody's skin next to his as they took a few steps away from the door. He let out a shuddery breath, eyes opening to half lids as he leaned in, Cody's hands gently pressed against his chest.

Cody smiled, letting Roman get barely an inch from their lips touching before he pushed the other man backwards, right into the pool. He couldn't help but giggle, body tingling and hot. He was amused at the confused and stunned look on the handsome face. "No reason," he answered, grey eyes on him again, this time full of mirth and playfulness. He felt his heart jump, Roman's face changing from happy to devious.

"Oh, you've done it now," he growled, hurrying out of the water to chase after Cody, only to grab him and toss him in, his own body following. He surfaced, a laugh slowly dying on his lips when he felt arms wrap around his neck, and Cody's body pressed against the front of him. He easily wrapped his arms around Cody, hugging him close. "I'm possessive and I don't share well, I can't promise that I won't punch Ted if he tries to take you from me."

Cody's heart jumped, his stomach filled with millions of fluttering butterflies. His lips turned up in a smile and he was glad that his cheek was pressed against Roman's chest, the strong chin resting on the top of his head so the Samoan couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

Dean watched Seth as they walked around the park only a few blocks from their hotel, both needing some air away from the other superstars and work in general. He smiled, eyes raking down the back of the other man, letting his eyes linger on the round ass swaying in ahead of him.

"You shouldn't check me out in public," Seth teased, turning to walk backwards, eyes focused on Dean. "Someone might catch you." He smirked, those blue eyes dragging themselves up to meet his.

"Besides you?" Dean questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, a playful frown taking over. "Worried about your image?" He stopped, Seth wrinkling his nose before changing direction so they were walking towards each other.

"Nope," he breathed, quickly scanning the near empty park before leaning in and kissing Dean quickly on the mouth. "But how awkward would it be to explain our relationship at every event, every signing. It would be tiresome." He smiled, taking a step back, his ears picking up the sound of a vendor calling out to customers for ice cream. "Dean! Let's get ice cream!"

Dean shook his head, wondering how Seth could just jump from talking seriously about their relationship to ice cream. He sighed, agreeing. "Sounds good," he breathed, chuckling at the way the dark eyes lit up.

Seth grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the vendor, relying only on the sound of the man's voice. He treated Dean to a cone, his own a double scoop of vanilla, Dean's a scoop of strawberry. He thanked the man before leading Dean to a bench so they could eat. "I love ice cream," he cheered quietly, taking a long lick around the top.

Dean could only watch, eyes going wide at the quick, nimble tongue as it flattened out to mold the ice cream into a long cylinder. He swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away so he could attempt to enjoy his own.

Seth smirked, sneaking a glance over, catching Dean watching him again. He pressed his lips to the cold treat, silently slurping before once against pressing his tongue flat against edge. He turned the cone, eyes closing for a moment, imagining it was something else in his mouth. His eyes opened, falling on Dean as he blatantly watched, his own ice cream slowly melting. He licked from the tip of the waffle cone to the top, wrapping his lips around the peak and smoothing it before pulling away. "Don't like it?" he asked, eyes moving to the melty ice cream.

Dean shook his head. "I like it," he mumbled, swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat. He could feel his pants grow tighter and he sincerely hoped no one was watching him gape at the younger male.

"Really?" Seth asked, taking a swipe at his ice cream with his tongue, this time, leaving a long, shallow groove in the otherwise smooth surface.

Dean could only nod, trying not to imagine how that would feel on him. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it for a second before letting it loose. "Seth," he murmured, the free hand of the other man touching his.

"You sure because you haven't really eaten much," Seth said, lifting Dean's hand up to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick up some of the pink little rivulets that had started down Dean's hand. He groaned, the taste of Dean's skin with the sweetness of the ice cream intoxicating.

Dean looked at his melting ice cream, the hot tongue only causing him to melt into the bench. He tossed the ice cream behind him, grabbing Seth by the front of his hoodie and pulled him in close, the other man holding up his free hand to keep them from meeting. "Seth?" he questioned, wanting nothing more than to devour that devious smirk.

"Not here," Seth whispered, pulling free from Dean's loose grasp, ready to lead them back to their car. "You coming?" He turned, Dean's body standing awkwardly from his seat.

"Hopefully soon," he groaned only loud enough for him to hear. He was rock hard in his tight jeans, and the way it was positioned, it hurt to walk. He hurried after Seth, taking careful note at how Seth was taking actual bites out of the dwindling cone. He presumed Seth didn't want to waste the frozen treat. He smirked, leave it to Seth to keep from wasting.

Seth popped the last bit of his cone in his mouth just as they'd reached the car. It had been parked a block away in a fairly remote location. He turned, Dean's body pressing him against the cool metal. He groaned, lips already attacking his, Dean's hot tongue pressing into his cold mouth.

Dean growled, a hand coming to fist in the back of Seth's pulled back hair. He could taste the cold cream on Seth's tongue still. He whimpered a moment later, Seth's hands pressing against his chest, those hands clutching the front of his shirt. "Get in," he near pleaded, pulling back to allow his request.

Seth scrambled to open the door and get into the front seat, Dean almost running to get into the drivers side. Seth felt lips on his again once the door slammed shut. He groaned, enjoying the neediness and dominance that Dean was exhibiting. It was a nice change of pace letting Dean take control. This time he could sit back and let Dean go as far as he wanted without worrying.

Dean pulled back gently, teeth lightly sunk into the meaty flesh of Seth's lower lip. He smirked, letting it slip free. His hands pressed against the smooth cheeks, his eyes wandering the entirety of Seth's face. He smiled, thinking that this was the face he wanted to see every day. The cool cheeks were tinted pink, the plump lips slightly parted and freshly swollen from their rough kisses. He took everything back, every fear he had of falling for the other man. He was ready to fall completely.

"Should we go back?" Seth asked, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Dean's. "We'll be seen if we stay here, and I don't want to share you." His eyes slid closed, his uneven breathing starting to smooth out. He smiled, a soft kiss touching his lips. His hands pressed against the backs of Dean's, a low rumble of contentment running through him.

Dean pulled away after enjoy Seth's lips for another moment. "Yeah," he breathed, digging into his hip pocket and pulling out the keys. He started the car, and headed for the hotel. He took Seth's hand in his, the broad smile refusing to leave his lips. He was anxious and nervous but it was easily squashed by the excitement running through him.

Seth squeezed Dean's hand once they'd arrived back, their drive short and silent. He pulled away and got out, ready to sprint back to their room before the magic was over and the moment passed them up. He forced his body to stay calm as they hurried back to their room. He slid the key card through and pushed the door open. He gasped, Dean turning him and pressing their lips back together just as the heavy door slammed shut. He groaned, fighting to kick his sneakers off with Dean's lips on his.

Dean pulled away long enough to pull his own off, his hands touching the top of Seth's zipped up hoodie. His could see his hands shake as one took the metal zipper tab in between his thumb and the second knuckle of his forefinger. Time stood still as his eyes met Seth's and his hand slid the zipper down. He swallowed hard, his other hand pushing the light material off Seth's shoulder.

Seth shrugged it off, letting the material drop noiselessly to the ground. He took a step in, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck as he leaned in for a gentle, chaste kiss. He whimpered, warm hands sneaking under the hem of his shirt to rest on his hips. He didn't dare ask if everything was okay, if this was what Dean really wanted. He was sure if he did, Dean would retreat once again.

Dean slowly kissed Seth, their tongues lazily gliding along each other. His hands gripped the material of Seth's jeans as he led him back to the bed, Seth's legs pushing against the mattress before he fell back. He gasped, the chocolate eyes half lidded, the long arms resting on the sheets. It was the first time he thought Seth looked wonton, and he was still fully clothed. He could barely breathe, wondering what the sight would be without the pesky clothing.

Seth eased back on the bed, propping up on his elbows to look at his soon to be lover. He smiled, Dean's knee resting between his parted legs, the bed sinking under the extra weight as Dean loomed over him, the strong hands resting on either side of his shoulders. He easily pressed up and locked his and Dean's lips again. He laid back, turning his head to the side when Dean's hand snuck back and pulled his long hair free.

Dean tossed the elastic hair band over his shoulder, pulling back only to press his hand against Seth's cheek, his fingers slowly, tenderly trailing down the long neck, the pads of his fingers the only bit of skin touching Seth. He swallowed hard, his eyes never straying from Seth's.

Seth's breath hitched as those fingers eased down his collar bone to his chest, Dean's index finger running over his nipple. His eyes fluttered shut for only a moment, staying completely still as Dean's hand came to rest on the waist band of his jeans, his shirt giving a small tease of his sun kissed belly skin.

"Can I?" he asked huskily, fingers easing up the taut skin.

Seth nodded, hands resting on the back of Dean's neck. "Do whatever you're comfortable with. I'm yours," he answered, swearing he could see a blush smear across Dean's face. He whimpered, warm fingers working their way up his stomach. His eyes closed, his lower lip sinking into his mouth to be bit between his teeth. He'd never thought those hands could feel so good on him.

Dean leaned in, pressing kiss after kiss to Seth's lips, moving down the trimmed beard, still wondering when he would get used to the feel of soft facial against him. He pressed a soft, exploratory kiss to Seth's neck, gaining a soft groan. He smirked, feeling a boost of confidence. He let his tongue swipe along the strong, raging pulse, his fingers running over Seth's pebbled nipple. He felt Seth's hips buck into his thigh, the hard rod throbbing. He groaned, teeth lightly sinking into the soft flesh.

Seth whimpered, fingers painfully clutching the back of Dean's shirt collar, telling himself to keep his hands from wandering. This was for Dean, for him to explore and enjoy himself. When those lips moved even further down to his prominent collarbone he gasped, Dean's nimble fingers flicking his nipple. He clenched his eyes shut, the teasing complete torture.

Dean felt Seth tense up. He pulled away, suddenly worried about the look of pain on Seth's face. "You okay?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. He was losing his ability to speak. "Seth?"

Seth's entire body shivered, that deep, husky, aroused voice sending shockwaves through him. "Just trying to keep from ruining it," he murmured, eyes opening. "I don't want to scare you."

Dean smirked, kissing Seth gently. "It's okay," he breathed, removing his hand from Seth's torso and taking a slightly smaller hand in his. "Touch me, Seth." He pressed Seth's palm flat against his chest, smirk never dying.

Seth nodded, fingers digging into the soft material just enough to pull Dean into a searing kiss. He smiled, looking up curiously when Dean pulled away again, this time both of those hands fisted in the bottom of Seth's shirt. His heart jumped when Dean started pulling it off. He maneuvered to allow Dean to get it off and toss it to the side, blue eyes greedily wandering his flesh.

Dean swallowed hard, he'd seen Seth shirtless countless times before, but with that tanned skin pressed against white sheets, it was like the first time all over again. He grabbed the hem of his own shirt and tugged it off, letting his fall off to the side. He couldn't speak, voice completely gone.

Seth's bold hand reached out, touching the waistband of Dean's jeans, the long, sensual fingers sliding upwards. He felt Dean shiver under his light touch. "Lay down," he gasped, wiggling away from under Dean's body, pushing the other man to lay down. He slid a leg over Dean's waist, pressing their hips together. He leaned in, pressing slow, easy kisses to Dean's neck. He couldn't help but smirk when Dean's hips bucked into his. He let is kisses trail down the long neck to Dean's chest. He looked up, waiting for Dean to stop him.

Dean's half lidded darkened blue eyes held Seth's, lips slightly parted in a slow pant. "Don't stop," he barely whimpered, the soft lips scraping down to a dusky nipple. He bit his lower lip, a bolt of pleasure shooting through him. He never thought something so minor would feel so good. He groaned, Seth's hand running over the other one, dull nails scraping over the pebbled skin.

Seth pulled back after a moment, taking Dean's hands in his and pressing them against the heated skin of his chest. "Please, touch me," he begged, whimpering when two thumbs flicked over his nipples simultaneously. He felt his hips gently grind into Dean's, an equally hard rod pressing against him. His fingertips slid over Dean's shoulders, down his chest and stomach before coming to rest on the denim waistband. He waited, hands shaking.

Dean slowly nodded, heart racing. He was rapidly approaching being uncomfortable. He wanted to push further, feel more. He bit his lower lip, Seth's skilled fingers popping open the button and easing down the zipper. His own hands slid to Seth's fastenings. He looked up, Seth already nodding fervently. He smirked nervously, slipping the first time he tried to pop the button. He cursed his fumbling hands. He tried again, this time succeeding. He unzipped Seth's jeans, the bulge underneath pressing the fabric open.

Seth whimpered, fingers trailing over her straining hard on. He wished Dean would strip him down to nothing and touch him skin to skin. He fell to the side, Dean's lips touching his as Dean's hand rested on his hip. He didn't ask why Dean had moved him, the exploring fingers already giving him an answer when they eased just inside the elastic of his briefs. His own hand slid down to the front of Dean's jeans, delving into the jeans to rub the large cock over the soft material of Dean's boxers.

Dean hissed, Seth's hand hot against him. He slipped his hand into Seth's underwear, his hand touching the heated skin. His fingers loosely wrapped around the base. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as his hand began to move. He felt his heart jump at the deep, guttural groans he was pulling from Seth's throat. His body shook, way out of his comfort zone. He leaned in, pressing kiss after kiss on Seth's shoulder, long fingers easing into his own underwear and encircling him.

Seth was surprised at how heavily Dean was leaking. He easily slid down Dean's cock, precum making it slick. Be felt Dean bite his chest hard, those teeth sinking into him hard enough to leave an instant bruise. He winced, snuggly grabbing Dean and stroking him. "Let me blow you," he breathed once those teeth had retracted.

Dean froze, pulling away completely. He couldn't look Seth in the eyes as he sat up, a hand rubbing his face. "I can't," he murmured, cursing at himself. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He went to stand, a strong hand grabbing his. He looked back, Seth's flush cheeks and worried eyes only making him feel worse.

"It's okay, we don't have to. We can just get dressed and watch tv or something. You don't have to go," Seth rambled, biting his lower lip. He was so hard, so ready that he hadn't thought about what he was saying. "Please, don't go."

Dean growled, turning his head from Seth. "I… I need to think about some things. I need some space," he answered, sighing. "It's not you, it's me." He took a deep breath, standing and redoing his pants. "It's me." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before heading towards the door, shoving his feet in his shoes. "I'm sorry."

Seth only watched, body completely frozen to the bed. His face fell into the disheveled sheets, hot tears burning his eyes. He whimpered, looking up a few moments later, the hot trail of tears falling into the blankets.

* * *

Roman stood under the hot spray of his shower, the smile on his lips refusing to leave. He hummed happily, thinking about how he and Cody had split at the elevator. It wasn't much more than a chaste kiss but it was at least something. He closed his eyes, fingers running through his freshly washed hair, the tresses nice and smooth. He groaned in contentment, thinking that he should hurry so he could meet Cody to go over the strategy for that Sunday night.

A knock came at the door, making Roman's eyes slide open. "Who is it?" he called, knowing only two people had a key to his room. He slid the opaque curtain to the side, Seth's slim body slipping into the steamy bathroom. "Seth?" he asked, eyes falling on the way Seth's head was hung and he was shirtless. "What happened?"

Seth shrugged, scooting to sit on the large counter next to the sink, his back pressing against the cool mirror. "Dean," he breathed, his hands resting in his lap. He looked up, his reddened eyes looking right into concerned grey ones. "I keep pushing him too far. This time he left completely. I'm so stupid Roman."

Roman sighed, sliding out of the shower, leaving it running. He knew Dean would come back and if he did, he didn't want him overhearing his and Seth's conversation while he was in the shower. "Don't say that," he started, wrapping his towel around his waist, moving to stand in front of Seth. He tucked the blond bits behind an ear, giving a comforting smile. "It's just a lot."

Seth shook his head, scooting to the edge, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist, his arms wrapping around the strong neck. He leaned in, resting his forehead on Roman's shoulder and took in the masculine scent. He felt like he could give in there. He pushed a kiss to Roman's neck, the bigger body shivering. "Take care of me Rome," he near pleaded, pushing himself against Roman's shower warmed skin. "Please."

Roman stiffened, those tantalizing lips already working along his most sensitive areas. "Wait, Seth," he whimpered, teeth sinking into him. "We can't."

Seth pulled back, bedroom eyes already in place. "Why not?" he asked, voice husky, ready for some kind of sexual attention. He waited, one bold hand tangling in the long dark locks. He tugged hard, Roman's head falling back, exposing the front of his throat. Seth took the liberty of suckling the sensitive flesh. "We haven't done anything for a while now."

Roman tried to fight back the urge to just take Seth right then and there. "Because, it's not right," he growled, hissing when Seth's teeth bit into him hard. "That hurts ya know."

Seth only chortled softly. "We aren't in relationships, nothing wrong with it," he rationalized, kissing up to Roman's ear, his hot tongue running over the outer shell.

"Not yet," Roman breathed, hands moving to grasp Seth's hips tight. "I talked to Cody. We're going to try and work this out."

Seth pulled back, a little shocked. "What?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. "When did you talk to him?"

Roman took a deep breath, his already hard cock tenting his towel. "This morning. I'm supposed to meet him in a few to talk about Sunday," he divulged, leaning into Seth. "We have to stop this now."

"One last time? To remember me by?" Seth asked teasingly, his hands tugging the towel off, showing just how hard Roman really was. "We both need it." He knew even if Roman wouldn't admit it out loud, his body was craving just as much release as his was.

Roman felt Seth's hand move his over the straining bulge in the dark jeans. He could tell that Seth was straining, looking for some kind of satisfaction. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't regret having Seth one last time; that hot body something magical when it came to sex. It was Dean that he couldn't get his mind around. Roman knew how he felt about Seth, he knew that it was so much deeper than Dean wanted to admit.

"Please, I need you. I can't make this go away on my own this time," Seth whimpered, having already trying to get off alone before searching for Roman. "Do this for me one last time Rome."

Roman nodded, unable to turn Seth down after he had practically begged for it. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Seth's. He groaned, his mouth invaded by the more than willing muscle. His hands slid up Seth's sides, one plucking at a dusky nipple, the other winding in the loose hair.

Seth whimpered, dull nails scraping down Roman's chest, over both dark nipples before they wrapped around the beautiful cock. "You're so hard," he murmured, eyes half lidded.

Roman nodded, pulling Seth down from the counter top, hands rushing to get the offending pants off. "You did it," he growled, getting the pants unfastened. He smirked, his hands darting down the back of Seth's jeans to grab both firm mounds of Seth's ass. He roughly kneaded the willing flesh, Seth's moans filling the air. He eased the pants and underwear down, dropping to his knees and looking up at Seth. Those bedroom eyes were beyond exquisite to look up into. "Want me to?"

Seth felt his head bob up and down without any real effort. He couldn't help but shudder at the hot breath ghosting over him, soft lips pressing against the underside of the head. He groaned, those kisses slowly trailing to the base before Roman's tongue licked him back to the top. "Fuck!" he growled, both hands tangling in the wet hair. "Feels good." His head fell back, the cheeks of his ass pressed against the cool counter, Roman's hands warmly pressed against the backs of his thighs.

Roman devoured Seth, taking him into his mouth as far as he could, applying a tight suction. He whimpered around Seth's cock, those fingers yanking hard. He eased up to the tip before sliding back down, his tongue running against the thick vein on the underside.

"Yeah, like that Rome!" Seth grumbled, fingers easing back up to his ass, one sneaky one running right over his entrance. A moan tore through his throat, hips bucking forward. "Please." He tugged Roman to his feet, pushing Roman against the counter so he could return the favor. He grinned, licking his lips before taking the bulbous head into his mouth and sucking. He felt on hand grab his hair, easing him further down. He loved how rough Roman could be with him.

Roman allowed Seth's mouth to please him for a few more minutes before he tugged him back, those lips slightly swollen. "Lube?" he questioned, sure that Seth had already had this planned before he'd cornered him in the shower.

Seth nodded, reaching for his jeans and pulling out a small tube. "You want to do it?" he asked, wishing he hadn't. He knew Roman would take his time, make sure he was good and ready to keep from hurting him. It didn't matter how much he begged for it to hurt a little, Roman refused to do it. He smiled, it was really one of the appealing things about the Samoan.

Roman opened the tube and drizzled some over his fingers. He pushed for Seth to bend over the counter, his perfect ass poked out. He leaned over Seth's back, pressing soft, warm kisses to the back of his neck, his index finger circling the tight hole before pushing in. He groaned, Seth tight around his finger.

Seth whimpered, looking into the mirror. He swallowed hard, Roman's features soft, those grey eyes closed. He had to admit, Roman was more than handsome. He smiled, letting his eyes fall shut when another finger eased into him. "Tease," he groaned, the slow strokes against him making his hips rock with Roman's slow thrusting fingers.

Roman smirked into the damp skin of Seth's neck. "Thorough," he breathed, nipping Seth's ear. "It's been a while, I won't risk hurting you." He pushed a third finger in, watching as Seth's fingers pressed hard against the glass, those hips near slamming into his hand. "Ready?"

Seth nodded, letting his chest rest against the counter. "I didn't bring a condom," he informed Roman, sighing.

Roman looked down at the glistening head of his cock. "I don't have any right now," he groaned, resting his forehead against the back of Seth's shoulder. "I can't send you out there like this either." He groaned again out of frustration.

Seth closed his eyes. "Just do me like this," he whispered, resting his cheek against his arm. "We've done it before and I haven't done it with anyone else." He wiggled his ass, Roman's cock pressing right in between his cheeks. "Please."

Roman agreed, telling Seth that he hadn't been with anyone else since their last time either. "Not for lack of trying on either side," he grumbled, earning a saddened smile. He felt bad. He pulled back and generously coated his cock in the lube before tossing it into Seth's pile of clothes. "Turn around."

Seth did as told, allowing Roman to put him back on the counter, pulling his hips down to the edge. "Maybe we should've used the bed," he chuckled, Roman lining them up. He leaned in, pushed their lips together in a soft kiss, Roman slowly sinking into him. He whimpered, feeling as his body stretched to accommodate the large organ. "Fuck." He breathed deep, willing his lower half to relax.

Roman's fingers dug into Seth's hips, Seth squeezing him so hard it was almost painful. He let his forehead rest against Seth's shoulder, groaning when he was finally fully encased in the hot heat. "You're so tight," he murmured, adjusting so his lips could glide kiss after kiss over the raging pulse.

"Please Roman, move," Seth begged, arms wrapped tight around Roman's neck. "Please… please…."

Roman complied easing out before pushing back in. One arm wrapped around Seth, the other teasing the dusky nipple. "This okay?" he asked, repositioning his hips and pushing right into Seth's sweet bundle of nerves, a loud, gasp filling the room.

Seth nodded, legs wrapping around Roman's waist, body shaking. "So good," he whimpered, holding tighter. Deep inside of himself, he'd always hoped that whatever him and Roman had would never stop, their sex phenomenal. He smiled, knowing that sex was as deep as they got. They were best friends through thick and thin but romantically, there was nothing there, though he wished there was at times.

Roman pumped away into Seth, his hand sliding down to take Seth's throbbing member in hand. "You okay?" he asked, pulling back just enough to look into the brown eyes. He felt Seth's hot breath ghost across his face, the steam in the room making them both sticky with sweat. He could hear the echo of their skin slapping together. "You're not this quiet normally."

"I'm just enjoying it, that's all," Seth reassured, kissing Roman again, their tongues lazily taking over his mouth. He felt a sharp thrust and he gasped, suddenly knowing he was close. "Roman."

"Cum for me," Roman encouraged, stroking Seth faster, his thrusts getting more needy. He too was close. He felt Seth latch onto him, Seth's mouth opening on his shoulder and teeth sinking into him. He winced, Seth's cock throbbing in his hand as he released. He smiled, the slick fluid coating his hand and belly, some dripping down onto Seth. "Better?"

Seth nodded after releasing Roman's shoulder and pressing an apologetic kiss to it. "I left a mark," he breathed, hips slapping into him still. He bit his lower lip, resting against the strong body, his hands tugging at the long hair.

"I'm gonna cum Seth," Roman warned, both hands gripping strong hips. "Do you-"

"Do it inside," Seth breathed.

Roman froze, heart lurching in his chest. Never, in the entire time they had been doing this had he been allowed to finish inside without a condom. It was very rare to even get to feel the hot walls around him without a condom. "Seth?" he questioned, pulling away to look in the closed eyes.

"It sounds stupid, but make it special Rome. This is the last time, isn't it?" he asked, one eye cracking open. His heart jumped, both of Roman's arms wrapping around him tightly, pushing their chests together. He smiled, holding tight to Roman as hips slammed up into him. It wasn't but a few more pumps and he felt Roman's body tighten and his cock throb inside, filling him with hot cum. He groaned, never knowing that it could feel so good.

Roman panted, staying still. He swallowed, running a hand through the two toned locks. "Feel better?" he asked, holding Seth to him a little tighter, he could feel Seth nod into his neck. "Let's clean up and find something to get your mind off of it."

Seth nodded again, smiling. Leave it to Roman to be so considerate. "It's too bad that this is all we have," he muttered, untangling himself from Roman's limbs. "Cody's lucky."

Roman was silent, wondering what Seth was aiming to say. He cupped a damp cheek, wishing he could tell Seth that he could easily have the same thing; that he already did if Dean would stop fighting himself. He was saved from blurting out how the other man felt when there was a knock at his door. His heart jumped, his eyes meeting Seth's scared ones. He reached down and grabbed his forgotten towel, now wet. He wrapped it around himself and opened the bathroom door, looking out. "Who is it?" he asked, hoping it wasn't Dean.

"It's Cody. You almost ready?"

Roman's heart jumped in his chest. "Yeah, just about done. Let me finish rinsing off," he called, mentally cursing. "It's Cody," he said once he'd shut the bathroom door. He tossed the towel to the side, jumping back into the shower and quickly rinsing himself off and quickly rewashing his skin to kill the lingering smell of sex.

Seth smirked, grabbing another towel from the rack next to him and draping it over his lap. "I'll wait here until you leave before I go back," he chuckled, leaning back against the cool mirror, his skin sliding against the fog.

Roman thanked Seth softly, pressing one last kiss to his lips once he'd gotten out and toweled off. "I won't take long," he reassured, opening the door and heading out into the room, the door shutting behind him.

Seth only watched, sighing as he slouched on the counter. He felt better sexually, but emotionally he was still hurting. He wondered where Dean was, what he was doing, what he was thinking. He shook his head, telling himself not to think about it, knowing it would only cause him to start crying.

Roman pulled his hair back after pulling on a pair of gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt, hoping it would keep his bite mark covered. He opened the door, smiling at the smaller male who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"How long does it take you to shower?" Cody asked teasingly, laughing at the playful glare Roman was sending his way.

"I just like how it feels," Roman explained, leading Cody over to the bedside so he could pull on his shoes.

"You're going out like that?" he asked, sitting next to Roman and looking the other man up and down. "This is New York, not Florida, you'll get sick going out like that. We can just sit here and talk."

Roman couldn't think of a reason to argue. He only hoped that their conversation went fast, sure that Seth would get tired of hiding in his bathroom.

After about twenty minutes of going over a tentative plan for Sunday, there was another knock on the door. Roman was almost thankful, hoping it would be someone asking for them to leave so Seth could escape. His heart stopped when he opened the door and miserable blue eyes met his. "D-Dean?" he questioned, motioning for Dean to enter. "You okay?"

Dean shook his head, eyes landing on Cody. "Have you seen Seth?" he asked, not wanting to divulge too much information with Cody in the room. "He isn't in our room and he won't answer his phone."

Roman shook his head, wondering why his day had gone from complete bliss to absolutely terrifying. Internally, he shook his head, knowing this was karma for giving in. "I haven't talked to him," he answered, resting a hand on a slumped shoulder. "You okay?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I'm just gonna splash some water on my face and see if he's downstairs," he murmured. "Can I use your sink?"

Roman felt his body stiffen. He couldn't say no. "I just got out of the shower, so it's probably still steamy," he answered, biting his tongue and tasting blood.

"It's fine, I'll be quick." He turned to the bathroom door, and opened it. His eye were downcast on the floor when he stepped in. He looked up, eyes landing on Seth, who was just as doe eyed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, voice shocked and soft.

Seth's mind was blank. He had to think of something quick. "Eavesdropping," he answered, swallowing hard against a huge lump in his throat. "I was going to get a shower over here to give you some space and Cody came over so I hid in here to give them some privacy." He hoped that it was believable.

Dean looked at the black and dark blue mark he'd left on Seth's chest. He took a step forward, reaching out and touching it gently. "I'm sorry," he breathed, moving to stand between Seth's legs. He wrapped his arms around Seth, pulling him to his feet. "I'm sorry for everything." He held Seth to him, taking in the musky scent of sweat.

Seth's heart was racing in his chest. He was only thankful that he'd wrapped the towel around his waist. He sunk into the warm arms, his own clutching the back of Dean's shirt. He needed to get Dean out and clean up. "Don't apologize. I pushed for too much," Seth answered, unable to let go.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "No, it wasn't you. You're the only guy I've ever been attracted to. Things are a little awkward, but that's not why I keep stopping. Seth, I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been so unsure about anything before in my life. This and you, and how I feel," he explained, one scared hand cradling the back of Seth's head, pushing them even closer. "This is deeper than I've ever been. I'm scared that I'm not going to be enough for you, that when it does happen, that you'll hate it or I'll hurt you. I can't handle that Seth. I can't handle the idea of you rejecting me when I…." He froze, the words just pouring out of him. He took a deep, shaky breath, knowing it needed to be said, that he needed to put everything out there and be honest with Seth. "When I think that I might love you."

Seth's breath hitched in his throat. He felt stupid, so stupid. He pulled free from Dean's arms, tears in his eyes. He was happy that Dean felt so much for him and completely ashamed at the same time that he'd went to Roman for comfort. "Dean, I," he started, Dean's lips cutting him off. He groaned, Dean's tongue easing into his mouth. "Wait. Not here." He was desperate to get Dean to back up some, horror filling him when he felt a gush of fluid start to run down the backs of his thighs.

Dean only continued to kiss down Seth's neck, hands sliding down Seth's back and under the towel. "If you're too loud, Cody will hear you," he teased, both hands firmly grabbing the two half moons. He felt his hands slide into something wet.

Seth groaned, his body pushing into Dean's. He bit his lower lip, trying to push away. He felt Dean freeze against him. "Dean?" he questioned, terrified.

Dean looked down at his hand, the thick white fluid sticky in his hand. His heart stopped, knowing exactly what it was. His mind was racing, suddenly thinking about what Roman had said about getting out of the shower and Seth's lie about giving him space. He felt anger swell in him. He pushed Seth away from him, his eyes still filled with horror. "So this is how it is?" he growled, tone deadly, looking down as where Seth had slipped from the puddle of water. His eyes widened, the evidence stuck to the back of Seth's sun kissed thighs.

"Wait, Dean!" Seth bit out, trying to stand. "No, let me explain!" He didn't have a chance to continue, Dean already out the door.

Dean was breathing hard, his eyes landing on the soft smile on Roman's lips as he talked with Cody. His body was numb, rage filling him. "You son-of-a-bitch!" he muttered, gritting his teeth. He charged at Roman, knocking him off of the bed and into the floor. "You fucking asshole!" He sent punch after punch into Roman's face, two dark hands barely able to fend him off. "You knew how I felt about him and you…" he paused, another set of punches crashing down onto Roman. "You still fucked him!"

Cody was in pure shock, the crashing of a door unsticking his body. He watched as Seth flew out of the bathroom in slow motion and grabbed Dean, trying to pull him off of Roman.

"Get off of him!" Seth yelled, dragging Dean back only enough to for Roman to try and turn. "I asked him to Dean, this isn't his fault."

Dean felt his body freeze, eyes landing on Seth, who now had his damp jeans on. His heart broke, hot tears burning his eyes. "You?" he asked, turning to Seth. "You asked him to fuck you?" He turned his eyes back to Roman, a dark bruise already forming on Roman's cheek, his lower lip busted open and swollen. He looked back at Seth. "So that's all it is then? I can't do it so you just go to someone who can? Is that it?" He looked down at his shoes, a single tear falling. He turned back to Roman, reeling his leg back and kicking Roman as hard as he could in the ribs.

Seth jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Dean's, trying once again to pull him back. He was surprised when Dean jerked free and pushed him away, causing him to trip over the table's chair that had been right behind him. He fell back, the back of his hand crashing into the wall. He was stunned, stars floating in his vision.

Dean went after Roman again, his hand fisting in the grey material of Roman's shirt, his eyes landing on the deep bite mark that he'd uncovered. "I love him and you… you…" he felt more tears start down his cheeks, his fist shaking.

"You're really fucking late," Roman growled, grabbing Dean's fist in his hand and smashing their foreheads together in a hard head butt. "This has been going on for longer than you know."

Seth pushed the chair away, sitting up and touching the back of his head, the lump back there already painful and swollen. "Roman, no," he gasped, all eyes on him. "Don't, just let it go." He was almost begging.

Dean looked from Seth to Roman. "How long? How long have you been lying to me?" Dean asked, view returning to Seth. "How long have you been playing around?"

"Dean…" Roman breathed, eyes turning to Seth.

"Over a year," Seth admitted, eyes falling to the carpeted floor. "We've been sleeping together for over a year." He bit his lower lip, tears burning his own eyes. "Let me explain, it wasn't anything…."

"Explain?" Dean asked incredulously, releasing Roman's shirt before standing. "Explain what? That you thought it would be fun to fuck with me? Just use me for what you wanted? Well fuck you!"

"Dean, wait," Roman tried, gasping for breath, knowing that his ribs were bruised.

"Fuck you!" Dean roared, a fist pushing away the burning tears. "You just sat there and watched me go through all of this. You gave me advice and fucking hope. You were supposed to be my fucking friend Roman. God damnit! You were just fucking laughing at me. I told you everything and you still fucked him!" He hiccupped, squeezing his eyes shut, jaw clenched to keep from letting anymore tears fall.

Seth struggled to stand, a terrified hand shakily reaching out. "Dean," he murmured softly, pain shooting through his hand when Dean knocked it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he snapped, back pedaling. "You disgust me, you fucking disgust me!" He turned, wrenching the door open before storming out of the room.

Seth fell to his knees, shock and hurt flowing through him.

Roman sighed, tenderly touching his jaw. He was lucky Dean hadn't knocked his teeth loose with how powerful his punches had been.

"Is it true?" Cody asked, both sets of eyes landing on him. He looked down at the floor, mind reeling at what he'd just witnessed. "Have you, have you been with him this entire time?"

Roman felt his heart lurch, his eyes closing. He'd forgotten that Cody had been in the room, focusing on keeping Dean from beating the hell out of him. Everything he'd wanted was right there and he was about to lose it all, this time probably for good. "Only for sex," he answered honestly, his eyes opening to find hard blue ones on him. He watched as Cody stood and silently walked towards the door. He jumped up, grabbing Cody by the arm. "Wait, let me explain."

Cody shook his head, holding a hand up. "No, I need some space. I'm not mad, I just need some time to think," he answered, unable to look up into the pained grey eyes before he left.

Roman turned to Seth, silent tears streaming down the other man's sullen face. He walked over, dropping to his knees and pulling Seth to his chest. He felt fingers claw into his shirt, Seth burying his face in his neck, hot tears burning.

Seth let out a howling sob, knowing he'd not only fucked things up with him and Dean, probably past the point of ever fixing it, but he'd dragged Roman down with him. He'd ruined what Roman and Cody could've had and that almost felt worse than fucking his own life up.

* * *

(A/N): HOLY SHIT! This chapter is 12 pages single spaced! It is by far one of the longest chapters I have EVER written! (I have full stories this long or shorter for Pete's sake!) It is just over 9000 words, and that's not including the title or this Author Note. So, yes, I said it would be a wild ride and I hope everyone is still hanging on. Now that I'm sure everyone hates me, I will be hiding under my bed, attempting to sleep since I've been up for almost two days trying to get this entire thing out! Do not attempt to find me, the dust bunnies might get you. I hope you're enjoying lovelies and as always, onwards and upwards. Title is Fallout by Mariana's Trench.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	15. Alone In This Bed

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 14**

CheekyClaudine: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I have you torn between couples. I'm really glad it really got you involved.  
megsjedi: Aw, poor Dean. XD That's true. Yeah, he's pretty special. Hope this is soon enough. XD

PassionWriter101: Yeah, poor Dean. I honestly don't think anyone saw it going that way. I'm sure Roman doesn't feel great about using the wrong head either. Haha. Don't worry, we're gonna see some more emotion from Cody. I can only imagine two little mini versions of Seth and Roman sitting in time out! XD

Sparkles Blue: Yes, yes it was. Oh yeah, and I don't think anyone else could do it better than Seth! I'm glad, I really want it to be believable! Oh yes, gotta have that one last time! I always love when someone gets super involved in a story! Yeah, they have to stick together, it wasn't just one of their faults. Aw, I think I'm blushing a bit. =]

Elstro1988: Welcome to the party love! I hope you're enjoying and thank you for the all the reviews! I almost had a heart attack when I checked my email. XD I wasn't a huge fan at first of Dean/Seth, but now it's not quite so bad, it's grown on me and I'm kinda loving it. Haha. You never know about tops and bottoms in stories, they could very well change it up. =]

* * *

_**Alone In This Bed**_

Roman brushed back some of Seth's blond hair from his face, the far off chocolate eyes focused on the wall. "We'll work it out," he said softly, watching as a few tears slid over the bridge of Seth's nose before plunging to their demise in the pillow. "I promise."

Seth took a shuddery breath, brushing the tear track away. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry, I fucked everything up, especially with you and Cody. I'm so fucking sorry Rome," he rambled, voice cracked and uneven.

Roman sighed, thinking about the other man. "No," he breathed, looking down at the blankets. "It wasn't just you. This is my fault too. We're lucky that was as far as Dean took it." He didn't want to think about Cody at that moment, sure that the smaller man had lied about being angry with him.

Seth reached out and rested his hand on Roman's. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to just sleep, sleep for days where he didn't have to wake up and face the world. "He hates me…."

Roman shook his head, wrapping his hand around Seth's. "Just rest," he encouraged, taking a deep breath and wondering what he was going to do about his own situation. He was pulled away from his thoughts when his pocket vibrated. He dug for it with his free hand, looking down at the message.

_Meet me in the lobby._

Roman felt his heart lurch in his chest, his mouth going dry. He hadn't expected Cody to be willing to talk so quick. He pulled his hand free from Seth and typed back his own message.

_Be there in 10_

"I have to go. You gonna be okay?" Roman asked, looking down into the dark face, a short, slow nod answering him. "He'll be back Seth. We'll fix this." He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Seth's temple.

Seth nodded again, watching as Roman stood and left the room. He sighed, pushing his face into the pillows. Hot tears escaped him silently as he let himself cry. It took him some time to calm down the tears long done with. He sat up and looked around the room, head dully aching. He sighed, Dean's things still there, meaning he had to come back to the room at some point. He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Roman changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt before heading down to the lobby; Cody's body sitting in one of the stiff backed chairs, phone in hand. He felt his heart jump, unsure of what would happen between them. He slowly walked over, standing to the side of the chair. "Hey," he murmured, looking into the blue eyes before his eyes drifted down to the highly polished floor.

"Hey," Cody said softly, looking down at his phone before tucking it away in his hip pocket. "We should talk." He stood, leading them out of the lobby and into the cool night air.

Roman nodded, following closely behind. He waited, shivering slightly when a cool gust of air hit him. He wasn't sure what to say, how to start the conversation. "I'm sorry," he finally bit out, crossing his arms over his chest to keep the night's chill at bay.

"I don't want an apology," Cody answered, turning around the corner of the block and leading them down the near empty street. "I want to know what I saw, what I heard." He took a deep breath, leading Roman into a small bar, sure that they would have complete privacy there. "What's going on?"

Roman shook his head, wondering where he should start. He sat down at the small booth in the back of the bar, facing Cody. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked, thankful that Cody wasn't yelling at him. He wasn't sure if that would be better than how calm Cody seemed.

Cody gave a dark look, eyes narrowing. "The beginning would be nice," he growled, slowly growing irritated. "Look, I'm trying to be calm and listen to you when I really just want to punch you. How did this all start?"

Roman nodded, looking down at the table. He expected Cody to be angry, but he wasn't sure if he liked this better than just getting punched. "When we were in developmental, we were all good friends. Seth's had a crush on Dean since day one but never said anything because Dean was straight and was always going on about a new girl. We all went drinking one night and Dean left with one of the girls. Seth was so trashed that he told me everything when we got back to his hotel room and he kissed me. It's pretty self explanatory from there," he explained, wishing he had something to drink, anything to take the edge off.

Cody rested his hands on the table, leaning back into the less than comfortable padded back. "Keep going," he encouraged, blue eyes set dead on Roman. He was biting his tongue to keep from interrupting and hurrying the story.

"When we woke up it was awkward and Seth begged me not to tell Dean. We agreed that what happened wouldn't effect our friendship. About a week later, we were all out talking and Dean brought up the girl he was dating. It didn't take Seth long before he was complaining that he wasn't feeling too hot and was going to head back to his room," Roman went on, looking up into the attentive eyes. He looked back down.

"I went to check on him when we got back to the hotel. He felt stupid for feeling like he did, especially knowing he didn't have a chance. He asked if I'd sleep with him again. I wasn't seeing anyone and Seth's good looking, so I agreed. We talked about it afterwards, and we agreed that we could use each other. We'd been told a few days before that they were moving us up to the main roster together and it just made it easier for us. It's hard to have a relationship on the road and this gave us both what we needed."

"Why didn't you just let Dean know?" Cody asked, irritation coursing through him when a small smile spread across Roman's lips.

"Would you tell the guy you like, you're sleeping with someone else to get your mind off of him?" Roman asked back, taking in the contemplative look on Cody's face. "We weren't dating, it was just sex. It wasn't anyone else's business but ours. We never shared a bed, he would come to me, normally after Dean said something stupid of flaunted a new girl in front of him, or I would go to him and after it was over we would go back to how things were."

Cody nodded, standing. "I'll be right back," he breathed, turning and walking to the bar. He returned a few moments later with two bottles for them. "You look like you need it." He handed Roman a bottle before sitting back down. "So, what changed? If Dean's straight, why was he so pissed off?"

Roman took a sip, closing his eyes, thinking about how fucked up the entire situation really was now that it had come to this. "I'm getting there," he answered, setting the bottle down. "After a month or so of being on the road together Seth was tired of hiding how he felt. He wanted to get things out between them. He finally told Dean how he felt and Dean just brushed it all off as a joke. Another month or so went by, Seth trying everything to get Dean to take him seriously. He would flirt openly, tease him, anything just for Dean to say something or at least actually turn him down. It never happened." He took another drink, looking at Cody, the beer bottle pressed to those pink lips.

Roman sighed, looking back at his bottle. "Dean was the one that wanted to change up how we slept. Before Seth and I would share a double room and Dean would have a single. I had a cold one week and him and Seth shared the double and left me in the single. After that time it never changed. He also started paying more attention to Seth. He would subtly flirt back or tease Seth. He still would see girls on occasion but he wasn't constantly bringing one back to the hotel."

Roman took a breath and another drink, swirling the cool beer in his bottle before finishing it off. He set the bottle down. "Seth and I kept what we had. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when we were all drinking at the hotel and Seth finally had the guts to make a move. It only took Seth yelling at him for Dean to admit that he was attracted to Seth too, after over a year of cat and mouse between them." He smiled, thinking about how much easier it would've been if he'd just stopped seeing Seth then.

"So, tonight?" Cody started, letting everything sink in.

Roman held up his index finger, signally Cody to wait. "Dean started coming to me about Seth. He didn't want me to say anything because he wanted to do it. Because of him and how I feel about you I stopped sleeping with him. I couldn't do it anymore," he explained, leaning back heavily. "Dean's struggling with the fact that he's attracted to Seth and it makes being together hard. He's uncomfortable still with sex. And Seth, he tries to be patient but when Dean gets freaked out he blames himself for wanting more."

Roman looked up into blue eyes that were still focused on him. He noticed that Cody's beer bottle was also empty. "That's what happened today. He was with Dean and things went south. He came over while I was in the shower and wanted to talk. He needed some kind physical comfort and it's what we've always offered each other. I told him we had to stop, because of Dean and you. Since you and me aren't dating, Seth asked for one last time and I gave in."

Cody's eyes looked down to his empty bottle. He took it and Roman's and left the table without a word, returning with two fresh ones. "It was the last time?" he asked softly, taking a long swig and winkling his nose at the bitter taste.

Roman nodded, heart smashing against his breastbone. "Yeah. We'd just gotten done when you knocked on the door. He didn't have time to clean up after I finished my shower. I guess Dean found out when he went to the bathroom," he went on, gingerly taking his bottle and downing half of it in two gulps. "He never told me he loved Seth, I just knew he had deep feelings. I don't blame Dean for what happened, I just don't know how to fix it."

Cody sighed loudly, gaining grey eyes on him. "This whole thing is fucked up," he said, his blue eyes meeting Roman's steel grey ones. "You know that right?"

Roman nodded, looking down at his bottle. "Yeah, I know." He looked back up, Cody repositioning himself in the booth. "So, do you hate me?" he asked, a nervous half smile stuck to his lips.

Cody shook his head. "I don't hate you," he answered, taking a drink. "I'm not happy though, actually I'm still really pissed off. All I want to know is if you were sleeping together while we were talking. I don't want anymore misunderstandings between us. I want this to start fresh."

Roman nodded. "We were in the beginning," he admitted, finishing his drink. "Other than tonight, the last time was sometime before I went to see you in Tampa."

Cody nodded, believing Roman. He let out a relaxed breath, finishing off his own drink. He knew he couldn't be too mad. The truth was that him and Roman weren't dating and what Roman did wasn't any of his business. "Are there feelings with you and Seth?" He had to know.

Roman tried to fight off the smile that was taking over. "God no," he answered, chuckling. "He's my best friend but it was strictly sex, there aren't any romantic feelings attached."

Cody smiled softly, reaching across the table and touching Roman's hand. His smile broadened when Roman's hand wrapped around his. "Good, because I'm not sharing you anymore."

* * *

Dean groaned miserably as he looked down at his drink on the bar, his cheek pressed hard into his hand, elbow propped up on the smooth bar. He took the amber colored drink and downed it, throat burning before he set the empty glass back down. He motioned to the bartender for another one. He was trying hard not to think about what he'd found out. He shook his head, downing the drink again and pushing it back. "Fuck," he growled, his head spinning.

"That was a BS call!"

Dean looked up, his lips curling up into a soft smile, blue eyes falling on the woman two seats down. He'd always thought she was attractive. She wore a simple white t-shirt and skin tight jeans, leaving little to the imagination. He got up and scooted down next to her, looking up at the football game on the screen. He smirked, it was hot to see a chick get involved in a sports game.

"Hey Dean," she greeted, turning her attention to the man next to her. "Where's the rest of the Shield?" She saw Dean shrug. "Want a drink?" She motioned to the bartender before Dean even had a chance to answer.

Dean smirked, turning to the game and joining in with Kaitlyn's cheers. It was a nice distraction from where his mind had been. After the game, and Kaitlyn's fuming remarks they had a few more drinks, both talking about life on the road. He laughed at her jokes, some more nerdy than he'd expected.

Kaitlyn smiled, her cheeks pink from all the alcohol. "So, you have anywhere to be?" she asked, the bartender calling for last call behind her. She took in the slightly surprised look on Dean's face and decided that it was cute. "I'll walk you to the elevator."

Dean nodded, getting up. He wrapped an arm around her waist, missing the feel of a woman in his arms. "I think we're a little drunk," he chuckled, both stumbling just slightly out of the hotel's bar. They made it to the elevator stumbling only slightly. He pushed the button for them to go up, pulling her in closer.

Kaitlyn giggled, the doors opening up to them. She took a step in, pulling Dean in by the collar of his shirt.

He tripped into box, his hands slamming against the back wall to keep from fully falling. He looked down, a beautiful pink smile looking back at him. He'd trapped Kaitlyn between his arms. He swallowed hard, those hazel eyes looking back at him, two dainty hands twisting into his shirt.

Kaitlyn met Dean a moment later with a searing kiss, their mouths fighting for dominance. She gasped, Dean pinning her against the wall, the doors shutting behind him. She groaned, one of Dean's hands grabbing a cheek of her ass. Easily, she pushed Dean back just enough so she could hop up and wrap her legs around his waist, their lips fusing back together, Dean's tongue invading her mouth.

Dean ground into her, eyes shut tight. One hand was still holding onto the firm cheek of her ass, keeping her steady between them, the other tangled in her dual colored locks, pulling her head back to exposed her long neck to his mouth. He took in her sweet scent, telling himself to forget about Seth, that he was straight and he was supposed to be with a woman.

"Fuck Dean," Kaitlyn mewled, Dean's tongue running down the side of her neck. She pulled him closer with her legs, wiggling her hips with his, the stiff arousal grinding against her only making her hotter and hotter. "Let's go to my room."

Dean nodded, letting her down so she could push the floor number they needed. He pulled her back for another searing kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth, hands pulling her close by her rounded hips.

Once the door opened, Kaitlyn pulled away. She grabbed Dean's hand and led him down to her room, pulling her keycard out from her back pocket and swiped it. She barely got the door opened before lips were on her again, this time two large hands grabbing her ass. She moaned, her hands fisting in the hem of Dean's shirt. She pulled it up and over his head, hers following suit.

Dean pulled away for only a moment, his dark, lust filled eyes taking in her ample bosom. He licked his lips, his hands cupping her face before he placed a soft kiss to her lips, hands trailing down her neck, over he shoulders, pulling the straps of her white bra down. He reached behind her and fumbled with the triple clasp before he tossed the lacy bra to the side. He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs running over the erect nipples.

Kaitlyn let out a squeal, her hands fumbling with Dean's jeans. She had the fastenings undone and a hand already around the hard cock. She smirked, dropping to her knees and pulling Dean's pants and underwear down to his ankles. She pressed a kiss to the head, her pink tongue rolling around the head, moistening it.

Dean groaned, his eyes focused on those angel pink lips and how they gently pressed another kiss to his sensitive flesh. "Oh Fuck!" he yelped, the head disappearing into the hot mouth. He bit his lower lip, wondering mindlessly if it would look just as good with his cock between Seth's lips.

Kaitlyn cupped Dean's balls in her hand, massaging them gently. The other stroked what bit of Dean she couldn't fit in her mouth. She looked up Dean, those lusty blue eyes only making her shiver with want. She felt between her legs throb with need. She moved up and down Dean's rod, taking in the sweet taste of his pre cum.

Dean threw his head back, gasping. He almost let out a whimper, that hot mouth leaving him exposed to the cool room. He didn't waste anytime from grabbing her and pushing her onto the bed, kicking his shoes off and leaving his jeans and underwear with them. He looked down at her tanned skin and how it glowed in the moonlight that was shining on the bed. He thought she looked rather angelic, the blond bits of hair her halo.

Kaitlyn smirked, curling her finger at Dean, telling him to come to her and stop staring at her half exposed body. "Don't keep me waiting," she breathed, voice dripping with lust. She wasn't disappointed when Dean pulled her heels off and dropped them at the foot of the bed.

Dean moved onto the bed, his mouth latching onto a pink nipple, his hand teasing the other one. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have two large, soft breasts in his face. He groaned, running his tongue around the peaked bit of pink flesh before switching sides. He smirked, jean clad hips arching up into him. "Want me?" he asked, placing kiss after kiss on his trail down her belly.

"Fuck, yes Dean, I want you!" she growled, hands fisted in the sheets. She watched him press one last kiss to the top of her low cut jeans. She felt her heart jump at the sound of her jean button popping open. She lifted her hips, allowing Dean to pull her jeans off, leaving her only in her pink lace thong.

Dean looked down at her, tossing the jeans away. He licked his lips, diving down to press a kiss to each of her prominent hips bones. He trailed along the edge of her thong with light kisses. He could feel her heat against him, smell her sweet arousal. His fingers wrapped around the thin material and pulled it off, leaving her completely exposed. He looked down her flushed skin, admiring her curves. He squashed the sudden thought that he wished she were more square, more firm.

She ground her hips into the bed, wanting more than just blue eyes on her. "You just gonna look at me all night?" she asked, licking her lips. She couldn't help but let her own eyes rake down Dean's masculine form. She'd always thought all three members of the Shield were handsome, but Dean, he was flat out as gorgeous as a man got.

Dean moved back in, spreading her legs so that he could ease gentle kisses against her thighs. He moved in towards her center, running his tongue over her outer lips, taking in their softness. He knew like the other female performers she'd probably gotten a Brazilian because of how skimpy her shorts were. Secretly, he'd wished to find a neatly kept patch of pubic hair, like he'd felt on Seth. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, looking up just as his tongue ran over her hot center, pushing Seth from his mind.

Kaitlyn let out a squeal, that hot tongue only teasing her. She reached down, on hand tangling in the dirty blond hair, the other resting on a large bicep. She squirmed, the slow licks gradually becoming firmer. She's never had such a talented tongue on her.

Dean reached over her thigh, his thumb pressing right against her clit, his tongue flicking over it just to get a squealed gasp. He suckled her wet folds, enjoying the sweet taste that flowed right onto his tongue.

Kaitlyn whimpered, her hands clutching Dean's hair as her body tightened. She arched her hips, and let out a loud moan, unable to keep from forcing more of Dean's tongue inside of her.

Dean was surprised when he felt her hot juices fill his mouth. He swallowed, wincing at the grip she had on his hair. When he felt her relax he gave one final lick before pulling back and wiping his chin with his hand. He smirked, her skin and even darker red than it had been before. He grabbed his cock, wondering if she had condoms.

"Give me a second," she breathed, body shaking from her mind blowing orgasm. She stumbled from the bed to her suitcase across the room. She grabbed a small, foil square and handed it to Dean. "How do you want me?" She sat back on the bed, opening her legs for him.

"This is fine," he answered, ripping open the wrapper and rolling the condom over his hot tool. He leaned down into her, kissing her fully on the mouth as he guided himself into her slick slit. "Fuck!"

Kaitlyn whimpered, Dean easily sliding into her. She bucked up into him, fully enjoying how he filled her. She wasn't unhappy with the quick, forceful pace they started with. She wrapper her arms around Dean, long nails digging into the backs of his shoulders. "Yes, fuck me," she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dean breathed heavily into her neck, his body asking if this is what it would have felt like with Seth. He bit his lower lip, closing his eyes. He took one mound of breast into his hand, massaging it gently as he rocked against her. He felt her push him back before he was forced to the bed. He thrust upwards, needing her heat around him. He felt his breathing increase when she straddled him.

She reached between them and eased down Dean, her lower lip between her teeth. Her hands pressed against his chest, her hips bouncing hard over him. She gasped out loud, warm hands grabbing her bouncing breasts and teasing her. "I'm gonna cum again," she whimpered, rocking even harder against Dean's body.

Dean smirked, one hand straying down to their connected bodies. His thumb pressed against her hot clit, circling it. He wasn't disappointed when Kaitlyn let out a loud screech, her body shaking over him, her hot canal spasming around his dick. He took in the sight, her two toned hair so close to Seth's. He let her rest for only a moment before he slammed up into her again.

She whimpered, falling chest to chest with Dean, his lips on hers devouring her as he flipped them over so he was on top of her again. She wrapped her limbs around him, holding him close to her as he slammed into her. She could feel his shoulders tense up, his thrusts more and more erratic. "You don't have to hold back," she whispered, running her fingers through the messy hair.

Dean nodded, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, his eyes shutting as he growled low, heated words leaving his mouth as he slammed into her one final time. He shuddered, his cock throbbing with release. He panted, sliding his hips back, pulling his sated cock free from the wet body and collapsing on the woman below him. "That was wild," he whispered, placing soft kisses to the side of Kaitlyn's neck.

Kaitlyn smiled, agreeing. She pushed for Dean to lay down after he'd pulled off and disposed of their used condom. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her. She listened to the steady heartbeat, allowing it to lull her to a peaceful sleep.

Dean laid there, looking down at Kaitlyn and wondered if he'd regret it all in the morning. He sighed, her even breathing puffing along his chest. He let his fingers run through the soft tresses, thinking about how him and Seth had laid like that several times, his fingers always finding their way into his two toned locks. He closed his eyes, telling himself not to think about Seth. After all, he couldn't give him what he needed or wanted, why else would he go looking somewhere else?

The sun burned Dean's eyes when he woke up. He groaned, covering his face with one hand as he sat up. He squinted at the hotel room, thinking that it wasn't his. He looked over at the other body in the bed, the long back to him, sheets wrapped around her hips and chest. He had to admit she looked beautiful with her hair fanned out against the pillows. He pulled one leg up to his chest and rubbed his face with his hands. He let the night before run through his mind. He looked over, Kaitlyn's form rousing from her sleep.

Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the bright sun. She scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before yawning and sitting up as well, holding the sheet over her voluptuous breasts. "Morning," she greeted, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled, reaching over and pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "Morning," he returned leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "You wanna get some breakfast?" He kissed her again, those sugar sweet lips smiling at him. This was what he needed, he needed to stop trying to change himself and enjoy the company of a woman.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Actually, I'm surprised you're still here," she admitted, pulling her knees to her chest so she could rest her cheek against them, wrapping her arms around her legs. She smiled, looking at Dean's confused face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, wondering if she'd want to see him again. He looked into the hazel eyes, those pink lips only teasing him when her tongue darted around them.

"Well, when you call out the wrong name, it's pretty obvious," she giggled, the look of terror almost amusing. "Especially when it's another guys name."

Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands. He hadn't noticed, between how turned on and how good her body had felt. He was suddenly pissed at himself for letting Seth sneak into him. "I'm sorry."

"Does Seth know you like him?" she asked, watching as Dean turned. "It's okay, I don't care. It was just sex Dean, it's not like we're dating." She reached out and touched his smooth back, letting her finger nails slide down to his hip. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to talk about Seth. He turned back to the woman, wrapping his arms around her and pressing kiss after kiss to neck. He just wanted to forget.

Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair. "I'm not complaining, but using me to forget him won't get you far," she breathed, lips pausing on her skin. She smiled at him when Dean pulled away. "You were calling out for him all night. I don't want to get in your business but this isn't going to help."

Dean groaned, pulling back and sitting on the edge of the bed. "It doesn't matter, he doesn't feel the way I do," he answered, looking down at the carpet. "Can I, can we see each other again?"

Kaitlyn scooted over to Dean, pressing her body against his back. "Last night was a one time thing," she answered, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck loosely. "I was only using you for sex too."

Dean nodded. He had to admit, he liked that she was being honest with him. "I see," he breathed, feeling her pull away. He turned back to watch as she got out of the bed and walked over to the closet where she pulled out a thin white silky bathrobe that fell mid thigh.

She slipped the robe on and returned to the bed, tying the satin sash. "Don't get me wrong, last night was great, but I'm dating someone right now," she explained, pulling her hair back and looking around the night stand for her hair band.

Dean just looked at her, confused. "Then why did you…?" he asked, watching as she found her band and tied her hair back. "Why did you bring me up here?"

Kaitlyn smiled, leaning back against the headboard. "We're in an open relationship while I'm on the road. I don't get to see him that often so we let each other have playmates when we can't see each other," she explained, taking in the shocked look on Dean's face. "Sounds strange huh?"

Dean nodded, unable to think about sharing his lover with anyone else. "Why the hell would you let him sleep around?" he asked incredulously, wondering what kind of woman he'd slept with the night before.

She only chuckled, crossing her legs at her ankles. "He has needs I can't take care of, and I have needs he can't handle. It's not like we're out looking for romance or someone to take each other's place. It's just sex and there are things that I like that he'll never be able to give me, so it works for us."

Dean just stared at her.

Kaitlyn laughed, enjoying the look of pure, unadulterated confusion on Dean's face. "We're both bi, meaning there are times I just want a woman's touch. He can't give me that and there are times he wants another man. I can't give him that either so to keep each other completely satisfied we have this kind of relationship," she went on, thinking about her man at home.

"You aren't jealous that's he out screwing another woman?" Dean asked, slightly irritated. He wondered if it was just him where he wouldn't want to share his lover with anyone else, no matter how far apart they might be.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No. It's only sex. I don't expect anyone to understand it, but when you're with that one person it feels different. You're giving yourself to that person, but when it's with someone else, it's just to feel good. Don't tell me you've never felt like that," she said, looking deep into the adverted blue eyes. "Don't get me wrong, the sex last night was great but it wasn't like being with him."

Dean nodded, thinking about how he'd felt all the times before with other women, how they were just bodies next to him compared to how his heart beat when he'd been with Seth. He sighed, thinking that he'd only chalked it up to being uneasy and uncomfortable, not that Seth was different.

"Still thinking about him?" she asked smiling. "It doesn't matter what happened, go talk to him. He means a lot to you, don't waste that."

Dean nodded again, thinking that he should at least go and get his things. He still needed more time to think, time away from Seth and Roman to calm down so he didn't do something stupid like punching one of them again. "Yeah," he whispered, standing and redressing. He tugged his shoes on, Kaitlyn getting up to walk him to the door. He watched her open it for him. He stepped out, smiling at her. "Thank you." He leaned in, kissing her slowly on the mouth, his hand gently cupping her smooth cheek. He pulled away, turning to head down the hall to his room. He stopped, smile fading when his eyes landed on the man he'd been thinking about. "Seth," he breathed.

Seth was rooted to his spot, eyes transfixed on how easily Dean kissed Kaitlyn. He bit his lower lip, heart breaking when he noticed that Dean was wearing the same clothes as the day before. He didn't have to ask, he already knew that Dean had been with her the night before. Those blue eyes fell on him. He felt his heart jump in his chest, the taste of blood blossoming in his mouth. He took a step back, Dean taking a step towards him. He shook his head, turning and running from the sight. It wasn't until he'd safely made it back to Roman's room, letting himself ifn that he allowed himself to breathe, the gasps short and painful. He leaned against the door, knowing he deserved to see Dean happy and satisfied but that didn't ease the pain.

* * *

(A/N): Well, that's probably only the second hetero sex scene I've written in almost 8 years. I wonder how bad it sucks… Well, you can't blame Dean for seeking out comfort as well. But at least Cody and Roman are kinda okay. Welp, It's late and I can't think of anything really to say, just hope you guys are enjoying! Onwards and Upwards. Title is Alone In This Bed by Framing Hanley.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	16. Never Be The Same

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 15  
**

EverlastingWonderland: Well, most everything. =] Yeah, poor Seth… I'm glad you really like it. I know I was sweating about the sex scene. XD

Sparkles Blue: =] I try love, I try. Yeah, bestest buddies and all. I don't think you're alone, and it needed to come out anyway. I'm glad you liked it. I was worried because I haven't written het but a couple times since I got into slash (So, maybe 10ish years). Yeah, she's a goof one for that. Yeah, makes you wanna snuggle him, huh? XD I'm so glad!

PassionWriter101: Isn't it though. I'm excited to write it! Yes they are! Oh, that could be another story all on it's own. XD But even muscular women have to like being dominated, right? Well, we'll see about that. Welp, here you are love, I hope it's good!

Moxie S: I love you too? =] Well, I'm super glad you think so. (I'm always afraid people are going to rage quit). I hope you like it, and thank you! You have no idea how much that makes me smile! But you're even more awesome for taking the time to read!

Megsjedi: I wouldn't call it pity sex, more like "I'm drunk and horny, you seem interested so you'll do" sex. X'D Well, yeah, but it's not like Seth didn't deserve it. I'm sure Seth would rather share, he seems like a cuddler. =] I'd love to see that! Awe, sending the love vibes right back at ya!**  
**

* * *

_**Never Be The Same**_

Seth looked up from Roman's pillows, the other man brushing the knots out of his hair across the room. He breathed in the faint musky scent, his bottom lip being gnawed between his teeth. "How'd things go with Cody?" he asked, voice soft and broken.

Roman paused, setting his brush down and looking over at Seth. "They went fine. He knows about how this all started," he said, turning and walking over. "Are you going to tell me why you burst in here so early?"

Seth shook his head, burying his face in the softness, wishing he could push the image of Dean and Kaitlyn from his mind's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." He felt a soft hand running through his hair and he tried to relax, telling himself to just let it out, let it go. "Tonight's going to be hell," he finally muttered, loud enough for Roman to hear.

Roman felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't given much thought to the show that night. "We'll do fine," he assured, dark brown eyes looking up from the pillow. He gave a comforting smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. It fell when he saw the hurt so close to the surface in those eyes. "I won't push, but you have to talk to me Seth. We have to go out as a team tonight and do this. Our personal lives be damned."

Seth nodded, knowing fully well that he had to work with Dean. "So we're letting them win?" he asked, ready to completely change the subject. He didn't want to think about Dean, but he did need to know what was going on that night between them and Cody.

"We're going to put on a show, like we do every night, this one's just real. Hunter won't have a choice but to keep his word, and then this should be done with. Then it'll make it all easy again," he explained, pushing the two toned locks back away from Seth's face. "Talk to me."

Seth shook his head again, wishing the burning in the back of his eyes would quit. He closed his eyes and took a shuddery breath, burying his face back into the pillow. "He was with her," he mumbled, his mind taking the liberty to reconstruct their kiss.

"With who?" Roman asked gently, knowing if he pressed just a little more, he'd know what was going on with Seth. Then he might have the chance to at least ease some of the pain. He waited, Seth freeing his face from the pillow to look at him.

"He was with Kaitlyn. He was kissing her this morning in the hallway, wearing yesterday's clothes," he whimpered, brows furrowing. "I'm so stupid! I just stood there and watched it and ran down here like a bitch. I'm so fucking stupid."

Roman hushed Seth, leaning down and pulling Seth to his chest. "Don't say that. He's hurting too Seth. He's dealing with it in his own way," he tried, running his hand over the tangled hair. He wasn't surprised that Dean had sought out someone to take his mind off of things, but he hadn't expected him to find someone so close them.

"But why her?!" Seth cried, sitting straight up, the tears suddenly falling. He whimpered, scrubbing his eyes with his hands, breathing harsh. "Why not someone I don't have to look at constantly?"

Roman wrapped his arm around Seth, resting their foreheads together. He didn't know how to answer Seth. He could easily bring up the fact that it could be because it was him that Seth had been sleeping with, someone that Dean had no choice but to work closely with. "Calm down, just rest here. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" he asked, pulling away, Seth's few tears done.

Seth nodded, laying back down. "Cody won't get mad if I'm here?" he asked, not wanting to cause anymore trouble between the two. "I don't want to mess anything up."

Roman shook his head. "Not if I tell him," he answered, standing and walking back over to the mirror, pulling his hair into a bun. "Seth?" He looked over his shoulder, those chocolate eyes on him. "He loves you, give him time."

Seth only sighed, turning his back to Roman, not wanting to think about those words. He pulled his knees up to his chest, curling up around one of Roman's pillows, wishing he could gain more comfort from it than just something soft to hold onto. "Maybe I should just give up," he murmured after the door shut, leaving him alone in the silent room. "So far I've only hurt him."

* * *

Dean opened the door to the empty locker room. He set his bag down, rummaging through it so he could get dressed. He pulled on his gear, wondering if he'd be alone the entire night or not. He'd fought with Roman and Seth before, but that never affected their work relationships. But then again, he'd never punched Roman in the face or told Seth that he disgusted him. He sighed, grabbing his tape and wrapping up his hands.

The door opened, a small body walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Dean looked over, more than a little surprised to see that it was Cody that had stepped into The Shield's locker room. "Reigns isn't here," he said, finding that the other man's name still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He grit his teeth, returning to the task of taping up.

"I know," Cody answered, leaning back against the wall, already in his gear, his coat zipped up. "He's in mine." He crossing his arms over his chest, watching closely as Dean finished taping up his hands. "I came to talk to you."

"I don't feel much like talking," Dean answered, turning his attention to the man blocking the exit. "Are you going to move?" He was quickly growing irritated with the other man.

Cody shook his head. "No, not until we have a conversation," he said stubbornly, blue eyes meeting Dean's. He heard the other man sigh before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He watched Dean sit down on the bench next to his bag, looking up at Cody expectantly.

"Well?" Dean asked, unenthused about whatever it was Rhodes had to say to him. He honestly just wanted to get the entire show over with so he could go back to the hotel. He sighed again, thinking that he had no idea where he was even going to go when he got back. He didn't want to see Seth, and even if they could stand each other to share a room they'd only booked a single, meaning they would have to share the bed.

"I don't understand how you can say you love someone and then sleep with someone else," Cody started, earning the most serious glare he'd ever received. "Especially when you're the one that kept running away."

"Shut up," Dean growled through gritted teeth. His blue eyes were full of fire and his body trembled, ready to fight. "Ask Seth, obviously he doesn't have a problem ripping peoples' hearts out."

Cody shook his head, looking down at the floor. "No, Seth doesn't have a problem with using Roman to take his mind off of you," he retaliated, looking up just in time to see Dean stand. "There's a lot you don't know, that you should. Roman knows you won't talk to him and Seth's afraid to. I'm not here to tell you what to do, but if you want to know the truth about what you found out, you should find one of them."

Dean grabbed Cody by the front of his coat, pulling them nose to nose. "And why would I want to talk to one of them? How could you possibly understand what I'm feeling or dealing with?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to pummel the shit out of Cody for sticking his nose in his business.

Cody smirked, only resulting in Dean's face growing more cloudy. "Because you love him. You said it in the room. And what you're thinking is the furthest from the truth you could ever be," he answered, pulling Dean's hands from him. He turned to the door, touching the silver bar handle. "He obviously cares about you too, if he didn't, why would he keep trying after so long?" With that he left, leaving Dean to stand there, the questions and frustrations flying around his head.

Dean punched the closed door, wishing it could be someone's face. He hissed, kicking around the bench opposite of the one his things were sitting on, anger filling him. He kicked it again and again, taking out every bit of anger and stress. He didn't want to think about Seth or those things he "didn't know". He didn't want to know them. He just wanted to go back to normal, back to the way he was before he'd let Seth fully invade his heart.

* * *

Roman smiled, waiting for Cody to come back through the curtains with the other superstars. He took Cody's sweaty hand in his, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. "Welcome back," he whispered, getting some playful jeers and calls from the crowd around them, two of the loudest being from his cousins. He wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders, looking up at the eldest Rhodes and his first-born son. "That was a good match."

Dustin nodded, smirking. He looked down at his baby brother before ruffling the damp hair. "Don't stay out too late now," he teased, turning to Roman. "This is my baby brother, hurt him and I'll kill you." The smirk had died on his lips, his brown eyes serious on Roman.

Roman nodded, understanding fully. He looked over at Cody's father, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry about a couple weeks ago," he started, the legend holding up a hand for him to stop.

"Cody told me what you did. Not only for him but for us. Thank you," he started, extending his hand out. He took Roman's when it was offered and shook it firmly. "Now, I'm going to go get a beer. I think we deserve that."

Cody chuckled, watching his father turn and start away with Dustin. He looked back at Roman, those grey eyes focused. "Roman?" he asked, the bigger man pulling free from him. He was confused but when his gaze followed Roman's he knew exactly why Roman had suddenly turned so stoic. His eyes fell on Randy and Ted. He swallowed hard, both walking towards them.

Randy smirked, eyes flowing from Roman down to Cody. "I want to talk to you," he said, motioning for Cody to follow him.

Cody nodded, thinking they needed to clear the air between them, since the last time they'd spoken was the night he'd been fired. "I'll be back," he said, tugging Roman down to push a simple but possessive kiss to his lips. He smiled at the slightly surprised look he received in return.

Roman watched as Cody walked away with Randy, unsure of what the two had planned. He turned his gaze back to Ted, wanting nothing more than to deck the blond.

"I'm not here to fight," Ted finally said, letting his head turn so he could look to were Cody and Randy had walked out of ear shot to. "I'm just here to say a few things."

"What's that?" Roman growled, balling his fists up. He'd warned Cody that he wasn't one to share what he considered his, and Cody finally belonged just to him. Those blue eyes turned back to him, a small defeated smile stuck to the pink lips.

"I love him and I want to see him happy. I don't like you, I probably never will, but you make him smile," Ted rattled, sighing. "I've been selfish wanting to keep him to myself for the last few years, knowing that I can't give him the same. So, I just wanted to know if you'll take care of him. Do you really care or is he just a game?"

Roman narrowed his eyes, looking deep into the blue ones ahead of him. "Cody's not just some toy to me," he answered, voice gravelly. "I really care about him and I won't give him back to you."

Ted chuckled, shaking his head. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. "I know," he murmured, looking down at the concrete before extending his hand. "Please take care of him." He looked up, meeting dark grey eyes.

Roman nodded, taking the extended hand and giving it a swift, firm shake. He watched Ted turn and look back at Cody and Randy for a moment before starting away. He was surprised to watch the other man walk away, those blue eyes sadly falling on Cody every few steps. Out of everything, he hadn't expected Ted to give up that easily.

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, turning to Cody. "Well?" he asked, looking over at Roman and Ted, wondering what exactly there were discussing.

"Well what?" Cody asked, wondering if Randy was going to throw Ted in his face or not.

"He's with you?" Randy went on, looking down into Cody's sweaty face. "He's really the one you're going to choose." His face was contorted in a dark sort of look, his eyes never leaving Cody's.

Cody nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Look, Randy I know you're only trying to look out for me and Ted, but this is better. I'm happy, and Ted doesn't have to split his time. Roman set all this up. He fought for me and my job when other people didn't even want to speak out," he explained, feeling slightly anxious when he turned to see Roman's hands balling into fists as him and Ted spoke. "I know you regret what happened with Adam, but trying to live what it could've been like through us is no way to live."

Randy was shocked and taken back by the words, suddenly wondering if all his pushing was really just to see what it would be like. He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, for acting like such an asshole. It's your life, I just don't want to see you get hurt Cody," he murmured, letting his eyes open on the handsome face.

Cody rested a hand on Randy's forearm, looking deep into the far off eyes with a smile. "It's my heart, if it gets broken in the end, it's okay. I just want to enjoy having someone all to myself. It doesn't mean Ted doesn't have a special place in my heart. It just means that I'm ready to move on."

Randy nodded, reaching out and pulling Cody in for a quick hug. "Then enjoy him," he breathed, pulling back with a smile. "I think I should talk to Hunter later tonight about starting a new storyline now that you're back."

Cody rolled his eyes, laughing, knowing that if Randy got Hunter to agree to working them back into a scripted performance, he'd be able to go back to normal professionally. "That would be nice."

* * *

Seth sighed, pulling his vest off and tossing it into his bag. He'd grabbed his things from Cody and Dustin's locker room so he could give them some time together as a family to enjoy their victory. He'd seen the way Roman easily pulled Cody in for a kiss after the match. He gave a soft, miserable smile, happy for the two. He pulled off the black under armor shirt and tossed it in as well.

He flopped down on the bench, kicking his boots off. He looked across the empty room, Dean's bag almost mocking him. He bit his lower lip, telling himself not to think about the other man. He groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He shook his head, standing again and shucking off his ring pants, his underwear and socks following. He figured a quick shower would help him to get his mind off things.

He grabbed his shower things and headed in, quickly washing, finding that the hot water did nothing to soothe him. He turned the water off, leaning heavily against the cool wall. He felt the water slowly work down him, watching as it descended into the metal drain. He sighed, wondering when he'd feel normal again. He scrubbed his face with his hands, telling himself to forget about everything, forget about what he'd seen and how he felt. He'd never be able to compete with a woman.

Seth reached out grabbing the towel he'd hung up just outside of the shower and toweled off. He stepped out into the locker room, sure that he'd have ample time to get dressed, sure that Dean was probably searching for Kaitlyn anyway. He tried not to let the twinge of jealousy in his heart bother him. He failed.

He shoved his dirty clothes and ring gear into his bag, thinking of her hands all over Dean. He grit his teeth, yanking out his fresh clothes and sneakers. He tugged on his boxer briefs and jeans, sitting down to pull on his socks. He could easily see her mouth on Dean's, his hands on her rounded body. He tried to pull on the laces of his shoes, throwing one at the opposite wall out of frustration when he couldn't get the knot undone. He sighed, getting up and retrieving it, hands shaking at the thought of Dean inside of her, fucking her into the mattress. He took a moment to fiddle with the laces, finally getting the knot out and putting it on.

Grabbing his shirt, Seth stopped, the mental picture of her riding him sending him over the edge. He bit his lower lip, knowing he deserved every bit of pain it caused him. He could taste the blood ooze into his mouth, still thinking about the shocked and hurt look Dean had had on his face when he'd found out about him and Roman. "I deserve this, I deserve every bit of it," he murmured, pulling his shirt on and pulling his hair back in a messy tail.

He grabbed his bag, wondering where he was going to sleep that night. He could easily ask Roman if he could sleep in his room on the floor, or in his bed if he was going to stay in Cody's room. He sighed again, turning towards the door, freezing when it opened.

Dean looked up from the floor, blue eyes meeting shocked brown ones. He felt his heart seize in his chest. The first emotion to fill him wasn't anger, it wasn't even irritation. It was fear. He could only think about what Kaitlyn had said to him that morning about letting it go and not wasting how he felt. He shook his head, Cody's voice echoing in the back of his head about the things he didn't know.

Seth looked down at his shoes, taking a step back. "I was just leaving," he whispered, shouldering his bag. He watched Dean's shadow as he walked to the other side of the room to his bag. He closed his eyes and swallowed, licking the small self inflicted wound on his lip, cleaning the little bit of staggering blood. "You can have the room at the hotel."

Dean looked over, Seth starting towards the door. "Wait," he murmured, reaching out to grab Seth's arm. He was surprised when Seth jerked away from him before they could even touch.

"Don't touch me," Seth muttered, looking up into the confused eyes. "I disgust you right? Don't get your hands dirty." He was frozen to his spot, waiting for whatever it was that Dean wanted to say to him.

Dean was the first to look away, ripping his tape off. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad," he growled, tossing the crumpled tape ball away into a corner. He bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to ask about things between them. He wanted to know why he wasn't enough. "I just want to know why."

Seth looked over at Dean, heart stopping. "Why what?" he asked, not wanting to talk about it while they were still in the arena. If he had his way, they wouldn't talk about it at all.

"Why did you go to him? Why didn't you wait for me?" Dean questioned, voice slow, soft. He needed to know. He waited, Seth's frightened eyes darting down to his shoes. "That's all I want to know."

"How was I supposed to know you were coming back?" Seth asked in retort, looking back up into the taken back eyes. "No matter what happened between us, you would run away from me like I was some fucking disease. This time you left me completely alone Dean. Think of how I felt. Every time I kissed you or touched you, you would fight it. I could handle it at first but each time you pushed me away it just hurt that much more! I didn't know if you'd come back."

Dean took it all in, sighing. "I always come back to you. I told you, I couldn't do all this at once. I'm trying but it doesn't matter, does it? Not when you can get it somewhere else, right?" he queried, getting irritated with the conversation already.

Seth nodded, pursing his lips. "I went to Rome because I was hurt okay?" he muttered, the heat between them rising. "I was terrified that I'd scared you away completely. Yeah, I asked him for sex. It's something we agreed on over a year, why wouldn't I?"

Dean stomped over, grabbing Seth by the wrists. "Because you had me!" he yelled, slamming him up against the wall, Seth's bag falling to the floor. "I told you I don't know what I'm doing. It's hard feeling this way and wanting you and not being able to do it."

Seth's eyes widened, suddenly thinking about the sight he'd witnessed that morning. He yanked free reaching down and grabbing his bag. "Well I'm so fucking sorry that I don't have tits. I'm sorry I don't have a vagina. I'm sorry I can't be like Kaitlyn! I'm sorry it's not so fucking easy!" he snapped, pushing Dean back and turning. "I'm a guy. If you can't handle that, forget that this even happened."

Dean stood there in shock, watching as Seth hurried out the door. He groaned, running a hand over his face before darting out after Seth. He caught him by the arm just down the hall. "Wait, Seth," he started, pulling the other man to look at him. "This isn't about that. It wasn't anything but sex with her."

Seth jerked away from Dean, face turning stony. "That's all it was with Roman," he growled lowly, turning his head away from Dean. "I waited all night in our room and this morning all I saw was you and her, so much for always coming back. I know I fucked up, but you didn't have to rub her in my face."

"I wasn't. I just did the same thing you did to me. I was looking for some one to make me feel better. Don't you think it hurt finding out? I put my hand in the fucking evidence for Christ's sake," Dean explained, suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything. He could see the tears building up in Seth's brown eyes.

"Well congratu-fucking-lations, you win. I'm not saying I didn't deserve it, but it's low going to someone I can't compete with. No matter what I say or do, I'll never be a woman," Seth muttered, looking around the empty corridor. "I've spent all this time trying to get your attention, just to let you rip my heart out continuously. Every girl you ever brought back, every time you kissed them, bragged about the sex the next day, you think that didn't hurt? You're not the only one that's put themselves out there for this. A year, I wasted over a fucking year on getting you to believe me and in the end, I fuck it up trying to go slow for you."

Dean just looked at Seth, knowing there was so much he needed to say, that they needed to take the time to understand with each other. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He was frustrated. "I'm sorry," he breathed, unable to think of anything else fitting to say.

Seth shook his head. "Don't," he warned, scrubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands to keep from letting the built up tears fall. "Just don't." He took a deep, shaky breath, telling himself to calm down so he could walk out without anyone noticing. He turned to look into Dean's beautiful blue eyes once more. "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you." With that he started back towards the exit, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

* * *

(A/N): Finally, done! This chapter was rough to write. There were so many things I wanted to incorporate and fill in without over crowding it. I hope it reads well. Anyway, I don't have anything to say. It's 3:30AM writing this and I'm exhausted. So I hope everyone is enjoying! As always, onwards and upwards. Title is Never Be The Same by Red.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	17. Tangled Up In You

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 16**

LegacyChick: Voice of reason right here! I miss your reviews. They are always amazing! I was terrified I offended you or something. (Call me paranoid if that's not the case).

PassionWriter101: Yeah, it tends to be that way sometimes. Yes, it's almost scary, isn't it? Maybe he'll be able to move on now. Yes! (Finally!)

Sparkles Blue: Yes! Pretty much. Poor guys… How could anyone stop cold turkey with a cutie like Seth? XD

Guest: Thank you dear! I hope this one's just as good! =]

* * *

_**Tangled Up In You**_

Cody pulled Roman into his room, wanting nothing more than to have him all to himself after the show. "Finally, alone," he breathed after the door shut. He smiled, turning and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "I've wanted one of those for a while now."

Roman couldn't help but smile, cradling the back of Cody's head. "What did Randy want?" he asked, Cody groaning. "I promise, I'll kiss you all you want here in a few minutes."

Cody let out a small pout, pulling free from Roman and walking over to the bed. He sat down and flopped backwards, enjoying the softness under him. "Nothing really. We just got a few things straightened out between us. And he's going to talk to Hunter about fixing me and Dustin into the story lines again. Maybe I'll be lucky and they'll have us feud with you guys for a while," he said, propping up on an elbow and looking the other man up and down. "C'mere."

Roman smirked, taking large strides over to Cody. He nudged Cody's knees apart so he could rest his knee between the muscled thighs. "Yes?" he hissed, leaning over the smaller man, pressing their foreheads together. He felt Cody shiver against him as he lowered himself back down on the bed. "You're a tease."

Cody frowned, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and pulling him down so their bodies were pressed hard against each other. "Who said I was teasing?" he asked, looking into the dark grey eyes. He felt his body go hot and he wondered if this could possibly lead to love. He pushed the idea from his head, not wanting to rush it. If it did, he'd never want to let go and if it didn't, at least he had the time to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Roman teased, propping up on his tattooed elbow, his other hand running over Cody's forehead and through the short brown hair. He smiled, Cody poking his little pink tongue out at him. "Just saying." He took that moment to look down at Cody, really taking in the handsome face. Everything that he'd fought for, everything he'd wanted was right there, underneath him, those arms wrapped around him. He almost wondered if it was a dream. His heart hammered against his breastbone, a feeling long forgotten taking over.

Cody eased up, pressing a kiss to Roman's lips, his eyes closing. "About that promise," he murmured, allowing his own hands to run through Roman's loose damp locks. "You know it was hard changing with you in the shower."

Roman chuckled, pressing another kiss to Cody's lips. "Really?" he asked, Cody's tongue running along his lower lip before slipping into his mouth. He groaned, his own eyes fluttering shut. He ran his tongue along Cody's enjoying the minty taste of toothpaste. He could've easily said the same thing about Cody when he'd taken his turn. The hardest part was trying to hide how much he really wanted to go back there from Cody's brother and dad, both taking full liberty in teasing him while Cody was away.

Cody whimpered, Roman lazily caressing the inside of his mouth with the talented tongue. His fingers ran through the long tresses, one winding and gently tugging Roman's head back. He smirked, eyes opening as he leaned in and pressed feather like kisses against the soft skin of Roman's neck, the rapid pulse tickling his lips. "Nervous?" he asked, knowing his own heart was raging in his chest.

Roman paused, whimpering when teeth grazed against him. "A little," he admitted, Cody easing up on his hair so he could look down into that handsome face. "Last time we were like this you called out the wrong name."

Cody groaned, closing his eyes and turning his head. "I'm still sorry," he murmured, guilt once again filling him. His eyes snapped open when he felt lips on the same spot, Roman's hot, moist tongue tracing over it. "Roman." He breathed hard, hips bucking up into the bigger male. "Who's teasing now?"

Roman only kissed up Cody's neck, teeth scraping the strong pulse. He eased up to Cody's ear, nibbling the lower bit of his lobe. "I'm not teasing," he answered, pulling back from Cody just enough to take Cody's hand in his and bring it to the crotch of his pants.

Cody's eyes widened. He could feel Roman's erection already throbbing against the denim. He swallowed hard, looking up into the slightly flushed face. "Let me up," he breathed, pushing Roman's body back. Once he was off of the bed he turned to Roman, pushing him back to sit. He licked his lips, crawling into the wide lap, his knees just outside of Roman's hips.

Roman rested his hands lightly on Cody's hips, looking up into the blue eyes. "You sure?" he asked, Cody's fingers digging into the collar of his shirt. "I don't want to rush this." He felt the air between them heat up, their bodies hot and ready.

Cody nodded. "It's okay," he answered, leaning in and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Roman's lips, heart pounding. He'd only been with Ted before then and he was just as nervous. He took Roman's hands in his, pressing soft, feather like kisses against them. "Touch me." He pressed the palms against his chest, knowing Roman could feel his rapid heartbeat. "Please."

Roman nodded, mouth going dry. He leaned in, kissing Cody like he'd never kissed another person before. He felt like he was pouring his entire being into their kisses, his hands floating down Cody's front to the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards. He was going to do it right this time. He pulled free from Cody's lips only for the fabric to pass between them before he was once again slowly memorizing every crevice of the hot mouth.

Cody groaned, two bronze thumbs flicking across his nipples. "Roman," he whimpered, kisses trailing down his neck again. He ground his hips down into Roman's, his hands stuck in the material of Roman's short sleeves. He tipped his head back, those lips moving even lower to his chest.

"Hey Cody! We're going out to party!" Dustin called, slamming the door open. He stopped, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. "You work fast. Didn't Michelle teach you not to give it up on the first date?"

Roman groaned, resting his forehead against Cody's chest, hands falling back down to Cody's hips. His eyes squeezed shut, sure that his face was red with embarrassment. He hadn't been walked in on since he was a teenager, sure he'd had the occasional close call, but not like this.

Cody sighed, resting his cheek against the top of Roman's head, breathing in the shampoo's bold scent. "You could at least knock," he growled, sure that if he got out of Roman's lap and Dustin saw how aroused they both were he'd only continue on teasing them. "Do we have a choice?"

Dustin smirked, leaning back against the door. "Nope, so get yourselves straight and lets go. Be happy Dad didn't walk in here, he would've given you a lecture then told you to get dressed after sending Roman back to his room," he explained, shaking his head at the two. "Unless you can do your thing in five minutes. Dad'll be the next one in. See you in the lobby."

Cody turned to get a look at his half brother with a scowl. "We'll be down," he growled, flipping him off. "Don't send dad in!" He turned back to Roman, relaxing into the tender touch, his fingers running through the long hair again. "We can keep going. I'll lock the door this time."

Roman shook his head chuckling. "Moments gone," he muttered, the idea of Cody's dad walking in on them next causing his erection to instantly die. "We better get ready, I don't want your dad to get upset."

Cody nodded, getting out of Roman's lap and turning to his things. "Dustin wouldn't send him in. He doesn't want him to have a heart attack," he muttered, digging through his bag. "I'm just going to find a different shirt then we can go."

Roman nodded, standing and straightening his clothes. "Can I have my hair tie?" he asked, easing up behind Cody and wrapping his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to the strong shoulder.

Cody shook his head, mewling in pleasure. "What do I get for it?" he asked, those lips only further teasing him as they moved along the backs of his shoulders to the other side. "Okay, okay!" He took the black band from his wrist and handed it over, only slightly thankful that Roman had pulled away. If he had to go down to be with the others he didn't want to have an uncomfortable situation in his pants.

* * *

Cody pushed the door open on the bar that he and Roman had spent the night before talking in. He took in the sight of the other superstars and divas all laughing, talking, and drinking. He took Roman's hand in his, looking back with a smile. "I forgot to tell you that they rented out the bar for us for the weekend," he said loudly, hoping Roman could hear him over the music. He led Roman in, breathing in the warm air.

Jon and Josh hurried their way over to the two, Trinity following close behind, her eyes resting watchfully on both twins.

"So, is it official yet?" Jon asked, looking up into Roman's face. "Because you know he's gonna have to meet the entire family if it is. And what better way to induct him in then by making him drink with us!"

Roman shook his head, chuckling. "We just got here, give it a break," he answered, unsure of how to really answer the question. Sure him and Cody had said that they weren't going to share the other but the actual confirmation between them had yet to be said. He looked down into the laughing blue eyes.

"I owe you an apology," Josh started, taking a step closer to Cody. "What I said to you last time was uncalled for. I'm sorry for it." He held the surprised blue eyes with his brown ones, his arms crossed over his chest.

Cody couldn't help but smile a bit. "You're doing what family does," he answered, squeezing Roman's hand in his. "There's nothing to apologize for. But you can make it up by doing a shot with me."

Josh smirked, looking up into his cousin's confused face. He shook his head. "You sure you're gonna be able to keep up with him?" he asked playfully, jumping away from a playful punch Roman sent his way. "I think we can do that."

Roman watched as the twins and Cody started towards the bar, Trinity staying behind with him. "You were right," he said suddenly, the dark brown eyes on him. "About taking a chance. Even if this doesn't work out in the end, at least I tried."

Trinity smiled, resting a hand on his arm. "I'm glad Rome. I really am. You look happy for once," she replied, looking over to where the three were setting up for shots, all three of them motioning for them to join. "So, you sure you up for drinks? Remember what happened last time?"

Roman only laughed, wrapping an arm around the small woman's shoulders and leading her to the group. How could he forget. Once with the group he let Trin slip out from under his arm to stand next to her fiancée, Cody holding up a shot glass for him. He looked down at it, smiling. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Cody's ear. "Isn't that how this entire thing started?" he asked, Cody's body shivering.

Cody nodded, slightly blushing. "I'm not on a table this time," he answered, pushing the glass into Roman's hand. "Take it." He turned once the shot was safely in Roman's hand before turning to the bar and taking his own. He looked over at the twins and Trinity, a shot in their hands. He smiled.

"To perseverance," Trinity toasted.

"To patience," Josh chimed in.

"To luck," Roman laughed.

"To happiness," Cody added.

"To love," Jon said, smiling at the blush that painted itself along Cody and Roman's cheeks. He pressed the edge of his glass to his lips with the others and tipped his head back, taking the shot.

Roman set his glass down on the bar, smiling down at Cody. He leaned in, pressing a warm kiss to Cody's lips. He pulled away, looking into the handsome face. "I want to talk to you later," he said so only Cody could hear him.

Cody nodded, setting his glass down. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned, a soft awkward smile greeting him. He looked into the slightly apprehensive face and tried to smile back. "Seth," he greeted, watching the other man fiddle with his hands in front of him. He wasn't sure how he felt at that moment. He'd only seen Seth earlier that day, just long enough for Seth to change and hurry out of the locker room, since he'd seen the fight.

Seth nodded, smiling at the others in the group. "You think I could talk to you for a minute?" he asked, tossing his head towards the door. He really wanted to clear the air between them, or at least make being around each other less awkward now that Roman and Cody were an item.

Cody nodded, telling the others he'd be right back. He followed Seth out of the bar and onto the slightly quieter street. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, wishing he'd grabbed more than a long sleeve shirt to wear.

"I won't take long," Seth said, leading them away from possible prying ears. "I wanted to apologize for making things more complicated than they were between you and Rome." He looked back, Cody's eyes wide. "What we had wasn't ever meant to interfere with our personal lives and I should've backed off when I realized how serious he was about you. I just want to make sure we're okay with each other really. Because hours in the car together could be awkward if we aren't."

Cody nodded, taking in Seth's words. "I'm still a little ticked off, but I can't be mad at you. We weren't together so his personal life has nothing to do with me," he replied, stopping with Seth at the end of the street. "But I don't want things to be awkward. You're his best friend, I can't hold a grudge over it."

Seth smiled, nodding. "I'm glad, because I've never seen anyone make him so happy. You really couldn't have picked a better lover," he said, looking over to find a dark look on Cody's features.

"Just because I'm not holding it against you, doesn't mean I want to hear about your sex life together," Cody retorted, crossing his arms. He was surprised to see Seth's eyes widen before he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

Seth shook his head, covering his mouth and trying to calm down. "I wasn't talking about the sex. I meant just how he is. He's really a nice guy, sweet and caring. He's romantic from what I hear and good looking. He's gentle and thoughtful, but most of all he's really open if you can get inside his shell," he explained, turning them back towards the bar. "But you probably already know all that."

"You sound like you have feelings for him."

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "Not really, nothing past friendship. If you want me to be honest, there were times I hoped that what we had would turn into something more. But it never did and when I really thought about it, Rome wasn't what I wanted. I would've only been using him more than I already was," he stated, sighing. "I'm glad he found you. He can be himself."

Cody nodded, smiling softly. He hoped him and Seth could develop a good friendship. "Roman told me about Dean and Kaitlyn," he eased, turning to find that Seth had stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his a stab at his heart, the hurt face really cutting into him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Seth shook his head. "No, you're fine. There's nothing there. I should've known better than really trying," he said softly, sighing again. "But I better get you back, before Rome thinks I stole you away."

Cody chuckled, resting his hand on Seth's jacketed arm. He gave a comforting smile when those eyes met his. "Don't give up, okay?"

Seth shrugged, opening the door and letting Cody lead him back into the bar. "It's better this way." He followed Cody through the crowd back to where Roman and the others were standing talking and drinking. "I brought him back in one piece," he teased, touching Roman's arm. He leaned in so only Roman could hear him. "Are you going back to your room?"

Roman shook his head, digging in his pocket for his spare key card. "Hopefully not, but if I do it'll be late," he answered, giving the card to Seth. "You going back?" he asked, Seth pulling away from him.

Seth nodded. "Yeah in a few. I'm not in much of a partying mood."

* * *

A couple hours later Cody had his arms around Roman's neck, pulling him in for a small peck on the lips. "Ready to go back?" he asked, earning a nod. "C'mon." He led Roman past the others, his heart racing. He was nervous, wondering where the night would take them.

Roman followed after Cody, his body light after all of the alcohol he'd taken in. Once at Cody's door he stopped, heart pounding so hard in his chest it hurt. "Um," he started, looking down at the brunette, his hand squeezing Cody's gently. "Are you sure?"

Cody knew what Roman was implying. "It's okay," he reassured, smiling softly. He thought about what Seth had said, and he wasn't lying: Roman really was a true gentleman. He got the door open and led Roman inside, shutting the door and pulling Roman in for a sweet slow kiss. "Should we continue where we left off?"

Roman nodded dumbly, swallowing hard. He pulled Cody's body against his, their lips parting for their tongues to meet. His hands shook as they grabbed the hem of Cody's shirt and pulled it up between them, breaking their kisses for only a moment. He kissed down the strong neck, hands slowly sliding down Cody's sides, taking in the warm skin.

Cody's hands tugged at the long hair, pulling it free from the band and tossing it away, his hands reaching for Roman's shirt, pulling it off. He took a step back, looking the other man up and down, the bronze skin exciting him. He took another step back, his legs touching the edge of the bed. He sat down, a crunch of paper stealing his attention. "What the?" He looked down, cheeks flashing red when he realized that it was a large pack of condoms sitting on his bed, a decent sized bottle of lube leaning next to it with a little blue ribbon wrapped around it.

Roman looked over, covering his face out of embarrassment. He kicked his shoes off, moving to sit next to Cody. "A note?" he asked, pulling the folded up piece of paper out from under Cody. He handed it over, the other male closing his eyes with a sigh. "What's it say?"

Cody opened the folded paper and read it aloud, "Hey Cody, don't be a chump, wrap your stump. Be safe and have fun. Love, Dustin. PS don't let dad know you're having sex, he'll blow a gasket." He sighed, refolding the note and setting it on the nightstand. "Well, if that doesn't ruin it, I don't know what would."

Roman chuckled, taking Cody's chin in hand and turning his head so that their mouths could meet. "I think it's pretty nice. A little presumptuous but nice," he whispered, pushing Cody back on the bed and kissing him deeper, his hand running down Cody's chest, nails raking over a pert nipple.

Cody groaned, pushing the gifts off the bed, his feet kicking his own shoes off onto the floor before he crawled on top of Roman, his hands wrapping around Roman's wrists and pushing them into the mattress above his head. He smirked, grinding their hips. "I want you," he growled, those steel grey eyes half lidded and full of lust.

Roman nodded, bucking up into Cody. "I wanted to ask you something first," he whispered, turning his head to the side, Cody's lips already attacking the sensitive areas on his neck. He hissed in pleasure, Cody's teeth sinking into him.

"What's that?" Cody asked, pulling back and looking down into the handsome face. He felt his heart thump hard against his chest. "Roman?"

Roman turned his head, unable to meet the curious blue orbs. "Do you remember what you asked me at your place?" he asked, unsure if he was making a mistake in letting Cody get that close to him.

"Not off hand," he answered honestly, his mind fuzzy from alcohol and arousal. "Remind me."

"About dating."

Cody felt his body stiffen, nodding. "Yeah, I remember," he breathed, telling himself not to get excited. He knew Roman could easily tell him that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet.

"Um, would you… do you think… damn it this sounded so much better in my head," Roman cursed, closing his eyes, his hands still pinned above him. "Can we try dating? I can't promise that I won't suck at it, but…"

Cody cut Roman off with his lips, his tongue taking over Roman's mouth. He was more than a little excited about what Roman was implying. "I'd like that," he murmured, pulling back with a smile.

Roman smirked, rolling his hips up into Cody's, eliciting a slow groan from Cody's sweet mouth. "I think we've done enough talking then," he breathed, overpowering Cody and flipping them so that Cody's body was under his. He looked down into the aroused face with a smile, telling himself to take his time and memorize every last bit of Cody and his body.

Cody whimpered, lips moving down his neck to his chest, those fingers leaving burning trails down his chest. He held his breath, Roman's fingers teasing the skin just above the waist band of his pants. Lips followed closely, a hot tongue tracing around one nipple, his uneven breathing and the rustle of his pants the only sound in the silent room. His heart was pounding as Roman's hands slid his jeans down his legs and off into the floor.

Roman moved across Cody's chest, the hard beat of Cody's heart tickling his lips. He looked up, Cody's half lidded eyes focused on him as he took the other nipple into his mouth, only to tease it to a similar high peak. He smiled, closing his eyes for just a moment and starting his descent down the flat stomach. His hands curled around the elastic waistband of Cody's briefs, his lips stopping just at the edge. "Still sure?" he asked breathily, pressing a warm kiss to one of Cody's hipbones then the other.

Cody nodded, unable to speak. He lifted his hips, Roman's hands agonizingly slow at pulling his underwear down and off. He couldn't help but smirk, Roman taking the time to pull his no show socks off. He gasped, Roman spreading his legs just enough to fit between them, those lips pressing feather light kisses to each ankle before moving up the inside of his calves.

Roman took his time alternating slowly up between the strong, trembling thighs. He eased up over a hipbone, one hand resting on Cody's opposite hip, the other sliding over Cody's throbbing member. He looked over the appendage, licking his lips. He'd wanted to see Cody naked for so long and now with him right there, it almost seemed forbidden to see an angel flushed and ready for him.

Cody's arched his hips, Roman's hand snuggly encasing him. "Roman," he breathed, already feeling good with just Roman's hands on him. He let out a howl as Roman's lips wrapped around the head, their eyes meeting. He bit his lower lip, one hand fisting in the sheets under him, the other brushing some of the loose raven locks out of the beautiful face so he could see every bit of what Roman was doing to him.

Roman eased down Cody, taking in as much of him as he could, his hand wrapping around the base, stroking him slowly as his tongue took in the taste of the velvety skin. He eased back, swirling his tongue around the head. He felt Cody's cock twitch, a slow leak beginning at the tip. "You're wet," he whispered, heart jumping at how much darker Cody's cheeks flushed.

Cody nodded, looking away, embarrassed. He gasped, Roman sliding back down him, the suction increasing. "Oh God," he whimpered, his hips wiggling, wanting nothing more than to thrust up into the hot mouth. He felt a thumb run over his hipbone comfortingly. He untangled his fingers from the sheets and rested it on Roman's hand, tugging it up to his lips.

Roman felt the devious tongue slip between his long fingers. He looked up, both of Cody's hands wrapped around his, that pink tongue running over each finger individually before taking the first one into his mouth and suckling it gently. He swallowed hard, wondering if that mouth would feel just as good on his cock.

Cody tugged Roman up beside him, his body moving to get off the bed, his fingers hurrying to undo Roman's jeans and pull them off. He whimpered, the large organ jutting upwards into the warm room, showing just how aroused Roman was. He swallowed down his nerves, running his fingers over Roman's bare feet, up the strong legs before coming to rest on the wide hips. "Can I?" he asked, gaining slight comfort when Roman's hands moved to rest on his.

Roman nodded, head falling to the side when he felt Cody's tongue touch the base and run completely up the underside to the tip. He panted, Cody's hands slipping free from his to wrap around him, the hot mouth only wrapping around the head, suckling gently. He groaned, Cody easing down him, taking in only half before starting back up. He allowed his sight to fall on his cock as it slipped between the pink lips, Cody's hands pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth. "You're too fucking good," he murmured, the blush on Cody's cheeks darkening even further.

Cody pulled back, and looked away, his eyes falling on the near forgotten box and bottle of lube. He let go of Roman and reached for it, opening the box and pulling one of the wrapped condoms out. He tossed it on the night stand, before pushing the bottle into Roman's hand. "I don't think I can wait anymore," he whispered, unable to meet the grey eyes on him.

Roman smirked, reaching out and pulling Cody to him on the bed, positioning him so his head rested comfortably on the pillows. "I'll be gentle," he breathed, settling between the spread legs. He sat back on his knees, ripping the cellophane off of the bottle and opening it. He drizzled some of the cool liquid on his fingers before closing the cap and setting in next to him. "If it's too much, tell me."

Cody nodded, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck as he leaned in, their lips crashing together. He winced, one finger circling his entrance before pushing in. His eyes stayed close, telling his body to remain loose and relax. He gasped, Roman's finger pushing in deeper. He gasped, the single digit brushing along the sensitive bundle of nerves inside.

"You're really tight," Roman murmured, his lips trailing over Cody's sensitive ear.

"I haven't done this in almost a year," Cody answered honestly, gasping when Roman's teasing finger pulled free, another joining in pressing inside him, both scissoring to stretch him. "Using my fingers and toys don't count."

"Toys?" Roman asked, his mind suddenly showing him images of Cody playing by himself with vibrators and dildos. He felt his face heat up, his heart pounding hard in his chest as his cock twitched. It was fucking hot.

"Next time you come to visit, I'll show you," Cody teased, hands tangling in the long hair, pulling Roman's head back so he could nip at the strong neck. "Please, hurry Roman."

Roman shook his head, lips moving down to a nipple, a third finger sliding into Cody's loosening body. "I'm going to make sure you enjoy this," he stated, smirking at how Cody's hips started to thrust down onto his fingers. He took a few more swipes of his tongue over the pebbled flesh before he pulled away completely, reaching for the condom.

Cody watched in fascination as Roman tore the wrapper open and rolled it down his length. He swallowed hard, mouth going dry at just how good Roman looked over him, that dark body belonging to a god. He allowed Roman to drape one leg over his shoulder, those hands shaking as Roman drenched himself in lubricant.

Roman leaned in, tossing the closed bottle off of the bed, his already slick hand positioning him at Cody's quivering hole. "Ready?" he asked softly, pressing a soft kiss to the sweaty forehead. When he saw Cody's nod he leaned in, pressing against the resistant ring of flesh. He bit his lower lip, the head finally sinking into the tight heat.

Cody gasped, the sudden stretch still slightly painful. He closed his eyes, telling himself to relax, knowing that it would feel amazing once he'd adjusted to the sheer size. He clung to Roman, his free leg wrapping around Roman's waist, his other following suit when he felt Roman rest heavily against him, his body completely full. "Wait, please," he whimpered, taking a deep breath, tears prickling the sides of his eyes. He hadn't expected Roman to be so big.

"Take your time," Roman replied, breathing in Cody's scent, his nose pressed into Cody's neck. He kissed Cody's neck over and over, his arms barely able to hold him up. He felt Cody nod against him and his hips eased back, slowly pulling himself out. A moan rippled through him, Cody's body nearly refusing to let him leave. "So tight."

Cody could barely hear over the pounding of his heart, his body moving with Roman's slowly. He felt Roman's breath slamming into him as their pace increased, their need taking over. "Roman!" he cried, Roman slamming into his sensitive nerves. "Fuck!" He felt teeth sink into his shoulder, knowing there would be a bruise there.

Roman felt short, dull nails dig into the back of his shoulders, Cody's hands dragging them down his back leaving hot, burning trails, the sting only intensifying as sweat ran over the fresh wounds. He hissed, lips moving all along Cody's neck, leaving more and more love bites.

Cody pushed Roman back, sighing when the large cock slipped free from him. He made Roman lay back as he climbed on top of him, the head of Roman's cock tapping against his entrance. "This okay?" he asked, reaching between them and grasping the throbbing member.

Roman nodded, arching up when he felt Cody slide down him. His hands clutched Cody's hips, leaving finger sized bruises. "Fuck," he breathed, Cody's pace fast and hard. "Close already?" he teased, nearly blowing right when he looked up at the other man bouncing over him. One hand took hold of Cody's neglected cock and stroked him with their thrusts, his other taking Cody's hand in his, tugging him in close. "I am too."

Cody nodded, each slap of their hips bringing him closer. He looked right into the dark grey eyes, biting his lower lip. "I'm gonna," he started, Roman's lips cutting him off. He groaned, his body starting to tense up as he rapidly approached climax. He slammed down into Roman one last time, pulling back from those lips, a howl of pleasure escaping his throat. "Roman!" he called, his body trembling as he released, shooting his load right on Roman's chest and belly. He looked down, sure that he could just cum again from the sight. He licked his lips, leaning in and licking a small bit up. "Cum in me."

Roman groaned, the sight beyond hot. He slammed up into Cody, turning them over so he was over Cody again. He lost all control as he pounded into Cody, those moans and small screams only fueling the fire inside of him to go faster. He bit into Cody's shoulder again, eyes shut tight as he took one last bone crushing thrust inside of the hot body and came, his cock convulsing inside of Cody. He murmured the other man's name over and over, pressing kisses all long the bruised skin in between each word.

Cody winced, Roman pulling free from his body to lay next to him. He smiled, curling into the other man's side, resting his head on the broad chest, the heart underneath starting to slow. His arm snaked around Roman's middle, pulling them even closer. He couldn't describe the feeling that had filled him, his name on those lips giving him more pleasure and happiness than he knew.

Roman took a moment to catch his breath before wrapping his tattooed arm around Cody's shoulders, the other pulling the used plastic from him. He winced; still super sensitive from how hard he'd came. He tossed it to the floor, telling himself he'd get it in the morning. He rested his cheek against Cody's forehead, their sweat mingling between them as they cam down from their high. He sighed, running his hand through the damp hair. "Can I ask something?" he asked a few minutes later, unsure if Cody was even awake.

Cody nodded, too comfortable to even speak.

"If your dad knows about us," he started, shivering when Cody pressed a kiss right next to his nipple. "Why wouldn't Dustin want him to know about this?" He motioned to their naked bodies.

Cody couldn't help but chuckle, pulling away only long enough to grab the blankets that had fallen to the floor during their fun. "My parents are old fashioned, meaning they don't believe in sex before marriage, but since I'm gay, he won't accept it unless I'm in a committed relationship," he explained, chuckling again. "He didn't even know about me and Ted until he walked in on us one time. I'll never forget that lecture."

Roman narrowed his eyes, pulling Cody closer to him. He didn't want to think about Ted's hands, his mouth on Cody, not when the smaller man belonged to him. He felt Cody sigh into him, the strong arm once again wrapping around him, pulling their bodies as close as they could be. He felt a smile tug his lips, as his eyes lids began to droop. At that moment, he was the happiest he'd ever been. "Good night," he breathed, leaning in and kissing Cody's forehead, the other man already sleeping against him.

* * *

(A/N): Well, it's about flipping time! Finally! Sex between the main couple! I didn't think I'd ever get here! Anyway what did you lovelies think? People are mending ties and Roman and Cody have finally done the nasty (cookies to the person who gets the song reference). I sincerely hope you like it, as this is probably one of my less amazing sex scenes but in my defense I was tired writing it. Welp, let me know your thoughts dears! Onwards and upwards. Title is Tangled Up In You by Staind.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	18. No More Secrets

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 17**

LegacyChick: Yes! I'm really glad! =] Don't worry, you'll get plenty of him now!

Sparkles Blue: Sorry dear, but it just had to be done. XD Deep down, he wanted it be romantic but it just never happened for either of them. I have a soft spot for Goldie. XD I don't know, we'll see where it goes I guess.

PassionWriter101: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Of course, that's what older siblings are for XD I certainly hope so. Well we'll find out this chapter love! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one too!

xNikoStarrx: I'm really glad you like it all that much! I'm really flattered! We'll, it's going to be a ride, that's for sure between both couples. XD Hang on tight love!

megsjedi: Best commentary EVER! XD Yeah, that's life though sometimes. Haha. Yes, and no interruptions! =]

* * *

_**No More Secrets**_

Seth sighed, watching from a distance how easily Cody and Roman talked and touched each other at the bar. He'd meant every word he'd said to Cody on their walk. He sipped at his drink, leaning against the wall and looking around the bar. He'd told himself he wasn't going to join in the party, knowing he just wanted to be alone.

After he'd gotten back to the hotel he hadn't laid eyes on Dean. He looked down at the ice in his glass, wondering what the other man was doing. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

"You look lonely without everyone around."

Seth looked up, the green eyes on him making him smile. "I could say the same about you," he answered, looking down at his glass, watching the ice swirl around. "I figured you'd have an entourage after your match."

A smirking pierced lip moved in closer, dark brown eyes looking up into green orbs. "I like to be keep personal company once in a while too," Punk breathed, moving to lean against the wall right next to the smallest member of The Shield. "Who knew Roman and Cody would get together."

Seth knew he was just making idle conversation. "Yeah, who knew," he murmured, looking away. He felt his cheeks start to redden, sure that he was looking too far into the polite conversation. He sighed inwardly, telling himself to let it happen, give up on trying to make things work with Dean and live a simpler life. He took a sip, looking towards the door.

"A lot on your mind?" Phil asked, looking down into the adverted face. "Maybe I can help."

Seth shook his head, looking back at the handsome face. He tried not to chuckle, looking over the dark facial hair, and wondering why it instantly made him think of a skinny Wolverine. "Nothing really, just wondering where creative is going to take us next," he answered, his lips curling up into a small smile.

"Well, it's gotta be somewhere good. You guys are going on a year here, and most of that's been in the spot light. They'll plan something good," Phil encouraged, swirling his plastic cup. "You know places like this kinda suck when you don't drink."

Seth let out a small chuckle, looking back down at his cup. "Yeah, I bet it does," he mused, taking the last bit of his drink and downing it. "Why are you even here then? This has to completely suck with drunk people."

Phil shrugged, smiling. "I guess I was hoping to find someone to spend the night talking to," he hinted, his tongue playing with his lip ring inside his mouth.

Seth smirked, looking back at the door, this time his body tensing. He watched as the door opened and Dean walked in, an arm around Renee's waist, the other around Kaitlyn's. He grit his teeth, taking a deep, slow breath through his nose.

Seth looked over Dean's tousled hair, showing the natural soft curls in his dark blond hair. A regular loose t-shirt was covering his frame a pair of dark jeans hugging his legs. He shook his head, the smile on those perfect lips only causing pain to shoot through his heart. He knew he had been the one to walk away, but the sight still hurt.

He watched as Dean easily led the girls to the bar, both ordering their drinks before sitting on the bar stools on either side of him. Dean's smile widening as Renee resting her dainty hand on his forearm, her lips moving in to whisper in his ear, a smile on her lips. Seth felt a stab to his heart.

Phil leaned in, his fingertips barely touching the soft scruff of Seth's beard, turning him gently so their eyes could meet. "Hey, you okay?" he asked gently, unable to ignore the way Seth had stopped listening to him. He could see hurt in those beautiful expressive eyes. "Seth?"

Seth shook his head, pulling free from Phil's soft touch. "I'm sorry, I gotta go," he murmured, pushing his glass into Phil's hand before rushing to the door and leaving the bar, telling himself not to look back. He felt his chest start to loosen once the cold air hit him. He took a deep breath, turning his head to look at the door. He needed to go back to the room, sleep, something, anything that didn't involve being around Dean.

* * *

Dean smiled, Renee telling him that she'd seen Seth in the bar. He looked over to where she'd been pointing, finding nothing but a confused looking Punk. He looked back at her curiously, the confused and unsure look on her face making him uneasy. "You sure you saw him?" he asked, looking back down at the bar.

Renee nodded, leaning her elbow on the bar and looking over Kaitlyn. "I swear he was just there talking to Phil," she said exasperatedly, turning back to where she'd seen him, both Phil and Seth now gone.

Kaitlyn sighed, resting her hand on Dean's shoulder. "You didn't talk to him?" she asked, the hurt and confused look on Dean's face giving her an answer she hadn't expected. "If you did, why are you sitting here?"

Dean shook his head, ordering a drink from the bartender. He poked at it with the stirrer. "It didn't go well. We just ended up arguing, which is my fault. Fuck," he growled, taking a big gulp of his drink and setting it down. "It really hurt him when he saw us."

Renee just listened, nodding. She'd only heard part of the story, mostly about how Dean and Kaitlyn had fallen into bed together and how Dean had been calling out for Seth from Kaitlyn earlier that day. "Wouldn't it hurt you, if you saw him with someone else," she started, sipping at her Cosmopolitan.

Dean stiffened. He had tried not to think about Seth with Roman, their bodies tangled together, their lips pushed together. He groaned, ice stabbing his heart. He'd never seen Roman and Seth in any other pose other than friendly means, so he wasn't sure how he'd react if he'd seen Seth kissing someone else. He sighed, letting out a held breath. He'd gotten his revenge and comfort, why did the thought still bother him? He was just as guilty.

Kaitlyn took Dean's chin in his hand, turning him so their eyes could meet. "Stop acting like a chick," she snapped, brows meeting in a dark look. "If you're going to sit here and brood and let him get away, then you deserve every bit of it. Go find him and fix things. Make him understand by any means necessary."

Renee smiled, enjoying the forcefulness in Kaitlyn's tone. She licked her lips, looking the other woman up and down, wondering if she'd want to take that attitude back to her room with her. She looked away when teasing hazel eyes fell on her.

Dean nodded, thinking that Kaitlyn was right. Sitting there feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. He downed the rest of his drink, looking around and finding Roman and Cody just at the other end of the bar, both taking shot after shot with the Uso twins. He got off his barstool and hurried down, biting back the sudden want to lash out at Roman again. "Roman!" he called, those laughing grey eyes looking over to him, the laughter dying instantly.

"Yeah?" Roman asked cautiously. He hadn't spoken to Dean since their fight other than when it was necessary. "What's up?" He watched as Dean moved in closer, knowing whatever it was that Dean wanted, he wanted kept between them. He tensed up, ready in case it all went south.

"Have you seen Seth?" Dean asked, the unsure look in Cody's eyes unsettling. He looked up into the bronze face of his stable member, hoping Roman would know. "I want to talk to him." He swallowed nervously, Roman thinking.

"He went back to the hotel earlier," Roman answered so only Dean could hear him. He was slow to answer, unsure of how Dean would take the next bit of information. "He's in my room. He asked for the key."

Dean felt his chest tighten, a heated wrath filling him. He nodded, thanking Roman quickly before hurrying out of the bar. He refused to think about Roman and Seth sharing a single room. He tried to reason with himself, with the way Cody had his hand on Roman's arm, it would be stupid not to think that Roman would stay with him. He shook his head, not wanting to think of any of it.

He hurried up to the hotel room, knocking on the door, wondering if Seth would even be there. He called out for him, finding nothing answered him, not even the other man telling him to leave him alone. He sighed out of frustration, covering his face with one hand, wondering what the hell was doing. He turned, walking out of the hotel and to the parking garage, wondering if a quick drive would clear his mind.

Dean rode the elevator up to the top of the parking garage, remembering how pissed off he'd been that it was the only area left to park. Once out he pushed open the door to the outside and paused. He looked to where the care was parked only thirty or so feet away.

Seth was laying on the hood, his back resting comfortably against the windshield, one arm tucked under his head, the other resting comfortably on his stomach. His far knee was bent up, his other leg flat out against the cold hood. His eyes were focused far off on the city below, the SUV more than high enough to see over the concrete wall.

Dean silently took a few steps closer, noticing that there was a brown beer bottle next to Seth, the contents mostly gone. He bit his lower lip, wondering where he was going say to start their conversation. He wanted to fix things, make Seth understand that he wanted them to go back to the way they were before he'd found out about him and Roman. "Seth," he breathed, those far off eyes widening as they fell on him. He stopped ten feet from the rental, Seth's body visibly tensing.

"Why are you here?" he asked, sitting up and finishing off the beer. He set the bottle down next to him, looking back out at the beautiful lighted city. "Kaitlyn and Renee probably miss you at the bar." He winced at the harshness of his own words, the sting running through him at how bright Dean's smile had been.

Dean shook his head, ignoring that Seth was only lashing out at him because of their argument earlier. "I wanted to talk to you," he answered, taking a few steps closer, replying what Kaitlyn had said in his head again. _By any means necessary._ He took a deep breath, taking one more step closer. He reached out, his fingers running over the black metal above the headlight.

Seth shook his head, scooting down the other side of the hood, keeping the rental between them. "I think we've said enough to each other for one day," he muttered, walking past Dean. He didn't look over.

Dean reached out, grabbing Seth's wrist and pulled him back to him, the bottle crashing to the ground and rolling away in one piece. "No, I don't think we've said enough," he growled, the dark eyes confused. He was tired of playing their games. He was tired of being nice. His grip tightened on Seth's wrist, growling as he pulled him into his arms. "I'm not letting you go."

Seth felt his heart rate increase, knowing those words could mean so many things. He stood there, those strong arms holding him tight enough that it he was having trouble breathing. "Let me go," he breathed, hands coming up to press against Dean's stomach, their chests crushed together. "I don't have time for this."

"I'm sorry," Dean started, holding tighter when Seth tried to push free. "I told you I'm not letting you go, not until you understand something." He let his arms relax only slightly when he felt Seth stop struggling and rest his face in his shoulder.

"I told you I don't want to hear it," Seth bit out, fingers clutching the sides of Dean's shirt. "I don't want to hear any of it."

"I love you," Dean whispered, the body in his arms becoming stiff. "I've always known how you felt. I just ignored it and treated it like a joke when you finally told me because I didn't want to admit that I liked you too."

Seth sucked in a breath, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder as hard as he could. He felt the warmth of the other body pull away, one large hand touching the wound he'd inflicted. "Don't play with me," he snapped, heart pounding in his chest.

Dean sighed, his shoulder stinging from the bite mark that he knew would bruise. "I'm not fucking playing with you!" he retorted, more than a little pissed. "Until you, I was completely straight! I knew it would hurt you if I was open about those women and I thought you would eventually back off." He paused, the shock in Seth's eyes evident. "But you had to keep at it, pushing my buttons until you were the only fucking person I could think about! You don't understand where I'm at trying to make you happy and give in to you."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the concrete. "Are you done?" he asked, voice wavering. "I told you already, just forget this happened. All we're doing is hurting each other now."

Dean let out a frustrated yell, grabbing Seth and pulling their bodies together again. "No, you're taking the easy way out!" he snapped, his fingers digging into the material of the back of Seth's shirt. "I'm trying Seth and I'm not going to stop trying. I might not be able to fuck you yet, but if you'll give me enough time, I will. I'll give you all I can. Why isn't this enough?"

Seth whimpered, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, fingers once again clutching the sides of Dean's shirt. He wanted to give in, apologize and tell Dean that it was more than enough. He sucked in a shaky breath, telling himself that they would only being having the same argument when they both went on unfulfilled sexually. He couldn't stand the idea of another set of hands or lips on Dean, not if he belonged to him.

"Why am I not enough for you now? Why?" Dean asked softly, resting his forehead against Seth's shoulder. He inhaled the other man's scent, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin. "Just tell me why and I'll leave you alone. If you don't want me just say it now."

Seth's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes burning. "I can't satisfy you and I won't share you Dean. I won't," he admitted, voice soft as it trembled, knowing it could be heard that he was on the verge of tears. "I won't fight with you over something I can't be!" He pushed Dean away, turning his back to him, hands coming up to push against his eyes to keep from crying once again. "I can't do this, I don't know why I even tried."

Dean felt a pin prick at his heart, knowing exactly where Seth was taking their conversation. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it, gritting his teeth as he turned back to the elevator bay. "Okay," he answered, crossing his arms just to rub the opposite arm to rid himself of the chilly air. "I won't bother you about it anymore." He started away, knowing he was making a mistake. He felt the angry bite of disappointment sink into him again, as he pushed open the door and stood in front of the elevators. He leaned back against the thick windows, dirty with finger prints and cobwebs. His eyes focused on the shiny doors, his face mirroring him.

Seth jumped when heard Dean yell in frustration, the loud crunch of the other man punching metal ringing into the night. "You're enough Dean, you were always enough," he whimpered, knowing there was no way Dean could hear him. He leaned back against the driver's side door taking a shaky breath and looking over the serene sight of the city lights below. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest.

Dean let out a heated breath, pulling his fist back from the fresh dent in the elevator doors. The pathetic face of his reflection only seemed to piss him off more as he gingerly touched his aching hand. _Any means necessary _rang through his head again, his eyes darkening. He took a step to the door, telling himself it didn't matter what he did to get Seth to understand. He strode out the door, eyes landing on where Seth was standing, his back to him.

He took wide strides, hands shaking and heart beating hard and fast in his chest. "Seth," he growled, reaching out and grabbing Seth's wrist in his hand, dragging him away from the rental and into the elevator bay. He slammed him up against the concrete wall, looking right into the dark brown eyes.

Seth was frozen to his spot, the look in Dean's eyes much more than intimidating. He didn't dare move, Dean's hands pinning both of his wrists against the wall above their heads. "Dean?" he whispered, questioning the other man with just his name. He looked away from the intensity in Dean's eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why?" Dean half growled, half demanded. He grabbed both of Seth's wrists in one hand; the other forcefully grabbing Seth's chin and making him look at him. "Why Seth?" He leaned in, his hand resting on Seth's chest, their foreheads pressing together. He watched those dark eyes flutter shut. "Open your eyes and tell me!"

Seth bit his lower lip, refusing to open his eyes. He knew if he did he'd take everything back. He'd want to fall back into those arms and forget everything that had happened. His eyes flew open, Dean's fingers sliding down his chest, tweaking his nipple. He gasped, jerking one hand free only for it to be taken in Dean's hand and slammed back against the wall. "Don't."

Dean shook his head, pressing their hips together, subtly grinding them together. "No, not until you tell me why," he fought, pushing in harder, the gasp leaving Seth's mouth and ghosting over his face. "You're getting hard."

Seth shook his head, telling his body to stop reacting to Dean's goading. He felt heat creep up him starting in his groin and moving up his belly clawing its way further up his neck before over taking his face. "Dean, please," he stopped, soft lips pressed against his. His eyes widened, that hot tongue sweeping into his mouth and running along his stunned one. He whimpered, unable to deny Dean's kiss.

Dean didn't let his eyes close as he looked right into Seth's eyes, showing he wasn't going to be brushed off this time. He pulled back after a moment of slowly plundering the sweet mouth. "Seth, tell me," he eased, slowly sliding his hands up into Seth's lacing their fingers but still keeping Seth's arms against the wall.

Seth shook his head, looking away from those pleading eyes. He tensed, lips falling to his neck, warm, sweet kisses moving all along him. "Dean," he warned, his hips bucking into Dean's unconsciously. He groaned, body trembling. "Let me go."

Dean snorted, mouth opening to place lazy, open mouthed kisses along the sweet skin, his hands releasing Seth's and sliding down the strong arms. "I love you," he breathed, fingers barely grazing against the material of Seth's shirt to narrow hips. "Do you believe me?"

Seth sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting into the meaty flesh when he tasted Dean on his lips still. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want any of it. He whimpered, those warm hands slowly making their way up his belly, the tips of Dean's fingers the only warmth on his skin. His arms started to fall, one of Dean's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling them even closer, the other running over his nipple. His back arched, pushing him even closer to Dean.

Dean's hips never stopped moving as his hands grabbed the hem of Seth's shirt and pushed it up, showing the flushed skin. "Tell me," he breathed, pulling back just enough to look in the aroused brown eyes. He bit his tongue, Seth looking away from him. He dove back in, his lips falling right above Seth's nipple. He eased down, taking the pebbled flesh into his mouth and running his tongue slowly over it. He felt hands rest on his shoulders. He smirked, moving across the broad chest with more sloppy, open mouthed kisses just to take the other nipple in his mouth and give it the same treatment.

Seth didn't dare open his eyes. He was already burning hot and rock hard, if he looked into those bedroom eyes everything, every protest would leave him and he'd say all the things he'd told himself would be better if they stayed hidden deep in his heart. "Dean," he breathed, hands working on his belt and jeans. "Please, not here."

Dean pulled back, falling to his knees as he finished opening Seth's jeans. "We're on the top floor of a parking garage in the middle of the night, no one's going to see us," he explained, voice deep and husky. He pressed a kiss to the hem of Seth's underwear, his hands shaking as he curled his hands around the sides and pulled the material down to mid thigh, Seth's cock springing free in the cool air.

Seth gasped, eyes falling to Dean there in front of him. He'd always imagined what it would look like with Dean holding his hips, blowing him, that hot mouth taking every bit of him in and making him squirm. He felt hot breath puff across his length, lusty blue eyes looking up at him. "Dean…."

Dean leaned in, swallowing hard. He had no idea what he was doing. One hand rested firmly against Seth's hip, keeping him pressed against the wall, the other grasping the hard organ and giving it a good tug or two. "You're already wet," he murmured, a thick bead of pre cum slipping down the slit. He gave an experimental lick, smearing the thick fluid across Seth's cock head with the flat of his tongue.

Seth hissed, hands falling to his sides in fists. His eyes were already unfocused and hazy as he watched Dean press kiss after heated kiss to his flesh. He gasped, Dean taking the head in his hot mouth and swirling his tongue around him. "Dean," he groaned, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Dean smirked, lightly sucking on the head, earning gasps and sultry moans. The hand on Seth's hip moved up to take Seth's hand and gently uncurled the long fingers. His eyes met Seth's as he guided Seth's hand to his hair. He pulled back, swallowing down the little bit of fluid he'd gathered on his tongue. "It's okay," he breathed, moving back in and swallowing as much of Seth as he could, gagging when he forced too much into his mouth.

Seth stood still, fighting with his body to keep from moving, to keep from enjoying himself. "Dean, don't," he near begged, that hot mouth starting to slowly move over him. "Please." He gasped, fingers curling tightly in the soft curls when Dean's free hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his warm hand. He whimpered, sagging into the wall, gasping out again, his senses on fire.

Dean looked up, his cheeks hollowing as he picked up speed over Seth, both of those hands now tangled in his hair, trembling and tugging at him to keep going faster. He felt a pang in his chest, those eyes closed, Seth's head tipped back, his mouth open in a slow pant. He worked over Seth, sucking him down harder, trying to keep from gagging each time Seth pushed even deeper into his mouth. He wanted to see Seth's eyes on him, show him that he was serious, he was trying.

Seth whimpered, looking down at how easily his cock slid between the sweet pink lips, intense blue eyes on him. He felt his heart lurch, wanting so much more than those lips on him. "Dean," he groaned, feeling the tension building to near breaking when he felt the soft vibration of a hushed hum against him. "Stop, I'm gonna…."

Dean swallowed Seth down, ignoring the awkward way Seth's cock sat in his mouth, the fingers tightening even further in his hair Seth's cock steadily leaking and twitching. He felt Seth's entire body shake. He pulled back, the head resting on his slightly swollen lips. "Cum, it's okay," he breathed, hurrying over Seth's heated flesh.

Seth bit his lips shut, a scream pushing to be released when the tension broke in his belly and he shot right into Dean's waiting mouth. He breathed hard, unable to let Dean go as he came hard, his cock spasming with each powerful squirt.

Dean yanked back when Seth pushed too far in, his cum thick and bitter on his tongue. He gagged, turning his head to the side and spit it out onto the polished floor, hands clutching Seth's shaking hips. He coughed, unsure if he liked what he'd done or not.

Seth's took a shaky breath, tears in his eyes. He leaned heavily into the wall, hands moving to fix his jeans, his gaze transfixed on the city outside the windows. He felt a kiss land on his lips. "Don't," he breathed, flinching away from Dean's gentle touch.

Dean was confused. He was suddenly worried that he'd pushed too far, trying to show Seth that he wanted them to work, for them to fix their delicate relationship and let it grow. "Seth?" he questioned, more than a little surprised when a large tear started down the soft cheek.

"It's not fucking fair," he started, wiping the single tear away and looking right into worried blue eyes. "You just have to look at me, and I'm already undone. I want more than you're willing to give and there's no guarantee that you won't just drop me if you don't like it." He took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down and shut his mouth before he said something he regretted. "I don't want to end up hurt and I won't watch you walk off into a woman's arms."

Dean sighed, reaching out again to pull Seth close to him. He was evaded and he narrowed his eyes, growing tired of Seth's defiance. "I'm here aren't I?" he asked, throwing his arms out in desperation.

"Yeah, for now," Seth growled, looking at their feet. "This isn't sex Dean. This isn't just my body next to yours! I have my feelings mixed up in this when I knew I should've just backed off."

Dean trapped Seth between his arms as they slammed into the wall, their eyes meeting. He had a scowl on his face, his frown deep set into his lips. "Stop it. Just fucking stop it. I don't know what's in your head but you're not the only one here that's desperate not to get hurt. We both fucked up, I can let that go if it means keeping you," he rumbled, tightening his jaw. "You just have to fucking work with me and not against me. I'm what you fucking wanted, right? Well I'm right fucking here. Open your damn eyes!"

Seth froze, each word punching into him all over his body. He looked down again, drawing a tight breath. "You don't realize just how much I love you," he bit out, looking up into surprised blue eyes. "If I give in, I won't be able to let you go Dean! If this isn't what you want in the end, I'm not going be able to just let you go. It's selfish and childish but I won't let someone else have you! So if you care half as much as you say you do, you'll leave me alone and save us both from getting hurt."

Dean was silent, the room heavy with what Seth had said. His heart was racing, thinking about how he'd affected Seth. He was bit surprised when he felt Seth push out of his arms and hurry out of the room, putting as much distance between them as possible. He felt panicky, not wanting things to end like that. He wasn't going to lose what him and Seth had. He rushed to the door, throwing it open and looking out into the night, unable to find the other man, the only sound filling the air being the whistle of the cold wind that wrapped around him. "Fuck, Seth…."

* * *

(A/N): Well, Here's Dean since everyone wanted to know where his ass was. XD Sadly, this couple is still having some deep rooted issues and it looks like Seth is going to fight tooth and nail to keep from letting Dean close to him. Well, what do you think? Once again it's late and my mind isn't functioning right so, onwards and upwards. Title is No More Secrets by Papa Roach.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	19. Far

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 18**

LegacyChick: I think you're the only one mad at Dean more so than Seth. XD It's always fun to watch people take sides. But yeah, both suck.

PassionWriter101: I agree with you there. He's getting a little more demanding with it too. =] Well, most people say their head, but ya know. XD

Sparkles Blue: Did you review under Guest? Anytime I get one that's not someone logged in, FF goes nuts and I can't find/see it for days. You get 'em! I'm sure he'd like him to. XD

Guest: At least he's pretty! XD But true true, meet in the middle here!

**Note: I don't know if I just can't figure it out or what, but if you would like to review, please sign in. If I get a review from a guest or someone that's not logged in, FF eats it for a few days and I can only see it in my email. I hate asking everyone to do this, but I want to answer your reviews and I feel like crap if I miss one. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

_**Far**_

Dean opened his eyes the next morning to someone walking around his room. He shot up, the blankets falling down his bare chest to pool in his lap. "Seth?" he asked anxiously, eyes adjusting to the bright morning light that was spilling in from his window. He focused on the small body, finding that it wasn't Seth. "Cody? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waking you up," he said, picking up Dean's thrown off jeans and tossing them at him. "If we're going to make it to the venue on time, we have to leave in the next twenty minutes. Roman was going to come in but he didn't want to fight this early in the morning."

Dean groaned, falling back into his pillows, his back to Cody. It was fine, he didn't really want to see Roman's face either. He was still a bit pissed off at him. "I'm awake, go away," he growled, covering his head with one pillow as Cody started to slowly whistle. "You're fucking annoying."

Cody smirked. "I'm just doing my job here," he chuckled, walking over and yanking the sheets free from Dean. He looked away, unsure of why he thought Dean would sleep in something. "Roman said you wouldn't get up unless you got out of the bed and since Seth won't wake you up, I'm the last one willing to poke the sleeping bear."

"Fuck you and that reference," Dean snapped, yanking one sheet back to cover his nakedness with. "I'm awake, now that you've got a peep show, can I just fucking get dressed?" He shook his head, watching as Cody shrugged and walked to the door. "Is he with Seth?"

Cody stopped, hand on the door handle. He knew exactly what Dean was asking. He didn't know why the tone in Dean's voice bothered him. He swallowed hard, remembering how they'd went to wake Seth up earlier.

_Cody happily pushed the heavy door open, Roman following behind him. His eyes fell on the lump in the bed, only the smallest bit of dark hair a visible contrast from the white sheets. "Seth?" he asked, stopping just inside the door. He didn't know how Roman's friends slept or if they swung when they were woken up. He'd been decked a few times by various people for waking them up and he wasn't about to relieve the pain._

_Roman shook his head, sighing as he walked over and pulled the covers back from Seth's sleeping face. "Seth, wake up," he said, leaning down to inspect the sweet face contorted in an uncomfortable, hurt expression. "Hey, we gotta get going."_

_Seth's eyes cracked open, both red from falling asleep crying. "Rome?" he asked, scrubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, yawning as he sat up and looked over the couple. "Morning Cody." He tried to be pleasant, waving slightly. He was bare chested, a pair of blue shorts peeking out from under the covers._

_Cody walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing some of the long hair behind Seth's ear. "You look rough," he said gently, knowing that look on Seth's face all too well. He'd woken up to the same thing several times. "C'mon we'll get some breakfast."_

_Seth smiled, nodding. He hadn't thought him and Cody would really get along after everything, at least not that quickly. His eyes wandered over the comforting face, eyes landing on the dark bruise peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. "Shit! Rome, what did you do?" he asked, reaching up and pulling the t-shirt's collar back to show that most of Cody's right shoulder was covered in bite marks and bruises. "I understand being possessive, but shit look what you did!"_

_Roman couldn't fight off the blush that had spread across his cheeks. "I have them too, he retorted, unable to think of anything else to say in his defense. He'd known he'd been a bit rough with his markings._

"_There's a difference!" Seth said incredulously. "We wear vests, Cody runs around in a pair of trunks. You know how much make up they're going to have to use to cover these?" He shook his head laughing. He shut his eyes, sighing after a moment, the small smile he'd had fading._

_Cody tried to fight off the heat in his cheeks. He knew he'd get even more teasing from his brother when they got to the arena and changed. He sighed, at least his father had a flight home that day and he wouldn't see them. "Did Dean find you?"_

_Seth's eyes snapped open, both landing hard on Cody. He looked down at the sheets, his hands already fisted in them. He'd hoped that the night before was just a terrible nightmare. "I don't want to talk about it," he answered lowly, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead against them. "Not right now."_

_Cody nodded. "Okay," he breathed, wanting to reach out and somehow comfort Seth, let him know he wasn't alone. He looked back at Roman, those grey eyes full of concern. He sighed inwardly, standing. "Do you want me to go wake him up?"_

_Roman nodded. "Yeah, he won't punch you. He'll probably be grouchy and mouthy but that's it. He's not a morning person and I'm sure if I go in there we'll fight," he explained, digging into his pocket for the key card. "Just don't touch him until his eyes are open or else he'll swing. And he won't actually be up until he gets out of the bed."_

_Cody nodded, taking the card. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Roman's lips before turning back to where Seth was still curled around himself, the arms wrapped around his knees. He sighed, turning to the door and walking over to the next door._

"Yeah," he finally answered, looking down at the handle. "He's with Roman." He heard Dean curse softly, an unlucky pillow crashing into the wall. "We'll meet you in the lobby when you're ready." He opened the door and stepped out, a louder string of curses following him. He sighed, wondering what it was the kept Seth and Dean from each other. He knew it wasn't any of his business but that look on Seth's face bothered him, knowing fully well how mornings like that felt like.

Seth pushed the blankets back, getting out of the bed and walking over to where he'd haphazardly thrown his bag the night before. When he'd come back to the room he'd hurried and grabbed his things and put them in Roman's room so he didn't have to see Dean. "I'm guessing you guys didn't get much sleep," he teased, looking over to where Roman seemed to move from foot to foot. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me."

Roman looked up, a smile pressed hard to his lips. "I'm surprised we're both even awake," he murmured, thinking about how late it had been when they'd finished. "What happened with Dean, Seth?" He wasn't going to let Seth off as easily as Cody did. "You haven't slept in separate rooms since the day you started sharing."

Seth shook his head. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it," he groaned, digging through his bag for a clean pair of clothes. He pulled on a shirt, wrinkling his nose before taking it back off and grabbing another one he thought would be better. "It's over Rome, just leave it at that."

Roman sighed, walking over and tipping Seth's chin up so their eyes would meet. "Don't hide it from me," he eased, seeing that pain build up even more in Seth's eyes. "I'm still your friend and I'm still here for you."

Seth shook his head, pulling free from the gentle touch. "I know, but right now I don't need just words and you can't give me that anymore," he answered, looking down at his clothes, digging for a pair of jeans. "I don't think things would work out between me and Dean anyway."

Roman was shocked to hear those words on Seth's tongue. "Seth, are you listening to yourself?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his head so Seth could change without prying eyes. "After everything you've done to get him interested you're going to drop it right now?"

Seth nodded, buttoning his jeans and looking down at his bare feet. "It's better this way," he breathed, the sharp edge of a knife digging into his heart, slowly splitting it open. "I was stupid thinking it would work in the first place. He's not going to change his entire life for me."

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish?" Roman asked, voice low and deep. He watched as Seth shivered. "He's going through a lot for you and you're pushing him away because of what? What are you afraid of?"

Seth opened his mouth, his voice refusing to make a sound. He closed his lips, thankful when he heard a knock on the door. "Cody's locked out," he finally said, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He wasn't just scared. He was utterly terrified. He hadn't thought about what it would be like seeing Dean with a woman if they didn't work out. In all honesty, he hadn't expected Dean to ever give into his advances but when he'd seen him and Kaitlyn kissing, it had awoken a deep unsure fear in him that he couldn't shake.

Roman gave a frustrated exhale, storming over to the door and yanking it open. His features instantly softened, the soft smile on his boyfriend's lips making the aggravation just melt out of him. "We'll be in the lobby," he said, turning his back to Cody just long enough to grab his bag. He turned back, taking Cody's hand in his and leading him out of the room. "Let's get your things packed."

* * *

Seth crawled into the front seat with Roman, shutting the door and resting his temple against the cool glass. He didn't dare look back, knowing Dean was sitting right behind him. He didn't know why Roman was driving, but he was thankful that Cody didn't even ask to have the front seat to sit with his boyfriend. He couldn't be near Dean, and having at least the seat between them was just enough. He looked back in the rear view, finding Cody had his ear buds in, his phone in his hands, music playing. He let his eyes flicker to Dean, those blue eyes focused far off as they looked out the window, his mouth a sharp, thin line, arms crossed over his chest.

Roman felt the tension in the car as they rode, each mile only making it more and more intense. He gripped the wheel, gnawing his tongue between his teeth, hoping beyond hope that their drive would end quick. He pushed past the speed limit, watching extra carefully at the road. He only shaved about half an hour off their time, but it was time that they didn't have to be in the SUV together. He pulled into the hotel's parking lot, thinking that they had a little time to spare before they had to head over to the arena, and he could easily use some alone time with Cody.

Seth got his bag out of the back and followed Roman and Cody to the receptionists desk inside the hotel, Dean stayed behind, leaning against the rental, his eyes still focused on something far off, his lip stuck between his teeth as he thought.

"I'm supposed to be sharing with Dustin," Cody whispered once they'd stepped away from the desk. He slipped his hand into Roman's hand, tugging him in. "Can I stay with you instead?" He looked back at the desk, the receptionist turned with her back to them. He raised up on his tip toes to nip Roman's ear. "Please?" He felt Roman shiver next to him.

Roman wanted nothing more than to grab Cody and shove him up against the nearest wall and attack those lips with his own. He groaned quietly, Cody sneaking a hand over the front of him, lingering over a nipple.

Cody smirked, looked over to where Seth was standing, looking over a few photos on the wall. "Is he gonna be okay with Dean?" he asked, thinking of the sight he'd witnessed that morning. He let his eyes run over the slicked back ponytail, Seth's beard a little less kept than normal.

Roman slowly nodded again, not completely sure. He couldn't be sure how Seth would be, normally he was there to take care of every one of Seth's selfish needs before he would return to his room. "I think so," he answered, walking with Cody over to the two toned man. "Here's your room key." He handed over the key card, brown eyes resting on his hand.

Seth gave a playful smirk, taking the card. "Don't work him too hard," he teased, turning his back to the two and headed back to the SUV. He stopped, watching as Dean lifted a cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He'd thought Dean had given up smoking before they'd hit the main roster. He could tell Dean was thinking. He took a step forward, shaking his head telling himself to stay back. It was going to be awkward enough sharing their room. He'd overheard Cody and Roman talking.

Dean looked over, letting his eyes land on Seth. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe before turning his back to the other man. He didn't want to see that handsome face. He didn't want to think about the night before. He just didn't want to think at all. He opened the back hatch and grabbed his bag. He took a step away, the others coming over to get their things. He took the offered card from Cody, sure that Roman knew he was in a foul mood and didn't want to speak to him.

Seth grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, leading the way into the hotel so he could put his things in the room. He didn't look when Dean followed him in. He held his breath, keeping his back to the other man. He heard Dean rummaging through his things behind him before his footsteps started away.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Dean asked, hand resting on the handle, his voice hard from trying to hold back and not confront Seth about the night before. They didn't have time and they had to be able to work as a team for show. He would wait to talk to Seth, it wasn't like he'd able to hide from him in Roman's room.

"I'll be just fine," Seth answered softly, letting out a held breath slowly. He winced, the door slamming shut behind Dean as he left. "I hope."

* * *

Cody smiled as Mike came up to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, it's good to see you too," he said, wincing at the slight sting on his bruises. "Be careful." He tugged his arm back, rubbing his bicep.

Mike's eyes widened, looking down at the heavy make up. "Cody, you didn't!" he near yelled in excitement, eyes following all around the cover up job, knowing that the audience wouldn't be able to see the difference. "Jesus! Did you have sex or did he beat the hell out of you?"

Cody couldn't help but look down at the floor, his face hot. "It just happened that way," he murmured, thinking of the several markings on Roman's chest that he'd left. He almost liked that no one could see his under the black vest. It was something only he got to see. "So, yeah…."

Mike chuckled, wrapping an arm around Cody's shoulders, leading him into catering. "So, it's safe to assume that you're dating?" he asked, the soft smile on Cody's lips giving him the answer. He smiled, ruffling Cody's hair. "Well, now I can tell Maryse and she can stop hounding me to find out."

Cody shook his head, leave it to Mike to blame Maryse for his untamed curiosity. "We'll all have to get together sometime," Cody suggested, looking up to find Roman standing with his cousins, all three laughing. He pulled free from Mike and walked over, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist and resting his head against Roman's spine.

Roman smiled instantly, resting his hands on Cody's. "Hey," he greeted, avoiding the teasing look his cousins sent him. He heard a muffled 'hey' and he turned, eyes landing on Mike. "We're against each other tonight."

Cody nodded, Dustin already telling him. "Yeah, we have Bryan with us." He pulled back from Roman, still a little unsure about putting on a display of his affection in front of the other man's family.

Mike smirked, shaking his head at the two before saying his goodbyes. He had other places to be and things to do, but he thought he owed it to himself and Cody to see if the two had actually gotten together or not.

"You think Seth and Dean'll be able to compete the way they are?" he asked softly, Jon and Josh also excusing themselves so they could enjoy something quick to eat. He looked up into the unsure grey eyes. "Roman?"

Roman shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know. Normally when we have problems we just push them off until we're back at the hotel but they've never been like this before. They haven't spoken to each other since yesterday and Dean won't even be in the same room."

Cody nodded. "Maybe you should talk to him," he suggested, fiddling with his fingers in front of him. "You haven't talked to Dean except last night since the… uh… the fight." He looked down at his hands, worrying his tongue between his teeth gently.

Roman nodded with a sigh. "I've been avoiding it," he answered honestly, tipping Cody's chin up. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the even softer lips. "I'm sorry about all the make up."

Cody couldn't help but feel the sides of his mouth curve into a smile. "Don't be. I'm not."

* * *

Dean was shadow boxing in the locker room, knowing it was the only place he could truly be alone. He'd only seen Seth long enough for Seth to change into his ring gear and leave since they'd gotten to the arena. He'd been thinking constantly about the night before and what Seth had said. He'd give Seth the space he needed, at least for that day. He didn't understand how easily Seth had changed his mind about them.

He growled, punching the wall for real, wincing at the impact of his knuckles into the concrete. He was trying. He was. He'd given in, he'd let them go further then he was comfortable. He'd tried to show that he wanted Seth. He didn't understand why it wasn't enough. He groaned, thinking about how each time Seth brought up women. Yeah, he was attracted to women. He wasn't gay, he didn't even consider himself bi. He didn't find any other man attractive other than Seth. He was the only man Dean would probably ever look at like that.

"You're thinking too hard," Roman said, leaning against the closed door, grey eyes running over Dean's tense form. He crossed his arms across his chest, a little nervous about the conversation that could happen between them.

Dean looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "What do you want?" he asked, less than friendly as he turned to face the bigger man.

"To clean things up between us. The way we are is going to eventually tear this group apart from the inside out," Roman explained, those blue eyes drilling into him, a darkness glaring back at him. "I don't want to fight."

Dean didn't look away. "Maybe you should've thought about that before Saturday," he growled, the look of pure frustration and irritation on Roman's face only fueling him more. "It wouldn't be like this if you'd just said no."

Roman ran a hand over his face. "Look, I'm fucking sorry okay. I didn't do it just to piss you off, it just happened. I was honestly trying to help when you came to me about it and I was just trying to help Seth when he came to me too. It was the last time and you and Cody where never supposed to find out that any of it had ever happened," he explained heatedly, his eyes never leaving Dean's. He could feel the sparks between them flying, the temperature in the room rising.

"Well, I guess that fucking back fired didn't it?" Dean dead panned, clenching his fists at his side. "You know he won't talk to me? He won't even fucking listen to anything I have to say now. He's fighting every damn bit of it." He groaned, sitting down on the long bench, leaning back against the wall.

"Are you blaming me for that too?"

Dean just looked at Roman, the anger showing easily on his face. "I don't want to talk to you about it. I'm so fucking pissed off that I could easily break your face and do it with a smile," he admitted, voice deep and completely serious. "But I will tell you that if you ever fucking touch him again, I won't hold back."

Roman smirked, knowing Dean had nothing to worry about. "You realize that it won't happen, right?" he asked almost amused at how possessive Dean was. He wondered if Seth saw that anymore. "What Seth and I had was meaningless, empty sex."

"I don't care what the hell it was!" Dean roared, standing and pushing their chests together. He felt his breath come out fast and jagged, his fists shaking. He licked his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to blast Roman in the face again. "Don't fucking touch him."

Roman only smirked wider, knowing instantly it only pissed Dean off more. "He know you're already this possessive of him?" he asked, noticing a glint in Dean's eye. "Maybe he wouldn't be so fucking scared if he did."

Dean turned away from Roman, swiping at his bag, knocking it into the wall, his things exploding all over the floor. "Go fuck yourself," he snapped, turning back to Roman.

"You know I'm right. Since you decided it would be such a wonderful fucking idea to sleep with Kaitlyn, yeah I know about it, he's terrified of you."

Dean's eyes widened, his jaw tensing as he jumped back at Roman, fist cocked back ready to strike. He didn't know why he held back and just stood there stiff, his other hand fisted in the side of Roman's vest. He tried to breathe, his entire body shaking. "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Roman shrugged, brushing Dean's hand off of him. He turned to the door, looking back to find that fire burning hard in Dean's eyes. He shook his head, leaving the locker room. He heard Dean let out an angry yell and the sound of something heavy crashing around the room.

* * *

Seth sat cross legged on one of the large travel cases, eyes closed and music blaring in his ears. His back was pressed against the cool wall, his hair pulled back. He mouthed the words of the song, hands tapping gently against his thighs with the drums. His eyes shot open when he felt another hand on his ankle, this one warm.

"Hey," Phil started after Seth pulled free an ear bud. "You ran off last night before I got a real chance to talk to you." He smiled, those dark eyes looking away. "You gonna run off again?"

Seth shook his head, the heat from Phil's hand on him radiating up his leg. "Not until it's time for my match," he answered softly, looking into the green eyes. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Phil looked down at where his hand was still resting against Seth, his fingers easing under the pant leg to touch Seth's warm skin. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked gently, looking back up into slightly apprehensive eyes. "If you aren't busy we can get something to eat after the show so we can catch up. I haven't talked to you much since you moved up from NXT."

Seth felt his heart rate increase. He hadn't talked to Phil for a reason. "Yeah, sounds like fun," he finally slowly answered. He pretended to not feel the tips of Phil's fingers on his smooth leg. He gave a short, unsure smile, those fingers finally pulling free and leaving him.

"Meet me at the door about half an hour after the show?"

Seth nodded, unable to find his voice. He watched as Phil walked away, his heart pounding. He closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands and began to wonder what he was doing. He knew what Phil would want to talk about, that them going out to eat was only a polite nicety. He put the ear bud back in, telling himself it was okay, that it would be good for him to go out and get away from Roman and Cody's budding relationship and it would be a great way to avoid being alone with Dean.

* * *

(A/N): So someone else is thrown into the mix. Better get a move on Dean, before Seth finds someone else to try and get over you with. But hey, Roman and Cody are cute haha. Well, I hope everyone's enjoying, let me know your thoughts lovelies! As always, onwards and upwards! Title is Far by Coheed and Cambria.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
